Ultimate Spider Man: Dimension Wars
by The Timeless Writer
Summary: Life is great for Peter Parker until a portal appears in the skies of New York and is approached by an alternative version of himself who tells him that the life of every spider in the multiverse is in danger and he needs him and other unique spiders to stop the mad spider they call the Lord of the Web. These spiders will band together to protect the multiverse from destruction.
1. Prologue

**Hello my name is Adamh619, I know what you're thinking, why am I making a prologue now when i already released the story. Well, I've been thinking. When I first released this story I was a bit nervous because this is the first story I released and I didn't put time and focus on it. So I decide to add a bit more chapters as well as make a few rewrites to give it more time like other stories and make more better. So I hope you like this change.**

* * *

 _ **Unknown Earth**_

A city is burning in flames as everything around it was severely lost. Everything within sight had either been burnt, destroyed or torn apart. This was an attack led by an unknown force and they were looking for someone. There was barley any sign of life, but the roads were cracked or ripped up from the ground. There were however bodies on the ground, they looked eerily similar to earth's great known heroes like the Avengers or the X-Men, but they looked...different.

There was however a survivor running through the ruins. He was another hero, he was probably the only hero that survived the onslaught. His look and style was similar to a wall crawling hero. He was grasping his arm as he was severely slashed, His hero suit had been t cut piece by piece revealing himself more and the survivor having cuts and bleeding. He couldn't handle the pain any more and he collapsed to the ground. He was struggling to get up."Damn It...I...n...n...need...to...find a...way to...get out of...here" He muttered softly.

He grabbed part of a wall and tried to get up and tried to walk of the pain. He knew he needed to recover and regain his strength, but not here or now. He manged to get back up on his feet and continued to run but he did it a bit slowey not to waste his strength on running.

As he was walking he swear he could hear a faint hissing noise, he walked a little faster. The noise had become more and more stronger. He took a brief look behind him and briefly saw people on gilders. The survivor knew he couldn't get away from them in time, he ran towards a small building and hid inside it.

The gilders land on the ground, they looked some what military and had advanced class weaponry, they scouted the area to search for the survivor. The leader of the squad looked around to where he could of gone too. He told one of the solders to get the scanners out and find him. They did so and proceeded to scan the area.

The device made a slow beep noise. But when the solder pointed the scanner at the small building it started to go faster."Sir, he's inside that building. How should we proceed?"The Captain took a look at the building."Proceed with caution men, this spider can easily tear you apart like the others" They all proceeded inside the building. It was dark, cold and damp. They all activated they lights at the sides of their helmets.

The first room was completely empty, it had cracks and it was completely torn. "Solder, where is the target now?" The captain asked. The solder took a look on his scanner."His six floors above us sir" "Then let's move!" The captain ordered. They all ran towards the stairs. the were in the room where the scanner said the spider would be.

They all looked around the room trying to find even a small glimpse of their targets. a few of them were nervous seeing as this worlds spider add another attribute about him. Unknowing to them there was a pair of yellow eyes looking at them from above. He quietly slithered around the room without gaining the attention of the soldiers, though they could hear a faint hiss.

One soldier thought he saw something behind him, he pointed his gun at the wall, he eyed it very fiercely to see if he was truly there. Once he was convinced he turned away from the wall, but he shouldn't of. He was there, for this spider had a special camouflage ability similar to a chamelion. He suddenly grabbed the soldier's head and dragged him towards the ceiling.

"Heh this spider a coward boss, doesn't even show his face to us" one cocky soldier remarked while the captain ignored him. His partner agreed with him chuckling along side him."Ya, I bet that just two of us could take down take that spider if we had a chance!" the both started laughing. Then they heard a sudden sliver " _You think so_? The two soldiers then started to shake they slowly turned to see that the spider was right behind them. " _How about we put that to the tesst_!" He then grabbed both of their throats strangling them in the process and started to slam them to the ground repeatedly. The other solders heard this and quickly ran towards them.

He then threw them across the room. They then shine their lights at the figure. It resembled the hero known as Spider Man, but he was larger and more reptilian. " _Anyone Elsse want to try against me, I assure you, You won't have all your limbs when you fight me!_ " he snarled at them violently.

"OPEN FIRE!" They all proceeded to fire at the reptile. He quickley moved around the room madly taking a few solders down via slashing them by the chest or purging his claws into them and throwing them against other soldiers. One tried to get up close and tried to shoot him in his face. But that of course failed when Spider Reptile grabbed him by his prehensile tail and started to break his body.

The captain and his few solders then proceed to continue fire, but Reptile was using the solder he was holding as a shield. he threw him at another and continued to attack them. He continued to fight managing to to take down one by shoving up in the ceiling and throwing another out the wind while also webbing him up in a hard cocoon.

There was only the captain left, he saw as Spider Reptile towered above him." _I'm giving you one chance leave or I will make you endure a lot of pain. A "lot" of pain!_ " Reptile said as he angrily clenched his fist together. "I told you before, you are requested. And I am bringing you to my master one way or another" He said while pulling out a sword. Spider Reptile then snarled at him. They both ran towards each other, Reptile gaining the upper hand by using his advanced strength so much they both fell out of the building.

They both collapsed to the ground both of them clearly hurt by the impact. Reptile gained the advantage, he attempted to bite his head off but the captain's sword blocked him as the captain was fiercely holding his sword. He tried to push him off but not only did the reptile had advanced spider strength but he also had the strength of a strong lizard as well. It was difficult to try and get him off him without getting his head bit off. The captain managed to get a few of his teeth of, Reptile started to stop resorting to his his teeth and instead used his claws to slash his sword. " _Give up! I didn't want to come to this but you gave me no choice. My Powers and attributes are stronger than yours theirs no way you can win!"_ The captain gave him a threatening glare and admitted "Your right I can't win. Like this I mean" Spider Reptile was confused until he was in a sudden shock of pain. He looked down to his chest and saw blaster holes and that the captain had shot him.

Spider Reptile fell to the ground holding his blast woulds, but it would do him no good as blood poured out of his body. The captain stood up and took a brief look at him. The from the skies a few solders on gilders came to the captain. "Wow sir you really did a number on him" The captain didn't reply to the solder. He then pulled out a communicator "My lord? mission successful the target is down, you may proceed"

Just out of nowhere a small black and purple portal opened up and a figure in black came out walking slowly towards them. "Ah, the smell of destruction and death in the air...with a small whiff of someone shedding. But a job well done, though I have to say could you at least leave the scenery alone for once. I would like to see a world that's sunny not grey, damp and all hell had rung out" The captain and the soldiers bowed before him "My apologies my lord"

He looked at the ground and saw the wounded reptile clutching to life. Still you did do your job, you gave me a new spider congratulations, if you could leave us for a few minutes?"

"Of course My lord" The captain and his men walked away from the pair. The unknown figure looked at the reptile and just grinned evilly. He kneeled down beside him "Now then my reptilian friend, let's have a chat"

The captain and the solders just stood besides the portal, The captain noticed that a few of them had a cartridge of cigarettes with them. "Hey boss you wanna..."

"I like to stay focused when on mission and not slack off"

"It's not slacking off. It's called...building reputation sir" They continue to have their free time. The captain just wanted for their goal to be accomplished, no matter what it cost or how they would do it. It needed to be done.

The unknown figure had done talking with the dying spider. "So that's your final word?"

Spider Reptile angrily glared at him " _I WOULD CHOKE ON THOSE WORDS THEN EVER BE LIKE THAT_!" The figure gave him an unimpressed look, "Alright you want to chke on those words? then you will" he said coldly. He then pulled out a large mace with a spiked ball, but its design was different. He then started to bash the Reptile with the mace. after a long brutal while he had finished and the Spider Reptile had died.

"Ah...the worst thing about this is the blood and it takes a long fucking time to get it cleaned off" One of solders was using a multiversal scanning device to ping point another location. "My lord I've found another world" The figure was surprised by this "Really, now already hmm this just gets easier and easier. Well let's not waste any time boys. let's find another one to bite the dust"

They all then went inside the portal and it shut behind them as the left. In the background a cloaked figure was watching the whole time but couldn't do anything about what happened to Reptile "No more. No more of this onslaught you murderer. This time I'm gonna stop you and your armada once and for all. Once I find the spider before you. You will be stopped once and for all" He then pulled out a device similar to the soldiers and started to evaporate leaving the now wasteland world.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the prologue. I know it's weird releasing it now but I'm going to try and make it son that this story gets time to develop. Thanks for reading!**


	2. New Warriors VS Hydra And AIM

**Discalmer I don't own Ultimate Spider Man**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **New Warriors VS Hydra And A.I.M**

 _ **Earth- New York City**_

 _ **The Shield Triskelion**_

Spider-Man is standing on top of the Triskelion taking in the view.

 **(Hey guys it's your friendly neighbourhood Spider Man here and your probably wondering whats been happening for while now. Well I'll fill you in, its been seven months since the Grandmaster's Contest of Champions and so far things are great, and more and more heroes keep appearing every day. and now that my Aunt May knows my secret as Spider Man she doesn't mind, in fact she's proud of me. Right now I'm about to lead the New Warriors into their first mission hopefully things will go well as planned. it's not like anything's goanna go wrong right?)**

Spider Man's communicator goes off and he answers it "Spider Man get over here here now were ready for you to start the misson" Said Nick Fury

"Sure thing Fury" said Spider Man

"And don't get cocky about this, this is the first mission for the New Warriors and I don't anything going wrong, got that?"

"Come on Nick don't you trust me?"

Nick gave him a glare

"Harsh, I don't think I would do that bad of a job out there, you know that Fury"

"Just get over here, Fury out"

"Well best not to keep my fans waiting"

Spider Man jumped of the Triskelion started swinging off and headed to Fury's location

 _ **Times Square**_

Nick Fury and the New Warriors consisting of Nova, Power Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Iron Spider, Agent Venom, Scarlet Spider, Kid Arachnid, Cloak and Dagger, Squirrel Girl, Triton, Ka Zar and Zabu, are standing on top of a tall building waiting for the webslinger.

"He's going to be late" said Nova

"Shut up bucket head" said White Tiger angrily

"What am just saying that he might late and that I might have to take up leader to pick up his slack" Said Nova smirkly

"I think that's bound to happen if Spidey had a giant robot to fight with then that" Said Power Man

Nova glared at him while the others were laughing at his expense while Nick Fury was looking for Spidey.

"Hey it could happen!" Nova said irritated

"Doubtful" Said Scarlet

Nova looked at Scarlet, Irritated more and said" Oh, and how do you know that when you haven't been on this team for long?"

" I say that because one, you wouldn't last one day as leader, two, you barley know anything about leading and three, Fury made web head leader not you. If he made you leader, crime would increase at least fifty percent"

Nova became even more irritated and said" you know I'm starting to wonder why Spidey even recruited you in the first place when you don't even like being around people"

"Maybe because I don't like people because they all loud and obnoxious, like you!"

White Tiger intervened and said " Will you two stop arguing!" she turned to Nova and said "Bucket Head stop picking fights with Scarlet or he might kill you" Nova just huffed in response. She then turned to Scarlet" And Scarlet stop mocking a member of this team, and seeing your now apart of it, you need to trust us"

"Whatever" Scarlet said as he walked away from the group to be on his own. Agent Venom then shouted

"Hey look there he is!"

The team looked up and saw Spidey swinging towards them.

"About time" Said Nick

Spider Man then landed on the building in front of them

"So Fury what mission do we have today for the newbies" Said Spider Man cheerfully

"Well if you bothered to get here on time you would know that A.I.M are selling their latest experiments to Doctor Octopus"

Iron Spider asked questioningly "But why would A.I.M give their weapons to Ock?"

"We don't know that's why your going there to find out and stop Ock,and while your there there you'll be expecting this man"Nick said. then he pulled out a small device,he pressed it and it showed an image of the Scientist Supreme."This is the leader of A.I.M, The Scientist Supreme A.K.A Andrew Forson." he's there personally to ensure things fo well, that's where you all go to Port Newark and arrest them all, understand?"

"Yes Sir! they all said, They instantly went off to go to the location. But White Tiger stops Spider Man in his tracks

"Pete, I need to talk to you about something before we go"

"Uh...Tiger we need to go with the others...we can talk about what ever you want when this is done okay?"

She sighed and looked at him and said "Okay Pete" They both followed the New Warriors to the docks.

 _ **Port Newark**_

The Docks were as quiet as ever. a few seagulls screeching. But five armored vehicles were parked by a few craters. These vehicles had the symbol of Hydra on it

Doctor Octopus and Kraven the Hunter were waiting patiently for A.I.M's arrival as they were being guarded by Hydra Troopers in case if anyone were to stumble on to them.

"I came here on time, but that so called Scientist Supreme doesn't show up on time as well. He had better bring what he promised!" Doc Ock said impatiently

"Be patient my friend, soon when get the tools for Shields destruction Spider Man will regret he ever crossed us" Kraven said with reassurence. Kraven looked at his surroundings and asked Doctor Octopus "And another thing, does Zola even know that were even here?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, besides A.I.M, for all their faults for failing to destroy the Avengers, has the perfect tech for what I why I convinced a few solders not to tell him when this exchange is done. And if they did tell him something they would simply go, missing" he said with arrogence

"I hope you are right if he knew that we are meeting with A.I.M, he will surely..."

Kraven was interrupted by the sound of Vans driving past them. They were yellow and black vans with some advanced attachments on them. indicating that they were the A.I.M dealers. A.I.M troopers were stepping out of the vehicles, the last one to leave the van was The Scientist Supreme.

"Doctor Otto Octavius, I presume?" Said the leader of A.I.M. disinterested when he saw him.

"You presume correctly. your late, do you care to explain on why you did not arrive on specific time?" said Ock

"I was taking care of my new charge, after the last leader was... let's say preoccupied with certain matters involving the Super Adaptoids"

"I don't care about your problems. What I care about is what you promised to deliver if you even have it" Ock said agitated more than ever

The Scientist however was calm has ever as he said" you certainly an impatiently man Doctor Octavius. But yes I do have what you require" he turned to one of his men and told him to get the device. The solder came back with a briefcase in his hand. he passed it to the Scientist Supreme.

Ock looked at the case, looking rather disappointed" that's the thing to ensure Spider Man's destruction?"

"Don't be fooled by the size. It's power is massive" Said the Scientist

"i'm hoping your more capable than the last leader who failed to destroy the Avengers"

"Funny, coming the man who needs my help onto stopping one super powered individual"

though they don't know it. they were being spied on by Spider Man and the New Warriors standing of top of a near by crater.

"Alright team it's time for our big entrance, you guys ready?"

They all nodded in response. Except for Scarlet

"Scarlet?" Spidey said waiting for an answer.

Scarlet sighed and said"Fine but I think it's a waste of time".

"You think anything you don't like is a waste of time, anyways, let's go team!" he jumped of the crater. the team soon followed.

Spider Man made a big impact has he landed on the ground. As did the others "Eh Whats up Doc?" Spider Man said with a grin on his face

A.I.M and Hydra troopers pulled their weapons and pointed at them "Spider Man! every where I go you seem to follow and ruin it all!"

"This changes nothing. A.I.M attack!" Said Scientist Supreme. "Hydra! at arms!. shouted Doc. " New Warriors...um... fight!" Spider Man said

The Hydra and A.I.M troopers charged at the team. Each member of the team attacked several troopers. Scarlet,Agent Venom and Kid Arachnid were busy taking down Hydra solders, while arguing at each other, and Kid Arachnid was doing most of the work. Cloak and Dagger are working together against A.I.M drones, Cloak was teleporting them in the ocean. While Dagger was slicing up the drones with her daggers. Iron Spider was working with Squirrel Girl. Iron Spider and Squirrel Girl were using combo attacks, Iron Spider blasting the enemy with repulsor blasts, then Squirrel Girl uses her squirrels to distract them, making it easier to take down. Iron Fist and Power Man were both attempting to take down a giant A.I.M war robot they had locked away in a crater. They both used their powers to take down the legs of the robot. Iron Fist then leaped onto the head of the robot and slammed down his fist onto the head of the robot causing it to explode. Triton and Nova were struggling to work together. they were attempting to take down Hydra bruisers, but even Nova's powers and Triton's enhanced strength. they barley made a scratch on them. But lucky enough for them they had Ka Zar and Zabu to help them to them down. Meanwhile, Spider Man and White Tiger were trying to apprehend Doc Ock and Kraven.

"So Ock whats in that case of yours?, a bomb, or a nuclear weapon, oh how about a raidoactive razor of the king of the mustaches!"

Kraven growled. Then he leaped to Spider Man, but White Tiger caught him before he could get to him.

"You think you can best me? I took down your father and his father before him. What chance do you have?

"Simple, I trained more and more since out last fight so this won't be that hard" she said with a smirk. Kraven then pulled out his spear and attacked White Tiger, and White Tiger pulled out her claws to fight with Kraven. they were both trading blows at each other, pulling of acrobatic moves.

Spider Man was dodging metallic tentacles and the fact that they were firing of energy blasts, he suddenly jumped on each tentacle. Then taking one of the tentacles off. Ock got really angered as he manged to strike Spider Man and knocked him into one of the craters. he jumped back up and started swinging around him while shooting web shots at him. Ock tried to grab him but Spidey was luckily avoiding them. Spdey jumped on his back, ripping off a panal and pulling of wires.

"Stop that you insolent fool! before you!..."

Doc's suit short wired and instantley shut down. he then webbed him up into a web cocoon.

"Stick around Doc. He he... ah, I'm good" suddenly his Spider Sense went off. he turned around and saw the A.I.M leader pointing a laser minigun pointed at him.

" I think not". he stared to fire at him. Spidey hopefully found a crater to take cover from.

"Uh...anyone near my position right now because I need a hand noting turning into a bunch of holes!?"

Lucky for Spider Man White tiger was near Spidey's location. she called Spider Man from her communicator. " Spidey do you read?"

"Yeah, but it's hard to hear you when I'm not trying to get shot at!" Spider Man turned to his side, he turned back and used his communicator to say" Tiger I'll distract him while you get him from behind, got it?"

She nodded and started to jump on crater to crater to get behind the Scientist. Spider Man then fired his flash webs, though he could barley hit him as they were being mostly shot off.

"Don't bother with those pathetic web of yours they won't do much to me!" the leader of A.I.M shouted.

"No, but maybe I can!"

He turned and saw White Tiger in front of him. She clawed the minigun in pieces. he pulled out a rifle and started firing at White Tiger, but she dodges them.

Spider Man jumped from his cover and started to web the scientist.

"WILL...YOU...STOP...THAT!" the scientist shouted

"What's wrong? is the leader of A.I.M afraid of a little webs?" Spider Man said mockingly

Someone tapped the scientist shoulder. turned and saw Scarlet.

"Hi, punk" Scarlet Said. He then punched him in the face. knocking him out unconscious .

"Not how I would do it, but effective" Spidey Said

Agent Venom webslinged to where Scarlet and Spider Man was.

"Hey Scarlet, what was up with you ditching him to fight those guys alone!" Agent Venom said angrily

"You said you could do it on your own without my help, I just wanted to see if you were right" Scarlet said

"Why you little!..."

Spider Man intervened and said" alright, alright enough. bickering isn't necessary, besides we won right! high five guys!" he raised his hand in the air. after long while only Agent Venom high fived him.

"See if you were part of the team you would of high fived him"

"Trust me Venom no one would high five him" Nova said

"Well now that this is sorted out, I'll notify Director Fury" said White Tiger

Spider Man turned from them and walked towards the Scientist Supreme.

"So Andrew, can I call you Andrew?

"No"

"Well Andrew, I think your new to this whole super villain thing but I can help, the good guy always beat the bad guy, the bad guy, being you, loses to the good guy,me and the good guy saves the day, while the bad guy goes to prison. Understand?"

He said nothing.

"Well I see you got a lot to think about, so I leave you to your thoughts while I'll go and arrest your partner" he walked away from the scientist and started to walk towards Doc Ock. He also saw the team talking one amongst each other complementing each about their style of fighting. Then White Tiger walked up to him and said" you did good leading today"

"Oh, well...thanks Tiger i'm glad the team was able to do this"

"It's because of you we were able to do this, you should be proud of yourself"

"Thanks, hey what did you do with Kraven?"

"I delt with him, I locked him in a near by cargo crater after I won the fight"

"that's really good Tiger, I knew you would win...hey didn't you want to tell me something?"

"Um...I tell you later after we get Doc Ock and the Scientist Supreme into custody"

Spider Man turned and walked toards Ock and said" Well, well, well Ockty it seems that you lost again, don't feel too bad Ock... your not the first that got beaten by the Ultimate Spider Man! though it makes me wonder how did you ask A.I.M for help when you were working with Hydra? I don't think Zola will like that your seeing another evil organisation behind his back. you'll hurt his feelings when he..."

Spider Man was interrupted by the sound of something even Odin would hear. it was a thunder like sound with something unnatural inside it. Even people all over New York heard it. The team were shocked by this, but Spider Man resumed his chat with Ock.

"Wow Ock that was loud, what was that a weather device. or maybe a...?"

"Uh...Spidey"

"Wait, hold on Nova, is it a gamma bomb?, to create an army of hulk's?, oh maybe not a gamma bomb but how about a Anti Venom bomb to turn the people to Anti Venom's?

"Uh...Spider Man, you should see this"

"Hold on guys I think I almost got it, is it a teleport ray? no wait that wouldn't work, wait is it a gigantic Arc reactor that you stole from Iron Man? or maybe a stock hold of vibranium and adamantium exploded and create a giant monster or..."

"SPIDER MAN!" they all shouted.

"What is it guys I'm asking Ock...what's going...on"

Spider Man saw what the team saw. a gigantic purple and black wormhole ripping the sky open with lighting strikes coming out of it. Everyone in New York saw this they were mostly terrified of it wondering what it might do. Then people starting falling out of the wormhole, people on gilders similar to he Green Goblin's. everyone on the streets started to run away from them, they were scouring the skies of New York spreading fear. One of the gliders spotted the New Warriors. He ordered his men to follow him

 **(I can never have a good day can I?)**

"Who...what are they?" Power Man asked.

"I don't know but they don't look too friendly" said Kid Arachnid

they landed on the ground. they hopped off the gilders and pulled out some advanced high tech weaponry and pointed it at them. The New Warriors were battle ready.

One of the solders said "Your coming with us!"

"Yeah right, like were going any where with you, you won't stand a chance against the New Warriors!" said Nova

"We don't want you" he ponited at Spider Man"Dark Web wants you"

Spider Man was confused and said"Who?"

"You'll find out men, attack!"

 **(Why does the universe hate me!?)  
**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story, it might be a while for the next chapter. But I assure you the next one will be good as the first, and see you around.**


	3. Drifter

_**The Story's Shadow: Glad your interested in my villain. Thanks**_

 _ **Noble Six: Thanks.**_

 _ **Death Fury: Thank**_ _ **s.**_

 _ **Gold Testament: Yeah, it seems even the multiverse wants a piece of Spidey. Dark Web is a mix of them all, mindset of Spider Carnage, Intimidation of 2099 and more powerful then Wolf could ever hoped to be.**_

 _ **Spidey 4 Life: I will.**_

 _ **Blackwing Prime: Thanks.**_

 _ **Leska: Thanks.**_

* * *

 _ **Triskellion**_

Nick Fury was speaking to the members of the council in his office, discussing about the New Warriors. They were arguing about their current status and their leader.

"All I'm saying is Fury is that these super human teens could be a great use to us, imagine what they could with their power" said one of the members

"I am imagining it and I'm stilling saying no, the New Warriors and still learning the ropes, plus I got someone in charge to keep them in check so we don't need them under your control" Nick spoke back at the councilmen.

"You really think that Spider Man is a good example for leadership?, he's impulsive and he barley listens your orders and daily bugle deems him as a menace, even if it's true or not his reputation isn't very outstanding" "

I don't think Spider Man or Peter Parker, whatever he calls himself is the best choice as their leader and I think you should just cut him loose." the lead council member said in a strict tone.

"When I took Spider Man in four years ago he was reckless and impulsive, but now that I have been guiding him for the better, he has come a long way to where he is now and I assure you he is certainly fit for leadership" Nick said with pride

"Director Fury what if he..." The lead tried to say but was interrupted by an alarm.

The Triskelion alarm system went off. notifying everyone inside the ship. The second in command of Shield, Maria Hill came into his office. Director Fury, New York is under attack!" Maira informed the director in a serious tone of voice.

Nick sighed, he turned to the council and said" I'll have to postpone this meeting another time, have a good day" he turned off the communications to the council.

"Hill, what's the status?" Nick asked. "Reports say that a giant wormhole is floating the sky and that men on gilders or flying out of it" Hill informed the director. "Get Stark on the line and prepare everyone we have, this could very well be a global threat" Nick ordered.

Hill nodded in response and ran out of the room until she stopped herself and turned to her boss."Yes sir, but what about Spider man and his team?" Hill asked.

"They'll be in the city somewhere handling the threat themselves. Now hurry, get everyone on board and make sure nothing happens without our knowledge" Nick ordered his right hand.

Yes sir" Maira said in a respectful way. She then left his office to do her duty.

Nick walked towards his station calling who ever is ready to handle this.

 _ **New York**_

"AHHHHH!" Spider Man yelled as he was knocked into a building by one of the solders.

"Anyone...get...the number...of...that...gilder?" Spider Man mumbled as he struggled to get up from the hit.

The team were struggling to take down these solders as they had high tech advancements even Tony Stark hadn't perfect yet. Their fighting pattern was on par with any other martial artist.

"Man these guys hit like a wrecking ball!" Said Power Man, trying to take down one of the solders. Nova kept blasting at them. While it did some effect it didn't take them down all the way.

"Why can't these guys just go down!" Nova grunted, as he continue to fire at the Gilder Solders.

Iron Spider used his repulsor blasts on them while also trying to scan them "My readings show that these solders have an unusual reading that's off the scale, their armor looks like a combination of Agent Venom's symbiote and other unknown materials"

"So what's the story Venom? you related to these guys!?" Scarlet accused while throwing one of the gilders away from his area.

"What you think that I caused this!?" Venom said angrily.

Scarlet and Venom were now face to face at each other, glaring down at one another, until White Tiger stepped in between them. "Can we not argue and focus on taking these guys down?" said Tiger annoyed.

"It's not my fault that this guys a jerk" Agent Venom said, going back to handle the rest of the troopers. "Not my fault that I'm working with a bunch of idiots" Scarlet mumbled.

Spider Man got back up on his feet and started to fight the gilder troopers. knocking most of them out.

Two soldiers headed for him on their gilders. Spider ran towards the two only to leap above them and fire web shoots in the engines that caused the gilders to short circuit and crash into buildings.

The two manged to leap off before their vehicles crashed. Suddenly, a web line got one the back of them. Spidey pulled the solders towards him and punched them from behind, knocking them out out.

 **(One day, just one day I want something not to go wrong!, and why is it always me? what did I do to get guys on gilders to tear the sky open!? and why do they want me of all people!? and who's Dark Web!?)**

Spider Man then ran to find his team when suddenly a figure stood in his way.

Spider Man was then facing the captain of the troopers. he was different to hi men because his mask had three eye lenses on it instead of two. "So are you Dark Web?" Spider Man asked.

"No, I'm the captain of the 26th Gilder Squad, and Dark Web has requested your presence" the captain said in an official tone. The two circled around each other as he spoke.

"You know, he could of send a card or an email instead of creating a giant wormhole in the middle of New York!" Spider Man Shouted.

"He likes to make an entrance, back to the matter of hand, I can stop this fighting if you would come with me to see my lord, if you refuse to come with us, my men will kill all of your friends here, if they even if they have a chance to survive our attack I assure you, my lord will do far worse to them then we ever could" The Captain warned.

"And why are you telling me this instead of your boss? is he afraid to face me?" Spider Man said mockingly.

"No he simply doesn't care about any one else on this earth but you" The Captain responded.

"Wait, what do you mean by "this" earth" Spider Man said confused. "Surely someone as smart as you can figure it out"The Captain replied.

"So, whats your answer?" The Captain asked, waiting for a response from the web slinger. "Hmm... I'm gonna say...no!" Spider Man responded, mockingly

"Very well then, you brought this on yourself" he pulled out a very large sword from out of his coat. He charged at Spider Man. Spider Man leaped up behind him and tried to strike him. But he turned around and punched him square in the face, knocking him on the ground.

He got back up and fired web shots at him. But when he fired them the webs would quickly dissolve when they hit the armor. Spider Man was shocked by this then he fired two web cables and electrify them with his web shooters. But they had no effect. The captain barley moved when he was being electrocuted.

Spider Man then accessed his communicator and said "Um...a little help here guys?" Spider Man said a little afraid.

"My turn" he then started to try and strike Spider Man down with his sword, he was slashing very quickly and Spider Man was barley avoiding the slashes. he managed to cut Spider Man's arm very brutally. Spidey then fall to the ground in pain, holding his slashed arm.

"Dark Web wants you and your coming with us, one way or another" The Captain said, while pointing his blaster at him.

 **(AW CRAP!)**

Suddenly the captain was then shot at by energy bolts, causing the Captain to be flung back several feet away from Spider-Man. Spider Man then reached of his communicator. "Gee...tell Nova thanks for the save" Spidey said to the communicator.

"what are you talking about I'm here with the team" Said Nova

Spider Man was then confused he looked around him" Well...who did save me?"

"I did" an unknown figure said out of nowhere.

Spider Man turned around and he saw a man in black and brown ragged clothing with a hood and mask was covering his face, he was also holding a weapon of his own. it looked like the same rifle the solders were using. "Um...who are..." Spidey tried to say but was stopped.

The stranger pulled out a vial containing a violet liquid, he poured it on a cloth and put it on Spider Mans slashed arm, the liquid instantly healed Spider Mans arm. "Woah, that's even faster then Wolverines healing factor" Spider Man mused, amazed by the liquid.

"Without this liquid, that cut would of rendered you unconscious" The figure responded to Spidey.

The Captain got up from the ground he then ordered his men to stop attacking the team and attack the stranger. The stranger then throw away his weapon and ran towards the solders. He easily took them down one by one, breaking the arm of one and throwing another into a wall.

A soldier tried to kill him with an knife, but the stranger grabbed it and jabbed it into the shoulder of the solder. He was then facing off against the captain himself, they were throwing blows at each other. The team managed to get to Spider Man location.

"Don't worry web head, were here to...whoa," Nova said he saw the stranger fighting the captain. Spideys team were surprised to see a stranger fighting against these solders "Who is that guy?" asked Power Man

I don't know he just saved me from being half the spider I am" Spider Man Answered.

They were still fighting, but the stranger managed to get the upper hand and he then striked the captain in the gut. He then held the Captain by his throat. "You tell your leader that you've failed and that I have taken his one way ticket to domination" The figure threatened the Captain.

He then threw the captain to the ground and striked him by grabbing his rifle and using it to strike him in the jaw. "Argh!" shouted the captain as he fell to the ground. he got back up and ordered his troops"MEN! RETREAT BACK TO THE WEB!

"WHAT! but Dark Web will..."

"HE NEEDS TO BE INFORMED ABOUT THIS, MOVE OUT NOW!" The captain and his remaining men used the tech and the side of their arms. then their gilders appeared and they flew towards on their gilders and flew away from the team.

"Yeah take that and don't come back, cause that what happens if you mess if us!" said Nova boasted to the retreating soldiers.

"They'll be back with even more troopers then before, if were luckily" said the stranger in a strict tone.

Spider Man looked at the sky noticing that the wormhole is still there, but with less lighting inside it. he turned to the stranger. "Listen thank you for saving my life I'd be dead if you hadn't helped us out there"

The Stranger turned to face Spider Man. Taking a long look at him, he then pulled out a small device that looks like a scanner, he used it to scan a bright blue light over him.

"Name" the stranger asked quickly. "Uh...Spider Man" Spidey said, confused. "I know that, I need your real name" The stranger said.

"I'm not obliged to tell strangers my real name in case of..." Spider-Man tried to joke but the stranger stopped him before he could finish. "Your Peter Parker, only you would make a smart ass reply"

Spider Man was entirely confused by this. He had never met this person before and yet he knew him by name. "Wait, how do you know my name?" Spider Man asked.

"Cause" The stranger replied. The Stranger then removed his hood and his mask, the team eyes widen when they saw this, what they saw was an older version of Peter Parker. "Were some what alike"

 **(What?...)**

"Uh...w...wh...wha...what?" White Tiger said confused. "Spidey do you have a secret brother that you never told us about?" said Nova confused and freaked out at the same time at seeing his friend in an older stat

Spider Man was too shocked to answer, but he remembered how he met other versions of himself before." Are...you...me from another world?"

"Yes I am" The stranger replied calmly. "But...how" Spider-Man asked. The older spider then showed his scanner. "With this, it allows me to travel to worlds" Drifter presented.

"Okay, now that's known, we just have one question; why are you here?" White Tiger asked. "I'm here to help you guys stop Dark Web" Drifter said, serious.

"Spidey, how can we be sure we can trust these guy, he could be with those solder guys" said Agent Venom whispered to his friend. "Hell, he could be this Dark Web guy"

"I'm not with them and I am definitely not Dark Web"Drifter quickly answered. "If I was him, I would've killed you all by now but I wouldn't considering I just saved your life" he said angrily. "Sure, because your not pretty suspicious to me" Scarlet said, not believing him.

The older Peter then turned to Scarlet. "I know you of all people don't trust people but I'm not with them" The older Peter said to the scarlet arachnid. "You don't know me at all" Scarlet said, angrily.

"I know more about you then you even know, trust me, I know" The stranger said sternly.

"He has a point" Said Iron Spider said to his leader. "He could've easily taken us down with those guys" Iron Spider said. "Okay, so what do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I can explain more but we need to go to this world Triskelion" Drifter said. "Why?" Iron Fist asked. "Because I need this worlds info, I need to make sure what type of world this is" Drifter answered.

"Is that important?" Whiter Tiger questions. "Very" Drifter simply replied.

Spider Man turned to his team in response and the majority of them nodded in response."Okay, we'll take you there"

Spidey and his team with the older Peter and started to move to the Academy. Meanwhile, the Gilder Squad was standing by a building far from the team. fixing their equipment and mending their wounds.

"Captain, why did we retreat? we could of taken him down" the solder said, irritated that he was forced to leave.

"No we couldn't, that...guy, or what ever he was, was strong enough to handle all of us on his own, and it is important to let Lord Dark Web knows" The Captain said, standing up from his spot.

"You do that and you could end up like the last captain who failed" one of his men said, clearly worried.

The captain and his men shuddered at the though on what could happen, the captain shrugged it off and said "That doesn't matter, if we tell him know, he'll know what to do understand?!"

"Sir, yes sir! All of the solder sid in unison. "Then lets move back to the web!"

 _ **Triskelion**_

Spider Man and his team manged to get to the Academy, they all landed on a platform. They all walked up to a control panel and Spider Man entered a few codes, then the door opened, The older Peter looked around the academy, then he said "So this is your world's Triskelion uh"

"Yep" Spider Man said proudly. "You think it's cool?" Spidey asked.

"I've been around the multiverse, nothing really impress me anymore" They all moved inside as the older Peter was walking around the academy, making difficult for Spidey and his team to catch up. a few members of Spider Man's team were suspicious of this man claimed to be Peter Parker.

"Y'know, you don't have to ditch us, we could lead you to where ever you need to go" Agent Venom said, while trying to catch up with the older spider. "I know where I need to go, the command center" said the older Peter

Nova walked up to Spider Man and said "Spidey are you sure we can trust this guy, I mean he looks like you sure I'm sure he's trouble, but then again if anything that involves you, you would screw it up"

Spidey looked at him annoyed and instantly webbed his mouth.

"Buckethead does have a point Spidey, he might not to be trusted" said White Tiger

"Come on Tiger, he did save our lives besides I know we can trust him, and not cause he looks like me, no matter how handsome I or he looks" Spidey boasted.

White Tiger rolled her eyes at that comment. Nova then manged to the get webbing off his mouth and said "No offense Spidey but when ever you trust someone it usually doesn't end well"

They manged to reach the command center. The older Peter Parker instantly went on the nearest data table, he started accessing information.

"What are you looking for?" Spider Man asked, curious of his counterpart's actions. "Information on this world" Drifter answered. The computer screen had several different answers to access.

Iron Spider then walked up to the older spider. "Sorry, but this sucker has a few several passwords to unlock so I guess you'll have to..." Suddenly the computer was unlocked, stunning the armored arachnid.

"You may be the seventh smartest in your world, but i've come across multiple worlds with most of the same password" Drifter said. He then started to do research on the wolrd he was on.

Suddenly, the doors behind them opened and Nick Fury then came in the room. Nick gave Spider Man and angry glare.

 **(This isn't going to end well)**

"Spider Man what are you doing here?! You and your team should be out there trying stop whatever that wormhole is doing to New York, and who is that and why is he hacking our files?!"

The older Peter turned away from the data table and looked at Nick Fury coldly. Nicks eyes widened when he saw the older Peter, not in a surprising way, despite of his carrier but alround unexpected.

"I forgot how angry you were when there was a problem too big for you and things didn't go your way to solve it" Drifter growled.

He turned back to the table to access more information. Nick turned to Spider Man, expecting an answer from the Wall Crawler. "Before you ask he saved our life's from a group of solders he needed S.H.I.E.L.D's information banks for something"

Nick then came to his senses an said to the older Peter. "I'm guessing you came out of that wormhole?" Nick asked. "No, I used my device to get here" The older Peter said, not facing the director.

"Yeah, but I don't think we should trust him" said Nova

The older Peter got annoyed by Novas comment, he turned from the table he then said to all of the standing heroes. "You, your name is Sam Alexander, Ava Ayala, Luke Cage, Danny Rand, Flash Thompson, Amadeus Cho, Tandy Bowen, Tyrone Johnson, Triton, Kevin Plunder with Zabu, Doreen Green and...Miles Morales" Drifter listed out.

"I know your names because I fought along side you all, fighting the bad guys with all of you, I know what we experience and what we learned, so stop accusing me of working with Dark Web!"

Everyone who had thought they couldn't trust him they lighten down when they heard that, except for Scarlet. "What about my name, huh?"

Drifter then turned again to face him "I didn't think you cared about having a name" Drifter said. "I don't" Scarlet sternly said. "You will do one day" Drifter said, he then worked on his transporter device.

Spider Man walked up to the older Peter and asked "So "Spider Man" I was wondering..." "Drifter" Drifter quickly responded, while still looking over the files. "What?" Spider Man said, confused "My name is Drifter" Drifter replied.

Spidey and his team were confused by this. Power Man asked "Why don't you call yourself Spider Man, do you not have the powers of spider?"

"I do, but I don't want to make things easy for Dark Web to find me" Drifter responded, not paying anymore attention to the others.

Spider Man got annoyed by the mention of constant mentioning of the name he turned to Drifter and asked "Alright I had enough, who is Dark Web? why does he want me off all people, and why does he want me of all people?"

Drifter sighed, he turned from the data table and said "Dark Web is a spider like you, me, Scarlet, Cho, Miles and Flash, but unlike us he doesn't use his power for responsibility, he uses it for violence, cruelty and insanity" Drifter said, with his arms folded " Before we knew it he traveled to different locations in the multiverse to kill other Spider Men, Women,etc"

"Okay, why doesn't his world's Spider Man just stop him? Spider Man brought up. "Because he's dead I don't how, I don't even know him but Dark Web killed him" Drifter responded. "He was the first spider to die because of his madness"

"But why does he even want to kill spiders?" Nick Fury asked. "He sees all spiders as a threat to his empire. He also believes that he should be the only spider in existence and that he of all spider should be the only one" Drifter replied, in a cold way to Fury, which he noticed.

"That's why I have been following him not just to stop him, but to make sure that no other spider will get killed in the process"

"How many Spiders has he murdered?" Kid Arachnid asked, knowing he won't like the answer.

Drifter then had a grim look on his face, and some tiny bit off sadness there. "Over at least fifty or more" Everyone gasped at this. "No matter how hard I try he's always one step ahead, because of his power and army, I could never take him down on my own. Causing a lot of spiders to die in the process"

 **(This guy doesn't joke around at all. He sounds like a complete madman)**

"But how is he travailing world to world?" Iron Spider asked.

"With the same device I'm using but on a more larger scale" Drifter responded. "How large" Cloak asked. "Large enough...to hold a whole ship worth of soldiers" Drifter said to the teleporting hero.

"Okay, so we should fortify New York. Make sure all the civilians are out and just take down any solder that comes out..." Spider Man suggested until Drifter stopped him and said. "It won't be enough. Even if we do that, Dark Web will only make things tougher and tougher until your on the ground without any help whatsoever"

Spider Man was silent by this, he sighed and said "Okay, so what do we do?"

Drifter then picked up his teleporter "You and I go to the multiverse to recruit other spiders with unique abilities that not even you or I have"When we have enough to join out cause, we will to stop him"

"Are you saying that you and I go around the Multiverse and recruit versions of myself to try and stop this guy?" Spider Man questioned. "It's the only way. If we don't then your world, all the other worlds will be under his rule"

Spider Man thought about this. after a long silence he gave his answer "Alright, I'll help you stop Dark Web" Spider Man answered. "Me and my team are willing to help"

"They aren't coming with us" Drifter said. Spidey was surprised by this"What, why not?" Spider Man asked."This device is only keen to people with spider DNA" Drifter replied. "What about my team?"

"They can stay here and make sure that more troops don't cause havoc" Drifter responded. "and the other spiders, why can't they come?" Spider Man asked.

"He's only interested in the Spider Prime of this Earth, any others don't count to him" Drifter answered. "I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with just leaving my team here"

"Spider Man, We'll be fine we can handle our self's" said Kid Arachnid" Yeah, those guys doesn't stand a chance against all of us!" Nova said proudly.

Spider Man then turned to his mentor. "Fury, are you okay with this?" Spidey asked. "There's not much choice by the sound of it. If I were you, I'd go with him" Fury answered.

"Maybe, but then you'd have my witty charm" Spider Man joked. Fury sent him a glare in response. "Moving on" Spidey gulped.

"Okay, but who's gonna take my place as leader while I'm gone?" Spider-Man asked. Tiger walked up to Spider Man and said. "I can take over as leader for you, we can watch over New York while your gone, you don't need to worry about us"

"Thanks Tiger" They both smiled under their masks. Nova said. "Spider and Tiger sitting in a..." White Tiger then pulled out her claws. "Finish that, I will tear you apart!"

Nova instantly went behind Power Man for cover, cowering in fear, while the others just laugh. "I wont do it again I promise!" Nova said in fear

"Alright, know that we are done with the threatening of Nova, it's time to go" Drifter interrupted. Spider Man asked "But how are we gonna travel to different worlds?"

Drifter then pulled a his teleporter and started to upload the coordinates. "With this, this device allows me to travel to other worlds in the multiverse, and now we know what it is for, you ready Spider Man?" Spider Man then walked beside Drifter. "Always"

Drifter then started to put in coordinates on the device. Spider Man then asked. "So, do you know what world we'll be headed to?"

"There's little info, but there's definitely a spider there" Drifter responded. "Good enough for me"

He pushed the final button, then electricity surrounded them. Just as they were about to evaporate, Spider Man said to his team. "Don't worry guys I'll be okay, and I know you guys can handle yourselves"

"We know, just try not to die out there, good luck Spider Man!" White Tiger shouted

And with that said the electricity then covered Spider Man and Drifter causing them to evaporate from the world and into the next. White Tiger turned to Director Fury and asked.

"Orders, Sir?" White Tiger asked in a official tone of voice. "We need to monitor the wormhole for anything, so go and take one of the Shield jets and see if anything comes out of that thing" Nick respond.

"Yes sir!" White Tiger said. Nick then left the room to sort out anything else. White Tiger then turned to her team.

"Alright guys. Let's get a move on" White Tiger ordered the rest of her team who nodded in response.

They all nodded. they instantly went out of the room to go back to the place where thee wormhole originated.

 _ **Earth-4563**_

Spider Man and Drifter evaporated out of thin air, they arrived in the middle of a desert. "Wow, I thought we would instantly meet our Spider, not meet the burning sun on my face" Spider Man said, while tying to get the sun out of his eyesight.

"Stop complaining, we need to find the Spider of this earth before anything bad happens"

"Alright, so...where do we go?"

Drifter was reading his device, the device's monitor suddenly had a red blip on it. "We head north, alright Spider Man lets move" They both headed north fastly, hoping to find the Spider of this Earth.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the third chapter of my story. Next, we see the lord of the web again as he dispenses his punishment to the captain. This is the Timeless Writer saying thanks and see you around!**


	4. The Lord Of The Web

_**Unknown Earth**_

The Gilder Squad were flying in the dark skies trying to get back to their base of operations. most of the gilder troopers were experiencing problems with their gilders as they were partly damaged from the fight with Spider Man's team.

They were flying through harsh skies as lighting almost hit one of them. They had to slow down at times so the lighting wouldn't hit them. The captain was deeply disappointed with his failure to capture Spider Man, he had hoped that he could explain himself to his master, but that would be very unlikely the so captain could hear whispers from his team, wondering what would happen if they told their lord about their failure to capture Spider Man.

"Ya think he'll dismember us?" one whispered

"Maybe, but he'll do worse to the captain!" another said quietly

"Stow the chatter were nearly there!"

one of the gilders flew towards the captain and said "Sir? when we head to the web what will you tell our lord? The captain said " I'll tell him what happened, and it doesn't matter what happens to me as long as he knows what's going to happen, and when he does, he will prepare for it and stop this...some what rebellion" The captain said with certainty.

Some of them started to quiet down, but a few were still wondering what would happen. the skies were a very dark purple. The sky mostly covered in lighting, similar to the wormhole back on Peter's world. The Gilder Squad were approaching a gigantic fortress in a style of a spiders web, they flew into the center of the web, inside the web was a landing platform filled with hundreds of advanced vehicles.

There were solders guarding the fortress, they looked similar to The Gilder Squad, except they had more armor and slightly better weapons. The Gilder Squad landed on a nearby platform, they got off the gilders to let the engines fix and repair them. The captain was approached by one of solders that was a commander. He looked differently than the captain, he had a darker color scheme and he didn't were a trench coat, he also wore a black mask with one eye lense, slimier to Spider Man's in the middle of his face.

"Captain, good to see you"

"Likewise commander"

"Status report?

"We successfully breached the world Dark Web plotted for us and it is ready to travel in and out as we please, we have already encountered a few super power individuals, similar to the ones before"

The commander was pleased to hear this. But he then looked behind the captain, trying to look for someone, he looked back at the captain

"Where's...the target?"

"He...well, we were attacked by a super powered human that wasn't, we assume part of the world, we had to made a tactical retreat" The captain said with a slight of regret in his voice

the all troopers in the hanger heard what the captain said, a strong silence filled the room. The captain saw all eyes from the solders were upon him.

"So...what your basically what your saying is that you failed your objective on capturing the spider of that earth?" the commander said with no emotion in his voice

"I have a reasonable explanation on why we retreated" the captain said without any fear in his voice

The commander looked at the captain quizzically, he then said

"you may have an explanation for your actions, but I don't think that Lord Dark Web won't care that you failed your mission and allowed the target to escape, and when Lord Dark Web hears this he will not take it kindly"

The captain was silenced by this. He knew what would happen to him, but he would not know how it would happen. He then asked the commander

"I understand that and I accept full responsibility for this failure and I will take my punishment, but back at the matter of hand, the world is ready for invasion and I will inform our lord about the breach,

"In his throne room, where he's always at, and just a heads up he's sort of in a good mood"

The captain nodded he went away to the near by door, his men followed him. as they were walking they went past a few solders talking about how they traveled to other worlds and talking about the spiders that were killed by Dark Web. " The last spider I saw die had at least six arms" While the other one said"That's nothing, I saw one that was a werewolf"

As they were walking they were getting closer and closer to the throne of Dark Web, some of the solders were slowing down a bit purposely because they were scared of facing their master, they knew that the captain would be punish first but they thought he might kill them as well just for fun. Even the captain was a little fearful for what's about to happen.

 _ **The Throne Room**_

They entered the room, it was large, pillars of fire around the throne and there were guards around the throne as well. The captain looked up and saw a dark figure sitting on the throne barely moving, but there was an chill that spread the room when the gilder squad was getting closer and closer towards the throne. The gilder squad knelled down and the captain said" My lord we have return"

Dark Web looked up at the commander, he gave an evil grin and said" Well isn't this great, my buddies! the gilder squad" Dark Web said happily but still in an cold way" Y'know when I sent you guys to travel to the new world, I had a feeling you would accomplish your mission!" he clapped his hands together and said" Bravo, very good well done, you guys... you guys deserve a medal! but do you know the thing about going to a new world?"

he asked the captain the captain was nervous to reply" N...no, what's the best thing about going to a new world?" Dark Web then said "I'm glad you asked! the thing about going to a new earth is the sights! and what I mean by that is the look and style of it, like for example do you guys remember the world where that worlds Spider Man was famous for pretending to be a mutant?" Dark Web then laughed at the thought of that, his solder nervously chuckled along side him.

"Ah, good times and there are also the reaction of the wormholes, by the way what was that spiders reaction when he saw the wormhole, what did our spider say anyway?" The captain said "he said that you could of said an email or a postcard instead of a giant wormhole"

Dark Web then laughed so loud it could be heard all over the fortress."Ah I do like the ones who are sarcastic, anyway lets get back on track, did you managed to the Spider...something of that world?"

The captain found his courage and said" Yes we did my lord"

Dark Web smiled and said "Ah, great...well, where is he?" the captain tried to answer him but Dark Web said" wait, wait don't tell me, does he have a shrinking ability, Y'know like Ant Man because that would be be funny as hell! the Spider Ant Man, hahahahahaha"

The captain tried to answer again but he was interrupted again when Dark Web said" No is he invisible Y'know like the Invisible Woman? his he the Invisa-Spider hehehehe, ah, well what ever and what type of spider he is I would like to take a look at him...just before I kill him"

The captain was in fear, but he eventually regained some of his courage and said " we...we don't have him with us" The room was silent and after a while Dark Web said with less happiness in his voice "Ah, so you had to kill him, well my good cappy I am a little disappointed but you got to do what you got to do" The captain said fearfully" N...no sir, before we could get him to you there was this super powered human who stopped us, so... we had to make a tactical retreat"

The room was very silent. Dark Web's guards were shocked to hear this but they didn't show it. The Gilder Squad were terrified for their lives, the captain was terrified as well but he had a code of honor so he accepted his fate.

Dark Web however was not happy to hear this, not happy at all "A tactical retreat?" Dark Web said with no humor in his voice." That is very hard to hear because you have bring me a lot of spiders to me before and now I suddenly hear this bullshit about you and your team couldn't take down one guy. Do you know what I call a tactical retreat? I call it a bunch of solders running away from one guy, WHEN THEY COULD EASILY TAKE DOWN OTHER SPIDERS FROM OTHER WORLDS!" Dark Web got up from his throne and he slowly started to walk towards the captain.

Dark Webs costume was black and on the sides of the arms were a very dark purple, he had a black cape around him, there was a symbol of a violet spider in the center of his suit, he wore and black mask with a dark purple web around it without eye lenses.

Dark Web chuckled evilly and said "Captain as long as I can remember you have traveled to at least twenty two worlds and brought me nine spiders and not once have you failed, and now you tell me that a trained group of solders got beaten by ONE FUCKING GUY!"

The captain stood up and said" Forgive me my lord, but there was nothing we could do" Dark Web looked calm again and said "That may as well be, listen guys I know I can be a little harsh, but look at it from my point of view, all I want it to kill one simple spider that could pose a threat to my empire, I have worked hard over the time, we have to work together to stop any spider that could stop us" he said in a calm and yet threatening tone.

He walked up to the captain and said" Captain, you have been under my command for over a year, you have shown me your undying loyalty though thick and thin and no matter what you always complete your mission and I have been happy with your accomplishments, but do you understand why I am upset with your first failure?"

"Well...you..." The captain tried to say but Dark Web interrupted him and said " I am upset that you are incompetent to complete your mission when you did great on your other ones but you couldn't take down this super powered as well. When I tell you to do something, you...do...it" Dark Web was right in front of the captain. He looked straight into his eyes. the captain felt cold and empty when he looked at Dark Web. "S-sir...we" The captain couldn't finish his entrance as Dark Web straight punched him in the face.

"SHUT UP!,...so when I tell you to shut up and bring me the spider...YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND BRING ME THE SPIDER!" Dark Web yelled at the captain. "Do you understand me!" the captain nodded and said" Yes Sir" Dark Web's mood changed from angry to slight happy and said " Good I'm happy we can come to an understanding...but that doesn't changed what needs to happen, hold him"

Dark Web's guards suddenly grabbed the captain up, holding him in place. Dark Web said to one of his guards and said" Bring me the vials and a cartridge" he turned to the captain and said" Y'know usually most villains gives his second in command a second chance to redeem themselves, make amends and fix their mistake but unlike those villains I'm smart, I know if I do send you out again you would most likely fail and I don't give second chances for people who fail for the first time"

The guard came came with a tray, there was a vial of a black liquid and a web shooter slimier to Spider Man's but it looked more demonic. Dark Web equipped the web shooter then he inserted the vial inside the shooter. "Like every Spider I've come across they have some type of web shooter or organic web, but this type web isn't like the others, no this cartridge has been modified to be poisonous when come into contact. Don't worry I won't use this on your body...I'll use this on your insides...open his mouth!"

The guards instantly hold his mouth open. Dark Web walked slowly towards the dread filled captain. he pointed the web shooter towards his mouth. Dark Web Than asked the captain "any last words my good captain?" the captain could barley speak as his mouth was forcefully wide open"Argh...er...ugh...uh"

"Ah well, whatever it was...I still wouldn't care, oh and my last words for you, I kinda sometimes hated you at times oh well have a nice life, while you can" he then fired the poisonous web shooter into his mouth. The captain was struggling insanely, his eyes were turning into a very dark purple he almost started to pour blood out of his mouth. Dark Web just looked at him with no remorse or emotion.

one of the men holding him, who was also with him during the breach invasion said "S-sir maybe we should..." Dark Web then directed his eyes at the solder and said" Shut up or'll you receive far worse then he's getting"

He was still firing the web. And after a long, long time his body finally stopped moving. "Alright he has enough let him go" Dark Web ordered. the guards let go. the captains body collapsed onto the ground."hello...anybody there?...no? well you certainly learned your lesson...by giving your live in progress but that's what happens when you fail...me"

Dark Web then walked back up to his throne. the gilder squad and the guards looked down at the body, still pouring out blood that quickly turned violet. Dark Web turned to his solders and said" So, now that our problem is over I would just like to say I'm sorry you had to see that, but it was just a part of the many reasons why who guys should always complete your missions and not wind up as...that. But understand I did this for all our benefit"

all of the solders had nothing to say. Dark Web then pointed to one of the gilder squad members. "You. your the second in command right?" the trooper slowly walked up and said" Y-yes sir" Dark Web then said" Not anymore your not. your the new commander of the gilder squad and I'm going to call you George two, named after the original. at least I think his name was George I didn't ask as I was ripping out his spine with a loose crowbar"

All the solders shivered when they remembered that. "So, to ensure that there won't be any failures, I'm going too send two teams. The first, called The Mega Hero Killers will go to the world we breached and take down any heroes that would pose a threat to us. While the second squad we go find the spider that the captain lost, because I'm very sure who ever stopped the gilder squad was smart to have shipped him off to another world so use the teleporters installed on your gilders to find them. do all of you understand?"

They all nodded. "Good, Now Find me that Spider or I'll put all your heads on spikes! NOW GO!"

They all quickly rushed off to follow the orders. The gilders squad went back to the hanger. Dark Web sighed and said" and somebody clean up the mess" he sat down on his throne thinking that when he meets this spider. He would show him the same treatment he gave the other spiders.

 **(It's so hard to find good help these days)**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think about Dark Web. Also in the next chapter Spider Man and Drifter meet the Spider Man Of The Wild West!**


	5. Spider Of The Wild West

_**Earth-4563**_

Spider Man and Drifter were still walking through the desert for at least an hour. Spidey was slowly walking, exhausted from the heat, while Drifter wasn't bothered by the heat because his suit had thermal protection, but he was annoyed by is Spider Man's constant complaining about the desert.

"Seriously! why don't we have a car or something, it would be much easier than walking in the land of sand of death!" Spidey shouted as he continued to walk himself though the desert.

"Spider Man if we're going to stop Dark Web we are gonna have to travel to harsh worlds to achieve our goals. But if your going to complain all the way I may as well just punch you to shut you up"

They continued to walk towards north. Drifter was using the device to see if he can pinpoint the location of the spider they're trying to find. Spider Man was wondering why the spider would be in the middle of nowhere.

 **(I mean does it make sense that a spider would be in a place like this? This is a desert and where would he spin his web? on a tumbleweed? I mean it doesn't make any...)**

Spider Man than spotted something in the distance. He saw something that resembled a town. He started to run past Drifter to get a better look at the mystery village. Drifter then chased after him.

"Spider Man! don't run off, this is a serious mission! you..." He then noticed the town as well. He tried to catch up with Spider Man. He found it hard because he was younger than him.

He manged to catch up with him. "Wait! we don't know what type of people are in that town" Drifter advised.

"What do you mean?" Spidey asked, with his arms folded. "I mean, that this could be a town filled with criminals or even spies of Dark Web. We need to be on guard and by doing that we need to blend in" Drifter said.

"Okay, so how do we do that?" Spidey asked. "Follow me." Drifter said, walking towards the town, Spider-Man following him.

They had to go stealth so they wouldn't be seen by the locals. They mangled to get closer to the town. it was an old western town from years ago, but it looked like it had been here for a couple of years instead of centuries. there were a lot of small buildings, but a lot of people in this small town.

Spider Man and Drifter hid behind one of the buildings. Spider Man asked "Is this the old western times?" Drifter said" It does look like it, we must of travelled to alternative world where the worlds heroes are based in western times" Spider Man asked" how can you tell?" "Because there a poster of Thor there" he pointed at a picture of Thor looking more western cultured.

Spider Man was really impressed that the worlds greatest heroes could be in a time setting here. " I wonder how Iron Man without the arc reactor would act here" Spider Man thought. After a while, Drifter manged to find some western clothing he found from a nearby tailor shop. "Put these on, if we were these the locals won't find us suspicious"

Spider Man and Drifter walked into the streets looking like civil people who belong in the town. Spider Man was wear a white shirt with a black vest, and black pants and shoes while also wear a tie and a coat. While Drifter wore a brown vest with a very dark grey shirt, he wore grey pants and black shoes.

As they were walking in the streets, Drifter was keeping an eye out for the spider they were looking for, while Peter was astonished by the sights. "Y'know it's a rare chance to see history in progress" Spider Man said, amazed by the western village"

"Expect it's not our history, just because it looks similar to the history on your or my world doesn't mean it will follow the same events" Drifter said.

After a short while Peter then made a suggestion. "Why don't we just go to a saloon and ask people there?" Drifter then realized that and said "Alright...but we don't wanna cause trouble"

Peter and Drifter then entered the saloon. it was a pretty basic saloon from most western films but it did look good to see upfront. As Peter and Drifter slowly walked to the bar, a few people were looking at them suspiciously, while Drifter just ignored them Peter felt like they were going to kill him.

 **(Okay, when you enter a bar like this and everyone looks at you, you know your in big trouble)**

They reached the bar, and the bartender gave them two cocktails "Um...I'm not legal to drink" Drifter said "Doesn't matter here you could work a job and still get a drink" Drifter then started to take the drink. The Bartender asked" So are you two new here?"

Spider Man felt nervous and said"We're just two guys just passing by" The bartender wasn't so sure off that, but he just shrugged it off and continued serving his customers. Spider Man asked Drifter "So how do you think we'll find our spider?" "Find the one person that stands out"

Just then a guy sat next to them and asked the bartender for his usual. he was a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes, he also had a couple of bruises on him and a black eye. The bartender said "Jesus man...did you get into another fight with that mob?" The man said "Couldn't help it Dan, they were picking on this little kid and I felt like I had to stop him" "One of these days they'll leave more than a black eye"

Peter was curious about him and he asked the man "Who are these guys you got beat up by" The man looked at Peter and said "Well their just a bunch of gangsters that basicly own this town. They come here every month demanding more money from the citizens here. Honestly they just piss me of, I mean the way they treat people is just so...sinister" The man said with anger and regret. Spider Man then asked "Well...why doesn't the sheriff do anything about it?"

Then laughter came out of the saloon when Peter said that. The Bartender chuckled "Boy...the sheriff hasn't done anything for us in years, hell, we've barley seen him nowadays he just sits in his office doing nothing" The Bartender said. he then look down for a moment "Though, I can understand why"

Drifter then asked "Isn't there someone who can stop them from doing this" "I'm afraid not, you see..." Suddenly, a man came bust through the bar and shouted" Their back, the mob is back for their money!" everyone was instantly panicked by this. But they had no choice but just accept it, even they had little to no money.

Three men entered the saloon and everyone,except Peter and Drifter was in fear of them. The first man wore a brown-yellow suit. The second was an older man with grey hair, though he was losing some of it. The third man was wearing glasses and was very civil.

 **(Wait is that..Doc Ock?)**

The third man, who resembled Ock walked up and said "Greetings gentlemen, I'm sorry for interrupting your...daily activities. But it is time to pay the fair, I hope you all have the money we desire. Otherwise...well, you'll have a hard time giving us anything when your batten down" Peter got angered that he was threatening these people. His hero instincts got the better of him decide to stand up to them.

"Y'know it's not nice to threaten people like that, how about you go pick on someone your own level?"

Octavius began to chuckle at Peter. "Young man, shouldn't you be in school? run along now and we may consider letting you off with a few scars"

Peter however wasn't moving at all, he was taking a stand "Make me"

Octavius became very angry at this "Very well then...Mr Kravinoff, please show this young man what happens when being a hero can get you killed"

he nodded, he then pulled out a spear and ran towards at Peter. Peter then jumped over him and striked him in the back, causing him to be thrown at the bar. The third man growled, he turned to the second man.

"Mr Toomes, please assist Mr Kravinoff" The second man then pulled a button, he pressed it causing mechanical wings to pop out of his suit. He flew towards Peter, but Drifter jumped on his back pulling the control mechanism back and forth, causing them to fly out of the bar. Peter was dodging Kravinoff spear attack, he almost jabbed him but Peter dodge it, he then grabbed the spear and snapped it. Kravinoff then pulled out two daggers, he then lunged at Peter causing them to fly out the window.

One of the people from the bar ran out of there, he ran towards the Sheriffs office.

 _ **Sheriff's Office**_

Suddenly, the boy from before came barging into the room, surprising The Sheriff and almost falling out of his chair. The boy shouting "Sheriff! Sheriff! we got something!" The Boy shouted.

"Jesus, kid. This better be important. otherwise, you're in real trouble for giving me a heart attack" The Sheriff said in a strict tone.

"Sorry, Sheriff. But there something going on! There these two guys fighting the mob!" The boy exclaimed in a rush of adrenaline.

The Sheriff looked at the boy shocked. He got a little angry and said "Boy, I swear if your playing another joke I'm going to put six rounds in you and leave you in a..."

"No! I'm being serious! their theses two guys who are actually fight against them!" The sheriff believed what he said., he began thinking what he should do. he then said" Alright, Boy get out" "But Sheriff!" The Sheriff interrupted and said" I'll handle it just make sure the rest don't come, you got?" The body nodded and left the room. The Sheriff then began to carry out his idea.

"This could be a big risk. But this might be...something." The Sheriff mused.

 _ **Town Square**_

Drifter and Peter were struggling to take down these guys. Peter and Kravinoff were trading blows, while Drifter was trying to take Mr Toomes down. Peter manged to easily beat Kravinoff easily,"Come one Kravey, shouldn't you use your great mustache to try and beat me!" Peter said mockingly. "Do not mock me boy!" Kravinoff tried even harder just to hit Peter "I mock a lot at people, I am the king of mockers!"

 **(Ha, I can still make fun of the king of mustaches in any world!)**

Drifter was still on Mr Toomes back pulling on his wings, trying to rip them off. Mr Toomes noticed what he was doing, so he flew up into the sky so far the town was barley seen. "I hope you can fly yourself!" Drifter then realized what he was going to do "Oh shit" Mr Toomes then violently dived down hoping to crush Drifter. Toomes then manged to Drifter to get off him, causing Drifter to plummet to the ground.

Spider Man saw what happened to Drifter as he fell to the ground. Mr Toomes the grabbed by the throat, he then pulled out a knife "Drifter!" Peter then saw a large alcohol barrel, he picked it up and threw it at Toomes.

This gave Kravinoff a good chance to strike at Peter which he did. causing Peter to collapse to the ground. Drifter got up ran towards them but he got stuck by a large metallic object. It was a large metallic tentacle that Octavius had with three others.

He threw Drifter next to Peter. "Well this had been fun and you both did try your best. But, I don't like being humiliated by a mere child and some lonely drunk!" Drifter got annoyed and said "I'm a lot more then you'd think. For example, I have the ability to kick the shit out of you" Drifter snarled.

"That doesn't help your point" said Peter. Octavius then raised all of his tentacles preparing to strike. "Goodbye you insolent little..."

He was interrupted by the sound of a gun firing in the air. they all looked behind themselves and they saw the Sheriff, but something was different he wore an attire that other Sheriffs wouldn't were. He slowly walked towards them.

All of the town people were very shocked to see this, as they mentioned before they barely saw the Sheriff in ages so this was a rare thing to see for them. Drifter got up and saw the Sheriff and was stunned for what he was seeing while Peter was struggling to get up after the fight with Kravinoff.

"Uh...I'm glad who ever that guy is stop the fighting. I mean it's good for a Sheriff to get involved for once from what I hear" Peter said as he tried to get up from his spot.

"Yeah but I think Sheriffs don't wear something like that" Drifter said, not taking his eyes of the Sheriff.

The Sheriff got in front of the mob."Now then, Mr...sorry "Dr" Octavius. I don't think picking on people who just arrived here is good way to introduce yourself" The Sheriff warned.

"This doesn't concern you Sheriff! these are our matters. Not yours, you don't have any..." The Sheriff shushed him and said. "Doesn't concern me?" The Sheriff said quietly

"This is my town Octavius not yours, I swore an oath to protect the innocent and punish the guilty and you just walk in here beat up a few good people for some fee" Sheriff said his tone going more serious by the second.

"I have let this gone by for too long, now it stops, It stops for good and I will not let this go by another god damn time!"

Doc chuckled at this "You do realize that our boss is..." Doc tried to say by was hushed again by the Sheriff "I don't care. You and your goons have gone on long enough!" Peter got up and saw the Sheriff up close he was amazed for what he saw.

 **(Wait...is...is he?...)**

"And if you or any of your cowardly gang ever come back to this town again, there going to answer to me...Sheriff...Spider"

 **(Me! and...I'm a cowboy Sheriff? cool)**

Indeed he was, for this man is The Spider Man Of The Wild West. he wore red boots, dark blue pants, a belt with two modified six shooters, a red shirt with blue selves and a web pattern, with a short red poncho, a red bandanna with a web pattern and a brown cowboy hat.

"Now then, get the hell out of my town, now!" Octavus was angered by this. He then walked towards the Sheriff "Do I need to remind you what would happen if..." Doc started until he felt the barrel of Sheriffs gun on his neck.

"I've spent to long dealing with your shit." Sheriff-Spider said in a dark tone. "You tell your boss whatever you want. And I'll be where he is. Ready to finally end this the way it should."

he ordered Kravinoff and Toomes to leave with him. "This...isn't...over, Sheriff!" They walked away from them.

A few people in the town applauded for Sheriff Spider standing up to them. a few went back inside to their homes feeling safer that their protector actually defended the town. Peter was grateful for this and said "Gee thanks man, we owe you one"

"They'll be back with at least three more of them and their leader with them. But I'll be ready for that. But, in the meantime." He looked down at Peter and Drifter looking a little bit annoyed. Peter smile went away a bit. "You mind telling me who you two really are and where your really from? because I can tell when people are trying to fit in."

"Um...it's a long story" Spidey chuckled nervously.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Please tell me what you think of Sheriff Spider and please leave a review. in the next chapter White Tiger** **prepares leading the team against Dark Web's army, while also worrying about Spidey. See you around!**


	6. White Tiger Leads

_**New York City**_

New York City was in a state of panic as people were being evacuated so they wouldn't get caught up from the threats that Dark Web or his armada would bring. Shield solders were guarding and escorting people out of the city. All of the citizens of New York were leaving instantly...all except for Jameson who was broadcasting his messages all over the city.

"And it is my job to inform every citizen of New York of threats like Spider Man! who has summoned some sort of portal, scaring the people of this good city away so he can take over the city for his own diabolical purposes, well you won't get away with this you wall crawling men..."

Jameson's broadcasting just shut off, The Tricarrier had shut off the communications.

The New Warriors were scouring the skies of New York in an Shield issue jet. They were checking the wormhole for anyone or thing that could come out of it. Though the jet was going unnecessarily fast as it was being piloted by White Tiger.

"Uh...Tiger? Fury wanted us to check the wormhole for any threats, not crash into it!" Nova said with fear.

White Tiger then said with arrogance "Shut up bucket head, I've seen you fly like this all the time"

"Yeah, but I wasn't tying to get myself killed"

They all gave him a look. Nova frowned and said

"Okay, maybe a few times"

White Tiger continued to fly the jet, ignoring Nova's comment. one of the buttons was blinking, she pressed it and it showed Agent Phil Coulson's face.

"This is Agent Coulson, whats your report White Tiger?"

"The portal is stable and nothing has come out of it so far, were going to do another hour to make sure that nothing comes out of it"

Everyone on the ship then groaned, White Tiger rolled her eyes, she continued talking to Agent Coulson.

"What's happening with S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"The city is nearly evacuated and the roads are currently being blocked so no unexpected threat is getting in the city and Fury is calling Stark and others to help out, so you'll be expecting help soon. But...there's also the matter that Director Fury is trying to talk the council from interfering with this"

"What do you mean? how would their interfere?"

"The council don't believe that "Drifter" is from another world, and that they feel they should take over by destroying the wormhole"

"What, like when they tried to destroy New York during that invasion!" shouted Nova

Power Man then put his hand over Nova's mouth, glaring at him.

"Anyway, Fury needs me for calling certain people to help, Coulson out"

The screen went black, White Tiger continued flying the jet fiercely.

 _ **Tricarrier**_

Nick Fury is currently talking with the council, discussing the situation. Nick is trying to get the council uninvolved, while they feel they should take over

"And I am telling you can't handle a threat like this, one of my teams have tried to take down a group of people that came out of the wormhole and they barley went down, so what makes you think that the council can handle these advanced solders?"

"And you think you can handle this better then we can? this so called "Drifter" has no authority over this, we do"

"Drifter knows full well what that wormhole is"

"And you just believe that he comes from a world similar to our own? he could very well be the one that caused this wormhole, and that wormhole could very well destroy the city"

"The portal doesn't destroy anything, it's a means for Dark Web to use as a transportation, and besides I have my best team to keep an eye on it so anything or one could come out of it"

"And why do we hear that someone else is leading this team and not your protégé?"

"Because Drifter took him so they could both gather people to stop the threat"

"And what if he's working with the man who caused the wormhole?"

"I know for a fact that he didn't, listen...nothing serious has happened yet so you can't interfere it just yet you know that"

The council members looked at each other, after a short while the leading member said " We will let you continue handling the situation, but...if someone goes wrong that could threaten the fate of the city or...the world we will take over, so get this sorted...or we will"

Their screens went off Nick sighed. He then went to the command deck, he said to one of the agents "Get me Stark on the line"

 _ **Shield Jet**_

"Tiger, can you tell us why you're flying the jet like a extreme pilot with mental issues" asked Miles worried

White Tiger growled at him and said "We need to be on our guard and prepare for anything that comes out of that portal"

The team was unconvinced and they believe that something was bothering her, out of all of them Dagger was the one to talk to her. She then slowly walked to her, being careful because the jet was going really fast, she stood beside Tiger and said. "Tiger are you sure that's the only reason why you're being so...um fast?"

White Tiger was then confused and said "Yes, Drifter said that Dark Web will try and bringing his soldiers here to get to Spidey, we can't let them get past us, there's no other reason."

"But Spidey isn't here, so why would they be here in the first place?" Questioned Nova.

White Tiger got annoyed by Novas comment and said "Because they could get information out of us and track where they are, anyway why are you asking Dagger?"

"Well...It's just...that...er...you...are just...worried..about a certain...wisecracking insect"

"What?"

"A certain slinger"

White Tiger was still confused, Dagger continued trying to get to her point.

"A certain..."

Nova then groaned and said" She's saying that your over paranoid over your boyfriend!"

"WHAT!" White Tiger shouted, nearly crashing into a building, she then regained control, she said to Nova and the team "Alright I'm going to make two things clear I know what I'm doing and I am certainly not paranoid, and second, Spider Man is not my boyfriend!"

They all weren't convinced, especially the part about Spider Man. Agent Venom then said" C'mon Tiger you have to admit that you two have a..."

White Tiger then glared at him fiercely, Agent Venom then shut his mouth. But Scarlet said "Ah come on we all know you like that punk, it's obvious"

"I don't..." White Tiger was then interrupted by the sound of lighting, she turned and saw that the wormhole was generating lighting again. Then, the MHK (Mega Hero Killers) shot out of the wormhole. The squad were scouring around the wormhole. The new leader then saw the S.H.I.E.L.D jet he pointed at it and the solders flew at it.

White Tiger then focused on the immediate threat and said" alright guys it's time fight. Nova, get out their and get those guys on the ground!" Nova nodded and started to fly out of the jet."Let's see if you guys can dodge this!" Nova said with pride, he started to blast at them, even knocking one off their gilder. As he fell he was suddenly webbed to a building by Kid Arachnid.

"How about you "stick" around!" Kid Arachnid chuckled.

The New Warriors groaned at that remark, even a few solders cringed at that bad pun

"I have yet to meet a spider with a sense of humor, but I know that no spider will ever have a good sense of humor" one of the solders remarked.

"Hey!" Miles shouted, then one of the MHK fired a missiles out of his gilder, Miles spider sense went off, he then web sling off the building and hopped onto the missile, driving up into the air, he jumped off landing on one of the gilders and knocking the pilot off and webbing him into another building.

White Tiger then put the jet into hover mode, she got up and turned to her team and said "Alright guys were going to have to beat these guys, Power Man, Iron Fist, Squirrel Girl, Nova, Agent Venom and Iron Spider will try and get those guys off their gilders, while Me, Triton, Dagger, Cloak, Ka Zar, Kid Arachnid and Scarlet Spider will smack those guys down! "Yeah!" They all shouted , except for Scarlet. White Tiger waited for an answer out off him."Whatever, but don't think I actually like taking orders from you"

"Well that's funny I could just order you to piss off" replied White Tiger. Scarlet grunted, "Alright guys, let's go!"

The first team got off and landed and the nearest building. Power Man and Iron Fist did a fast fastball special on one of the stronger gilders. Squirrel Girl called her furry companions and threw them at the gilders, they were struggling to get them off them.

The solders you fell to the ground were fighting with White Tiger and the team. Dagger was attempting to slice the the armor off the solder, but all it did was merely scratching it. However, Cloak helped her by sending a few of the solders into the Triskelion prison, but when he tried again on a few of them their armor let off a blast that would electrocute Cloak. Dagger then went by his side, guarding him.

Triton was doing hand to hand combat with three solders, one try to deck him, but Triton grabbed his hand and threw him at a solder, the third solder then pulled out a rifle and started shooting at him, but he had enchained speed so he dodge all the shots and and went up front of the solder and knocked him out by punching him in the face.

White Tiger and Scarlet Spider were also taking down solders, but they were hard to take down because of their advanced armor and Scarlet was being a bit violent when taking them down. "Easy Scarlet, we just need to keep them down not try and brutalize them!" "You have your way of doing things, I have my way of doing things, so go criticize someone else for a change!"Scarlet grunted and continued to beat the solders.

Agent Venom and Iron Spider were blasting their weaponry at the gilders. "Yo Iron Spidey I think i got an idea!"

Iron Spider was focused on firing at the gilders. "Not now, I'm trying to get the gilders"

Yeah, Yeah I know, but you said something about their armor has the same res...a...stuff has the symbiote, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So" can't you you use a different..."

"Frequency. maybe you right, though their armor has other substances, a good sonic blast can at least disable that part of their armor"

A solder came up behind Iron Spider, but he fired from behind and hit the solder. Iron Spider then started on working on his armor to amplify the sonic blast he had installed. " Make sure they don't interrupt me, I'm upgrading the sonic blast to a max level" Agent Venom then stood by Iron Spider, making sure the sonic blast upgrade wasn't interrupted.

Nova was having a hard time blasting them, as their firepower outmatched Nova's. "Why can't these guys just go down easy!" Iron Spider, still focused on his work shouted. "Because they come from another dimension, they obviously received training and they have advanced weaponry" Nova got annoyed by Iron Spider's comment. Iron Spider then finished the upgrade. "Alright, the sonic blast has been amplified, but It has the capacity for only one shot so I need to get to a high point so I can hit them all in one shot"

Iron Spider then flew up into the sky to hit them all, but he was under fire by the remaining gilders. "Guys I need a hand here" White Tiger noticed that Cho was under fire. "Nova go and help Iron Spider!" Nova nodded and flew towards Iron Spider. He helped him by blasting some of the gilder tech. "Nova I need all of the solders on the ground so I can disable a fraction of their armor, it can at least give's us a fighting chance" Nova nodded and started to blast at the gilder tech, destroying most of them, the ones who were falling were being teleported into the ground by Cloak.

"Alright, everyone! you might wanna cover your ears!" Iron Spider then fired the sonic blast at the solders. it was an ear screeching with the same volume of a bat and Klaw's sound attack. The New Warriors were covering their ears as hard as they can, but they can still hear the painful screech. However for the solders they couldn't do anything as there armor was part of them so it meant a great deal of pain for them.

Iron Spider's sonic blast then lost all of its power, as it wasn't focused properly as it was used for a group. The MHK were wounded, the leader got up and looked around, he ordered his men to get up and attack, only a handful were able to get back up. They charged at the Warriors, but then Nova flew by and started blasting at them, and this time it made more of an impact. "Oh Yeah not so tough now are ya!" The Leader didn't wan't to fail but there heavy defense armor was down and they needed to think up of an organised plan. "Men... we need to retreat to a different location, we'll take down later but right now we need to regain of strength!" The MHK then use their tech to retrive their remaining gilders and flew off, a third of them left while the other quarter were left behind.

The New Warriors then cheered at their victory. "Nice job Tiger, you did great leading!" declared Power Man "Well...thanks Power Man I didn't think I would do that well at leading" Just then Shield trucks came by, Shield troopers came out of the vans and put the MHK solders into the tucks, arresting them. Agent Coulson was their with the troopers, he walked to the New Warriors and talked to White Tiger "You did good leading today White Tiger, you gave us an advantage by bringing us these solders, we might just get some information out of them"

"Thank you Agent Coulson"

"But that isn't the only reason I'm here. Director Fury believes that the team should operate in a base of operations, so were setting you up at Avengers Tower"

The New Warriors were instantly excited by this. "Does this mean we'll get to work with The Avengers!" Miles said excitedly

Coulson sighed and said" Yes you will, but you need to head their now, understood?

"Yes sir!" they all said, Coulson then left with the Shield trucks. Iron Spider was then hovering the jet near them. "Alright guys let's move out!" White Tiger ordered. White Tiger then stopped Dagger in her tracks" And also, I...don't...have a crush on Spider Man, got that?" Dagger nodded, Miles then walked beside Dagger and said "She's definitely into him isn't she?" "Oh yeah"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the latest chapter of my story, leave a review and also I've just released a new story called The Blue Spider Lantern, Please check it out. Thanks for reading and see ya around!**


	7. The Spiders Adventure On A Train

_**Death Fury: Thanks.**_

 _ **Man285: Thanks.**_

 _ **The Story's Shadow: Thank you for giving me for personal opinion and giving me pointers.**_

 _ **Guest: There will be a mix of Spiders I created and Spiders I read about in the Spider Verse comicline.**_

* * *

 _ **Earth-4563 - Sheriff Spider's Office**_

Peter and Drifter were sitting down on chairs in Sheriff Spider's office, currently being handcuffed to the table by the Sheriff, Peter was slowly banning his handcuffs to the table while Drifter was calm The Sheriff was slowly pacing in his office.

 **(Well, this is unexpected, I mean me and Drifter saved people from being harmed and what do we get? we get cuffed and questioned by this world's Spider Man, who I have to admit...me being a Sheriff in this world is pretty cool)**

Peter looked around the room and saw that the Sheriff had a lot of newspapers about him and his contribution to the town, he also saw a picture of him and what it looks like an official figure shaking hands. It was labeled, The Sheriff Of Lowbroke. He saw he a mantel for a shotgun, but it looked modified like the six shooters he wore. He saw a sheriff's badge on his desk, but it looked dusty and hasn't been worn for a long while.

Peter moved closer to Drifter and whispered "So...we do we tell him?"

"Tell him what? that were really him from another world? or that we have the same powers as him?"

"He might believe us, he hasn't asked why we looked slightly slimier to him"

"Or maybe because he's thinking different ways to get information out of us. And besides he might not even believe us"

"If you say that then how were you going to convince him to join us?"

"By showing him the scanner I brought, that is currently in my other suit and..."

"So you two are more than comfortable talking "about" me, then actually talking to me"

The two as then silence trying to think of an appropriate response

"So...is Sheriff Spider your real name?" Peter asked nervously

Sheriff Spider just looked at him. "Cause I don't think that's your birth name...and If it is then your parents must of have been cruel" Peter nervously chuckled

Spider just looked at him. Peter just felt awkward and continued to look around his office. "I have a feeling that this kid ain't sharp" Sheriff Spider thought. Drifter was trying to find a way out of here and stop Dark Web.

"Is it really necessary to handcuff us to the table? we were stopping those guys from hurting people" Peter said

"I'm not sure wherever you two are good people, or that you both were hired by them to cause me to come out in the open"

"At least we didn't put a gun on them" said Drifter annoyed that time was being wasted on this instead of stopping the threat that was occurring.

Sheriff Spider sighed and rolled his eyes and said " I wasn't going to, and anyway it wouldn't kill them, there not loaded with bullets, see"

He opened the barrel of the gun and showed them, they weren't full of bullets, but instead they were full of what looked like web cartridges.

"Are those...made from a web?"

"Well yeah, I made the formula myself, I'm not just a Sheriff, I'm one hell of a smart Sheriff, but that doesn't excuse you two for causing a commotion in my town"

"We just thought..."

"Thought what? that two random strangers come waltzing in my town, causing one hell of a commotion and put all of the people in danger and not only that put manged to piss off one of the most dangerous mobs in the planet and could possibly end this town"

Peter sighed and said" Well we had to do something, they would of hurt innocent people that didn't do anything, It's better to act then do nothing at all, I'm glad I fought against those guys, I did it to protect those people and what I heard you don't seem to care"

The Sheriff then glared at but, but Peter wasn't afraid of him, Drifter sighed and said "I do care, it's just that...If I do try and protect them their boss would threatened to destroy the entire town and murder everyone their. Man, Woman and Child, but that doesn't stop me from stopping them, but the impact isn't big enough...I just don't think I do enough for my town. I made a promise to someone close to me that I would protect the innocent and bring justice to the guilty, but...nowadays it just sounds like a dream then it does reality" He then sat down on his chair.

Peter then realized that he himself was in a similar situation.

 **(Right, now I get it, he's like me feeling like he can't do it, but maybe he can with a little help)**

"Maybe we can help?" The sheriff gave him a look, Peter continued and said "Now before you say anything, me and my friend here can help, hell if anything we are the close's thing to helping this town. You need us, we can help you to stop those guys once and for all"

Sheriff Spider was considering Peter words, "Maybe he was right, maybe these two are the closet things to finely stop the outlaws, but...I need to know the truth first" the Sheriff thought

"Okay, I might let you two help me, if you tell me who you two really are"

Peter then thought how he was going to convince him that they were somewhat the same person, he looked at Drifter for help but he just shrugged. "Do you mind getting these handcuffs off first?" The Sheriff gave him a quizzical look. "We won't do anything I swear" Sheriff Spider sighed and went over his desk to get his key, Drifter was confused why the Sheriff would easily trust Peter and him like that, maybe because he use too trust people like that before.

The Sheriff came over and unlocked the cuffs. Peter got up, holding his wrists "Thank you I appreciate that you trust us..."

"I don't trust you just yet, if what you say is true and you are trying to help then I'll let you two help me, but I want to know now who you two really are"

Peter looked at Drifter "Should I tell him" he mouthed. "Don't you dare" Drifter mouthed and shook his head. Peter looked back at Sheriff. "Well...we...are...from... a town called..." Sheriff Spider gave him a glare. "The...truth" Peter was getting nervous but he had to tell him who they really were even if it sounded insane. "Alright we are from..." Drifter was warning him to stop" Peter don't you..."

Peter took in a breath "Me and him are you from other worlds..." Drifter face palmed "Oh god" Peter continued " We both are from different worlds similar than yours, because there's a theory that there's more than one reality that's can be similar to yours. I'm from a world set in the future and Drifter...well I don't know I haven't asked yet and we both were bitten by genetically altered spiders that gave us amazing, spectacular and ultimate powers well whatever you wanna call them. We both came here because we need you and other versions of us to stop a madman called Dark Web who has the same power has us but uses it for evil and is hellbent on killing spider powered people. If we don't stop him he could eradicate every spider in the multiverse but there's a chance to stop him, but we need to stop him...right...now"

 **(That sounded insane out loud didn't it?)**

Peter finished as he was out of breath. Drifter then banged his head on the desk. "Well he's not gonna take us seriously"Drifter thought. Peter looked at The Sheriff looked a little shocked and not the answer he was expecting, there was an awkward silence in the room. Peter regained his breath and said "So...do you believe me?" Peter nervously chuckled. After a long while silence Sheriff Spider gave his answer.

"Ok I believe you..."

 **(I knew he wouldn't...Wait, what?)**

Peters eyes widened at his answer even Drifter was shocked at the answer the Sheriff gave.

"Wait...you believe me?"

"Yes" Peter was still confused on why he wasn't say that he was mad or that he wasn't laugh at what he just said.

"You do realize what I just said sounded insane and improbable?"

"I am aware of that yes" Sheriff Spider said calmly.

 **(Ok I'm I missing something here?)**

"Um not that i'm complaining but why do you believe me?"

"Boy, over the years that I became Sheriff I've seen things that most people wouldn't believe. I seen a guy who shoots lighting out of a hammer, I've seen a man that has the features of a reptile and even a man who can be sand, out of all of the strange things I've seen in my life, what you just said I think I can comprehend"

"Okay now that you believe us, what are we gonna do about The Sinister Outlaws"

"Good name"

"Thanks" Peter smiled.

Sheriff Spider then started to grab some of his equipment, getting more web cartridges and grabbed his shotgun. "By now Ock's informed the main boss about this and there bound to come here, and when they do they'll burn this town, but they won't come here first because there's currently a shipment coming here by train. They'll be there first before coming to the town"

"Okay so what do we do?"

"You guys have Spider Suits of your own?"

Peter nodded. "Good, then equip yourself and meet me at the stables"

Okay, come on sidekick lets ride 'em high!" Drifter groaned at that, they both left the office to grab their suits

 _ **Stables**_

Sheriff Spider was waiting patiently for the Spider-Man and Drifter to come, he was handling the horses and got his personal stallion out "Okay buddy it's time we fought back" Sheriff Spider said to his horse. He then saw them coming by. "Alright partner let's bust us some criminals!"

Sheriff Spider turned to Spider Man and Drifter "You got the right attitude kid now we need to..." Sheriff Spider then noticed was Spider Man was currently wearing "um...so that's what you wear when your fighting against criminals?"

"Whats wrong with my outfit?" Peter asked offended. Sheriff Spider was trying to get his answer out subtlety. "It's a little...bright"

"Well I think it looks..." Drifter interrupted him "We can talk about fashion later we need to get to that train remember?" Sheriff Spider nodded and got on his horse "your right, get on a horse, were moving. We'll be heading east, we ride their long enough we'll find that train. When we do we'll arrest those outlaws and bring them to justice. Lets move!"

Sheriff Spider started to ride off to the west, Spider Man and Drifter started to follow him out of the town. They headed into towards the desert to find the train and hopefully find the outlaws

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

The trio were nearly there to the train. Sheriff Spider was glad that he could finely bring those outlaws down once and for all. Drifter just wanted to get this over with so he could stop the malevolent spider murderer. Peter however was bored at the long ride and just wanted to have a go at fight criminals he turned to Sheriff Spider and asked "Are we there y..."

Sheriff Spider then interrupted him "I'm gonna cut you off before this gets annoying, yes were nearly to the train and if you repeat using those words over and over for the duration of this ride, I'm gonna web your mouth" Peter then looked around the area. He then asked Sheriff Spider "Are there other sheriffs that fight criminals like you do?"

"Actually, yes there are. there are some who act on their own or even in a group. Origination's try to expand to bigger areas and not just in the US. There's a lot of teams that try and stop justice, I don't want to be apart of those teams because I prefer to work alone there's even a well known group of Sheriffs and Lawmen called the...wait a minute"

Then Sheriff Spider then noticed in the distance the train was getting nearer and nearer them.

"Were near to the train, when were there were gonna go inside the train, beat down the outlaws hired help, make sure the shipment doesn't go into their hands and take down the criminals got it boys?" They both nodded. "Drifter, you and me will be inside the train. While Peter will be at the side of the train, Kid, I want you to go in farther then us so you can surprise them be going in the window, surprising the criminals understand kid?"

Peter nodded and moved faster towards the train. Sheriff Spider and Drifter rode to the back of the train.

"Why did you want me and not Peter?" Asked Drifter. Sheriff Spider then replied "I want keep an eye on you" Drifter then noticed the look Sheriff Spider was giving him. They proceeded to get to the task at hand.

They manged to get behind it, they carefully got off their horses and onto the back of the train. Drifter went beside one side of the door while Sheriff Spider went by the other. Sheriff Spider peaked at the window and saw a group of guards were inside the cart. He looked at Drifter "On the count of three we'll go in and take them out quickly. Got it?" Drifter nodded.

They then charged into the room. Drifter tackled one of them and started brawling with him, Sheriff Spider shot at three thugs, webbing them to the walls, one thug ran madly towards the Sheriff, Sheriff Spider leaped over him and striked the thug in the back. Drifter manged to get the upper hand by punching him in the gut twice and throwing him to another thug. Sheriff Spider fired two shots at a thug webbing him to the ground. Another thug was behind Sheriff Spider, he pulled a six shooter at him. He was then knocked out by Drifter. Sheriff turned to see Drifter behind him and the knocked out thug. They continued to forward to the upper carts.

As they were walking forwards Sheriff Spider notice the look Drifter was giving him. "I have a feeling you don't trust me" Drifter replied. Sheriff Spider then repiled "I didn't say i don't trust you...kind of, but there's something about that I can't but my finger on"

"You think that's enough reason to be suspicious of me?"

"More than you know"

Back with Peter, he's riding along side the train. He was trying to get a good look at the windows but couldn't see though them because they were covered in curtains. Peter was trying to think of way in.

 **(I need to find a way in so I can be head of the others so we can cut off the criminals so we can can get the Sinister Outlaws)**

He then looked again at the windows then thought up with an idea

The Sheriff and Drifter got closer and closer to the near end of the train. they stood beside another cart, revealing to be cart fulled of criminals. They both looked at each other and nodded. they rushed in, Sheriff Spider started to web shoot a few criminals while Drifter was taking a few easily down with his acrobat skills, Sheriff Spider was then out of web shots so he resorted to use his hand to hand combat skills as well. One of the hugs then grabbed Drifter behind and another was prepared to stab him with a knife.

Sheriff Spider then noticed that, he grabbed a flash bang and thew at the knife welding thug, as the thugs was distracted. Drifter gained the opportunity by leaping behind the hug who was holding him, and flipped him over then striking him to the ground.

There was one more criminal, scared out of his mind out of the two. he instantly went down on the ground."I give myself up, don't hurt me!" the thug shouted. Sheriff Spider then got out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed him to one of the seats. They moved to the final cart where the rest of the Sinister Outlaws and their boss where located in. Sheriff Spider was loading his six shooters, while Drifter was prepared to get this mission over and done with. They tried to look inside though the door but there wasn't a window, so they wouldn't know what to expect.

"So who are the other three and who's the boss?" Drifter asked. "Well, there's Gargan and Sytsevich, who like Toomes and Octavius have mechanical suits that resembles an animal. And then there's a failed illusionist named Beck. And I don't their bosses name, but it won't matter seeing as they'll finely pay for their crimes"" Sheriff Spider replied They both looked at each other and nodded and instead of bashing in they quickly opened the door, they were walked though quickly until they found themselves at gunpoint by professionals.

The first half of the Sinister Outlaws were there and three other members, one in a mechanical scorpion suit, the other in an mechanical rhino suit. And the sixth and final member of the outlaws wore a business suit while also wearing a acrylic glass helmet. there was someone sitting in a chair facing back of them. He slowly turned to reveal to be a man they called...Tombstone.

"Well, I never thought I see you again, Tombstone" Sheriff Spider replied angrily. Tombstone however was a little surprised to see the Sheriff after a long while. He turned to Ock "So you wen't lying when you said the Sheriff had returned. And here I thought you was just saving your own skin" Ock said nothing. Scorpion however was just chuckling evilly. "I just I can't believe you still alive, I thought you just died in a hole seeing as you were a pretty shit Sheriff" he said mockingly. "It's better then looking like I've escaped an mental institution and decided to give my self poor fashion advice" Sheriff Spider said back to Scorpion in an equally mocking way. This angred Scorpion, he was about to attack him but was stopped by Tombstone.

"Not yet Mr Gargan, besides, the good Sheriff hasn't introduced he's new friend to us" Drifter was impressed at tombstone at all, seeing that he has seen quite a lot of people like him while traveling dimension to dimension. "The name is Drifter I'm just gonna say this now so I won't have to later. This will end right now" Tombstone then got up from his chair, holding a cane. "Right you are, because you lawmen shouldn't of interfeared now you both are gonna pay with your lives"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Now before I continue on I'm sorry this took to long, I was taking a short break and I didn't how to continue this chapter so it took a while for me to think up the rest for this chapter, that and I've been playing the remaster of Marvel Ultimate Alliance.**

 **Also people might be wondering what do I think of the possible romance between Peter and Mj in The Symboite Saga Part 3 seeing that I am a supporter Of Peter and Ava. Well, let me put is this way, you have two characters, one has a interesting background and with character development and a good relationship with Peter, who has worked very hard to get to where she is now, and she has been though a lot with Peter, and the other is just Mj.**

 **Yeah, I'm not even gonna try and talk about her because to me she's about as interesting as sandpaper. Mj throughout the show barley does anything as a character, true she made appearances in the first season. But in the second and third she barley appears. and then suddenly she appears to be some love interest.**

 **And not only that but they don't show Peters old team anymore, as the show went on I grew to like this characters but now they just been either ignored or don't get enough screen time but instead giving to these other characters, who I don't really mind but still just replace the old team. At first I was angry and annoyed about this but it eventually passed away. I can still view my ideas about Ava and Peter on this site so at least I have that.**

 **Sorry if I'm ranting about this I'll stop now even though I could go on for hours...really I could, I'd rather talk about a romance about Ava and Peter then a shitty one in the show between Peter and M.J who even't show the slightest interest before in the show before I... do you know what, I'm gonna stop ranting.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading this chapter and see you around where we see the showdown between the Spiders and The Sinister Outlaws**


	8. Sinister Showdown

_**The Story's Shadow: Yes, the showdown will be epic at least I hope so, and I'm glad you agree with me on the stories.**_

 _ **Man285: I'm glad that people like you and me and see that**_

 _ **Death Fury: Thanks**_

 _ **Wolfwatcher12: There may be a 2.0 Scarlet Spider within the story but I don't want to say to much.**_

* * *

 _ **Earth-4563 - Outlaws Train**_

Drifter and Sheriff Spider were currently being held at gunpoint by Tombstones men, and the Sinister Outlaws were currently standing beside Tombstone waiting for his command. The Outlaws didn't want to wait any longer as they just wanted to take the two out. However, Tombstone just wanted to play around and intimidate them before he could end them as he didn't see the two spiders as a threat but more than a nuisance.

The Duo was was wait for a response from the villainous crime boss. Sheriff Spider was certainly not going to let Tombstone harm any more people but he didn't know how he was going to get out of this. Drifter was getting far by annoyed because he expected this event to be over now and continue on with his mission.

"It's very interesting how before that when we came to your little town before, you didn't bother us and let us do our "business" so tell me what changed your mind?"

Sheriff Spider wasn't letting this thug intimidate him He knew what he was doing and doing it with the other two would make matters better because he knew that they could be trusted...at least one of them while the other was being suspicious. But he wondered where the kid was right now.

"Nothing, I've always wanted to go and do something like this. Everyday I've thought about walking up to you and finally put you and your flunkies behind bars. But I was never able to because you would threaten good people who never done a thing to you, but you thought that if you threaten them you would keep me out of commission. Well now that I'm here I'm goanna make sure you never harm anyone ever again as long as I live"

The lesser thugs were intimidate by the Sheriff after his words. The Sinister Outlaws didn't care for what he said or do all they wanted for him is to die and be out of their hair forever. Tombstone was somewhat impressed, for him it was boring him how the Sheriff wouldn't do anything when he was doing his work and was happy to finally get a response out of him other then wishful thinking. But Tombstone was still going to end him along with this Drifter character.

"Great speech Sheriff, But you forget you outnumbered and unlike those hired help you managed to apprehend, I can assure you that my men can and will take you out in an instant"

"Then why don't you do it now and get it over with instead of wasting our time" Drifter shot back at Tombstone. Scorpions sharpened tail was then near his neck and Kraven's knife as well, quieting him. "very impatient are you?" Drifter didn't reply back. Instead just giving him a glare "Well don't worry, this will all be over soon enough"

"Yeah, when you use all the supplies to burn down the town and I know your not going to stop there and I now what type of "weapons" they are" Sheriff Spider shot back at him, while also trying to figure out where Peter is. Tombstone did wondered what the Sheriff was speaking of "Do you now, please enlighten me what do you think I have on this train?"

"Enough firepower to destroy more than a hundred cites. and with all that firepower you'll be maybe to do the whole bad guy takes over the world thing I've heard a million times"

Tombstone chuckled slightly at Sheriff Spider's response. "You got it in one Sheriff, very cleaver. But that still won't save your lives. I would like to talk more but I need to attend to my business so I'm afraid I'll have to cut this conversation short as well as your lives." Sheriff Spider and Drifter weren't going to let this happen but they had less choices on how to approach this. "Farewell Sheriff and it was nice to meet you Drifter...for a brief amount of time. Finish them"

The outlaws and the hired help started to gang up on the two. "So long Sheriff, your brief return amount to nothing. Now, were going to kill you, your friend here and that young man who attacked us"

Tombstones eyes widened when he heard this "STOP!" The outlaws suddenly stopped where they are, confused on why there were stopped "But boss we..." Scorpion tired to say, but was silenced by Tombstone. He got up and walked towards Octavius "What did you just say Dr Octavius?" Tombstone asked slightly angry.

Octavius tried to speak "Well...I said we'll kill him then the young man who attacked us"

"Are you meaning to tell me that there was a third attacker"

"Well yes but he's..." Octavius was then interrupted when Tombstone grabbed him by the neck, strangling him "Do not take me for a fool! Do you think the Sheriff would be here without all the help he needs. Now there's another person on this train who could possibly foil my plans. Because of you my entire plan could fail...BECAUSE OF YOU!" He then threw Octavius at the side of the train. He turned towards the Sheriff.

"Now tell me Sheriff, where is he!" Sheriff Spider chuckled slightly. "I guess your not as smart as you think you are. Are you Tombsy?" Sheriff Spider said mockingly. Tombstone would of killed him then and now but he needed to find that third spider. "MEN, find that third attacker, if he's here on the train he is bound to be..."

Tombstone was interrupted by the sound from above the sound someone above of them. The hired help check around to see where he would strike "Find Him, find him before..." he was interrupted when Spidey came out of nowhere, leaping though the window, knocking a few guys out. "Reach for the skies!"

"Where were you kid!?" Sheriff Spider exclaimed. "Sorry, I thought it be cool to leap though the window, it took me a couple of tries to find the right cart. I'm surprised that no one was able to hear those other attempts"

The duo just gave him a look. Spidey just shrugged.

 **(It was still cool anyways)**

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE A BUNCH OF IMBELICES, KILL THEM" Tombstone ordered his men. The thugs fired their weapons and the Outlaws charged at them and the Spiders did as well.

Drifter took on Mysterio and Kraven, Spidey was dealing with Doc Ock and Rhino, And Sheriff Spider was fighting against Scorpion and Vulture. Tombstone was just watching from the side-lines, letting his henchmen take care of the spiders. He then left the room to secure the supplies.

Drifter was dodging attacks from Kraven spear attacks and Mysterio's illusions, seeing that Drifter didn't have any web shooters on him. Kraven tried to jab Drifter though the chest but Drifter grabbed it and threw it away and started to do hand to hand combat. "You will be mounted on my wall!" Kraven shouted at Drifter. Drifter slid back away from him. He then took something from his belt and threw it at Kraven's face. it was a silicate foam that started to harden "Wh...wh...what...is...this?!" Kraven said, struggling to get the substance off him. "It's a chemical formula I created a while ago. It has a mixture of other chemicals a few of them deadly. It won't kill you but be you be unconscious for at least 10 hours"

Kraven then pulled out a knife and started to cut it off his face. Then Mysterio then started to attack Drifter. He then created a disappearing trick. Drifter looked around to see where he was now. Drifters sense then suddenly activated. He looked up at the top of the train. He then moved back and threw a some bomb in the compartment. Mysterio fell from their and landed on the ground. he got up and pulled out a couple of cards

"Pick a card. any card! he grunted. "I'm not one to play cards" Drifter said with a slightly confused and serious tone. "Oh don't worry. I think you'll find my game of cards quite...explosive!"

He then threw the cards at Drifter which caused them to blow up. Drifter dodge every card and Mysterio was throwing quite a lot of them. He did managed to get one their Drifter's feet. causing him to fall on his back. He struggled to get up because the cause of the explosive card. Mysterio just stood beside. He then slammed his foot on his chest. "I expected better. But I guess you can't always get a good fight from some wannabe hero"

Drifter tried to say something to him."What. trying to say something? come on say it. You can do it" Mysterio said mockingly. Mysterio came closer towards Drifter, holding an ear out. "I was going to say...it's not wise to wear a helmet made from glass"

Before Mysterio could reacted Drifter grabbed him by the neck. Drifter got up from the ground still holding Mysterio neck. "Because someone could get hurt!" He then head butted Mysterio, causing Mysterio to bleed fiercely. "AGHH...YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE BASTERD!" He then pulled two daggers and tired to cut up Drifter. "I thought you were a failed illusionist"

"THAT MAY BE. BUT I WAS TAUGHT THE WAYS TO USE A KNIFE AND A DAGGER I'M NOT ONLY A MASTER OF MAGIC, BUT I'm GOOD WHEN IT COMES TO SLICING SOMEONES FACE OFF!"

"Well there's something Sheriff Spider failed to mention" Mysterio then tried to slice Drifter, only getting a few cuts on him.

Kraven managed to get the harden foam off his face but his vision was blurred and couldn't see properly and was a bit dizzy. Though his blurred vision he managed to see the two fighting. He then grabbed a crossbow that he had hidden in this cart. He pointed it at the two. But he couldn't make out who was Drifter.

"Comrade! move aside so I can shoot him!" Mysterio ignored him and continued to fight with Drifter. He was using the daggers madly, not caring who got in the way. Kraven the got a brief clear sighting and saw that Drifter was faced backwards in front of him. Kraven then fired the crossbow at him. Drifter's senses suddenly went off and then leaped out of the range of fire and instead of him Mysterio got shoot in the shoulder.

"AGHH...GOD DAMN IT. WHAT THE HELL KRAVEN I'M NOT THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE SHOOTING AT!" Mysterio said at the top of his lungs while also being in pain. He tried to get the arrow out of his shoulder but couldn't because when he would try to he would feel a massive amount of pain. Drifter then came right in front of him "Here, let me give you a hand" Drifter the pulled out the arrow with no regard for care.

Mysterio then screamed at the top of his lungs but was then punched in the face by Drifter. Knocking him out unconscious. Kraven tried to reload his crossbow. Drifter saw this and threw the arrow at Kraven's hand.

Kraven then grunted in pain. But he didn't let it get to him and threw the crossbow away. He then pulled out the arrow. Kraven then grabbed a machete and got into a battle stance. "You have undeniable skill I'll give you that. But I am the world's greatest hunter! you have no chance against me!" He ran towards Drifter. They started to fight fiercely.

Kraven trying to hack off Drifters head and Drifter dodging every attempt. Drifter then tried to punch Kraven but Kraven dodge th attack and kicked Drifter to the ground. He raised the machete in the air. Drifter then rolled away but got his arm slashed with a big cut. Kraven tired to do it again.

But Drifter then saw he had an advantage when he saw one of Mysterio's daggers. He then grabbed it at blocked Kraven's slash attack. He then pulled the machete away from him and then punched him in the face. "Drifter got up holding his arm. He then pulled a vial that looked like the same one that he used on Peter when he was attacked and used it on himself.

Sheriff Spider was shooting his web revolvers at the Vulture who was using his wings to try and slice him in half and Scorpion using his armoured tail. The Sheriff was leaping around the cart at their attempts to strike him. The Sheriff was nearly out of web shots so he had to know when the right time to use them. He nearly got stabbed by Scorpions tail when it rammed though the side of the train. He then use one of his shots at Vultures face, blinding him. But he tear though the webs with is talons.

Scorpion then tried to slam his tail into the Sheriff. But got it stuck on the ground. He tried repeatedly to get it out. But couldn't when Drifter punched him, causing Scorpion to fall on the ground. Vulture then flew towards the Sheriff grabbing him and then they flew up to the sky.

Soon, they were out of the train and into the skies. "YOU SHOULD OF STAYED OUT OF RETIREMENT SHERIFF! YOU WOULDN'T OF GOT KILLED BY ME OTHERWISE!" He then threw him off him, causing Sheriff Spider to fall from the sky.

Sheriff Spider then saw that Vulture was speeding towards him. He then pointed his pistol at him, waiting for the right time to shoot. As he was getting closer and closer towards him. The Sheriff had a strong grip on the trigger. Vulture was a few inches close to him now. The Sheriff the took the shot, blinding the Vulture. He was then on his back and grabbed his wings back to slow down the impact. They then landed back on the train, Vulture being injured in the process.

By then Scorpion got back up and attacked The Sheriff. Sheriff Spider pointed his gun at him but when he tried to fire he was out of web shots. The Sheriff was then knocked by Scorpions tail. Then, Scorpions tail then extended and had a sharp blade at the end of it.

Spidey then saw the situation that the Sheriff was in. He then threw one of his web shooters at the Sheriff and he grabbed it. "Put that on. It works the same has your...web...shooters"

Sheriff Spider listened to what he said and equipped them. He then pressed the first button he saw and it made a web cable. He then pulled Scorpion to the side of the cart. "Oh...now I need to make one of my own version of this. What's this do?" He then pressed another button and it made the web cable electric and also shocking Scorpion out. Sheriff Spider was really impressed by this device "Okay, this is beyond on we have now"

Spider Man was having a hard time dealing with Ock and Rhino as they were both extremely challenging as Ock had a high IQ that could calculate his moves and Rhino was...large and pointy. Rhino was constantly charging at Spidey and Ock was trying to grab him with his tentacles. "Come guys, were all animal themed people can't we all just get along?" Spider Man said in a joking yet nervous way as they were nearly close in getting a kill hit in.

"Hey kid catch!" Spidey turned to see that the Sheriff threw his web shooter back at him. He put the web shooter on and fired two web cables at Rhino and activated the electricity power, shock Rhino in the process not knocking him out but injuring him.

Rhino tried to kill him with his horn again but Spider Man was expecting this and waited for him to run. He charged towards him. Then, Spidey leaped over him and started to web him in a cocoon. Rhino tried to get out of it with his horn but that was webbed as well. Doc Ock then tried grabbed Spidey again but he kept missing him as he was putting dance moves in his escapes. "Oh yeah, can't touch this!"

Ock was getting extremely angered by Spider Man's mocking of him and escaping his grasp "WILL...YOU...STAND STILL YOU VEXATIOUS INSECT!"

 **(Ha, I can still get on Ock's nerves any where I go! To me it's like the natural order of life. The sky is blue, The grass is green and Doc has a bad haircut and he looks like a whole bag of ugly and he's...)**

Ock manged to grab Spidey and threw him at the side of the train and kept throwing him up and down. Spidey manged to get up and tried to dodge his attacks. But he couldn't manged to miss them all, Ock managing to get a few slices on his costume. "Hey, watch the style. This costume is very hard to..."

Ock got one of his metallic tentacles to his throat very violently. "...sow" Spidey grunted out, struggling to speak.

"Any last words you insufferable little piece of sh..." Ock felt some at the side of his head. It was Sheriff Spider pointing one of his web guns at the side of his head. He had reload his gun by "borrowing" a web pellet from Spideys web shooter. "I might wanna watch your langue Doctor. Seeing that he won't say anything for the last time"

Ock then put his hands and tentacles up in the air. "You think you've won? we might have been able to stop you insects but Tombstone will make your lives a living hell. When he gets to you he will do many things that will make you regret coming here. He will..." Dock was then decked in the face by Drifter, knocking him out. Sheriff Spider and Spidey gave a look "What? he talks to much"

"Well...now that's over with we need to stop tombstone now before he makes it off with the weapons" The three then ran towards the cart where Tombstone was heading to. When the entered the next cart Spidey looked back and disconnected the carts so that they wouldn't regain consciousness and follow them.

 _ **Cargo Hold**_

Tombstone was looking though the crates to find something to take care all of the spiders. He was looking for a long while. Over the years he had taken some of the finest and most powerful weapons that was ever invented.

He had payed, bribed, blackmailed and even killed just to get his hands on these weapons. He manged to find the weapon he was looking for. But then, the Spiders came bursting though the room.

"I see you three took care of my associates, I'll be sure to give them their proper resignation" Sheriff Spider then pointed his web gun at Tombstone. "You won't be doing anything for a long time. You are under arrest"

Tombstone chuckled darkly. "I think you'll find that you are severely out matched"

"Um, I think you got this wrong. There's three of us and one of you. The odds aren't really in your favour" Spidey pointed out.

"On the contrary" Tombstone then pulled out a giant sized mini gun, it was brown gear and cogs machine with a golden lining. "All of the odds are in MY favour while you three only have very little chance of surviving"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. The next one will be out shortly than you'll expected. Thanks and see you around!**


	9. The Spiders Vs Tombstone

_**The Story's Shadow: Thanks. Drifter just wants the trip to end as soon as possible to stop Dark Web though he can be a little impatient. I thought Tombstone would try a different mean to end them. Thanks**_

 _ **Man285 Thanks**_

 _ **Winner123: Thanks**_

* * *

 _ **Earth-4563 Cargo Hold**_

Tombstone was pointing his weapon at the three spiders preparing to fire it. But Tombstone wasn't going to fire it yet. "Impressed?" Tombstone asked darkly with a grin.

"Eh, I've seen better and a lot more scarier" Spider Man said mockingly but still intimidated by the large weapon.

"Using a gun Tombstone? doesn't seem very like you" Sheriff Spider pointed out. "Things change sometimes. In business you have to make changes to yourself before you can for your line of work"

"Yet that weapon doesn't seem like it doesn't belong to you"

"This weapon was found three years ago and created by the top minds. My men retrieved this weapon when it was being transported to a different location. It can kill all three of you in three seconds. Unless, you stop this and pledge yourself to me and stop with this hero nonsense"

Sheriff Spider wasn't intimidated by Tombstones threat. "You don't scare us Tombstone"

"He doesn't?" Spider Man said in a joking manor. Sheriff Spider gave him a look and Spidey just shrugged. "I'm offering you one last chance Tombstone. Give up and let yourself be turned in or me and my friends will be forced to use aggressive means"

"By all means, hit me with everything you got. It won't do you good either way" Tombstone then activated the mini gun and started to fire upon them. The Spiders leaped out of the line of fire and got behind some cover.

"So Sheriff, how do we get past this one?" Spidey asked. Sheriff Spider wasn't familiar with the type of weapon Tombstone was using and didn't know how to disarm him."I haven't seen that weapon before. But that doesn't make him invincible. Everyone has a weak point, we just need to find it"

Just then, Tombstones gun stopped firing for a moment and Tombstone looked like he was in pain by his hands but he tried not to let it get to him."Hey, he stopped firing! Lets take him down while we have a chance!" Spidey exclaimed. He ran from the cover and towards Tombstone. Then Tombstone was no longer in pain and lifted his gun up. Spidey was it was preparing to fire "NEVERMIND!" He quickly ran back to the cover and Tombstone continued to fire again. "Really, you decide to go over there running when he stops firing?" Drifter said irritated. "Hey, I thought we could get him quickly"

"Don't you have a Tombstone in your world?" Sheriff Spider asked loudly. "Not that I know off!"

"And how do you suggest we find it without becoming filled with lead?" Drifter asked. Sheriff Spider took another look at Tombstone gun without getting shot in the face. and he saw something to their advantage. "Okay, that gun starts to heat up when Tombstone fires it for at least 50 seconds and it takes at least 10 seconds for it to cool down. We need to use that to our advantage. But Tombstone is still strong on his own so we need something heavy to bring him down"

Spider Man and Drifter understood what he said but what the question was who would go first."I'll do it" Spider Man volunteered.

Sheriff Spider looked at him "You sure kid?" "Come on, were Spider Men nothing can take us down!" Spidey boasted. Sheriff gave a small chuckle. "Okay, your gonna do great kid just stay out of his line of fire and try and take him without getting knocked out. It ain't gonna be simple"

Spidey just laughed "When have our lives ever been simple?" he asked playfully. "Good point" Spidey was preparing for a chance to strike. The gun went off for a moment. Spider Man then leaped to the ceiling and shot web shots at Tombstones face, He was blocking them with the minigun but one of them got on his eye. he manged to rip it off and Spidey was gone, so where Drifter and Sheriff from their cover.

Suddenly, the windows of being webbed, cutting off light. Tombstone then heard a shatter sound. He looked up and saw that something were smashing the lights, causing the room to go completely dark.

"You think you can hide from me, ME!. I am not some simple thug. I am the boss of every crime boss there is, There is no one who can beat me!" Tombstone could he patters around the room, he turned to see nothing each time he looked.

Spider Man was crawling on the ceiling of the cart while Drifter and Sheriff Spider moved quietly around the boxes. Spidey was using his night vision lenses to keep track of Tombstone.

Sheriff Spider was making sure he and Drifter weren't in his line of fire. Sheriff Spider then accidently tripped on a few boxes. Tombstone then turned and fired at the sound. Drifter and Sheriff Spider separated from each other to avoid getting shot.

"Make another trip like that and who won't survive!" Tombstone shouted out. Spider Man was then hanging on a web behind Tombstone. He tapped him on the shoulder. Tombstone furiously turned to see nothing in front of him. "Where are you!" Tombstone shouted out. "Right behind you Tombsy!" Before Tombstone could react Spider Man then kicked him in the head, causing him to fall down.

Spidey then leaped out of his way, not trying to get killed...for once. Tombstone got back up "YOU KNOW WHAT! SCREW IT!" Tombstone then violently fired at every direction, hoping to get at least one of them. The spiders tried their best not to get in their line of fire. they leaped out of the line of bullets. Sherriff Spider then used one of his web shoots to shoot at Tombstone. it hit him in the face causing him to go blind again.

But one of the bullets from Tombstones gun managed to hit Sheriff Spider at the shoulder. Sheriff Spider then fell to the ground holding his damaged arm. "Oh...shit!" Sheriff Spider grunted out painfully. Drifter saw what happened, he then took out a violet vial and put it the Sheriffs shoulder, quickly healing the damage. "The hell is that stuff?"

"I'll explain for another time. Right now we need to deal with this problem" Tombstone kept on firing and firing his weapon at one of the chances in killing the spiders. Spider Man was hid behind one of the larger crates.

 **(Man, this guy is really pissed off! I mean usefully when I annoy someone they just over monologue and proclaim their hate for me but this guy is getting ahead of himself)**

Spidey then saw a crate in front of him. Spidey walked up to it and picked it up. He looked at Tombstone who was still firing.

"Man, when is that gun going to..." Spider was thinking until he heard the sound of silence. He saw that Tombstone had used up all of his ammo. "Okay then" Spidet leaped up into the air and threw the crate at him. Tombstone fell to the ground. Spidey saw this and leaped beside him. "you know you could of saved your ammo and not waste it all. It's like a rule in video games don't waste your ammo or you'll eventually get game over and..."

Tombstone then punched him in the face, causing Spidey to fall to the ground. Tombstone then picked him by the leg and threw him so hard it caused to go to the next cart from the cargo room. Drifter and Sheriff Spider saw this and ran to Spider Mans aid.

In the other room Spider Man had a massive migraine."Ah, damn that really...hurt." Spidey grunted out. "You should of left while you had a chance" tombstone spoke out to him. Spidey looked up and saw Tombstone slowly walking up to him.

Spidey tried to get up but Tombstone put his foot on Spider Mans chest hard. "Do you what the difference between you and the Sheriff? Is that when things for you go's father then you could imagine. The Sheriff has the good sense to get out of the way, you however just keep going, which I appalled, but it's still fool hardy"

Spidey then managed to get the strength to fire a web shot in his face again. Tombstone got off him to get the webbing off. Man how many times did I shoot you in the face? I think it was more than once" Spidey said in his joking manor.

Tombstone got I off and tried to hit Spidey, he of course dodge it but Tombstone wasn't holding back. Spidey got up and started to use his fighting skills on him.

Drifter and the Sheriff got into the cart and saw the fight. "Your not doing this alone kid!" Sheriff then ran towards them, Drifter as well.

Tombstone was dealing with the three powered spiders now. Drifter was using his hand to hand combat skills with Tombstone and not only that but Tombstone knew a few as well. Sheriff Spider was using his web shooters as a melee weapon hitting Tombstone by his knees and elbows and Spider Man was using his S.H.I.E.L.D training to outmatch the crime boss which was working

Tombstone was getting out matched and he knew it. He did managed to hit Drifter in the stomach, causing Drifter not to fall down but lose his focus on Tombstone. Sheriff Spider and Tombstone was fighting hand to hand while Spider Man was firing quick web shoots with a hint of electrify.

Tombstone couldn't lay a hit on the Sheriff as he was quickly moving around him while also landing a punch each time he dodged an attack

Sheriff Spider, Drifter and Spider Man was nearly on the brink of winning. But, Tombstone then pulled an uppercut on Drifter so hard it caused him out of the train. and onto the roof of it. Sheriff Spider and Spidey slid back from Tombstone.

Sheriff Spider turned to Spidey "Kid, I need you to get Drifter and find a way to stop this train." Sheriff Spider ordered. Spidey asked "But what about you?" Spidey asked with concern. "If this train doesn't stop it'll hit every town it sees. and besides I've been meaning to finish this off once and for all, got it?"

Spidey looked down at first but he looked at Sheriff Spider and nodded. Spidey went though the hole to find Drifter. Now, Sheriff Spider and Tombstone were facing off against each other. "This ends now" Sheriff Spider said with determination in his voice. "On that we can agree on" Tombstone shot back with venom in his voice.

They ran towards each other, Tombstone attempted to strike him in the face. Sheriff Spider dodge it by going under the arm and then kicked Tombstone in the back, web shooting one of his hands to a railing. he then pointed his gun to his face but Tombstone then forcefully ripped the railing off and tried to jab Sheriff Spider with it.

Sheriff Spider back flipped out of the way. He tried to stab him again but he got stuck on a piece of the train. The Sheriff used the opportunity to repeatedly punch him in the face

Sheriff Spider looked at his web shooters and realised that he was out of ammo. "Your all out Sheriff. What are you going to do now?" Tombstone said with a mocking voice. Sheriff Spider then threw his guns away and held his fists up. "I can't fight without a weapon, can you?"

The Sheriff then leaped over him and kicked him so he could fall again but not for long, but The Sheriff did mange to get the railing off him so he wouldn't use it on him.

Back with Spidey he got Drifter off of the roof and into another cart safely. Spider Man got Drifter on his feet "Wha...where's the Sheriff? Drifter ask while trying not to show his pain. "He's in the other room taking care of Tombsy. We need to stop this train on the other hand" Drifter understood and followed Spider Man to the end of the train. They actually didn't go to far as the next cart they were in was the pilot room. But, there was a large man in front of them. "You two ain't gonna beat me cause I..."

"Nope I'm not dealing with this bullshit right now" Drifter then snatched one of Spideys web shooters. He put it on and fired and electric web cable at the large man. It shocked him dearly and caused him to fell to the ground."Man, your just trying your best to get this over with" Drifter lifted the man off of the controls and was trying to find a way to stop the train.

Back with Sheriff Spider and Tombstone, they continued their brawl. Tombstone tried effortlessly tried to kill the Sheriff. Tombstone wasn't using any weapon just his hands, seeing to himself that would be enough. Sheriff Spider without his web shooters can defend himself seeing at one point in his life he was bitten by a radioactive spider.

Tombstone and Sheriff Spider were at odds with each other. Tombstone was brawling with the Sheriff, while the Sheriff was doing flips and kicks.

Tombstone then managed to grabbed Sheriff Spider by the leg and repeatedly to bash him on the ground. "Why...do...bad...guys...keep...grab...ing...me...by the...LEG!" Sheriff Spider said between each slam. He threw him for one last time. Sheriff Spider struggled to get up after those attacks.

Tombstone then grabbed the Sheriff by the throt. "Any last words you hasbeen!" Tombstone said with pride, venom and most of all anger in his voice.

Suddenly, the train stopped violently causing Tombstone to be flung on out of one of the windows. "Ya...please be seated at all times" Sheriff Spider chuckled. He manged to get up on his feet. Spidey and Drifter came into the cart. "You okay cowboy?" Spidey asked with concern. "Don't worry kid I'm alright. By the way what's the violent stop?"

"Drifter here doesn't know how to operate a train" Spidey whispered to the Sheriff while trying to hold in a chuckle. Drifter glowered at him. "I'm sorry If my years of training didn't prepare me to operate a goddamn train"

"So...wheres Tombsy?" The three then heard a distant groan. they looked out the window and saw that Tombstone was on the ground of the desert, trying to get up. The three got out of the train. and walked up towards Tombstone.

Tombstone turned to see the three. "So you managed to finally beat me for once. Well, you wouldn't have done it on your own you would have died if you didn't resort to..." Tombstone then had his mouth web shot by Spidey.

"I didn't resort. I wanted...no I need their help, Their help to make me see what I've was suppose to do, what I represent, what I stand for. That's the thing you don't get Tombstone. No matter what There's always someone who's always gonna stop you" Tombstone just sat their in silence. Not saying a word.

 _ **A Few Moments Later**_

It was Sunset and Tombstone, The Sinister Outlaws and the hired goons were all lassoued and webbed outside the train, being apprehended by more lawmen

Spidey,Drifter and Sheriff Spider watched from a distance as they saw them being all arrested. and Sheriff Spider called for a friend to vring him more web pellets for his shooter and for Spidey as well."Now this is a sight to behold" Sheriff Spider said with pride and happiness in his voice.

"That my friend is what happens when you mess with the webbed wonders!" Spidey declared out loud. Drifter and Sheriff just looked at him. "Yeah, it needs more work. I'll try something else"

They continued to look at the sight of justice being done. "I just wanna thank you both for helping me out. If you two didn't what you did, I might of never done what we did today" Sheriff Spider said without taking his eyes off the sunset.

"Well, I'm glad we could help." Spidey said peacefully. Drifter then nudged Spidey."What?" Drifter gave him a look which reminded Peter on why they came here in the first place."So, now that we have that sorted out. Do you think your able to help to stop Dark Web?"

Sheriff Spider looked at Peter. He then took another look at Drifter for a while. He turned back to Spidey and said "After what you two did for me. You can count on me" Sheriff Spider said with a grin. Drifter walked up to the two "Good, now if there's nothing else to do we need to head to the next world now"

"I'm ready if your are kid" Spidey nodded to Sheriff Spiders comment. Drifter pulled out the teleportation device. proceed to put in coordinates. "So I imagine that transporting to a different reality will be...harmless?" Sheriff Spider asked. "Maybe" Drifter replied while putting in the last of the code. "Wait what do you mean by m..."

They instantly teleported away to the next universe. leaving behind dust and air. Suddenly, another portal came from the sky, and out with it were Gilder troopers. One of them replied "They were here"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and for seeing the finale of the wild west part of the story, please leave a review and tell me what you think so far. Also, do you guys think the Spider team should have a name or not. Let me know if your interested. Thanks and see you around!**


	10. Preparing

_**The Story's Shadow: It's alright about the alert. Also, I'll try and think of unique moves and team ups with the Spiders and other Heroes.**_

 _ **Death Fury: Thanks.**_

 _ **Man285: Thanks**_

 ** _Elcall: Thanks. I guess that name is taken_**

* * *

 _ **New York City**_

SHIELD personal were guarding were at the bridges of New York to make sure that no one goes in or out. There was a few criminals in the city that were taking the advantage of this and tried to rob banks or steal other priceless stuff, but their were being rounded up by agents.

The Tricarrier was in an defence position in case of the oncoming threat. Nick Fury had called for other heroes but none had responded yet. Fury was making sure that the civilian mass were getting out safely. Agent Coulson was on the phone with Peter's aunt, they were discussing the situation and the whereabouts with Peter.

Fury was calling up other heroes for their help for the upcoming threat, some were off somewhere else and others weren't even on the planet. Fury ordered his agents to continue with evacuation and then move on into the defense program.

 _ **Avengers Tower**_

Iron Man the leader of the Avengers was currently studying the wormhole with Falcon and Ant Man, Black Widow was speaking with Nick Fury about the councils solution to the wormhole. Hawkeye was just playing with his arrows, not bothered by the threat at all, Thor and Hulk were preparing themselves for the fight, and by that they were waiting outside of the tower for any threat to come and they could punch them.

 _ **Iron Man's Science Lab**_

The trio of scientists were studying the anomalies of the wormholes and how to counter attack it. "This wormholes has traces of material that we haven't encountered before, what do you think it is Tony" Ant Man asked.

Iron Man was working with Friday to examine the wormhole and how it works. "This is like when those the portal the Space Phantoms created to attack us and tried to make a gateway to our world. Only this time the portals bigger and scarier"

"And what Director Fury described to us, the milta coming out of them are even tougher" Falcon said while bringing a tray of the pieces from armor from Dark Web's soldiers.

"Yeah, wait till they met Hulks fist and Thor's hammer, then they'll see what tough is" Iron Man chuckled while repairing a piece of his damaged armor that was damaged a while back. Captain America entered the room. "What's the status guys?"

"Well, this armor is unlike any We've seen before. This has material that seems to be shifting, as if they were sentient"

"And who every manufactured these seemed to really like using the symbiote stuff like the on Loki and that Octopuss guy used a while back." Iron Man replied while fixing that armor he was working on. He then equip the armor on. "But still, nothing that then can beat Earth's mightiest heroes" Stark said with an arrogant grin on his face.

"Well, if these solders have armor like these then I think there should be more than us to defeat them. Luckily, Fury's sending the cadets from the academy"

"I'm not sure Cap, I mean their pretty powerful kids but do you really think they can stand a chance?" Falcon asked. But Ant Man pointed out "They did defeat those troopers and gave us a chance to examine their armor"

Falcon couldn't think of a reply to that. "Okay you got a point there Ant Man"

"Yeah, and I know that Spidey will lead them good, he's inspired from yours truly" Iron Man said with an egotistical tone. Cap and the others rolled their eyes at Tony's ego. "While I'll agree with you on that and the team that he leads does do a good job in their training, but, their still young"

"So? their good at what they do and there somewhat close to our level but can't capture my exact level" Tony said arrogantly. "Well it doesn't matter what level it is now. We need to be focused on the threat at hand"

"Still, one thing that bothers me" Iron Man said. "Oh, and what's that" Falcon asked curiously. "The name of the bad guy. Come on, I mean Dark Web. Really there could be a thousand cooler names then that."

"Coming from the man named Iron Man" Falcon replied snarkily at him.

"Well, with the intel we received he has the same powers as Spider Mans's so he could be a potential threat."

"Oh please" Hawkeye's voice shouted through the room as he walked into the science lab" I mean who would be intimidated by a guy who uses a web to swing when he has a bike and who's costume is just a clown" Hawkeye said in a arrogant way.

"Says the man who dressed like a purple elf" Ant Man remarked sarcastically. Hawkeye gave him a glare."Hey! it was cool and stylish" Hawkeye said annoyed at the shrinking hero. "And looking like cupid was stylish" Falcon joked.

"Shouldn't you be out there helping out the others?" Captain America said.

"Yeah, but I got bored and wanted to see what the eggheads are doing" Hawkeye said uninterested. Captain America gave him a look and Hawkeye told the rest. "Okay, the video games controllers are broken and Thor and Hulk aren't fight so there's nothing entertaining to see"

"You mean your not using the arc reactor as a popcorn maker?" Tony remarked. "Well, not yet anyway. But still we should call the other avengers and other heroes" Hawkeye shot up. "Yeah, heroes like what?" Iron Man asked curiously. "How about that hero that's an amalgam of Iron Man and Cap." Ant Man asked.

Tony got a little irritated when he heard that. "Oh yeah, Osborn's rip off of my armor and tried to make it look tacky which it does" Cap gave Iron Man an offended look. " I mean back then it worked. But Osborn is just trying to be the new deal which won't happen because the current deal is always new everyday"

"Your just jealous because he stole your design" Ant Man said to Tony. "Yeah, and i've wondered why I haven't sued him until now"

"Let's just focused at the task at hand, I'll go with Widow and Hawkeye to see if anything strange occurs in the portal" Captain America then left the room with Hawkeye to go and find Widow.

 _ **S.H.I.E.L.D Jet**_

The jet was currently being pilot by Iron Spider, seeing as he was taking lessons from Scarlet. So he was getting better as time went on. "We'll be at Avengers Tower in a few hours guys so prepare yourselves"

"Okay then, so who else is excited to see The Avengers!" Agent Venom exclaimed out loud. A few of them shared their opinions expect for a certain annoyed arachnid, who was sitting there in silence not paying attention to them at all.

"How about you Scarlet?" Kid Arachnid asked. "Why would I be excited to meet a bunch of people who just lay around and do nothing?"

"You know with that attitude you could be the next Jameson" Nova said to Scarlet. Scarlet just gruffed at him.

"We need to be at our A-level if we want to impress people like The Avengers." White Tiger told the rest of the team.

"Yeah, and if they want you could tell them about your problem" Nova said with a little grin. White Tiger was confused by Novas words. "What do you mean problem?" She notices the looks and on all of their faces and then released what it was.

"Oh for...how many times do I have to tell you guys. I am not into him like that!" White Tiger shouted at her fellow teammates. They however still didn't believe her.

"But you two are..." Dagger tried to say but White Tiger interrupted her "No I don't Dagger."

"White Tiger before we were going to stop Hydra and A.I.M. weren't you going to tell Spidey something before we fought them?" Squirrel Girl asked.

"Th...That was something completely different" White Tiger said not looking at Squirrel Girl. "Yeah right" Cloak commented.

"Me and Spidey's relationship is strictly professional. And plus if anything did happen, which I'm not saying there is I would brag about it"

"And you two hugged after defeating Kraven was?..." Nova snickered. White Tiger pulled her claws out after what he said. Nova shut himself up. "So what were you going to ask him?" Kid Arachnid asked with a look on his face.

White Tiger struggled to get her words out "Well...I...wanted to talk about...our...team plan" White Tiger said to them. They all had a look that said "Really"

"Oh come one, that is defiantly not what you were going to say to him. Right Scarlet?" Agent Venom busted out "I don't care"

"Listen, right now it doesn't matter we need to make sure..."

"Yeah, we know you keep reminding us every time you get a chance" Agent Venom replied. Suddenly Kid Arachnid thought of something. "Hey Dagger"

"What is it?" Dagger asked curious. Kid Arachnid whispered something quietly to her. She then had a big smirk on her face. "So, Tiger you are defiantly sure that you have no romantic interest in Spidey?" Dagger asked with an mischievous look on her face. "None what so ever" White Tiger said in a calm yet threatening tone. "Alright, good then"

White Tiger was briefly confused on what she last said. "What do you mean by good?"

"Well, if you're not interested then I guess you don't mind if I ask him out?" All of the New Warriors were confused by what she just said as well, Until Kid just nudged at them. They all slowly understood and had grins on their faces. "Wha...your joking right?" White Tiger said while trying to keep a calm attitude.

"Nope" Dagger simply replied. "but you don't know his real name" White Tiger remarked. "Well then, I'll just have to get to know him"

White Tiger was slowly getting agitated to hear this. but she tried to brush it off. But the others continued to pester on. " I mean Spideys kind off a cool guy, he's smart, cool and specially good looking" Dagger said with and evil grin.

White Tiger got angered more and more as she went on. "You know what that's...fine. I...don't...really...care" White Tiger spat her words out furiously. The others knew that she was getting to her. "Okay then. I think he'll take to a nice place, somewhere around central park at night" Dagger said while getting under White Tigers nerves.

White Tiger's eyes started to twitch furiously and was letting out a small growl. "That sounds...nice" Tigers words sounding like venom. "Oh I think it'll and by the end when the moment is just right he might just k..."

White Tiger then lost her cool and leaped out of her chair. "OKAY IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS I SWEAR I WILL TEAR YOU IN HALF IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS..."

"Tiger!" Power Man shouted out to her. "WHAT IS IT!" White Tiger angrily turned her eyes to him "She was just joking" Whiter Tigers mood then went down a bit. He's right I was" Dagger replied calmly. "Oh, okay then" White Tiger simply replied.

Iron Spider heard the conversation from there. He then heard a blip on the scanners and saw that something that was near the. He scanned to see what it was. "Hey guys i'm detecting something"

"Is it Dark Webs soldiers" Iron Fist asked calmly. "No, but It's a bunch of criminals robbing a bank"

"Well, it doesn't matter if it is or not they still need to be stopped" White Tiger said with calmness in her voice." Is it just me or when were not talking about Spidey it makes her calm?" Nova whispered to Kid Arachnid. "I don't know man, but considering it's Spidey she'll..." White Tiger heard what those two were talking about and narrowed her eyes at the pair, quieting them.

"Let's just...get this over with" White Tiger sighed in frustration. The jet was nearing the location of the criminals. But who were they?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my chapter. Sorry if it's too short but I'll try and extend the White Tiger storyline. Also tell me what heroes in Peters dimension that you all like to see, other Avengers and other heroes that Spidey has met.**

 **Next we see cogs tick and blood boil in a city of steam and machines, as we see the hero acts upon his own reasons, as he acts upon brutality.**

 **Thanks and see you around.**


	11. Steampunk

_**The Story's Shadow: Thanks. I think I can put him in along with others.**_

 _ **Newworlds: Thanks.**_ ** _Arachnido Jr is a great possibility, Lady Spider, well someone similar to her is mentioned in this chapter and will be apart of this story._**

 ** _Man285: Thanks_**

* * *

 _ **Earth 936**_

Spider Man, Drifter and Sheriff Spider evaporated on top of a strange building. Sheriff Spider then fell to the ground, holding his stomach and belching. "Oh my god...that feels unbelievably painful" Spider Man went to his side. "You okay?" Sheriff Spider couldn't make a proper response as he was still throwing up "Ugh...I hope that'll only happen once cause that feels awful"

"Hey, It could be worse. The first time I went dimension jumping I had to go through a swirly vortex and sometimes fall to the ground"

"Okay you got a point. Just...give me a minute" Spidey decided to check with Drifter to see where they are right now. "So Drifty where are we now?" Drifter was focused on his scanner not paying attention to Spider Man."Look around for yourself"

 **(You know I can be annoying but at least I'm not rude all the time)**

Spider Man didn't understand why this guy was so serious all the time. Sure they had to stop a madman bu he didn't understand why he seemed so angred all the time "Okay Mr moody" Spidey walked off to the edge of the building and took a good look around his surroundings.

His eyes widened to what he saw. It was a steampunk version of London. He saw all of the buildings were advanced. Sheriff Spider walked up to him. "Hey kid what are you..." Sheriff saw what Peter was seeing and he couldn't believe it either. "I...I need to sit down and try to coop with...all of this" Sheriff Spider then slid back onto the ground trying to get a grip. Spider Man knelled beside him "Are you still okay?" Spidey asked concerned

"I just..Is your world like this?" Sheriff Spider asked while still trying to coop with his surroundings."I know I said i would help them but I didn't think that the worlds we would go to would be so...I can't describe this. that's a first for me" Sheriff Spider thought

"Kinda, expect it's not as...well all retro tech and steampunk. But it still would be shocking in your case"

"What the hell is a Steampunk?" Sheriff Spider asked. "It's a world where technology used steam as a power source. Most of this world runs on steam. this timeline takes place as the same as yours." Drifter answered, not taking his eyes away from the device.

"Huh, so my world could of been like this?" Drifter then stopped looking at the device and walked over to the two."Yes, but right now we need to find the spider of this world."

"Can't you use your scanner like you did before?" Peter asked. "It only had enough power to pinpoint one spider. I can't use any more because the power will be drained an then we won't be able to dimension jump and we'll be stuck here"

"Okay so where is the spider now?" Spidey asked. Drifter took another look at the device. It didn't have a signal on it yet. "There isn't a signal at the moment. We need to get closer to the centre of the city so we can find him if we don't then..."

"I know, I know. Dark Web will kill us all if we don't do anything. Wow, your just here to kill bright side of life aren't ya?" Drifter just gave Spidey a glare.

 **(You know with that glare he could be the next Nick Fury)**

Sheriff Spider got up from his feet and asked "So how are we going to find the spider were looking for?" Drifter took a look around the city they were in and said "We'll find any signs of the spider were looking for. We'll started by checking the town square. But don't go cause a problem we don't have any steampunk clothing and I don't want people to cause attention to us. Got it?"

The both were at first hesitant but nodded anyway. hey both started to leap to building to building Drifter following up on them. They leaped over the rooftops of Steam New York. They looked at the city they were in and they were astounded. People wearing clothing with some mechanical parts attached to them, vehicles that looked like they were made from cogs and machines.

"This is some world huh Drifty?" Spider Man asked. Drifter however wasn't paying interest in him and continued to look around for the spider of this world. Sheriff Spider was having a hard time keeping up with them, seeing as the world he came from didn't have large buildings to climb on or that he never webslinged before made more difficult to catch up.

"Can you guys wait up!" Sheriff Spider shouted at them. "Come on, you have the strength and abilities of a spider how are you so slow" Spidey shot back at him. "I mainly use a horse to travel. Not hopping around buildings!"

"Well get used to it your going to be doing a lot of it!" Spidey shouted back while holding in a laugh. Sheriff Spider however wanted the urge to backhand the smart ass. Drifter was annoyed by the twos arguing "If you two want everyone in the city to hear you then let me atleast get a megaphone" Drifter quietly shouted. "Okay whatever" Spidey sarcastically remarked.

They were getting closer to the centre of town, and while they were going they saw a couple of mechanical cars speeding. "Should we stop them?" Spidey quietly asked."There not our problem, besides there bounds to cops in this world and they can sort it out"

They continued to get to the centre of town. As they were leaping building to building Spidey saw something in the corner of his eye, it looked a dark figure with something mechanical on it's back. Spidey shrugged it off thinking he could deal with it later.

 _ **Town Centre**_

The trio of Spiders managed to get to the centre of the town and saw a ton of people their. They all looked around and saw many things, shop owners were completely auto mechanical, holographic screenings and gas machines attached to peoples back.

"This place is awesome!" Spidey exclaimed. Sheriff Spider jaw dropped when he saw the rest of the city. Drifter was checking out his device of anything following them.

Spidey walked towards Drifter. "So Drifty, how are we going to find our Spider?" Spidey asked. "Well were in the centre of the town we should listen to see if there's any mention of he or she" Drifter said, putting away the device.

"You sure we have the time for that?" Spidey asked curiously. "We'll make time, we need to hurry up though Dark Web's soldiers could find us at any turn"

"Why are you so worry about his soldiers? I mean when we met you seemed to handle yourself very well"

"They were just the common foot solders. He always sends that squad to find the Spider. They were trained to find a spider and counter their moves"

"How come they couldn't get you?, considering"

"Because I learned of the time their moves and tricks back then they were like fighting an army of Hulks. Now it's a bunch of Hawkeyes"

"And what if they can't find a spider and they failed?" Spidey asked. "Then Dark Web punishes the one who leads that squad" Drifter answered. "He doesn't give them another chance to make things better?" Spidey asked a little stunned. "He doesn't believe in second chances. he believes if someone who can't do something right and make a first mistake needs to be let go"

Sheriff Spider was looking over the town of this strange world. He then saw something peculiar. He then turned to Spidey and asked. "Hey kid, can I borrow one of your web shooters?"

"What do you need it for?" Spidey asked curiously. "I wanna try and grab one of those newspapers and see if there's anything we can find on our spider."

"That's not bad of an idea. But try not to draw attention" Drifter said quietly. Spidey nodded in agreement and toss one of the web shooters to him. Sheriff then tried to make a web line at one of the cables but missed. he tried another time but missed again, The sheriff groaned in frustration "I think this will take a while to get this right"

Spider Man and Drifter continued their talk about Dark Web. "So, how did you know?" Spidey asked. "How did I know what?" Drifter asked slightly confused. "When Dark Web was killing Spiders, how did you know and how come you weren't killed?"

"Does it matter?" Drifter asked. Got it...oh wait no, that's a hat" Sheriff Spider simply said.

"It does if your so impatient. if were going to stop this guy, It would be good to know more about him"

Drifter looked at him for a moment and replied. "He came by my world at one point. we fought for a while and when I found out about the spider killings and I thought If I get enough spiders we could stop him"

"Dammit" Sheriff Spider grunted trying to get a simple newspaper.

"Soon, we would fight in different worlds. No matter what world we were in we would fight all day if we had to"

"Are these webs made from butter, why is this so difficult?!" Sheriff Spider grunted again in an annoyed way.

Soon, I had to make it easy for myself and make sure he wouldn't get a spider and try to stop me so I made him believe that I was stuck on another dimension and my transporter was destroyed. But he might find out eventually that I've been following him and that were making an army to stop him."

"Son of a..." Sheriff Spider grunted again.

"Is it really necessary to call it an army?" Spidey asked. "A regular army wouldn't be enough. But an army of spiders will definitely take him down"

"So when we do stop Dark Web, what are we going to" Spidey tried to say. "Got it!" Sheriff Spider shouted out. He then slowly pulled the web cable up. He then grabbed the paper by hand and started to read it to find anything on a spider.

"We'll focus on that later. Now, we need to recruit our spider and convince the spider to join us." The pair walked towards Sheriff Spider to learn about what he uncovered. "Yea your probably right. besides, maybe this worlds spider is something like us heroic, brave, charming and..." Spidey went on. "And sending people to hospitals?" Sheriff Spider replied.

"Yeah and...wait what!?" Spider Man and Drifter went in closer to see what he was reading. on the cover was an image of people on gurneys It says here. Local criminal, The Spider has struck again by beating up petty criminals and even breaking their bones and paralysing them to the point where they can't walk anymore." Sheriff Spider said a little shocked and disturbed.

"Details of the Spider being there are thin but, reports say that the victims have been found by a local bank and have been found with holes in their hands, faces betten to an extreme and even haven their jaws broken. And most likely evidence that this was The Spider his has implanted his signature symbol on them" There was an image of one of the victims with a giant blood scar in a shape of spider on his chest.

Spider Man was shocked to see this. "This...this can't be our guy. It...it has to be someone like Venom or Carnage or someone impersonating a spider. keep checking see if there's anything else or any other reference to a spider"

Sheriff Spider quickly checked though the paper to see anything but the results were slim. "There isn't much and and even if there was a reference it's mainly about the guy on the cover"

"I don't get it. How can there be a Spider Man who so...cruel? there has to be something wrong" Spider Man wondered out loud. "Whatever it is we'll find out when we find him." Drifter replied.

"And what if he doesn't respond well to us and decides to take us out?" Sheriff Spider asked. "It won't come to that. Besides, even if he tries he won't get the chance"

"Yeah, I mean what's the worst that could happen. I mean all he could do is brutally beat us up until we need at least a team of people to fix us" Spidey sarcastically remarked. "Quit being a smart ass" Drifter said annoyed.

"Can't, part of the job description." Spidey replied jokingly again. "So, how do we find our Spider. I mean, he could be anywhere here. Where would we start looking?."

"Well, we might find out where he could be by going to that bank where he was last. It might give us some clues to see where he could of gone and see if this even was a spider." Sheriff Spider answered.

"It's a start" Drifter replied while thinking the whereabouts and motivations of this spider. The trio of Spiders then left to find the bank to conform their theories. They continued their building leaping which annoyed Sheriff Spider. "Why do buildings have to be so tall?" Sheriff Spider thought to himself.

 _ **Steam Bank**_

The bank was currently full of police and detectives searching the area for clues or suspects. The captain of them was asking the manger what happened. "Are you sure you didn't see him?"

No, those crooks came in and stole the money. When I was about to call you, one of the clerks informed me that they were caught and...what looked like torture" The Manger said while gasping at the memory of what the spider did to them. "Well, don't worry Oscorp's sending their top of the line security to make sure this doesn't happen again" The captain replied.

After getting all the information he needed he left with the other officers and assured the manger that he and his employees would be safe. He got into the car with is partner. "So, is it him again?" his partner asked curiously. "Definitely him this time." The captain replied with no joy in his voice.

"It's the third time this month and were still not any closer to getting him" His partner then said. "You know at first I thought he was helping us. By taking care of those criminals, I thought he could be a big help to us. Make crime go down more and make peoples lives safer. But then he started to go too far and instead make people live in fear and even attacking big names, like Osborn "

Well, he won't get the chance. We'll double down on security and make sure he doesn't strike. Besides, Osborn's clearly shown that he isn't afraid of him and says he can take care of himself"

"People like him say that all the time and it usually doesn't end up well." His partner commented. "Well then, we'll have to try our best to make sure he doesn't get to him."

The cops then left the bank to continue there search for any signs of the spider.

The trio of Spiders were watching this and overheard some of the conversation thanks to Spideys mask has it has a device that could overhear nearby conversations from a mile away thanks to Dr Conner's that he made a month ago.

"See, this can't be our guy. In my world Mr Osborn son Harry is my best friend and Norman does a lot of good" Spidey replied, with certainty in his voice.

 **(I knew this wouldn't be our guy. Mr Osborn, despite some of his faults can be a good man)**

"I might have to agree with the kid on this one. I'm friends with Osborn's son in my world" Sheriff Spider added. "I should really see how he's doing" The Sheriff thought to himself.

"Just because your worlds Norman Osborn is good doesn't mean every worlds Osborn is" Drifter replied sternly. He looked over the bank to make sure there wasn't anyone else coming."Okay, we'll head at the side of the bank and see what we can find there"

"What are we hoping to find there?" Spidey asked. "Any leads or clues or anything that could trace us to him or at least if your right the whereabouts of another spider... though I think that's unlikely." Drifter replied.

"Well, I think were going to find a more friendlier spider then the one we keep hearing about" The trio then leaped off the building an into the coner of the bank, going by unnoticed. They walked silently past any unsuspecting wanderers and checked the scene out.

What they found was interesting. Dried blood on the walls, crack and denture marks everywhere and pieces of ripped metal on the ground. "So where do we start?" Spidey asked.

Drifter walked by the first thing he thought of. He examined the dried blood on the wall. "This fight took place at least a few hours ago. This blood this dried so it was a while" Drifter looked down a little and saw a tiny chipped tooth. He took a look at it and thought that it was _forced_ out.

The Sheriff were checking out the cracks and dents around the area to see anything. the cracks were in a straight line and were slashed in between the walls and the ground. "What could make a mark like this?" Sheriff Spider pondered. Sheriff Spider noticed that the cracked wall and ground were connected, as if someone used something to slash it.

Spidey examined the pices of metal on the ground. There were parts of a steam gun that was slashed apart. "Who ever did this, they didn't do it with their hands" Spidey thought to himself. Spidey then picked up the two pieces of the steam gun and examined them. He saw that something sharp had cut this in half, but it would have been at close distance.

"Sheriff, Spidey come here" Drifter asked the two. Sheriff Spider and Spidey walked towards Drifter and saw something they wouldn't expect. A piece of a giant, grey, metallic stinger. "that looks like Iron Spider's" Spidey remarked. "Who?" Sheriff Spider asked. "A friend in my world" Spidey replied.

Drifter then kneeled down and picked up the stinger and looked at it. "My guess is that this was part of the guy who did this. It must off come off during the fight and guy who had this had to abandon this because of the cops or he was too injured to carry it" Drifter theorised. "So what now, Whoever this guy is he didn't leave a trail for us to find." Spidey commented.

"Maybe, but he somewhere. He only acts when criminals acts so mostly likely he'll be there" Drifter said in a calculating way. "We did overhear that he mainly attacks something to do with Oscorp. He might show himself if Osborn in this world makes an appearance" Sheriff Spider replied. "So then, we keep to the sky, undetected and see or hear if anything comes up and then maybe we find our spider."

" _If_ he's our spider" Spider Man remarked. Drifter just gave him a look. "Okay, let's go find our man" The trio then left the scene by wall crawling up the bank and started again to leap from building to building. Hoping to find their spider, if he was willing to to cooperate.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. And please tell me what you think so far. Also, I've learned like others that there will be a new Spider Man show. To me it's aggravating because...Actually, check this link out. It basically sums my reaction to this, along with other problems I've had with the fourth season.**

 **watch?v=CEjWTDEkMaY**

 **Yeah, that's how I feel about this. I don't know how I got there in the first place but nevertheless I'm annoyed. Well, expect for one thing and that is Doc Ock's new look in Spider Slayers part 2, I will admit it does look pretty cool. Anyway, thank you for reading and see you around.**


	12. Finding In Steam

**_The Story's Shadow: This spider will be...different than the others. he's kind like Flashpoint Batman in a way. you'll see the characters interacted soon enough._**

 ** _Winner123: Thanks._**

* * *

 ** _Earth 936_**

The trio were currently on the move to find their Spider, if he was friendly which Spider Man was sure that he wasn't the spider they were looking for. Drifter was using his device to find the spiders power signature.

The other two were in mid thought, thinking about the the spider they been hearing about. "Hmm, There has to be something that must of set this guy off to make him go all mental over those criminals." Sheriff Spider thought to himself.

Spidey wasn't paying attention to the other two or his surroundings.

 **(I mean, is it possible that this guy isn't the one were looking for. I mean I know this isn't New York but there has to be a number of spider based heroes, right?)**

"So um...Drifty, when we do find the spider and convince him that were from other worlds, how is he going to help?" Spidey asked simply. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is, how do we know that he won't kill Dark Web or his troops?" Spidey asked. "Remember what the paper said, he doesn't kill he just..."

"Just leaves them in a state of pain" Spidey replied snarky. The trio were heading closer and closer to the location of the spider. Drifter said to the other two "Okay, were nearing the location of..."

"Steam Spider" Spidey interrupted. Drifter and Sheriff gave him a confused look. "What? if he is our spider he should at least have a name" Spidey defended. "Fine then, Steam Spider. Once we find him we'll convince him to join us"

"Exactly what are we going to do if he doesn't believe us or just doesn't want to help at all" Sheriff Spider questioned. "He'll help us even if he wants to or not" Drifter replied. "So if he doesn't come along with us were basically kidnapping him" Sheriff Spider remarked. "It wouldn't be so bad after the things he's done" Spider mumbled.

Sheriff Spider noticed this and asked him "Kid, do you have a problem with this guy?" Sheriff Spider asked. "Well yeah" Spider Man said to him. "What do have against him when you haven't even met him yet?" Sheriff Spider asked.

"It's just that, When I became Spider Man I wanted to make sure that people didn't have to be afraid of criminals anymore, so that they have something to hope for. This guy, sure he takes care of the bad guys but his methods just leave people even more scared" Spider Man answered to the cowboy.

"I understand how you fell. But if there's a chance maybe he has a good reason for this" Sheriff Spider assured. "Maybe, but I don't think there's a good reason for doing those thing, even if they were bad guys I still wouldn't treat them with such brutality. Have yo ever done that?" Spidey asked.

"Well, not in my age" Sheriff Spider replied. Spidey was then curious in what he meant by that. "What do you mean by your age?" Sheriff Spider thought for a second about what happened to him once.

"When I was eleven, I often see kids get bullied a lot. It wouldn't happen to me because I was somewhat related to the Sheriff so I had a somewhat immunity" Sheriff Spider replied to the webslinger.

"I would watch however how other kids got beat up. I always hated it and wanted to something about, but I couldn't"

 **(Man, I guess history repeats itself)**

"So, did you do something about it?" Spider Man asked. Sheriff Spider thought about it for a second before giving his answer. "In a way, Yes" Drifter was still using his scanner to find the spider, not paying attention to the other two. Spidey notices this.

"You don't seem very talkative" Spidey pointed out. Drifter looked at Spider Man for a moment and said "I don't need to be"

"You know it wouldn't hurt to make conversation once in a while" Sheriff Spider said to Drifter. Drifter started to ignore the both of them. "Huh, rude" Spidey joked.

Drifter's scanner then went off. Drifter looked at it to see the location wasn't far away from them. "I managed to find a signal. let's pick up the pace!" Drifter then started to move faster, leaving Spidey and Sheriff to catch up.

 _ **Unknown Area**_

Nearby, there was a group of criminals and thugs waiting for something to come along. "Man, where the hell are those guys? they were supposed to be here by now"

"You don't thin that they were caught by...you know" One of them asked nervously. "If they were, then there dead men" another replied to him. "You know that ain't true. The Spider doesn't kill he just..."

"Claw and beat up anyone who gets in his way" One of them sternly replied back to the other thug. The others were now impenitent for the rest to come now that they thought the Spider was coming for them.

"Well we can't stay here any longer. We need to get this stuff to the drop of point" One of them pointed out. "Your right but we still need the extra man power in case if things go bad so we'll wait a littler longer until they arrive" the head thug said to the rest of the steampunk criminals

Suddenly, a couple of trash cans tipped over to the ground. The thugs pointed their weapons at the area where the disturbance came from. They waited for something to happen for a while. Then, a beaten up thug came running though the ally and ran towards the other criminals. A few of them calmed down, as they knew this man.

"Guys!, It...it..." the man tried to say something. "God damn it Lee. Where the hell where you? we were supposed to meet here now not later. What kept you so long?" The head thug asked annoyed and angered.

"It..it was...The Spider!" The scared thug exclaimed. A few thugs were now frightened then ever while the others were now tensed. "What the hell happened over there!" the head asked angered an a little afraid.

"We were doing what the boss wanted. Gather the supply's, silence anyone who came by and just leave with it. But...but when we were about to leave...he" The thug then lifted up his shirt to revel a large blood spider scar on his chest.

The other thugs were shocked to see this. A criminal with a blood spider and still standing. "I can't believe this. This never happens, I mean...someone with the mark and is still standing" one of them remarked.

One thug in particular was shocked for a different reason. He walked towards the scared thug and asked."So, how did you escape?" the thug looked at him confused for a bit until he remembered. "Oh, I managed to run off before he could get me" the thug answered to him.

"Is that all" He continued, paranoid. "Well...no. He nearly got him but he said that he's coming for the boss next" The man finished. "Well we need to finish off the shipment before he finds us now" He then ordered the rest of the thugs to load up the rest of the cargo they were taking.

The head thug saw the one thug who was questioning the one who got away was still standing and looked motionless "Nick go over and help the others" Heath didn't reply back and was silent. "Heath, what's wrong with you" the head thug asked agitated.

"He...he always takes out all guys and never leaves one. Ever" them an silently answered. "That means, he didn't leave him because of anything else..." There was a sudden scream. The thugs looked in that over to see a gun on the ground. "He followed him to us!" The head shouted.

The rest of the thugs pulled out their steam weapons and looked around carelessly to find the Spider. The leader of the group was now scared out of his mind, knowing that he or anyone here would stand a chance against him.

"Sp...SPIDER!...COME 'ERE AND FACE US" one of the bigger members said out loud. "What the hell are you doing!? do you want us to be torn apart!?" one of them violently whispered. "He is a simple bug"

"Yeah, expect that simple bug has sent at least over forty people to the hospital!" one whispered to the tougher thug. "Well, he'll have to try hard if he's going to get me to..." Suddenly, two web cables from behind got him in the back and pulled him back.

The thugs were now scared and paranoid as ever to see those cables pull a man like that and pull him away so fast. Suddenly two web shots came out and stuck too guys to the wall. The rest of the criminals point their guns in that direction to see a figure in the dark. He slowly walked close to the thugs. "d..Don't move you freak!"

He continued, scaring the hell out of all of them "W...what do you want from us!?" The figure came out of the shadows to reveal not the Spider they were looking for but Sheriff Spider standing in front of them holding one of his Web Shooters "Hiya friends, how are we today?"

The thugs were confused by this. Then, two other figures walked beside him. Spider Man and Drifter "So then. Anyone of you fine gentleman wanna tell me what's going on here"

"You...you ain't the spider. Who the hell are you guys!" The head thug asked angered and a little less scared. "My name is Sheriff Spider and these are my companions. Were here to ask a couple of questions without to much people getting hurt" Sheriff Spider calmly replied.

"You...you think you scare us! your just a bunch of guys in stupid costumes!" one of the other members shouted. "Well, not really. we were hoping to have a nice conversation without anyone getting hurt" Spider Man joked.

"Yeah, well you came to the wrong place you son's of bitches. OPEN FIRE!" They fired their weapons upon onto them. The Spiders jumped out of the line of fire and into cover. "How many times are we going to hide behind cover? Honestly, I feel like we should get cardboard boxes just to hide us" Spidey said. Leaving Sheriff Spider confused. "What?"

"It's a reference, you wouldn't get it. So how are we..." Spidey couldn't finish his sentence as Drifter threw a small capsule at the thugs, rolling away towards them. It opened to expel an electric feld around the thugs, shocking them dearly. "Let's cut the talk and bring them down!" Drifter told the two spiders.

 **(I felt like he could of said something more quippy then that. I mean I know he's serious about this Dark Web guy and has to concentrate but he could at least make a pun once in a while)**

The trio then ran towards the criminals and fought with their evasive skills. Drifter used hand to hand combat against the criminals with swift accuracy. One tried to take him out with a steam pistol but Drifter sensed this and spin kicked him into a wall. Two steam thugs fired their weapons onto him and Drifter pulled off a few back flips.

Drifter then threw two small metallic objects that stuck onto the two thugs. "Was that supposed to hurt?" The thug mocked. Drifter then pulled out a small device with a button. "No, but it does numb all feeling" Drifter replied while pushing the button. the metallic objects then exploded on them causing them to fall down, twitching.

Spidey was leaping all over the place, dodging each shot. The criminals were getting angered the more he dodged each attempt. "What's with dis guy! He's mad as hell" One of them shouted. "I'm just that good guys! Maybe you can be to if you weren't so bad at shooting" Spider Man joked.

One of them threw a steam powered grenade at him but he caught before it could hit him "Oh for me? you shouldn't have. I just wish I could of given you a gift. You know what this is a too perfect gift you have it" Spidey then threw the bomb back at them. The thugs ran from it for safety. It exploded. The thugs were then being quickly taken down by the wall crawler.

Spidey the fired a web cable on one of them and swung him around, while knocking down a few others along the way. He then let go of him and he was thrown into a piar of them. "Strike!"

Sheriff Spider leaped over a thug and webbed him to the ground. He was then surrounded by a group of armed thugs with their weapons point at him. "Now fellas, I still think we can settle this peacefully without any violence. How about we put away the guns, have a nice talk, go to the bar for a few drinks like grown adults would do..."

"Yeah sure, and maybe then you could take off that stupid hat" One of them mocked. "Listen I...what did you just say?" Sheriff Spider asked sounding a little tense. "Oh, i'm sorry did I stutter? I said your stupid hat looks stupid!" The thug mocked while the other laughed with him.

Sheriff's expression turned into serious. "Okay then I was gonna be nice about this but you've only made things worse for yourselves" Before they could react, Sheriff Spider pulled out his web shooters and shot each thug. He then ran out of web shots and he threw his guns in the air and sucker punched the thug nearest to him and kicked him in his shin, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

One tried to kill with a rifle but Sheriff Spider had the upper hand when he threw and old flash bang at him, causing him to lose his sight. He then grabbed the rifle and slammed it across his face. He then snapped it in half with his knee. He then leaped into the air and grabbed the web shooters and reloaded them. There were at least five criminals left for him to take out.

He fired at two of them and they were about to blow his head off. But Sheriff Spider then ran towards the thug in the middle. He was about to fire until Sheriff slid underhim and knocked him out using the back of his gun. He then did a spin and shot the last two thugs. He then span his guns around and caught and blowed the steam off them "Boom"

The trio looked around for anymore thugs to take down/question. One came out of nowhere holding a powerful large weapon. "YOU A-HOLES DON'T SCARE ME. THIS BAD BOY CAN EASLIY LEVEL AN INTIRE TOWN IF YOU TRY SOMETHING FUNNY!" The last criminal threatened. Sheriff Spider tried again to settle this peacefully.

"Easy now son, think this though." Sheriff Spider said calmly. "I don't think you can get though to a guy who's threatening to turn a city into dirt" Spider Man said sarcastically. "I'm trying to calm him down. It's called settling things peacefully ever done that before?" Sheriff Spider replied.

"Actually, I never got a chance to because whenever I talk they just go straight ahead and try to kill me" Spider Man said. "Well I'm trying a different aproch then what we usually do. Listen, we can end this without any more..."

"S...SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED TO LISTEN TO YOU! YOUR JUST A BUNCH OF FOOLS IN STUPIDS COSTUMES! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE THAT SPIDER WHO IF WERE HERE I WOULD...would...uh" The thug was then speechless in what he was seeing now. Unknowing to them, there was a dark figure latched against the wall with bright glowing eyes staring at him.

"Listen, I know right now this is a tense situation. We did fight these guys yes. But it was self defence and their not even dead just knocked out for a while" Sheriff Spider continued. The thug was now scared as ever he had just got away from him and now he's after him of all people.

"If you could just put down the weapon and calm down we can all be a little more relaxed. We can end this sooner then you think" Sheriff Spider finished. a voice then spoke out "You read my mind" The spiders looked behind them to see a figure, Spider Man recognised this figure from earlier.

This was the spider everyone was talking about.

He wore brown boots, dirt blue pants, A white victorian shirt with straps, a large black spider in the middle that looked similar to the spider scars given. He was wearing a bronze mechanical harness and had a mechanical plate on the back. He wore a dark red helmet with white eye lenses, it also had a mouth guard, it's design was similar to a pilot's. He wore black gloves and was wearing slim gauntlets which mechanical versions of web shooters on them.

"So then, let's have a talk shall we?" The spider said with a small smirk on his face.

The thug then lost his cool and dropped the weapon and ran for his life. The figure then ran past the Spiders, his movement was lighting fast. He then violently grabbed the thug and slammed him against a wall. "So then, where were you going with your friends?" The figure asked coldly.

The thug was scared stiff of the brutal vigilante. "P...please don't hurt me" the thug whimpered. Figure then lifted his hand towards his face. there were mechanical claws similar to White Tigers. "That depends on how this goes. Where...was the shipment going. Tell me...or your going to find that you won't be feeling, seeing or anything for a long while"

The thug gave his answered in a scared manor. "Okay! Okay! The shipment was going to one of the big head here. It's going to one of the fundraiser I don't know his real name but he goes by..."

"I know. Lucky for you I don't fell like beating you down. Take a nap" He then violently punched him in the face. He then reached for the side of his head and spoke "Conners, I got a location. Prepare to make a lot of stuff because tonight I think it ends for him...No, not yet I need to take care of a few things here" He then looked at the spiders.

"First of all, thanks for taking them down as well. Though I would of done it a lot more...tougher. But the big question is this" The spiders were waiting for an answer until he gave it.

"Who the fuck are you guys?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of the story. Tell me what your impression of Steam Spider are and leave a review. Also, you may have noticed I've changed my name recently well I'm trying out for a creative name for myself better than the one before. Thanks for reading and see you around!**


	13. A Stubborn Spider

_**The Story's Shadow: Thanks. He's...something. Yeah Spidey thinks Steam is just another Wolverine. as for trouble, well...you'll see here.**_

 _ **Death Fury: Thanks.**_

 _ **Noble Six: Thanks, can't wait to see what you think so far.**_

 _ **Ben 10: He's similar to him.**_

* * *

 _ **Earth 936**_

The Steam Spider was waiting for a response from the spiders. "Uh, not sure how to respond to a colourful question like that" Spidey replied to Steam Spider. "It's simple. Just say who the hell you are"

Spider Man then replied to the Steam user "It's a little complicated to explain"

"Then you have thirty seconds to answer quickly before I personally get the info myself" Steam Spider gruffed at him. "Hey, we aren't the ones who..." Spidey tried to say. "Were from another area of...somewhere" Drifter replied towards him.

Steam Spider looked at each of these strangers. "I can clearly see that"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spidey questioned. "It means I don't think they were intimidated by someone who also dresses like a clown"

"Why you..." Spidey tried to walk towards him but Drifter stopped him by blocking him with his hand "We need his help, not to aggravate him" Drifter said whispered to him.

 **(What? I am the only one here who thinks this guy is...what the word I'm looking for, violent?)**

"Drifter, did you see what that guy just did? compare that to what other stuff he did and you got a very violent guy, much less a spider" Spidey exclaimed. "Peter, just because you do things differently doesn't mean he should. He may look similar to you doesn't mean your the same. He probably different goals and maybe a good reason for this"

"Unlikely" Spider Man gruffed. "You shouldn't really be here these thugs could kill you" Steam Spider simply said.

"We were handling it just fine" Sheriff Spider said to Steam Spider. Steam Spider gave Sheriff Spider a look before saying" What's with the get up?"

"I happen to be a officer of the law. I was in my right to..."

"To look like you had way to many pints and went on a series of events that can't be described by the normal average man. Or, to make it simpler for you, you look like an idiot" Steam Spider said snarkily.

Sheriff Spider was both silent and annoyed. "Yeah, he's definitely a spider alright." Sheriff Spider gruffed. "It's part of the name. You still didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

The trio was trying to think of a simple way to answer him about who they were. "Now would be a good time as any. If your fan boys I swear to god I'm gonna lose my shit because I can't handle a bunch of..."

"Were not. Were...somewhat like you" Drifter interrupted. "Okay, first off no. My costume isn't bright, dusty or plain. My costume is practical"

"All your wearing is what everyone else wears expect you have some mechanical parts attached, wearing what looks like a helmet used of jets and your shirt is red and pants are blue" Spidey stated.

"The proper name is trousers. And that indicates that you three are American. But it doesn't explain my question. Who are you, why did you come here and why are you trying to act like me"

"What he said is true we are something like you" Sheriff Spider said towards him. "There's no one in this town who is like me" Steam Spider sternly replied towards the cowboy.

"Okay, to answer those questions simply as we can. We are a group of people who have the same power as you, we came here try and find and help you, and to finish off with your last question, we didn't act like you we had least showed some humanity to those criminals instead of what you do" Spidey replied sternly.

"Spider Man" Drifter warned.

Steam Spider then slowly walked up towards the trio. He was then right in front of Spider Man. He was slightly taller then him but was at the same height as Sheriff Spider. "If you have a problem with the way I do things, take it up with City Hall they all do. Otherwise, shut up"

"Listen, were not here for trouble. we need to tell you that..." Drifter tried to say. "I don't want to hear it. You skill and fighting techniques are impressive but they were just minor crooks. There are bigger things out there who are a lot smarter then all of those guys combined"

"Tonight was your properly first and last night at doing this. Do another one of these stunts again you'll either A, get yourself killed B, the police will catch you or C, I'll stop you idiots myself and trust me. You don't want that"

"We can clearly handle ourselves. But can't just do things and terrify guys like that" Spider Man said towards Steam Spider.

Steam Spider then started to walked away from them and took a look at the fight scene and then pressed a button at the side of his helmet that made the eye lenses glow. "Hmm, this is the same tech from the last shipment and the ones before. This only confirms my theory that it was definitely..." Steam Spider thought to himself until he was interrupted by Drifter.

"Listen, we need your help. There's someone who wants to..."

"Your still here? Listen you better leave now. The police here any second and I don't intend to be here so this will be the last time you see me. Goodbye" Steam finished as he then fired a web line at one of the buildings and left the spiders.

Spider Man was annoyed by this "Okay, I don't know about you guys but I just about sick and tried of him!" Spider Man then fired two web cables and slingshot himself. "No wait, god damn it Peter!" Drifter exclaimed as he grappled onto a building edge.

"Uh, what about me?" Sheriff Spider asked. "Drifter sighed in annoyance. "just use one of these" Drifter then threw a spare grappler. Sheriff Spider sighed frustration in using this again.

Spider Man leaped into the air, searching for the Steam Spider. His eye then spotted the Steam Spider on one of the distant buildings. He webslinged towards it to see Steam on his com again talking with someone. "...Then we'll be able to sneak past the guards without them iding me. With the disguise I've made up they might not recognize me if..."

Spider Man managed to leaped on the edge of the building with Steam Spider facing backwards of him, not noticing he was there. "Hey! we're not done here!" Spidey shouted towards him.

Steam Spider slightly turned his head to Spidey behind him. "I'll call you back later" He then turned to face Spider Man. "Okay then, before I thought you were a bunch of guys with some knowledge in martial arts but didn't have the strength for it but now I see that" he gestured to Spideys web shooter. "So you have what looks like my skills, with some of the tech I used. So I really want to know. Who. Are. You " He said with seriousness in his voice.

"I am Spider Man" He replied towards Steam Spider, facing him without backing out. Sheriff Spider and Drifter managed to caught up with him. "Spidey don't do something stupid"

"Spider Man, a little obvious isn't?" Steam Spider smugly replied. "Well, it doesn't matter what my name is. You need to listen to what we have to say. We..." Spider Man sternly replied. "I don't think I have to listen anything coming from a bunch of pretenders." Steam Spider interrupted him, making Spider Man more tense.

"You three all have the same web grapplers as mine. So you must have made the same chemical formula to make the webs" Steam Spider theorised. "That's one of them." Sheriff Spider said. "Yeah, and I bet one of the reasons is not beating bad guys to a pulp. So tell me who are you?"

"If you had bothered to actually listen. We all have something in common and that is our powers" Spider Man said towards the steam user while trying to be calm. "I doubt that. Besides, even if you did you'd probably just pummel on the ground or just mess up the webbing"

 **(Argh! This guy is just so aggravating!)**

"They don't deserve humanity. In this city there are the darkest parts of people that they embrace to do terrible things. Murder, robbery, kidnapping, and even worse things. But when I embrace my inner darkness I'm stronger and when I am they don't have a chance in stopping me. To make sure that no criminal will ever be safe when they see me because when they do, they'll realize that my inner darkness is more powerful than theirs"

 **(This guys makes Noir looks like the happiest man in the world!)**

"You wouldn't understand" Steam Spider finished. "Yeah, because maybe they need to be shown that there's a better way that people don't have to live in fear. If you just..." Spider Man tried to tell him. "I'm not taking advice from a petty kid" Steam Spider said to him.

"You know I'm getting sick and tired of your crap. your going to listen to me whether you like it or not" Spider Man said a little angry and was right in front of him. Steam Spider responded by grabbing his arm and flip him over, causing him to fall on the ground.

"You're slow. You gonna have to be a little quicker if you want to beat me, but that'll never happen. I have better things to do and I don't have time to deal with this now. Also stay down and don't make me knock you on your arse again" Steam Spider then started to walk away from the trio.

 **(Okay I have had enough of this bullshit!)**

Spider Man then picked himself up. Spider Man pointed his web shooter at the back of his head. "Hey steamy! catch!" He then fired a couple of web shots at him. He dodged every attempt without turning.

Steam turned and said "Your anger makes you sloppy and that causes you to..." Steam Spider was then hit with a bigger web ball his face like a smack to the face, causing one of the eye lenses to be cracked. Steam Spider checked his mouth to see there was blood on it. "Okay then." Steam said quietly and tensely. He then pressed something on the side of his arm. Then, three mechanical spider arms then came out of the back plate from his back.

"You wanna take me on? Okay, I assure you won't be walking after this!" He then ran towards Spidey. Spidey was dodging each talon strike while trying to get a few hits of his own in.

Drifter and Sheriff Spider were watching from the sidelines. "Damn it! that idiots messing things up" Drifter grunted. "Then why don't you go in there and stop them?" Sheriff Spider asked. "Spidey needs to learn he can't everything his way. When Steam takes him down he'll learn" Drifter said. "And what if he breaks something" Sheriff Spider asked. "He won't. He thinks Spidey is just an arrogant kid, which he's acting like that now"

Spider Man was leaping around Steam, he then hoped onto his back, messing with the metal talons. When he tried to pull a few wires he then received an electric shock from it, causing him to fall back a few feet from Steam Spider. "What, you think I would leave one of my gadgets without a defence"

 **(You would of though Doc Ock would of done that when I fought him)**

Steam Spider then extended his claws and attempted to claw Spidey. Spider fired a web cable behind him and managed to slide under him. Steam Spider manged to claw Spideys arm while he was sliding under, leaving a long gash on his arm. "Since when do spiders have claws?!" Spidey questioned loudly.

"Since I started my carrier. They look good when they drag against someone's face!" the talons then pointed at him and started to fire blue bolts of energy at him. He tried to doge the blaster fire. Spidey shot a web at one of them, covering it.

"Ah, how do you like..." The talon ten charged itself and then fired a bigger shot, destroying the web. "You were saying?" Spider Man then made two web cables from each side from the edges and then made a web ball. "Hope you can catch this one!" He then let go of it, causing to sling itself at Steam.

Steam Spider then leaped over the web ball. "Is that all you go..." Another web came at him and it in the face, then a blinding light appeared in his face. This was one of Spideys flash webs.

Spidey then leaped in the air and spin kicked him across the ground. "Ha, Spidey one. Steam Spider zero!" Spidey joked loudly. Steam Spider got back up and did the same trick Spidey did by creating two web cables. "What, your even stealing my thing that is just low man" Spidey joked. "Oh, I'm not using a web ball i'm using something better!" Steam Spider gruffed.

He then got in front of the slingshot. He then let go, causing him to be slung towards Spidey. Spidey tried to get out of the way but he wasn't fast enough.

Steam Spider slammed into Spidey. Spider Man was on the ground in pain. Steam grabbed him and was prepared to punch him. Spidey attempted to fire another web but one of Steam's talons blocked it.

Steam Spider threw his fist into Spideys face, but Spider Man managed to grab it before any pain could come. Spider Man then kicked Steam Spider of him. Spider Man got back up and was into a battle position and Steam was as well.

"I'm going to break your jaw so that you won't annoy me again!" Steam Spider said towards him. "Your not the first to say that and you won't be the last" The both ran towards each other and were about to throw there hardest punch. Suddenly Drifter got in the middle of them, stopping their fight. "That's enough!"

Spider Man stopped while Steam Spider was still a little tense. "Spider Man. You need to stop"

"Me! but I...!" Spidey tried to say but Drifter stopped him. "I don't want to hear it. We need him and I don't care if you like him or not. If we don't get his help the more Dark Web takes away from you" Spider Man didn't say anything in reply. Drifter turned to Steam Spider and said "Listen, we don't want to fight you we just need your help"

Steam Spider took a few breathes in and calming himself. He then pressed the buttons on his arm again, the talons on his back shifted and cogged back into the plate. "This was pointless! if you really want help then find somewhere else. While I admit that fight was something I have better things to do. Don't try and find me again or things will get much worse" Steam Spider then started to walk away again.

Spider Man managed to calm himself down and ran towards to Steam Spider "Listen, I know back there I was a little..."

"Idiotic?" Steam Spider said.

"Unable to listen?" Drifter added.

"Have a tenacity to act without thinking?" Sheriff Spider added also.

"Yeah, yeah all of that. But there is someone out there who's not only after who but every other person who has the same power as you" Spider Man advised. "Yeah, well I already have someone else trying to take me down he'll have to wait in line"

"Well then we'll help you here" Spider Man said to him. "I don't need help from you guys. I do just fine on my own" Steam Spider continued to walk away. "But we know what it's like to be you!"

"Unlikely. You guys don't know one thing about me" Steam Spider retorted to him. "Well...we know your real name is Peter Parker!" Spider Man shot back. Drifter suddenly had a bad feeling.

Steam Spider stopped where he was. He slowly turned to him and said "What did you just say?" He asked confused and a little shocked. "See. now your probably wondering how do we know your name well it's really simple were..." Spidey tried to pull of his mask. "That won't be necessary. I understand all of this now"

Spider Man gave a little sigh of relief. "Oh good, so you understand what you need to do?" Spider Man asked. "Oh yeah, completely. He then point his hand at the three. Suddenly, tiny darts fired from the finger claws. Hitting Spidey Drifter and Sheriff, causing all of them to go woozy. "Wha...what...is...that" Spidey Man asked wearily,losing his grip on his vision.

"Damn...it" Drifter said before going onto the ground. As did Sheriff Spider. Spidey still had his sight, barely. He saw Steam Spider kneeling before him. "Time for a interrogation"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. This came sooner than expected I know but this storyline is something I wanna focus on that and this other part of the story which the spider i'll do is something I can't wait to show and others.**

 **Well Peter's mouth has certainly got himself into trouble...I mean more than usual but let's see if he can't get out of it...Though it's unlikely considering the more he says things the more it'll be worse. Thanks and see you around!**


	14. Interrogation

_**The Story's Shadow: Yep, Peter has a knack for that. Steam's backstory will be explained soon enough. Spidey's just...well a little hard headed**_

 ** _Man 285: Well, I might of overlooked that part._**

 _ **Ben 10: Yep.**_

 _ **Note: I just saw that my story has reached up to 5,000 views. So thanks for reading my story so far and really appreciate it.**_

* * *

 _ **Earth 936**_

 _ **Unknown Location**_

"Wha...what happened to us?" Spidey thought to himself.

Spidey's eyes was slowly opening to revel that he wasn't on the rooftop before. His eyes fully opened to his he was handcuffed on a pipe. H was in a dark and damp area, looking like a dungeon.

He saw beside him Drifter and Sheriff Spider were also handcuffed to the same pipe. They started to wake up as well.

"What the hell...argh! why does my head so much" Sheriff Spider said out loud. Drifter looked around the area. "As what I can tell. Our Steam Spider decied to interrogate us because of Spideys loud mouth and tendency to act without thinking" Drifter grunted.

 **(Hey! When I'm on mission with my team I do plan things out. It's just that Steam really get's on my nerves)**

"What do you mean by that!" Spidey asked. "It means, if you hadn't started a fight with him and said that you knew his name we wouldn't be here"

"I couldn't help it. He was just so aggravating!" Spider Man grunted. "Well, right now it doesn't matter. Right now we need to find a way out of here" Drifter said while trying to find a way out of this predicament. "Well I don't think we can use anything. I think while we were out he took all of our equipment" Sheriff Spider said.

"How do you know that?" Spider Man asked. "Because if I can turn my head slightly I can see above us our stuff is on some tool bench. Spider Man looked up to see a bench and some highly advanced tech.

"Okay then. What do we do now?" Spider Man asked. "What do you mean what do we do? we have spider powers we can break through this thing easily" Sheriff Spider said to the web slinger. Sheriff Spider tried to break out using his superhuman strength but it wouldn't make the pipe break let alone make a dent.

"What the hell, this pipe looks like it's been here for decades how is it so durable" Sheriff Spider questioned. "Maybe it's more durable than you know" Spidey replied. "Or maybe that someone has layered it with a material that not even a super powered person can break it" a voice spoke out in the dark.

The trio were suddenly shocked when they heard that voice. They knew it was Steam. They turned there heads to the left to see Steam Spider sitting on a chair with his arms crossed.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Spidey asked while a little weirded out. "That doesn't matter" Steam Spider simply replied. "I beg to differ, because I find really,really, really creepy that you've been sitting there for god knows how long just staring at us"

Steam Spider didn't reply to Spideys answer. He was examining Sheriff Spiders web shooter. "Hey! That belongs to me!" Sheriff Spider retorted. "Interesting. This piece of tech looks old yet it's been modified to hold web pellets and not bullets" Steam Spider whispered to himself.

"Um, hello? you do realise that were still here?" Spider Man said aloud. "It's hard not to notice seeing your as loud as those Osborn billboards" Steam simply said, not paying attention to Spidey.

"Well that's just rude" Spider Man commented. Drifter looked around the area before saying to Steam Spider "This place looks like a dungeon. But by the decay and dust, this looks like it should of decayed and fallen apart years ago."

Steam Spider looked at him for a moment "Smart one aren't you. But that won't help you with this." Steam Spider put aside the web shooter and stood up from his chair. "Now tell me. Who hired you?" Steam Spider said with deep seriousness in his voice.

"Wh...what?" Spider Man said confused. "Oh come on don't give him that fake expression. You have the same skills as I do, you somehow manged to recreate the same web grapplers as mine, though not as good" Steam said gesturing the Web shooter. "Hey!" Sheriff Spider exclaimed, annoyed.

"And you somehow manged to know who I am. So that leads me to ask this and it just so happens to be the same question before." Steam Spider walked up to the three "Who. The. Fuck. Are. You"

 **(This guy's words have a colorful tone to it don't they?)**

"Man you swear a lot, don't you?" Spider Man said sarcastically. "You should see how Dark Web swears" Drifter thought to himself. "I'm done messing around. Tell me now and quickly before I'll retort to other methods" Steam Spider gruffed.

"And what would that involved?" Spidey asked with some seriousness in his voice. Steam Spider looked at the wall crawler for a brief moment. "Well, there's always the famous brand" Steam Spider then pressed something on his arm. One of the talons came from his back.

Peter sighed and said "Listen, if you want I will apologise for fighting you up on the roof like that" Spidey said to him. "But I ment what I said before. There is a someone after who..."

Steam Spider interrupted him. "I know who's after me. And you three are working for him"

"What! no we don't. Why would we work with someone who kills people with the same power as all four of us?" Spidey questioned. "Because you three are working for Goblin for something called money and besides like I told you before, you three are not like me"

 **(Well I...wait, did he say Goblin?)**

"Listen, what he's saying is right. His approach isn't smart though" Drifter tried to explained. "Clearly" Steam said. "But he's telling the truth and the more you waste time here the more that Dark Web will find and kill you"

Steam Spider looked at him for a moment before saying "If I did believe you guys. Why should I trust you? you tried to attack me" Steam Spider gesturing to Spider Man. "Only because you were aggravating me and treated criminals with..."

"it doesn't matter how he does things" Drifter said before Spider Man could continue."Listen, you have to listen if you don't you will die and that is a guarantee" Drifter said Steam Spider walked up to three and then grabbed Spider Man's mask.

"I don't care what you guarantee. You know my name and don't know how but you do. I'm going to know who you guys one way or another and even If I..." Steam Spider then took of Spider Man's mask, Steam looked at him for a while his mouth opened a little. He went to Drifter and took of his rags and took off Sheriff Spiders hat and bandana.

"Well...this is...unexpected." Steam Spider said while sitting back onto the chair. "See, we were telling the truth! were from alternate dimensions. That's why we look like you, have the same powers and wear something similar to you...expect for the mechanical stuff on you"

"Yeah I see what your saying" Steam Spider simply said. "See" Spider Man said with a sigh.

Expect you're still lying" Steam Spider said. "That's right we...wait what?" Steam Spider got up and said "You three are spies of Osborn. he must of found out who I am and implanted the spider gene into three spies who he payed to have plastic surgery to look like me and take over me and then Osborn stages a kill and makes it looks like he's killed me"

"That...is not that bad of a theory" Spider Man said. "It's not a theory if it's true" Steam Spider said. "But it isn't! Listen there's a theory that there's multiple realities different than..."

Than my own. Yeah, I've heard of the multiverse theory and unfortunately for you. I don't believe it" Steam Spider said bluntly. "But why..." Spider man tried to say but Steam interrupted him again. "Because, if there are other worlds then my own then everything I've done would of been pointless if other versions of me have done taking care of Osborn."

"Just because he's a giant grotesque monster doesn't mean you have to treat him like the rest" Spider Man said. "Maybe on the inside. But on the out not yet at least. Osborn is greedy, selfish, uncaring man. Same as his son"

Spider Man looked up, he was now worried that he mentioned Harry. "Son? but your best friends with his son. Harry Osborn?" Spider Man asked. "Friends?" Steam scoffed.

"I haven't been friends with that spoiled brat in years. the only thing he cares about is daddy's love. I don't care what happens to him I care what happens to Osborn. He'll pay for what he's done to m...other people who had to survive in the cold and abandoned for decades like me"

 **(I don't...is this really me? I could of been like him?)**

Steam Spider looked at his watch on his left arm and started to leave. "Hey where are you going!" Sheriff Spider yelled. "I'm going to take down your boss once and for all and you properly going to be looking for new jobs"

"Oh so your going to take him down like the other thugs you beat up" Spidey yelled as well. Drifter looked at Steam for a moment before saying "He's not" Spider Man and Drifter were now confused. "He's going to kill him"

"WHAT!" The spiders shouted at the same time. "He's talking like the conflict he's had with him will end a death. Am I right?" Drifter asked Steam. "...Your smart for hired help. When I'm done with him, I'll decide what to do with you lot"

"That's illegal and stupid. If you do something like that you'll be hunted down like a dog and there won't be any escape" Sheriff Spider said towards him. "And you know all about leading manhunts?" Steam Spider said.

"i've done that once and it didn't end well for him or anyone for that matter. Osborn's got high security. How do you think you'r going to get past them?" Sheriff Spider questioned the steam user. "I have my ways but this doesn't involve you"

"But why? why suddenly start to kill when you didn't before it doesn't make any sense!" Spider man retorted. "Maybe not to you. But you wouldn't understand. When I come back you three will be unemployed. I decide what to do with you later but for now. I'll make history" Steam Spider then shut the door behind him.

"Wait! you can't just leave us down here!" Spider Man shouted to him.

 _ **Upper Floor**_

Steam Spider was walking though an old abandoned house. the walls were rotten and decaying. The floors were creaking every time he took a step. This may be the decaying place but at least no one would expect he was he of all places.

There was a flight of stairs leading up to a attic. he walked up to the attic to see a man working on something. "Connors what do you got for me?" Steam Spider asked.

Doctor Connors looked up to see his friend walked up to him "Well, I have made a number of useful items that can aid you" Connors said to the steam user. "Alright what have you made this time?" Steam Spider asked.

Connors picked up something on his work bench. It was a mechanical cane "Now this one cane be used for a disguise. When you've made a distraction you can use this to suit up. It' emits a steam gas around you leaving you blind to others. As others will panic people won't notice that The Spider had entered the fundraiser"

"Face it. It's more or less a party. They just call it a fundraiser to make the public feel like their doing good when really there just getting drunk of their asses" Steam Spider said abruptly. "there's also this" Connors then showed him a watch "It may not look like much but actually it can detect steam signatures so if guards are trying to find you if they think that something is up."

"i'll be able to find a way to hide from them. Anything else?" Steam Then started to take off the mechanical parts off him and went to put on more subtle clothing. "Well, I've updated your paralysing darts so that the effect will be much longer"

"Good. The ones I used before were a bit sluggish" Steam Spider said. "I could tell. What about the people you brought here?" Connors asked his friend.

"I think they're spies for Osborn. When I pulled off their mask they looked like me. Probably surgery. They also claimed to be from alternate dimensions." Steam Spider said. Connors though for a moment. Steam noticed this. "What?"

"Well..." Connors spoke up. Steam then sighed in annoyance. "Oh come on Connor's you don't actually believe that..."

"I'm not saying that I do. But there has been an anomaly with the scanners and there has been a report of strange burst of power in certain technologies and..."

"Only coincidence. If you want I'll check on it after I take care of Osborn" Steam Spider said sternly. Connors looked down for a moment thinking to himself. Steam notices this. "What?"

I...it's nothing" Connors lied. Steam huffed in annoyance "Your lying. Over the years we've worked together I can tell there's something you want to say so say it" Steam Spider grunted.

"Do you think it's...necessary to kill him?" Connors questioned. Steam gave him a slightly aggravating look. "Yes it is now can we..." Steam said quickly before Connors could speak again.

"It's just. you haven't killed anyone ever and you only...let's say heavily bruised other crime bosses. If you do kill him it could change you" Connors said with worry in his voice.

"Have you forgotten the reason why were doing this? Osborn destroyed everything you've worked for and destroyed your reputation and what he did to me...I've waited years for this I'm not changing my mind. Not tonight" Steam Spider said with seriousness and slight anger in his voice.

"I know. But I worry if..." Steam stopped him "You shouldn't have to worry about anything. Remember, you came to me to bring down Osborn once and for all. And don't think our partnership changes things were not family." Steam Spider sternly replied. The two looked at each other for a moment "My family died a long time ago" Steam Spider finished.

He then gab the materials he needed and made parts of his suit smaller and attached them to the cane. Steam Spider was now sporting a black jacket, gray trousers and was wearing a hat with googles on top of them. "The fundraiser is starting now. I need to go" He walked down the flight of stairs and headed for the doorway. He put his handle and pushed the door.

"Sometimes, we need people to help us out of the darkness. It wouldn't hurt...if you had help" Connors said before Steam could take another step. Steam looked at him for a moment and though but not for long. "Make sure the prisoners don't get out" He then left the house and went to Osborn, leaving Connors in his thoughts.


	15. Planning out of Clouds

_**The Story's Shadow: Yeah, Spidey doesn't get what Steam has been though because his story is different. The spiders just want to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid that could cost him his life.**_

 _ **Man 285: You'll find out.**_

 _ **Ben 10: That's one way to describe him.**_

* * *

 _ **Steam Spider's Dungen**_

The three were still handcuffed to the pipe, struggling to get out. Sheriff Spider and Drifter were struggling against the pipe trying to find a way to break it. Spidey however was thinking why a version of him would kill his best friends dad.

 **(I mean...I don't understand it. I mean, I never wanted to kill Norman not even when he was the Goblin. I believed that he was still in there and he eventually got cured and made himself better. But steam is talking like he deserves this)**

Sheriff Spider notices Spider Man's silence and talked to him "You alright kid?"

"I don't think I am. Seeing that this worlds version of me wants to kill Norman Osborn" Spider Man said to the cowboy. "There has to be a good reason for this. I mean he wouldn't kill him out of pure hatred" Sheriff Spider tried to assured him.

"I think that's the main reason for this. He just wants to take him down for something that he's done to him" Drifter said to him. Drifter was trying to find something in the room to break him out of the chains.

Sheriff Spider was continuously banning against the pipe, trying to see if it would break but It wouldn't. He then leaned back against the wall and sighed. He then felt something in the back of his pocket. "Guys, I think we might have a way out of this"

Spider man and Drifter looked to where Sheriff Spider was talking "Steam managed to take our other stuff but he didn't remember to check in my back pocket. Because their just so happens to be a knife"

"Maybe, but it properly won't be strong enough to break the pipe" Drifter said. "Maybe, but maybe the kid can" Sheriff Spider gestured to Spidey. "Well I can at least leap over the pipe. Spidey then flipped himself on top of the pipe. "That's what happens if you leave one hand free instead locking both hands"So what do I have to do?" Spidey asked.

Sheriff Spider sighed before saying "You going to have to kick it out" Spidey looked at the Sheriff "You sure?" Spidey asked him. "We need a way out of this and I think it's the only way. Now come on" Sheriff Spider then turned away from him. "Okay if you insist" Spidey then kicked the back of Sherriff Spider causing him to grunt in pain "Ow! easy!"

"Sorry" He then tried again a second time. he tried again and again. He kicked once more which managed to kick the knife out of his pocket with other stuff. Spidey then tried to grab the knife but couldn't quite reach. "Damn it. I can't get it from here" Spider Man said as he tried to grab it. "Maybe I can" Drifter said.

He then took his glove on with his teeth. He aimed his hand at it and then an organic web fired from his hand "Whoa, you have organic webbing to?" Spidey said with amazement. "Yeah, I had a little problem back on my old world a while back which caused not only that but other effects"

Drifter then tossed Spidey the knife. Spidey then tried cutting the handcuffs and it was slowly cutting on it. "Whoa, and I though this knife wouldn't work on this. How is this even possible?" Spidey asked the Sheriff. "A friend gave it to me as a gift. Said it was a material called Ada...something"

"Well, that won't matter now that we'll be out of here in no..." Suddenly the cuffs then unlocked on it's own. Freeing the spiders "...Time?" Spider said confused. Then the door opened and Doctor Connors was on the other side of it. "Grab your equipment and hurry up here" The scientist advised.

The spiders picked up their equipment from the bench. Spider Man picked up a card from the ground that fell of the Sheriff "Hey Sheriff I think this fell of you" Sheriff Spider saw what he was holding and tired to take it back from him "Um I'll just take that. You don't need to..." Spidey then looked what the card said.

"What it says something here" Spidey said. "Wait don't..." Sheriff Spider tried to stop him. "Spider, thanks for that wonderful night...call me again for more scratching. Cat" Spider Man said awkwardly. Spidey and Drifter gave the Sheriff a look. He was embarrassed by this "What I do in my life is my own business"

 _ **Upper Floors**_

The trio of Spiders were surprised that Steam's living area was decrepit. "Not the most homely of living areas" Spidey quipped. The trio then saw Doctor Connors were right in front of him.

"So it was you who freed us?" Drifter questioned. Connors nodded in agreement. "But why? I thought that your working with Steam?" Spidey asked.

"Because, I know that Steam will die if he goes there on his own and unlike him I actually believe you about being from different worlds" Connors said to the spiders.

 **(Huh, I guess Connors can be cool in any dimension)**

Spider Man then though of something and then asked Connors something "But I need to know one thing before we help" Spider Man said to the scientist. "And what would that be?" Connors asked the young hero. "Why do you work with him?" this question made Drifter grown in annoyance.

"I don't think I should I..." Connors tried to decline on saying but Spidey persisted. "Please, if I am going to help him and If I do want to work with him to stop Dark Web then I need to know to understand" Spider Man said. Connors sighed. and said.

"I assume he's told you that's he's going to kill my former boss Mr Osborn?" Spider Man nodded at that. Connors sadly sighed at this "Well if you must know...It's because years ago Norman was working with one of his best scientist to create a super human and animal gene that could help in advance warfare"

"When his partner found out what he was doing he wanted to stop the experiment but couldn't. he managed to grab at least a portion of the gene tried to leak the files to the public but on the day he was going to do it he was murdered along with his wife, brother and his wife, and...and their daughter" Connors said sadly.

The trio were shocked to hear this, especially Spidey. "But why would this have to do with Steam?" Spidey asked. "Because Before he died, the scientist gave him the gene to stop Osborn" Connors replied to the hero. Spidey was confused before he could come up with one conclusion. "It's because that scientist was also my close friend. Richard Parker"

The trio were now shocked by this. All this time the reason for all of this is because of a mans greediness. "So you see, Peter Parker was the only survivor of that night"

 **(I...I...My entire family died in this world? Man, it's like with Uncle Ben but more worse then I could of imagined)**

"He...he had a sister here?" Drifter asked, visibly shocked at this. "He did, after a couple of months I came to him to help him, but he wanted more then help. He wanted revenge" Connors said while also thinking about those days. "But that doesn't matter. If he's caught killing Osborn he will die and he's too arrogant to realise it"

"Isn't there a different way in stopping him. Like I don't know...collecting evidence against him?" Spidey asked. "He tried, it only made things worse But please I need you to help him"

The trio looked at each other before giving their answer. "Okay, we'll help him out and if we can... we'll help him bring down Osborn" Spider Man said. Drifter and Sheriff Spider were surprised to hear this from him. "Kid you sure about..." Sheriff Spider tried to say.

Spidey stopped before he could continued "I can somewhat understand how He feels but I guess I don't know how it feels to lose _everyone_ in my family. We'll help" Spider Man said to Connors. "Well, I wish you with the best of luck. And make sure that Peter doesn't get himself killed" Connors advised.

The spiders then leaped out of the windows to go to the fundraiser that Steam mentioned. They were going to find him one way or another.

 _ **Osborn Manor**_

Many people were arriving at this fundraiser/party, most of them looking sophisticated and well mannered or another word: snobby. There were an usall amount of guards there, the fact that anyone could come up and easily kill a highly known public figure would be unnerving to a few.

There was a guard at the main entrance checking the I.D's of the guests. One unknown figure came up and gave him his card. He checked it and looked at the younger man who gave him it. "I don't think I've seen you in town before. You from out of state?" the guard asked.

"He looked up at the guard and said "I've been out of town for a while. But Mr Osborn gave me this as a welcome home present" The guard double checked the card and then gave it back to him. "Enjoy yourself"

He walked away from him and went inside the manor "Oh believe me, I'm going to enjoy this far more then I should" Steam thought to himself. He walked though the manor and saw people drinking and laughing which made him sick to see a bunch of people laughing while the less fortunate have to live in the cold.

One of the waiters came up to him "Drink sir?" the waiter offered him. He took it and drank it all the way down in one go. "Another" Steam said to the man. He gave him another drink. He then walked away from the waiter and try and find a good vantage point to overhear a few conversations.

He heard one in particular considering his alter ego. "So did you hear what happened yesterday?" One of them said to the group. "Oh yes, It appears that Spider vigilante has appeared again" another one said, sounding disinterested. " I heard that he brought down a few criminals in such a brutal manor"

"I just hope the police will be able to bring down that menace" another one said in disgust "Oh please, they can't do anything right. It's people like Norman who can take care of people like the spider and this so called Goblin" another one said to the group. "If only they knew" Steam Spider though to himself.

"How many people did he brutalise this time?" one asked. "At least about twenty three" another answered to him. "Why, that's appalling!" one declared in disgust. Steam gave a grin at this "I know. It's not even my record" Steam thought to himself

Steam checked throughout the room to see if there was anything he could use to his advantage. He then saw the man himself. Norman Osborn wearing a business attire he walked up to the middle of the room and was about to speak lies from his mouth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am happy to see this many people have come to give their donations for a worthy cause" Norman said to everyone in the room. "Donation that you'll use for your weapons trading" Steam mused as he angrily gripped his glass in anger by just looking at him.

"And I know that some of you are worried about this so called vigilante roaming around in the streets. But I assure you if all of your donations not only will this city will be better but we will make sure people like this so called spider will be brought to justice." Everyone in the room clapped and cheered for him while Steam just glared at the man.

"What a lot of crap" Steam mused. "I hope you all enjoy yourselves but not to much I hope. The bar is meant for everything David" Norman said to the man at the bar, everyone chuckled expect for Steam. He rolled his eyes at his attempt of being a human.

"Now then, I have some business to attend to. Please enjoy yourselves and remember. The more we do, the more we change" Norman said to everyone in the room. "Your right about one thing for once. Now to make my move" Steam then moved towards him using the crow of people as a cover.

Steam moved past a few people, some giving him looks as he brushed past them. One in particular looked at Steam and recognised him. "Peter?" a voice spoke out to him. Steam instantly recognised that voice and was irritated "Oh shit not now!" Steam grunted in anger. He turned to see his former best friend Harry Osborn.

"Pete, h...hey Peter how've you been?" Harry said happy to see his friend again. Steam however gave him a look. Harry coughed nervously "I haven't seen you in years. I thought you'd left. This place would've been boring if you'd left" Harry chuckled a bit, Steam was still giving him a look, not saying a word to him.

Harry looked at him for a while before saying "Listen, I know it's been a while. But I'm happy you're here now and not..." Steam then intervened and said "And what? not having to live the cold on my own while you live the good life?" Steam said a little angry.

"I know it's must of been terrible and I don't understand what it must of been like for you. But were friends Pete" Harry said while trying to get his friendship back. "Friends? as I remember didn't you tell me that the heir of the Osborn's couldn't be friends with riffraff like me as to avoid bad press?" Steam asked when he already knew the answer.

"Listen, I know back then I was a bit of a jerk but you have to understand that my father needed to make sure you weren't a target because of people like...wel I don't know but you have to understand..."

"Understand what? I was alone, everyone in my family had just died and I wanted no begged for help from you and what did you do? You laughed in my face in front of the other rich pricks while I was alone" Steam said while trying to keep calm. " I know. and it was terrible of me to do that. But I want to make a new start" Harry said to him.

"We haven't been friends for years. Your father said to stay away from me. And I have been I all on my own for years and now. Now you want to be friends again?" Steam then walked to him. They were face to face now "Well do you know what I have to say to that? Go to hell" Steam said with venom in his voice he then left Harry in his thoughts.

He saw that Norman had entered the hallways that only he was allowed to go though. Steam The got some thing from his pocket, it was shaped like a grenade He tossed it towards them. It had four small legs and then shocked the guards. When they saw the ball ir rolled away causing them to follow it. Steam then walked past the guards.

When he was out of sight he lifted his cane up and then pressed a button. The ball on top of the cane then opened emitting a gas cloud around him, growing larger. He came out of the gas cloud with his Steam Spider suit on him. He then pressed something on the side of his helmet, it then made a mouth mask for him, covering his face entirely.

"It's time to end this once and for all. Tonight, is the fall of the Goblin"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Next we see Spidey and Steam confronting each other on their methods. Thanks and see you around!**


	16. Choosing What's Right

_**The Story's Shadow: Well, you can't exactly blame him. Also, yeah Steam has a tendency to be a little boastful at times. You'll see here.**_

 _ **Man285: Thanks**_

 _ **Newworlds: Not quite sure. I'm trying to bring in new characters in but I could put her in but I'm not quite sure.**_

 _ **Noble Six: I'm glad you're enjoying I so far. I hope to hear more from you.**_

* * *

 _ **Earth 936**_

 _ **Osborn Manor**_

Steam Spider was using his stealth advantage to make sure the guards wouldn't spot him. He was wall crawling away from the lights as to not give away his position.

He saw that the guards had highly advanced weapons, he had only seen them once and they were for intense situation such as this one. "Seems unnecessary to use them. They won't ever get a chance to use them when I' done here" Steam mused.

He saw that Osborn had entered into another room which was guarded by two soldiers. "Hmm, this may be a little hard, but if my past experiences has taught me anything, the harder, the more fun" Steam thought to himself.

Steam wall crawled near to the guards and silently dropped to the ground behind them. "Man, I just hate doing guard work" one of them complained. "I know, I mean here we are just standing here while that twat has his fun" Another one grunted in anger.

"Man, I just wished someone would put me out of my misery" The guard said to his partner. "Well I think I can relieve you of that pain." Steam said to the unaware guards. "Well I hope you can...wait a minute wha..." Steam then grabbed both of their head and slammed them together, knocking them both out unconscious.

Steam then turned away from them and proceed to find where Osborn was going. He ran quick and swiftly throughout the manor, making sure he wasn't being spotted he then saw a ventilation shaft beside him. He then got the idea to open the hatch.

"This vent leads to Osborn's office, where usually sorts his affairs in order. Well, time to see what a spider can do to a Goblin" Steam mused. He then headed inside the vent and followed the way inside.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

The spiders were swinging towards the Osborn Manor. They landed on one of the buildings and surveyed the people heading inside. Drifter pulled out a scanner pad and scanned inside the manor. "This scanner will be able to pinpoint the exact location of Steam. And when we find him..."

"We'll find Osborn" Spider interrupted sounded troubled. Sheriff Spider noticed this and confronted him about it. "It's crazy isn't it? In any world things can change into something like that?" Sheriff Spider said to Spidey. Spidey didn't reply to him.

"So when we do find him, are you going to let him kill Osborn?" Sheriff Spider asked the wall crawler. "I...I'm not sure. I mean obviously I would never let anyone die under my watch and Osborn..." Spidey couldn't say what he was thinking without remembering what Connors said.

"I mean, I'm not going to pretend that the Norman in my world was saint, he did do things that would hurt against my team. Most of those were mostly a serum that corrupted him. But even before the serum he wanted my power of an army. I wonder...if my Norman would of taken this route in my world" Spidey said to Sheriff.

Sheriff Spider just looked at him for a moment before talking to him. "Look, I know were trying to find Steam and even though I didn't exactly agree with him. I can synapses with him" Spidey looked at him for a moment, confused and intrigued "When I became Sheriff, I had to find someone who caused my town a lot of trouble and in the end..." Sheriff Spider then went silent before he could go on.

Drifter then shouted at the two "Guys, I managed to find his location, by this chart he's heading towards Osborn's office" Drifter said to them. "One of us is going to have to get him before he does something stupid"

"Why? Steam said he has this handled" Spider Man said to Drifter. "Because, If he does go there he won't get his revenge he'll die by Osborn's guards" Drifter replied.

Spider Man was shocked by this "Wait what you mean...Osborn was expecting him?" Spidey questioned. "Apparently, Spidey you need to go over there and save him despite you're feelings about his methods" Drifter sternly said to him. Spider Man hesitated for a moment before swinging towards the inside of the manor.

"And what do we do?" Sheriff Spider asked. "We wait until Spider Man comes out with Steam. With any luck we can..." Suddenly, Drifter's device went off. He looked at it and suddenly had a face of fear and anger "Oh no" Drifter said silently. "What it is?" Sheriff Spider asked confused by Drifters sudden shift in emotion.

 ** _Osborn Manor - Norman's Office_**

Norman Osborn was inside of his office and he wasn't alone, he was with other businessmen. they were talking about their exchanges. Unknowing to them, Steam Spider was inside the ventilation shaft observing them in silence.

Steam Spider watch as they were talking and he couldn't wait to end it all. "Just wait Osborn, you will fall one way or another" Steam thought with anger.

"Where's our money Norman? you said you'd have it by now and so far all we got is a bunch of our guys in hospitals by that freak" one crime boss said to Osborn. He gave a simple reply "Well if you bought the equipment like I asked you would of gotten it by now. instead, a few of your men have been beaten because of your incompetence."

"Don't try and weasel out of this by bringing up a few technicalities" one crime boss said angrily. Norman however was calm about this however. "Gentlemen, what if i could tell you that I can solve all of our problems in one night?" Norman offered to his fellow businessmen, they were confused and Steam was somewhat intrigued.

"I think we all know what the main problem of our cause is and we have to deal with him for the past five years" Norman continued. As he was talking Steam then pulled a steam gas grenade from his belt and waited for a opportunity to strike.

"And that person so happens to be is The Spider" Norman said to his fellow businessmen. "And I just know how to beat him once and for all and we can continue our...opportunities" Norman said with a slimy grin on his face.

One of the crime boss questioned Normans speech and promises "And how are we going to take him down when we don't even though where he is?"

"Simple, we don't need to find him, we can draw him out. Just...like this" Norman then pressed a button on his desk. "What is he..." Steam thought to himself until he saw something beside him. he turned his head to the right and suddenly saw fire headed towards him. Steam panicked and bursted out of the vent and into the middle of the room.

The thugs surrounding the crimes bosses then pulled out their weapons at him. "What the hell!?" one crime boss yelled in surprise. "Well, well well. If it isn't the spider. It's a pleasure to finally..." Norman tried to greet him formally.

"Blow me asshole. I'm not here for a friendly chat" Steam grunted at him. Norman wasn't impressed by Steams anger by him. "oh, and I so though we can be civil about this" Norman said.

"There's nothing to be civil about you. Your a murderer and your days of exiting are done for" Steam said to The Goblin. He then turned at the crime bosses. "And I suggest that you slimy creeps leave now" Steam warned at the thugs. "you think were afraid of a freak in a costume like you?" one of them said looking like they weren't afraid of him.

Steam put his hand into their eye level and extended his claws "Yes, yes you are" Steam said darkly. The crime boss and their henchmen immediately left the room out of fear.

Steam then turned back to Osborn. "Well, I guess you got me beat" Norman said to him, sounding disinterested at him. "You can arrest me and leave me for the..." norman couldn't finish his sentence as Steam suddenly decked him across the face, causing Norman to fall back onto his desk.

Steam then grabbed him by his collar and lifted up back to his feet. Steam then pulled a gun on him. "It's over. Whatever you had planned. Whatever you were going to do or were going to accomplish...will never come to pass. As for today. this day will mark...your death!"

Norman looked at him while holding his sudden bloody nose. "Then do it" Norman said in a dark tone. "Pull the trigger" Norman demanded. Steam pointed the gun at his face. He was about to pull the trigger but, he was hesitating and he was slightly shaking at this moment. He had waited years for this, but something inside him made him stop.

Steam then looked over his memories of his past. Him with his family, hanging out with his friends and seeing Norman and his father like they were good friends. "Why haven't I killed him yet? I don't get it! I've waited for this moment, trained day and night for this and threw away everything for this moment to end him. But. Why can't I kill him? WHY!?" Steam yelled inside his mind.

Norman sighed in disappointment at this "And i thought you were different. I thought you and I had something in common. I guess not. Guards, if you will" Steam was confused by this until his warning senses went off. he turned to see a but of a rifle hit him in the face. Two highly advanced guards then hold Steam Spider to the ground.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance my friend" Norman taunted Steam, making him more angry. Norman the pulled out a steam gun from his draw. He slowly walked towards Steam, Steam was struggling and was trying to get out of the grips of the strong guards. Norman then pointed his gun at Steams head. "goodbye you little pathetic..."

Norman then saw something at the corner of his eye. He turned to see a red and blue figure from his window. Spidey then smashed through the window and into the room. He landed on the desk and fired two web shots at the guards, causing them to be stuck to the wall.

Spider Man leaped behind Steam and he was in a battle position and Steam was as well. "How the hell did you get out of there?" Steam asked the wallcrawler. "your friend helped us out" Spidey replied. Steam grunted in annoyance at this "Get the hell out of here I don't need your help!" Steam said to Spider Man. He ignored his demand.

"Yeah I'm taking advice from someone who chained me to a pipe. That sounds sane" Spider Man joked. Spider Man then leaped from his spot and kicked one of the guards out of the room and brawled with one of the stronger ones.

Steam activated the talons and swiped the gun from Normans hand and started to slash some of the guards. One tried to knife him but Steam's talon stabbed it's way though the guards hand. He screamed in pain until Steam threw him into a couple of them.

Spider Man then fired a flash web at the last pair of guards and took them out easily, leaving only Osborn in the room. Norman the pulled out a steam powered rifle and pointed it at the spider duo. before he could fire Spider Man fired a web into the barrel, causing it to explode and his hand bleeding out.

"Well, that takes care of that" Steam then fired a couple of sleeping darts at the guards so they wouldn't get back up.

"I have to thank you for helping me out. I guess you weren't lying about not working for him. I really appreciate it. Now if you'll excuse me I need to..." Steam pulled his gun out and turned to see Spider Man standing in his way of Osborn. "Oh my god your really doing this now?"

Spider Man didn't say anything to reply to him. "Look I don't know why your defending him..." Steam started until Spider man stopped him. "I'm not. I heard what happened from Connors. About what he did to you and your family. and...I'm really sorry that happened to you. Truly I am" Spider man said with seriousness in his voice.

Steam looked down and grunted in anger "So you know my story and you pity me so you must now realise what I must do" Steam said in a mocking way. Steam then looked at him for a moment before chuckling darkly "And yet. Your still in my way. Why?" Steam asked the wall crawler.

"Because. Your not doing it for the people who suffered by him or to end his reign. Your doing just out of pure hatred and anger and doesn't help at all. I have a...special friend who was dealing someone like this. Her father was murdered by a savage monster and she wanted to end him" Spidey Man said to Steam.

Steam Spider continue to listen to this to see how it would end. "When she had the man cornered I told her that I lost someone who was like a father to me and I could've killed him. But instead I learned by his philosophy: I could chose what kind of man I wanted to be. With great power, comes great responsibility" Steam then looked at him for a moment, remembering similar words to those.

"She could be anything like a hero or a hunter. She chose hero because she cared for her father. How about you?" Spider Man asked. Steam was to angered to do anything. "you...I..." Steam tried to speak his words "Listen, I have waited a long time for this and your not going to stop me!" Steam remarked.

Spider Man then moved out of Steams way and offered Osborn to him "Then do it. I won't stop you" Spider Man simply said. "Thanks" Steam sarcastically said. He rushed towards Osborn and pointed the gun at his head again.

He was prepared to fire. But, like before he was hesitating. He tried his best to pull the trigger and end it but he couldn't because what he was now feeling. He tried to ignore it and kill Osborn. he looked into Osborn's eyes and felt something inside him. Pity.

Steam shook it and other stuff from his head and was completely focused. He was about to pull the trigger fully until someone ran into the room. Sheriff Spider ran into the room "Kid! we got a massive problem and we need you. Right. Now!" Sheriff Spider yelled at him.

"What is it?" Spider Man asked, concerned. "There's people who's after us and I think they're in league with Dark Web. We need you now" Sheriff Spider said while running back to help Drifter. Spider Man looked at Steam for a moment before following Sheriff Spider and helping him.

Steam watched as they left the room. He then took a look at Osborn before sighing in anger. he then lifted him onto a wall and webbing him up. He then started to follow the other two spiders.

 _ **Main Hall**_

Drifter was standing in the middle of the room whilst other people were running into the streets in fear and terror. Spidey, Steam and Sheriff bursted into the room and saw Drifter standing. They ran towards him. "Drifter what is whats going on?" Spider Man asked worried. Drifter then pointed the direction in front of him.

The spiders turned to see something they thought they wouldn't. A large black and purple portal similar to the one it Spider Mans world. Our of it was The Gilder Squad and they were firing their machine guns in their gliders on the streets. "Holy crap" Sheriff Spider commented.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far. Sorry if this chapter was too rushed. Next The Spiders fight against The Gilder Squad, but will Steam help as well? Thanks and see you around!**


	17. Gilders Discovery

**_The Story's_** _ **Shadow: Sorry to disappoint. Still, we will see more of Steam's development.**_

 _ **Man285: Thanks.**_

 _ **Noble Six: Thanks.**_

* * *

 _ **Osborn Manor**_

The four spiders watched as The Gilder Squad scouring the skies of London.

Drifter was beyond on how angry he was, he tried his best not to get caught by Dark Webs troops but apparently it wasn't enough. Spider Man wasn't afraid of them seeing that he did handle a few of them on his world. He was however worried about the people caught in the crossfire.

Sheriff Spider and Steam Spider were somewhat surprised by this. Sheriff Spider was just getting used to the new worlds, alternate versions of himself and now there's this. Steam was thinking of the possibilities of how a giant portal was in the sky, until he remembered what Connors said before.

Steam Spider groaned when he learned that Connors was right. "Okay then so you were telling the truth" Steam said to them. "Yeah, maybe you should problery listen in steed of locking us up" Spider Man scoffed. "I don't regret what I did" Steam stated to him.

"Never mind that, we have to deal with the gilders" Drifter told the spiders. "How'd they even find us?" Spider Man asked. "They must of found a way to track us. Presumably, they must of found out when we were in Sheriffs world" Drifter explained to him.

"Okay, were just going to have to take them down" Spider Man stated while not taking his eyes off the gilders. "So those machines aren't powered by Steam?" Steam Spider asked. "Nope, a fuel source that's used different and is better than Steam but we don't have time to talk about that now" Drifter told him.

"Right, we need to stop them. Let's go!" Spidey moved out of the manor as did Drifter and Sheriff. Spidey looked beside him and he didn't see Steam. He stopped and turned to see Steam was still in the same place. Spider Man was confused by this "Well?..." Spidey waited for Steam. "Well what?" Steam replied back to him.

"Aren't you going to help?" Spider Man asked. "Why should I? their you're problem not mine" Steam Spider gruffed.

 **(Are you kidding me!?)**

Spider Man was surprised, shocked and a little angered by this. "What. So your just going to let those guys hurt those innocent people!" Spider Man yelled at Steam. "Oh yeah innocent, they've done such good things like make the poor live in cold, take money from other people and mocked children" Steam simply stated.

"Even if those things are true they don't deserve to be killed by them" Spider Man tried to convince him. "then you can go play hero and do your thing while you leave me out of it." Steam started to walk away. "Now if you guys excuse me, I got a Osborn to kill. Ta Ta" Steam said while facing back to them.

Spider Man's distain for this version grew a lot more stronger. He then ran towards in front of him, blocking him. "So, your just going to let people die because of you want payback?"

"They won't die. They have heroes like you defending them, now get out of my way" Steam replied sternly. "Listen, I..." Spider Man tried to say but Sheriff Spider placed his hand on his shoulder. "Let me handle this" Sheriff Spider told him.

He then walked in front of Steam. "So, just that I'm caught up. Your going to let these terrorists hurt people while you, one of the people who can help them find a way to escape and live for the rest of their days, go and kill someone without evidence and possibly didn't care enough to help others instead of yourself" Sheriff Spider listed out.

Steam Spider rolled his eyes at the cowboys attempt at tricking him. "If that's what it takes to get you idiots out of my skin then yes. And don't try to psychoanalyse me you pessimistic sharpshooting son of a..." Steams dangers sense went off he thought it was Osborn when he turned but didn't she anything.

When he tried his head back, Sheriff Spider had just hit him in the face with the back of his web shooter, causing Steam to fall to the ground. He tried to get back up but Sheriff Spider then slammed his foot on his back. He then bent down to his level and pointed his web shooter in his forehead. "This doesn't kill but it can be incased into a web cocoon around your head until you pass out." Sheriff Spider stated.

"In case if you forgot, I am a Sheriff. Which means I have to ability to arrest you and leave you in a jail cell for attempted murder on someone without the evidence to support it" Sheriff Spider informed the steam user.

"Or...maybe you can help us defend not just the people, but...people like you who had to live in the cold like _they_ are now" Sheriff Spider said while looking at something in front of him" Steam tilted his head to see far in front of him were kids running in the streets in fear without their parents guiding them. Steam remembered what it was like for him to run in fear.

Steam sighed "Okay. I'll help" Sheriff Spider then got of him and lifted him up. "So you'll help us?" Spider Man asked. "I'll help the people who were in the same position I was. So how do we beat them?" Steam asked Drifter.

Drifter then pointed at the gilders. "If we can get them off those gilders then their have to resort to their other methods which won't do much seeing as they rely on the Gilders" Drifter informed them.

"Then let's take them down then" Steam Spider said. The three nodded and then webslinged out of the Manor and into the streets to fight the Gilders.

 _ **Streets of London**_

Spider Man decided to web up the mounted weapons on the gilders. Spider Man then leaped at one and threw him at another, causing both of them to fall before Spidey webbed them before they could.

Spider Man the swung around one of the gilders, webbing him up. He then preform a web strike onto the solder, knocking him off the gilder. He then fired two web lines on the gilder and smashed it onto the ground.

He then landed on one of the buildings and then fired some web shots at them, knocking most of them of the gilders.

The Gilder Squad were in surprised by this point. They didn't expect to see more than one spider. "Sir. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" One of them asked. "I Think I do solder. There's more then one spider here" The leader answered. "But I though this world had only one spider signal?" One questioned while wondering what is going on.

"It appears that the spider to the world that was invaded a few hours ago is here now. Solders! neutralise the targets, make sure there alive, we need them for interrogation" The leader ordered his men. The Gilders then speeded towards the spiders.

Sheriff Spider got on one of the roofs and used his sharpshooting ability to hit at certain points at the gilders, rendering them useless.

One of the Gilder noticed Sheriff Spider and went to ram him through. Sheriff Spider waited for an opportunity to strike. As the gilder was about ram him out Sheriff Spider then fired into the exhaust point of the gilder, causing it to malfunction. The solder had no choise but to jump off the gilder and onto the same roof as the Sheriff.

The solder got back up and adjusted himself. He then turned to see Sheriff Spider behind him. "Howdy" Sheriff Spider greeted the solder. "You are you?" The solder asked angrily. "I'm the Sheriff" Sheriff Spider then pointed his web shooters at the solder. "And I'm about to pass judgement" The solder then ran towards Sheriff Spider to strike him down.

Sheriff Spider then swiftly dodge the strike attempt and then fired his webs at the solder, severely slowing him down. He then active something in his armor that made his armor go hotter and made the webbing melt away. Sheriff Spider then threw his remaining smoke bombs at the solder.

He dodge nearly all of them until the last one managed to hit him the face, causing him to lose focus in his sight. Sheriff Spider then used his pistols to hit him in the face rapidly and then he slid back and aimed his guns at him "Six Shooter Web Shot!" Sheriff Spider exclaimed. He then fired his web shooters at him, shooting at him with swiftly accuracy and appearing lighting fast.

The solder fell on the ground, knocked out. "Really?" Steams voice spoke out to Sheriff. Sheriff Spider looked up to see Steam fighting with a two solders. "Six shooter web shot?" Steam said unimpressed. "If you can find a better name then that, then be my guest" Sheriff Spider shot back.

Steam Spider was using his talons against the two solders. One of them tried to fire upon him, but Steam used the talon to slice the gun's barrel before he could react. He then fiercely kicked the solder of the roof and left him hanging.

He then diverted his attention on the solder he was fighting. He then fired a web line onto him. He then fired another web at one of the gilders and stuck the two web lines together. He then slingshot himself to the gilder the threw the pilot into a few trash cans.

He then try to managed to fly the Gilder the best he could but it proved a challenge. He then managed to get a good grip on flying it he then flew towards an empty building and the leaped off it. The gilder slammed itself into the building while the solder crashed though the windows.

Drifter was facing off against the leader of the squad, fighting in a similar manor he did back on Peter's world "You the last captain I faced at least had the sense to retreat when he knew he couldn't win" Drifter said to the captain. "That's because he wasen't enough to take down you spiders and do what needs to be done" The Captain responded to Drifter.

Drifter tried to side kick the captain but he dodged the kick and then grabbed his hood and ripped it off his face. The captain briefly looked at the hood before looking back at Drifter. He was in surprised in what he saw. "Drifter?"

Drifter was now beyond angry. He didn't to give away his entrance to Dark Web or his troops and now they now that they know that he wasen't stranded, Dark Web will try harder now. Drifter then threw a flash bomb at him.

Drifter then got of the building and leaped to the nearest one to where Spider Man was, "Guys I need you all around here. Now!" Drifter demanded. Sheriff Spider was being carried by Steam to get to where Drifter is.

"So what's your plan here now? do you actually have a plan or are you just all done?" Steam mocked. Drifter then pulled out two mechanical parts from his belt, he combined the pieces and started to press a few buttons. He then pressed one final button, it was started to beep which grew faster and faster. Spider Man was concerned by this.

"Drifter? please tell me you didn't make a bomb?" Spider Man asked worried by the beeping. "No" Drifter replied. Spider Man sighed in relief "Oh thank god I though you..."

I'm making an EMP bomb" Drifter continued. Spider Man looked at him for a moment. This caused Sheriff Spider to ask "What's an EMP?" Sheriff Spider asked. "It's a device that can disable any technology in a neat radius" Drifter answered. "Hmm, interesting" Steam mused.

The beeping started to go even faster. Drifter then threw the bomb in the Gilder Squads direction. It exploded, creating a blue wave around them, causing the Gilders to spark up and go off the rail. "Troopers! We need t recharge before we get stuck here. M...move out!" The leader ordered.

The Gilder Squad then moved away from the radius of the EMP blast and try to recharge themselves. Spider Man was confused why they abruptly left. Before it made sense, seeing that Drifter was able to handle himself. "Why did they go? I mean it doesn't take down their ability to fight?"

"That wasn't just any ordinary EMP. It was designed not only to impair they gilders but it can impair their transportation to different dimensions" Drifter replied to the Web Slinger.

"They relay on the ability to dimension travel. If it is left damage for to long they would be stuck in that world and their leader wouldn't come after them. Even if there on a mission, they need that tech. Which gives us enough time to escape"

"Won't they follow us?" Sheriff Spider asked. "Not entirely. The EMP bomb can also lock out worlds. Once they leave they can't come back here and their tracking tech will be scrambled up"

Steam Spider then looked over the sight of Osborn Manor. The police had just arrived and were surveying the house. They were questioning witness and guests they. The police captain was talking with Norman, who had somehow managed to free himself, much to Steam's frustration. "Well my plans just been ruined" Steam said out loud.

The Spiders heard this and looked at Steam. Steam then tuned to face the spiders. "Well, what's his name?" Steam asked Drifter. "Who's" Drifter questioned. "The name of the person who ruined my plan which took years to make and accomplish" Steam replied, while looking like he was holding back anger.

"His name is Dark Web. And he will stop at nothing until every spider in the multiverse is dead" Drifter replied with all honesty in his voice. "Well then, he'll have to try hard with me because when I'm done with him he'll wish he'd never mess with me" Steam said.

"So, your going to help us?" Spider Man asked with worry in his voice. "Yeah, and after we do beat this guy, I'm coming straight back here and I will kill Osborn. Whever you like or not. understand?" Steam questioned. Spider Man couldn't argue with him any further, plus if he did Drifter would just get annoyed. "Sure" Spider Man simply replied.

"Good. So how do we...dimension travel" Steam asked Drifter. Drifter then pulled out the transporter. "It's...smaller then I expected" Steam said while looking at the device. "It gets the job done. Now let's go. We've done enough here" Drifter said as he was putting in the next coordinates.

Before They teleported out of the world, Steam layed his eyes on Norman, he noticed that Norman was looking at one of the gilders that had fallen to the ground. Before he could ponder, the device the teleported the spiders out of the world they were in.

 _ **Unknown Location**_

The Gilder Squad were standing on one of the buildings, fixing their own gilders "Well I'll be damned, who would've thought it was Drifter gathering up the spiders" One of them retreated to the rest. "Yeah, I thought he was trapped on some desert world or something" another one said.

The leader of the squad watched where the portal used to be for a while. "Obviously he must of escaped somehow. But it does make sense...all of it" The commander said to them. He then reached for the panel on his arm and pressed a button. It showed an image of Dark Web "Lord Dark Web, I have some information" The commander said to his lord.

"Did you find the spider yet?" Dark Web asked his trooper. "Yes, but we were unable to capture him. Not only that but he has allied himself with three other spiders" The solder answered his lord. Dark Web gave an irritated growl at this. "Great, so not only you didn't manage to capture him but now there's more than one to deal with?" Dark Web said trying to keep his temper.

"Yes my lord, but there is good news. While we were fighting them, we managed to find out something about one of them who we presume to be the leader" The trooper told his lord.

"Solder, I gave you a direct command. Either you find me that spider or you would die, emphasis on...fucking die. And now you tell me that not only that there's more of them but there being leadered by another spider"Dark Web said while rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

"Okay, so tell me solder. What could possibly be so fucking interesting as not to capture them and how would this spider be interesting then the others?. And be careful on how you answer this. You might end up as the last commander who failed me, only this time I won't go easy on you" Dark Web said intensely.

"We find out during the fight that the one leading the spiders...was Drifter" The commander answered to his lord. "Well that's...what, did you just say...Drifter?" Dark Web said, in shock in hearing that name again. "Yes my lord I did" The commander said to his lord. "It was him. He before he could throw an EMP, I canned him and the coding matches"

Dark Web was utterly speechless, he thought Drifter was gone and he hadn't seen or heard for him in a long while "It make sense now" Dark web spoke out in silence.

Dark Web started to chuckle for a bit "Ha ha ha ha! Oh my, Soldier I will forgive you for your fuck up and I will let you find them...and make sure you make sure they're all alive" Dark Web ordered.

"Yes my lord" The communication then went off. The commander turned to the solders "Troopers, we need to head off the spiders and capture, understood?" All the solders nodded. They then went on their gilders and created a new portal and went inside to follow the spiders.

 _ **Dark Web's Throne Room**_

Dark Web stood on his chair, his hand on his head "Drifter...Drifter is gathering spiders to stop...me" Dark Web stated out loud. He started to slowly laugh. "Drifter...hehe heheh...is trying to stop me...ha ha...oh god, he's trying to stop m...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dark Web laughed so hard thought his throne room.

"OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS SO...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh...this is going to be more interesting then I thought" Dark Web said while getting a grip on himself.

"Well then Drifter, you've got your work cut out for yourself. Well if its a war if you want...then it's a war you'll lose" Dark Web said with a wide, evil grin on his face.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far. Next line of chapters will focus on White Tiger and the team dealing with problems in the city. Thanks for reading and see you around!**


	18. Stranger Things

_**The Story's Shadow: Well, Sheriff is a lawman and is prone to follow his job. That's right, now that Dark web knows it will be a lot harder for the spiders.**_

 _ **Man 285: I have my reasons. Plus it will be told later on in the story.**_

 _ **Noble Six: Thanks, I hope you'll enjoy.**_

 _ **Neworlds: I'm glad. I try to make Dark Web an enjoyable terrifying villain.**_

* * *

 _ **New York City**_

The city was in a near state to becoming an empty city say for Shield and it's heroes. Shield Agents were setting up command bunkers and command posts around the city in case of any more of Dark Web's Millta.

Shield jets and VTOLs were scouring the skies and even a few were floating in the middle the sky near the wormhole to make sure that if anything did come out of the wormhole would be checked at all times.

The Triskelion were handling the batch of troopers that were taken down by the New Warriors and were being interrogated by Shield class agents. Some would barley say anything and others wouldn't speak a word at all.

But that doesn't mean that New York wasn't entirely empty. there were a few robbers and criminals that took advantage of the situation and steal from the unattended banks and empty houses.

Within one of the empty bank, was the villain group known as the Wrecking Crew looting from the empty cash registers and money filled vaults. One of them laughed at this "Man, this is the best thing that could of happen in this city!" Piledriver commented.

"Let's just get this loot back to the truck. Don't want any heroes in tights ruining out fun already" Wrecker commented to the rest of his team. They then moved faster so they could get the money and move back to their hideout.

The Wrecking Crew then ran out of the bank and ran though the streets of New York so their could stash all of their steals. "Now that we have the loot we can go to more banks and steal from them" Wrecker declared to his fellow criminals, which they were more then happy to hear.

"Okay then, let's continue so we can..." Wrecker said before someone knocked him back several feet by a large fist. The other Wrecking Crew saw that it was Power Man "I don't think that stuff belongs to you. Maybe you should return of all of that stuff before you really get hurt" Power Man said with a confident smirk on his face.

The Wrecking Crew that he wasn't alone, there were the other three heroes that stopped them before along with more of them. Wrecker got back up from the hit as the rest of his crew stood with him.

"Oh great, it's you chumps again!" Wrecker grunted in pain at the hit. Wrecker the slammed his crowbar into the ground, making a dent on the pavement. "This ain't going to be like last time" Wrecker said with anger in his voice "And I see you don't have your little leader around. Shame, cause I was hoping to kill him as well" Wrecker taunted.

"Believe me if he was here then Tiger would be a lot less angry" Kid Arachnid joked. White Tiger growled at him and He just gulped in fear as a response. "Sorry heh heh" Miles chuckled nervously.

"Yeah well it won't matter" Wrecker continued. "Even though the little bug isn't here yet, I'm sure ye'll turn up when he finds you guys on the ground. Let's take 'em down boys!" Wrecker command as he and his men charged forward.

"New Warriors, attack plan beta 26!" White Tiger ordered the rest of the team. They moved as well, believing they had the advantage because of their numbers in people. The New Warriors took on Piledriver and Thunder Ball and the Web Warriors were taking on Bulldozer and The team took and Wrecker himself.

The New Warriors were learning from the best an it clearly shows as Ka Zar, Zabu, Triton and Squirrel Girl used a lot of slips and tricks. Dagger used acrobatic moves on Piledriver so that he couldn't get a hit onto her. She then made a light spear and knocked his head around she then kicked him towards Cloak who then teleported him on top of Thunder ball

The Web Warriors made quick work on Bulldozer by circling around him and webbing him up in a cocoon. He of course broke free from the web with his strength. But before he could do anything Iron Spider fired ice webs from his shooters and the pellets froze around the lower part of Bulldozers body.

Before Bulldozer could do anything Scarlet Spider ran towards him and gave a big strike to the face, knocking him out and left standing while the rest of his body hunger over to the back.

Iron Fist and Power Man used a fastball special on Wrecker which caused him to fall back a bit before being clawed by White Tiger and fired apon by Nova. Wrecker tried his best to fight back but the blasts were too much that he could move.

White Tiger then ran towards Wrecker before leaping up in the air and appearing behind to deliver a blow of strikes on his back. Wrecker was in pain and before he could react Power Man preformed a volleyball hit on Wrecker, sending him flying towards a car.

White Tiger then turned to face the team "Good job guys. We really did our best with these guys. Now all we need to do is call Shield" White Tiger said as she acsessed her communicator.

Wrecker then managed to get back up and saw the New Warriors, not facing him. He took the advantage and grabbed his crowbar and ran towards the New Warriors like a mad man. The team saw this and warned Tiger "Tiger, behind you!" White Tiger turned to see Wrecker running towards them he was about to make a strike on them but was stopped by bright red chain, trapping him in them.

Wrecker then collapsed to the ground, he was then pulled by the chains by something only a few feet away from the New Warriors.

It was revealed to be the Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange. Iron Fist walked up "Namaste doctor" Iron Fist bowed in respect. "It's a pleasure to see you again Daniel" Doctor Strange replied to him.

"I was informed by Director Fury about the wormhole and believed that I would be best suited to deal with this. Seeing, that it has certain aspects that I can deal with" Doctor Strange answered.

White Tiger then spoke up to the arcane master "So, can we count on your help with these troopers?" White Tiger asked. Doctor Strange nodded and replied "Whoever is doing this is messing with the flow of the multiverse and I cannot abode by that" Strange answered.

"It will be good to have you along side with us during this perilous adventure, doctor" Iron Fist said to Strange. "And It will be a pleasure to work with you and your friends Dannel" Strange said to the chi hero. Strange noticed something withe the group of the young heroes. "Where is Spider Man?" Strange asked.

"He's actually handling the threat with someone who knows who's causing this and..." White Tiger tried to say but Nova interrupted her. "And he just so turns out to be like a different version of himself but older and more serious which, considering its web head, it surprises me how he hasn't made a pun during the time we met him"

White Tiger rolled her eyes at him and said "Something like that" Doctor Strange was then intrigued by this "I would of noticed this if any alternate reality versions of people would of entered into our own to stop the man doing this" Strange commented on.

"That version of Spidey is called Drifter, a spider that's been trying to stop the person doing this, he calls himself Dark Web" White Tiger added. Strange had a look of interest in the mention of Drifter. "So he is aware of the threat and what is he and Spider Man doing currently?" Strange continued to ask.

"He said that they need more of them so they're traveling thought the...multiverse to find more of them so that they can find a way to beat this guy" Iron Fist replied to the Sorcerer.

"Well then let's hope that this Drifter knows what he is doing. Because if not...this wormhole and the one called Dark Web could prove to be a bigger problem" Strange said while looking up at the portal.

"Well, were about to head to Avengers tower. Want to tag along?" Power Man offered. "Thank you but my magi can get me there in a few seconds. See you there friends" Strange said before teleporting himself away.

"Alright, now that is settled we need to head to the tower right now. lets move and if we could have less comments on certain things" White Tiger said while sending a glare at Nova and Kid Arachnid who shrugged in response.

The team then moved back into the jet and headed towards Avengers Tower.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this. So, Doctor Strange has entered the fray, but who else is about to join the fight? You'll find out soon. Also, I know it's to soon but Happy New Year! Here's hoping 2017 won't be anything like 2016 was...an utter nightmare which I'm happy that it has finally ended.**

 **Now, Before I finish up I just want to say something. Now that Ultimate Spider Man has officially finished, I just want to say that I enjoyed watching this show. Sure it could get silly at a few times but I enjoyed nevertheless.**

 **And even though the fourth season didn't leave much, I found it to be okay at best, say for a few things I said before.**

 **Personally my favorite Season was the third, showing the New Warriors and a new setting to Spideys position as a hero.**

 **I did like certain parts of Season 4 but even though it had the title vs the Sinister Six didn't have much of the Sinister Six in it...that's kind of weird don't you think? well, at least there's Avengers Assemble with the Ultron Revolution which...barley has Ultron in it...Starting to think these shows titles are just misleading.**

 **Well nevertheless, I'll keep writing and even though USM has ended it's not stopping me from writing stories about it and others. So this is Timeless Writer saying thanks and see you around!**


	19. Avengers Tower

_**The Story's Shadow: I don't mind your opinion, I find it good to hear feedback from other people. The civilians are almost out soon and the heroes are getting everybody they can. Yeah, Now that it has ended I can still write stories about this.**_

 _ **Man 285: Thanks**_

 _ **Noble Six: Thanks**_

 _ **Newworlds: Yeah, it might of not have been the best but it was good anyway.**_

 _ **Ben 10: Thanks, I'm working on them now. Here it is.**_

 _ **GuestinyourStory: Spider Gwen? Well, I can't say anything but your going to have to find out later.**_

 _ **Gold Testament: Yeah I guess in any world can get the better of Spidey. Well you'll find out what type of person Dark Web is when you keep reading. Yeah, I see your about to the western part, can't wait to hear more for what you think.**_

* * *

 _ **Avengers Tower**_

Within the city of New York was Avengers Tower, as the Avengers were currently doing their part to help out.

Within the tower, Captain America was speaking with Director Fury, discussing the portal and the leader. "So what do we know about this Dark Web?" The veteran hero asked the director. "From what few information we have from the solders, they said only one thing "The lord of the web will take all" Fury replied.

"That's what most of them say, a few don't say anything at all" Fury said to the solder. "They're solders Fury, they've been trained under these circumstances not to reveal anything and what you described there is their message" Captain America answered back. "Well, solder or not they'll spill something eventually that I am sure of" Nick replied back.

"So has anything come up at all that has something to do with the wormhole or the solders?" Captain America asked.

"None whatsoever, were trying to make sure that nothing comes out of it without our knowledge" Nick responded. "Do you think there's a chance that their leader could leap out of the portal at anytime?" Nick Fury asked.

"Maybe, but I think he's using his solders first, it's a tactic often used by a Hydra general back when I was fighting back in the war. Sending off the ground troops, then keeping sending heavy hitters until their defences are weakened and then the leader will show himself eventually"

"Hopefully that won't happen, and The Avengers can take care of those solders" Nick said. "We'll be able to handle this Fury" The captain assuered the veteran spy.

"I'll let you know if anything comes up, and good luck with Spideys team. They can be quite a handful. Fury out" The message then stopped and the screen went to black.

Iron Man then entered the room, Ant Man and Falcon following him. "We've just got back from the lab" Iron Man informed to the captain. "And what have you guys found out about the armor so far?"

"We know that it appears to be the same bio structure as the venom symbiote that Loki and that Ock guy used a while ago expect it's far more powerful and more concentrated then before" Iron Man responded.

"Who ever this Dark Web guy is, he knows how this symbiote works" Ant Man said. "And not only that, but when he compared the armor to a piece of Oscorp's symbiote and found out they don't have Spider Mans blood" Falcon said as well.

"What do you mean?" Captain America asked. "We know the symbiote here was made from the Web Heads blood but it appears that this version doesn't. As if it was something...alien" Ant Man responded.

"Well, whatever armor they use we shouldn't underestimate them. They're clearly trained"

Hawkeye then came in with Black Widow beside him. "Yeah well, I don't think they stand a chance against us, we are Earths Mightiest heroes after all" Hawkeye said proudly, Black Widow just rolled her eyes in response.

"That my be Clint, but remember, were not invincible. The only way we can stop them is that we can pull together and focus on the task at hand" Captain America advised. "Yeah, yeah I know. Be on guard and all that. But I'm just saying, with all we handle before I'm sure we can handle this...Dark Web guy"

"This Dark Web may sound intimidating, but whatever he is. He is not match for the power of Mjolnir" Thor boosted as he walked into the room with Hulk. "Besides, Hulk can always do his smashing thing he always does" Hawkeye added.

"I don't always smash" Hulk said.

"My room would beg to differ" Hawkeye said, not believing him. "You know, it wouldn't hurt if we had extra people here to help us out with this" Ant Man suggested.

"Maybe, but most Heroes around the world are dealing with other crisis" Black Widow said. Thor then turned to Hulk "What about your Agents of SMASH friend Hulk I'm sure your red friend would love to take those solders to the ground" Thor asked the gamma hero.

"They might be able to help" Hulk answered the Asgardian warrior.

Then a voice spoke inside of Iron Mans helmet "Sir, there is an oncoming Shield class jet heading for the helipad" Friday informed the Iron clad hero. "Thanks Friday" Iron Man then turned to the rest of his team "Looks like your going to get your wish Scott, because I just heard from Friday that the cadets from SHIELD Academy are coming here"

"Ah good, the Man of Spiders will defiantly help us with this!" Thor said confidently. "I guess he could help, if he isn't busy monologuing all the time" Hawkeye joked. " I actually find Man of Spiders sense of humor in battle a worthy trait"

"So there's two people who think that, Spidey included" Hawkeye said rolling his eyes in response.

"And not only that but his brining in the New Warriors" Iron Man added. "Ah, what a vailent name for a team of young fighters!" Thor said, proudly. "Come on, lets not keep them waiting" Captain America said to the rest of his team.

 _ **Helipad**_

The Jet carefully landed on the platform of Avengers Tower. Iron Spider carefully landed the jet and got up from his seat and went with the others.

White Tiger stood up from her set and talked with the rest of her team. "Okay guys, these guys are the big leagues and we need to make sure we do are best around them"

Nova just groaned in response, which made White Tiger narrow her eyes at him in annoyance. "We know, you've been telling us the whole make us Avenger worthy speech all day" Nova complained.

"I've only told this twice because you're hard of hearing because of that bucket on your head" White Tiger replied back to the Galactic hero, which made the others chuckle in response. "As I was saying, Coulson told us we needed to work with The Avengers. If were going to work with them then we need to step up our game"

"Understood?" White Tiger asked. All of her teammates nodded in agreement in response, expect for Scarlet Spider, who wasn't paying attention to her. White Tiger noticed this. "Scarlet?" White Tiger said, her tone serious.

"What makes you think I care about working with these guys?" Scarlet gruffed. "Are you kidding?" Miles said surprised. "These guys are the real deal. The Avengers! I've always wanted to meet these guys in my world. But I never got the chance"

"Why not?" Dagger asked, curious.

"I was more of a solo act. Even though I was kept watched by Shield" Miles answered. "Well, either way, I'm not impressed by these guys nor do I want to be near them" Scarlet scoffed.

"You don't like to be near anyone" Agent Venom said. Scarlet gave him a glare before nodding in response "He's not entirely wrong for once" Scarlet mused.

"Scarlet, It doesn't matter what you want or think, we need to work with them to make sure that those solders don't get the better of us and if you have a problem with that you can just leave" White Tiger responded with a serious tone.

Scarlet said nothing in response and turned his head.

"Okay, it's time to make our impressions good" White Tiger said. She then exited the jet though the back, with her team following her. They all exited out of the jet and was on the pad. They saw The Avengers a few feet ahead of them. They then walked towards them.

White Tiger was in front of Captain America and stood in attention.

"It's good to see you kids again" Captain America said to the New Warriors. "It's good to see you too also, sir" White Tiger responded, solder like. "You can call me Captain for short, White Tiger"

"Were here to help out anyway we can" White Tiger said. "That's good, I expect no less from the academy" The veteran said to the rest of her team. Tiger grinned under her mask.

Hawkeye then leaned over to Black Widow "Is it just me or is there more spiders then before?" Hawkeye said while gesturing to Scarlet Spider and Kid Arachnid.

Black Widow sighed in response "If you had bothered to read files and not play video games with the Hulk, well I say play, it's more like losing most of the time" Black Widow joked which made Hawkeye grunt in annoyance "Hey, I don't lose to him always!" Hawkeye retorted and Black Widow rolled her eyes in response.

"You'll learn that these two are spiders that Spider Man had recruited a while back" Black Widow answered.

She then pointed to Scarlet Spider. "He is called Scarlet Spider, no known real name as of yet. When Otto Octavius took over the Tricarrier with Armin Zola, he saved Spider Mans life when he was drowning in a river. Ever since then, he has been part of the Shield Academy"

"I'll say this for sure, I like his costume better" Hawkeye commented on. "Sure you do, I've known from the files that he doesn't play well with others and has a tendency to be brutal"

"How brutal?" Hawkeye asked.

"Nearly, Wolverine level brutal, just...nearly" Black Widow responded.

She then gestured to Kid Arachnid "Apparently he's from another world similar to the wormhole. From what Spider Man told to Nick Fury, He's the Spider Man of his world after the last apparently died"

Woah, dark. So what makes him so different from the others?" Hawkeye continue to ask. "Apart from his age, he has more unique abilities"

"Like what? how to annoy people more?" Hawkeye joked. Black Widow rolled her eyes in response. "No, he has an ability to camouflage himself and has something called the venom strike which can paralyze enemies from a single shock from his hand"

"Let me guess, these abilities make him Shield material?" Hawkeye asked, with one eye on Widow. "Maybe, He could be but considering he's being mentored by Spider Man it' might be unlikely"

"Anyway, you sure that these guys can help us out with this whole giant wormhole thing and the gilding solder guys?" Hawkeye ask his fellow Avenger.

"We've worked with them before when Loki tried to take over the city with the Symbiotes and the Contest of Champions with the Grandmaster, so I think they're capable enough." Black Widow assured Hawkeye. "And plus, I did train of a few of my own tricks" Hawkeye said, proud of himself.

"Not really helping my point" Black Widow joked with a slight grin on her face. "Hey! Hawkeye said offended.

"And you are?" Captain American asked Kid Arachnid who was nervous in meeting the leader of the Avengers. "Umm...I'm..uh...Kid Arachnid, Sir" Miles said nervously while shaking hands with the Captain.

"I gotta say, it's an honour to meet you sir. I've heard so much about you guys and I've always wanted to meet you guys" Miles said exited to meet one of his icons.

"Fan boy alert" Nova muttered. Miles heard that and webbed his mouth for a quick second. "Mnnh!...Wa do tha happen ever tim!" Nova mumbled loudly while trying to rip the webbing of his mouth, while the Academy students laughed in response, even a few of the Avengers chuckled at that.

"I hope I can help out and stuff because ever since I was a kid I've always wanted to work with you guys" Miles stuttered. Captain America just smiled in response. "I'm sure you can help out"

"Yeah, after all if Spidey can train you guys then I know something is right" Iron Man said, confidently with a smirk. "Was trained from yours truly after all"

Captain America then turned to Scarlet Spider, who had his arms crossed, not facing The Avengers. "It's a pleasure to work with another new recruit at the academy" Captain said, gesturing his hand towards him. Scarlet looked at him for a moment before turning away. "Whatever"

White Tiger gave him a glare in response "Scarlet. The Avengers are helping us, at least show respect" White Tiger scowled. "Why should I, I don't even have respect for you" Scarlet spat quietly.

"Because Spidey put me in charge before he left. Do I have to keep reminding you about that?" White Tiger asked. "Why not? you keep reminding us how you're not into..." Nova didn't have time to finish his words as Tiger gave him a glare which shut him up.

Scarlet hissed in responded and reluctantly shook his hand "Names Scarlet Spider. Don't get used to me working with you guys" Scarlet said to the super solder. He then walked away from them to be on his own but near them.

"He's a...interesting person" Captain America said. "Not really" Agent Venom said, while Scarlet gave him a quick glare behind him.

"Anyway, Agent Coulson sent us here to help you guys in anyway we can" White Tiger said while turning back to the super solder. "Well, I have faith in you cadets. Spider Man has been working with you cadets and I'm sure your more then capable to help out"

"By the way, where is bug man? I was hoping he and I can catch up on some smashing on some bad guys" Hulk said while pounding his fists together. "Aye, I agree with friend Hulk. The Man of Spiders working with the mighty Avengers once again will be a mighty tale to tell!" Thor boasted.

"He's...preoccupied at the moment" White Tiger answered. The Avengers were surprised to hear this.

"Really? I would've thought he'd be here" Thor said.

"Actually, he's working with someone to gather more people outside our reality to help and stop Dark Web" White Tiger said to the solder. "Wait, outside our reality, as in multiverse type stuff?" Ant Man asked.

White Tiger nodded in response. "I had a theory that this portal could be the case, but never concluded it" Ant Man said. "It makes sense the more you think about it" Falcon said.

"Yeah, maybe for you eggheads but for the rest of us it just leaves us confused" Hawkeye said. "But it wouldn't be the less believable" Captain America replied back at the archer.

"So, who is Spider Man working with? Iron Man asked.

"Well, would you believe me if I told you?" White Tiger questioned. "After everything we went though throughout our carriers I think we can understand what cold happened" Captain America answered.

"Okay, When we were attacked by the solders that came out of the portal a man in rags saved us which turned out to be a Spider Man from an alternative reality"

A few of the Avengers raised their eyebrows in interest. "He knows about Dark Web and brought Spider Man along with me to gather more help from other worlds"

"Well it makes sense. Finding versions of us can really improve a lot" Hawkeye said confidently, with a grin on his face.

"Actually, Drifter said he was bringing in other Spider Men from other worlds" Power Man corrected. Hawkeye raised is eyebrows in surprise "Really? when he could find more of Earth's mightiest heroes in other worlds, he goes and finds more spiders in red and blue pajamas" Hawkeye joked with some mockery in his tone of voice.

"To be fair, I much rather prefer more of Spider Man then more of Hawkeye" Black Widow commented. Hawkeye gave her a quick look before mumbling under his breath.

"Well, It's good to know that Spider Man and...Drifter are able to handle this with their own solution. Right now, we need to make sure that Dark Webs troopers don't get in the way or harm anyone" Captain America advised.

"We can handle anything that guy can throw at us" Nova boasted. "Great, another Hawkeye. That's going to be...pleasant" Black Widow mused.

"Well, nevertheless. We know he's out there helping while we can make sure that Dark Webs solder don't do anything harsh" Captain America said.

"Yeah, Let's go inside and see if anything is going on. We'll know if those solders show up again by tracking their armor signature" Iron Man said. Iron Spider then spoke up. "You mange to trace their bio signature?"

"Why yes, I am a genius, playboy philanthropist" Iron Man said, boosting his ego. The Captain just sighed in response at Stark boasting himself. He then turned to the New Warriors. "Come on, we'll get you settled in inside the tower and see if theres anymore disturbances"

"You got it Cap" White tiger responded confidently. The Avengers then moved back into the tower, The New Warriors following them. Power Man then leaned towards White Tiger "You think we can impress them enough?" Power Man asked.

"It isn't are main focus right now. It's just a side thing that would help us establish us more" White Tiger said. Scarlet rolled his eyes at White Tiger "Why am on this team, I'll never know"

The Avengers and New Warriors headed inside the tower to plan and guard the city of New York from the army of Dark Web.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Thanks for being patience for this, I took a break for a while, trying to think up on how to write this and my other stories but now I'm continuing my work. Also, I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far.**

 **Also, the new trailer for Spider Man Homecoming looks really impressive. It feels like I was watching an actual Spider Man in his younger years.**

 **Now we have Spideys team working with the Avengers to stop Dark Web's army, how will they fare out? This is Timeless Writer saying thanks and see you around!**


	20. Working Alongside

_**The Story's Shadow: I respect your honesty. Indeed, they will work with each other and we see how they work all together. There are going to be more characters in this. Thanks.**_

 _ **Noble Six**_ _ **: Thanks**_

 _ **Ben 10: Indeed, Nova and Hawkeye do tend to speak without thinking and that can cost them...a lot.**_

 _ **Guestinyourstory: Sounds interesting. Not sure if it would fit in the story. But interesting nonetheless.**_

 _ **I would just like to thanks the famous writer, Afreus for favoriting my story and for recommending me on his wall of fame. I am really grateful for his recommendation and if you're reading this Aferus, Thanks for reading my story, I really appreciate it.**_

* * *

 _ **Avengers Tower**_

In the conference room, Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Doctor Strange, White Tiger, Iron Spider and Iron Fist were currently talking with each about current events. They were giving each other what they they know about the Gilder Squad and how they work and telling them about their leader, Dark Web.

"So, you mentioned before that Dark Web was using a transportation device?" Doctor Strange asked. "Apparently, we didn't have time to ask any more questions to Drifter because he need to take Spidey with him to the other dimensions"

"I wish he could of stayed longer. There's questions that need answering and he is the only one who knows Dark Webs motive" Doctor Strange said.

"Drifter said that the gut is a crazy psychopath who has a hobby for anyone with spider powers. That seems like a motive to me" Iron Spider interjected. "Maybe, but I'm not so sure" Captain America said, rubbing his chin in contemplation

"It is weird, I thought that the Siege Perilous would of been the only way of transporting to different realities" Iron Fist said.

"Well, there are more scientific ways of transporting matter to one place to another" Iron Man said. Doctor Strange sighed at this, knowing that Stark would eventually bring up science into this, even if he was right in a way.

"From what he heard from the solders we've interrogated, they call him the lord of the web" Black Widow added. "They see him as a leader to be feared" Captain America said, with his arms folded.

"Kinda like Red Skull or Doom?" White Tiger pondered. "Maybe, but I hope not" Captain America said.

"But what does that title mean?" Doctor Strange asked. "What do you mean?" Iron Man asked the Sorcerer Supreme. "Thye call him the lord of the web like it's representing something" Strange answered.

"I think we'll figure it out later when the situation has stopped and this event is over, Doctor" Iron Fist said to the Sorcerer Supreme.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Iron Spider asked. "We make sure that none of the solders here cause any more trouble for us, or for anyone else" Black Widow responded to the armoured spider.

Strange then turned to White Tiger and asked "Is there a chance that there leader will eventually come out of the portal?" Doctor Strange asked the feline heroine. "Drifter said that he'll just send more and more solder until we're too battered down and we can't fight enough. Then, he'll come here" White Tiger responded.

"Then let's hope it won't come to that and that we can mange until Spider Man comes back with the spiders to stop him" Captain America said. Everyone one in the room nodded in agreement.

"Well it wouldn't hurt if there was even more help than this" Iron Man suggested. "Um, we did just arrive" Iron Spider said, sounding a little offended.

"I didn't mean any disrespect kid, I just meant if there were more people to handle the portal and solders it would make things a lot more easier" Iron Man quickly pointed out.

"I agree with Tony, there should be more then just us handling this portal. But we can mange in the meantime" Captain America said, with his arms folded.

Meanwhile the rest of the other teams were currently in the lounge area of the tower. Some talk with each other, telling their own experiences in their line of hero work.

"So, you mange to save your fellow warrior from the hands of a savage hunter?" Thor asked the jungle boy, Ka Zar. Clearly, interested in his story. "Yes, if it weren't for Spider-Man, my brother wouldn't be alive to this day" Ka Zar answered.

"He has a warriors heart and courageous sense of honor" Thor added. Zabu growled in agreement in response.

Meanwhile, Agent Venom was currently talking with Hulk. "I'm just glad that we have more people here. it makes it more fun when we smash those Gilder punks" Hulk said the symbiote hero.

"Yeah, I find it so awesome were working together again since the whole Contest of Champions" Agent Venom said excitedly.

Then Scarlet Spider came by walking beside them. "Hey, Scarlet was it? why don't you join us?" Hulk asked. Scarlet just huffed in response and continue to walk away from them.

"What's his problem" Hulk asked the symbiote hero. "He's just has a hard time with dealing with people and I for one thinks he a jerk"

"Don't I know it. On my other team, there's a hulk who tries and take charge and has a shoot and ask questions never routine"

"Sounds like a pleasant person" Venom said.

Hawkeye and Kid Arachnid were all playing a game against each other and the others were watching "Oh come on really!" Hawkeye exclaimed in annoyance as the young spider was beating him in the game he usually plays against Thor and Hulk.

"What's wrong? afraid your going to get beat by some kid?" Kid Arachnid taunted. "Pretty much anyone can beat Clint at anything" Falcon said.

Clint sent Falcon a quick glare before continuing to try and beat Miles, but he was still losing to the young spider. "Oh yeah! Kid Arachnid for the win!" Miles exclaimed, excitedly.

"Yeah right like your going to..." Hawkeye said, until the game stopped with Miles as the winner. Miles jumped from the couch and threw his hands in the air from excitement. "Woo hoo! Oh yeah, you just got Arachnided" Miles boasted in excitement.

"He's a lot more energetic then his older counterpart" Falcon whispered to Power Man. "Yeah. You know, since he came here, he's been a lot of fun to have around" Power Man says, while watching Miles doing a back flip over his victory.

Squirrel Girl then joined the conversation. "I think he's kind cool and kinda like us"

"How so?" Falcon asked the furry heroine. "He's like Spidey from when he started out and he has a lot of cool powers and experience to make up for it"

The heroes in the conference room watched this from where they were standing. "It's good that we can get along like this also" Captain America said.

"Agreed. But let's not get too distracted. We need to focus on the threat at hand" Black Widow said. "You know, it doesn't kill people if they had a little relaxing time once in a while" Iron Man said to the Russian spy.

"It is good to boost moral and not make every moment to grim" Captain America added. "While I agree with the captain, I feel that we should assure the safety of this dimension from the invading forces" Strange added.

"I wouldn't worry" White Tiger said. The others looked at her in interest. "When they see that the New Warriors and Avengers are working side by side, they'll wished they gone back into that portal when they had a chance"

 _ **Streets**_

The Gilder Squad were currently restocking and repairing their equipment. After their encounter with the New Warriors, their had to adapt their armor and change their suits so that they wouldn't be able to fall to the same trick that Iron Spider did to them before.

One of the other members was leaning against an empty car, clearly bored in his mission. "This couldn't get any more uninteresting" The solder mused.

The com then went off. The leader then turned to his team. "Alright solders, we need to prepare a counterattack against those heroes" The leader told the rest of his team. "We need to patrol around this city, see if anything comes our way. If any of you see one of those heroes, call it in. Don't go lone wolf"

The solders nodded in response, expect for the one who was leaning against the car. The leader turned his head towards the solder and glared at him. "Understood?" The leader said, with his tone more serious.

"Sir, with all due respect, do you even know what the hell your doing?" The solder asking apathetically. The rest of the soldiers weren't really surprised by this, seeing as their leader was just newly appointed.

"Lord Dark Web appointed me in charge of the Gilder Squad. He knows what he's doing" The leader said to the unbelieving solder. "After killing the last one the moment you were promoted" The solder pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. Right now we need to follow our orders and move as protocol" The leader told the solder. The solder shrugged in response and moved away from the car and went to one of their crates to grab a weapon.

"Yeah whatever. When those heroes come back, I'm going to be ready to blow them right out of their costumes" The solder said proudly. One solder in particular looked and was irrated by his overconfidence then then looked above him and had a smirk on his face.

"So your saying your willing to take on any one of those kid heroes?" The soldier asked, with his arms folded.

"Hell yeah" The over confident solder said, smirking under his mask. "Well that's good. Because Iron Man just so happens to be right behind you" The solder said while pointing behind him.

The soldier scoffed in response. "Oh please, do you really think I'm stupid?" The soldier asked. Suddenly, behind the solder was the sound of a repulsor activating behind his ear. The solder immediately panicked and reached for his rifle but he trip and fired his shots in the air in panic.

The panicked solder looked up to see one of his comrades interacting with his wrist gauntlet. "It's cool how this thing can manipulate sounds that can make you shit yourself" The soldier laughed, as well as the other solders did.

The leader was got annoyed instantly and banged his gun on a car hood. "Men! calm yourselves!" the leader ordered. All of the MHK then stood straight up. "We are on mission from Lord Dark Web and if we do anything to compromise it, we would of failed our empire and importantly him" The Captain spoke to all of his men.

"Understood!?" The captain demanded. "Yes, sir!" The solders said in unison. "Now let's reload, restock and move out and locate those heroes" The Captain ordered. The solders then moved on to do their own one.

One of the other solders was in fact curious about something the arrogant solder brought up. He then walked towards the Captain "Sir, permission to speak?" The solder asked.

"Granted" The captain said simply.

"Even though he said it not quite as anyone else would of put it, he does make a point" The solder said to the Captain. The captain turned his head in interest "How so?" The captain asked with his arms folded.

"Well, we've been under the command of the last captain for at least a long while and you've only taken command just recently. Are you sure that you can handle command?" The solder asked his leader with a hint of worry in his tone of voice.

The Captain sighed in response, while the solder did make a good point. "I can understand where you're coming from solder, but our lord appointed my as new leader because he knew I was one of the candidates that would next in command of the Gilder Squad if the leader had been...decommissioned"

The solder slightly shivered when he remembered what happened before.

"So trust me when I say I know when I'm doing and when this is over and Dark Web gets what he wants, we'll move on to the next world. Understood?" The captain asked.

"Understood, sir" The solder nodded respectfully. "Good. Now go with the others and continue restocking. I'm going to check on the two scouts" The Captain ordered.

The solder nodded in response and went back to his fellow comrades. The captain then used his gantlet to contact his two troopers.

 **Somewhere In The City**

One one of the many buildings of New Tork them were two recon scouts for the MHK. They were surveying the area and were checking if anyone was going to enter the city and if they were, they would report it of them was using a military class sniper to use, whether or not they were going to fire was entirely up to them.

"What do you see?" the soldier asked.

"Nothing yet. But there's bound to be more of those heroes to come around to this city" The sniper answered.

"Should we take them down if we see them on site?" the solder asked, kneeling beside the sniper. "No, our orders are to keep our distance and see what their doing and if there's somethings that's off then we'll shot them. Until we get the order, were staying put"

"Would of though it be easy" the solder said while leaning against a water tower. "Our orders are simple, take out any occupying heroes that get in the way and that's that"

"What we didn't expect is that they had a chance against us" The solder continued on. "Your really surprised that they would put up a fight?" the sniper questions.

"No, I'm surprised that they had their own group of spiders of them" The soldier answered back. "We should of known there'd be more then one when we came here"

"We didn't have time to scan the world because were needed to quicken the efforts. Besides, it would of been a waste" The sniper said back. "How so?"

"It doesn't matter how many spiders there are, we just need to get the prime spider and that's it. The others don't count" The sniper said, not taking his eyes of the scope.

"Technically, there's only two. Ones just wearing a suit of armor that's based on a spider and the other is just a symbiote" the solder corrected. "Well, the symbiote in this world is based on Spider Mans blood unlike others. But other then that, you have a point. Still, didn't think there'd be a second spider here on this world" The Sniper said.

"Yeah, but it's like you said before, were here for the spider of this world, any other will just be gunned down like the rest of the heroes" the solder said.

Suddenly, a beeping noise came from the solders arm, as a bright, tiny red light was blinking as well. He the solder pressed one of the buttons on his wrist gauntlet.

"Faun, Roman, what do you two have to report?" their leader spoke of the speaker on his gauntlet. "Were at a distance point to spy around the city like you said, were staying put and waiting for action that comes out area" Roman responded.

"Good. We're currently restocking our equipment and readjusting are armours so they won't be easily taken down like they did before. You two should do that as well while you there" The captain advised.

"Will do sir. Anything else you want us to do while were here?" Roman asked his superior.

"Just keep patrol around the city for any more of those heroes if they come out. Transmission over" The Captain said as the transmission went off and the hologram disappeared.

"Just you wait, when one of those hero guys come up, I'm going to shoot them straight in the head" Faun said as he checked his rifle.

Roman scoffed in response. "You? you can't anything with a gun that has a scope" Roman mocked his fellow solder.

"That's not true! I hit many things with this thing" Faun defended. "Yeah, but I don't the guys on _our_ team weren't very happy about having a bullet in their goddamn legs!" Roman interjected.

"Your just lucky that they'd live though that and Dark Web didn't kill you" Roman said.

"Yeah well, there will be a chance for our shot when we get the orders" Faun said while adjusting his rifle.

The solder looked at him for a moment before looking back to the sky. He then adjusted his rifle out of boredom. He knew that there would be more heroes to come to this city and eventully try and take it back, but it did matter to them. Al that matters, is completing their goal.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry if it was too short but** **I have made an update to the third chapter, adding more detail and updating it so it would make more sense then before.**

 **And as I release this chapter, I noticed that this day marks the day when I first started this story and wrote this and my other three stories. I never thought I would be here. I would of thought I'd be halfway though the story. But I guess life gets in the way sometimes but nonetheless I'm glad I'm still doing this.**

 **Also, I saw Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2 and it was amazing! It had everything, humor, action, emotion you name it. Even the songs are amazing, I plan on getting the soundtrack and play all of the songs over and over until my mind will go numb!, but it will be worth it. I highly recommend it watching it, you won't regret it.**

 **Next, we briefly return to the spiders as they have found a new member of their team and lets say he has a rocking personality.** **This is the Timeless Writer saying thanks and see you around!**


	21. Rock Out

_**The Story's Shadow: Yeah, Dark Web has a very sinister reputation. The heroes has respect for one another and can learn something from each other. White Tiger can be over confident from time to time. The solders may sometimes to sidetracked but that doesn't stop them from their goal.**_

 _ **Noble Six: Thanks.**_

 _ **Aferus: It's alright. Life can sometimes be in the way once in awhile. Thanks, I really like your view on my story and can't wait for what you think so far about future characters and developments. Thank you for your critique, I will watch out for any mistakes and make sure that any problem will be gone immediately.**_

* * *

 _ **Earth 281**_

In an empty alleyway, of a dark, was a few ally cats screeching and hissing at each other of their territory. Suddenly, a bright blue portal emerged from the middle of the air and the creatures ran way in fear. Out of the portal came the spiders as they entered into another plane of existence.

Spidey, Drifter, Sheriff and Steam had just entered into the next world, leaving the Steampunk world after there fight with gilders so they had to move quickly to find the next spider before they could catch up with them.

Steam was standing still and didn't move slight and tried to adjust his vision. "Well...you could of mention this transporting stuff would affect my vision." Steam commented on the transportation. "Transporting people to different reality affects people differently." Drifter replied to the cynical spider.

Sheriff Spider placed his hand onto a wall, adjusting himself to the transportation method. "I so wish there was a less nauseating way to travel" Sheriff Spider said. "Thought I would get used to this but I guess might take a couple of more gut wrecking trips to the frigging multiverse." Sheriff mused.

"Quit complaining you're still alive." Steam Spider retorted to the cowboy as he pinched his nose, adjusting to transporting to a different world. Sheriff Spider gave him a look "You don't sound very happy about it."

"Because I don't care." Steam snarled. "Well, that's not surprising, considering." Sheriff-Spider said, as he adjusted in the new world.

"Considering what, dusthat?" Steam asked, folding his arms. Spider-Man just watched as the two argued, on one hand he was glad that he wasn't focused on him, on the other this wouldn't help things.

 **(I can sense that those two will have a good relationship. Like the way a lion does with a zebra, very violent and too terrifying to watch and makes you lose your lunch all at once)**

Drifter however was ignoring the conflict between the two spiders and used the device to locate the spider of this world, but it had static on it and Drifter was trying to adjust it. "Let's see if I can find any sign of the spider were looking for Drifter mused"

Spider Man looked around himself and noticed they were in an ally way. "You couldn't teleport us to a nicer location than this?" Spidey quipped. He continued to look around the area and found the skies were a dark purple and the streets and buildings shared the shame colour.

"I don't dictate where we land to, I just send us to a world and that's that" Drifter replied, sounding annoyed while pressing a few things on the device.

Steam looked around his surroundings. He was impressed by this. He had never traveled or even seen transporting technology before and it left him very impressed, though he didn't want to show it.

"For once I agree with the young me, can't that thing transport us to the spider on the spot instead of a random location?" Steam asked, leaning against the alley wall.

"This teleporter focuses on on world, anything else is just optional" Drifter responded, sounding annoyed by the constant questions.

 **(Still doesn't make it better. I mean if your traveling to the multiverse, it would make things better and quicker if we could just instantly see our spider.)**

"Maybe, you should sell it for a better one" Spidey joked. Drifter sent him a glare. "these things are very rare and very hard to come by, the moment there's a better one, I will let you know"

"So, what type of spider are we hoping to find while were here?" Sheriff Spider asked, his hands on his holsters.

Then they all heard something at once. A sound of a guitar playing in the distance. "Is there a show going on?" Spider Man quipped. Drifter looked at the device and saw that the signal were close to where the sound was coming from.

"Our signal is coming from where that music is playing" Drifter said while looking at the device. Steam scoffed in response.

 **(Ha!, see we just found our spider! Good things do come along sometimes)**

"You must of a different definition of music then I do." Sheriff said, disabling.

"Yeah, next you'll complain about all them young'uns." Spidey joked in a old man impression. Sheriff then sent him a glare "You making fun the way I speak?" Sheriff spoke in a serious tone of voice at the joking spider.

Spidey gulped at the glare, reminding him of the so many threatening ones that he received before. "N-no, of course not I was just...complimenting it." Spider-Man try to defend himself.

"Let's just find out what that is" Drifter said as he walked out of the alley with the other Spiders. They saw that they were near a large crowd of people standing in the middle of the streets waiting for something. "What's going on?" Spidey questions.

"It looks like they waiting for something." Sheriff answered he looked passed the crowd and saw a stage.

Spidey looked at it and it reminded him of Rock bands when he saw it. "I think we might of stumbled onto a rock concert" Spider-Man said as he looked around the crow of punk rockers and metal heads.

Steam-Spider and Sheriff-Spider were confused by this. "A what?" Steam questions. "It's like a thing in my world where these heavy metal band players play hardcore music" Spidey explained to the two. a moment passes after that explanation. "I have no idea what you just said." Sheriff Spider said with a bewildered look on his face. "Yeah neither do I." Steam added.

Suddenly, Sparks flew the from the stage, creating steam around the stage, surprising a few people, including the spiders. A strange person in red and blue, holding a guitar came from the other side of the stage.

The Spiders perked up in interest, Drifter had less tense inside me, knowing that there wouldn't be much trouble. But the one thing he was wondering the most was why was he on stage of rock ba...He then realized what he was thinking.

The lights activated and pointed at the figure. The figure appeared to look like Spider-Man expect there were a few spikes on top of his mask, a torn armless jacket, red and white sneakers, the lower part of his body was mostly blue, the back of the jacket had an image of a hand in a rock pose.

"GREETINGS LADIES, GENTLEMEN AND THE METAL BASTARDS WHO SNUCK IN HERE. BUT SEEING THIS IS A KICKASS ROCK EVENT...WE'LL IT PASS" The Spider shouted to his crowd who roared and cheered at his words.

"AS YOU ALL KNOW BY KNOW, I AM...THE SPIDER-PUNK!" Spider-Punk screamed out into the mike, raising a fist in the air. The Spiders widen their eyes in surprised at this. "Spider...Punk?" Steam said, confused.

NOW TODAY, ME AND THE REST OF MY FRIENDS ARE GOING TO GIVE THE NIGHT OF THE LIFE TO LIVE FOR!" Spider-Punk screamed out loud. "WE ARE THE SPIDER SLAYERS! AND WE...WE...ROCK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Spider Pun declared as the other band member who wore similar attire as he did came on stage.

The band member began to play their instruments and were about to play.

 **(I don't...what?)**

 _"Come on feel the noize, Girls rock your boys._ " Spider-Punk sung out like a professional rock star. "What the fu..." Steam trailed down and had three different emotions within him right now. Anger, Annoyance and...confusion, so much confusion.

 _"We'll get wild, wild, wild!"_ Spider Punk and the other Slayers sang out. The all of the other band members, including Punk, shouted out together. " _WILD!, WILD!, WILD!"_ The rockers scream out loud, causing the crowd to roar of approval.

 _"So you think I got a evil mind? I'll tell you honey, I don't know why, I don't know why."_ Spider-Punk continue to scream out to his adoring crowd.

 _"So you think my singing's out of time?! It makes me money! I don't know why! I don't know why! Anymore, Oh no."_ Spider Punk sang out as he did a few swing tricks with his guitar. "I Love this part" Punk mused as the next part was coming up.

 _"So Come on feel the noize! Girls rock your boys!"_ Punk sang out as loud as he could. _"We'll get wild, wild, wild! Wild, wild, wild!"_ Punk sang out as he kept going _._ _"_ _Come on feel the noize Girls rock your boys We'll get wild, wild, wild Baby!"_

The spiders, who were watching from afar were dumbfounded by this. "This was...not what I expected." Spider Man said while still looking at the punk rocker. "You sure this is our guy?" Sheriff-Spider asked Drifter, not taking his eyes off the band.

Drifter used his scanner again to scan Spider Punk from a long range and the device beep a positive sound. "It appears...so." Drifter said slowly. "Check again" Steam said quickly.

Drifter then pressed a button on his device that made the screen go clear for a moment before the same sound repeated itself. "It's still there." Drifter responded. "Check again." Steam said again.

"Steam, not matter how many times you tell me to check it, It will always come out the same result." Drifter said, getting more annoyed by the constant checking. "Then, your device must be ineffective, because that right there? Is not our spider." Steam commented.

"Well, I don't know, I think he has promise, He might be a good...fighter or even a very cool acrobat." Spidey defended. He then turned to Sheriff-Spider "You agree with me right?" Spidey asked.

"Well...I guess. He's a little...what's the word? Overkill." Sheriff-Spider struggled as he tried to find the right words to say. "That's a bad thing. There are tons of heroes in my world who are overkill and they do just fine" Spidey said.

Sheriff-Spider raised an eyebrow in interest. "Name one." Sheriff asked. Spidey opened his mouth to say something but couldn't think of anyone he knew. "I'll tell you later" Spidey quickly remarked.

Steam-Spider sighed at this. "And here I thought there would be a practical version of myself out there." Steam said, sounding disappointed.

"Did you really?" Sheriff asked. "No, not really. I just say that to bring myself hope." Steam said, with his arms folded. "Well, nevertheless, We need to warn that spider about what's happening and why we need him to join us." Drifter said as he put away the scanner.

Steam didn't believe this for a moment. "Are you sure you even want him? What if he's useless?" Steam responded cynically. "He's a spider, he's already a valuable asset" Drifter said.

Steam was silent for a few moments and had a straight face on "...He's up there playing the guitar and you think that counts as valuable?" Steam said, disbelieving.

 **(At least he has ambitions for something)**

Drifter sighed at this and showed Steam his device which showed a screen of a DNA chart "He has the spider gene in his DNA, so that makes him..." Drifter started to explain but was interrupted by a sudden force.

"Was that us?" Sheriff said, as he pulled out the revolvers for defence. "Don't think so." Spidey said as he activated his web shooters.

Suddenly, a large thunder was heard in the distance. The spiders, audience and band members looked up to see a large purple and black portal in front of them.

 **(Oh, boy that ain't good.)**

The Gilder Squad the flew out of the portal and flew into the skies of this world. "Oh, crap it's the Gilder Squad!" Spidey exclaimed in shock. "I thought we left those guys behind!" Sheriff-Spider said as he pointed his six-shooters at them.

"Apparently, not! because they look like they want another fight!" Spidey said as he saw the Gilders rise up in the air.

Steam was angered by this. He turned to Drifter and grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him face to face. "You said they wouldn't be able to follow us!" Steam hissed.

"They must of upgraded their tech since I used the E.M.P." Drifter defened. Drifter then pushed Steam-Spider off him. "I didn't say that the tech shorting out would be permanent."

Yeah? Well if they manged to follow us, then it's going to be a bit of a problem when we're trying to find other spiders when they are following us." Steam hissed.

The band members watched in awe at this. The drummer then asked Spider-Punk "Hey, Hobie. Those guys with us?" the drummer asked. "I don't think they're our guys. They might be Ozzy's guys" The bass player commented.

"Well, they sure as hell don't look friendly and seeing as the fact they harming our good audience, LET'S SHOW THESE GUYS WHAT HEAVY METAL CAN DO!" Spider-Punk exclaimed out loud to the rest of the band who cheered alongside him in excitement.

Back with the Spiders, they looked at the gilders as they charged towards the stage. "Well, nevertheless those Gilder troops don't care about the people here so we need to..." Sheriff Spider started to plan out but Steam-Spider interrupted him by activating his talons.

"What _we_ need is to take down every last one of those guys and make them regret ever messing with people" Steam said. He then web shot onto a building and flew up towards them, leaving the spiders.

"Okay, So the rest of us will deal with our spider and take care of crowd control." Sheriff-Spider suggested.

"Spider-Man and I can take care of the people so that they're out of the line of fire and the Gilders, while you help out our spider." Drifter said in approval.

"On it." Sheriff-Spider said. he then moved away from where he was and went to the spider. "This should easy. But then again learning from anything from my line of work, nothing is easy" Sheriff mused.

"Okay then, I'll handle the crowds you'll you take care of the gilders" Drifter ordered.

"Will do, captain!." Spidey simply said. He fired two web lines and separate buildings from each other. "Time for a game of angry spiders!" Spider-Man proclaimed. He the launched himself in the sky.

"Damn, that is one of my best moves!" Spidey exclaimed. "No it's not. It's ridiculously simple!" Steam shouted out, causing Spider-Man to frown in response.

Steam landed on the streets and saw that three trooper had a baton that glowed a blue light inside each of them. "Oh, so you're bringing in the heavy weapons now?" Steam taunted.

He then pressed a different set of buttons on his gauntlet. Suddenly, two cylinder tubes extended from his backplate. The tubes filled itself up with steam. They instantly went back inside the backplate. Suddenly the talons were now electrified.

"Time of a shocking turn of events" Steam said with a small smirk. The first soldier swung his baton at him but Steam ducked under it and used the first talon at his back, causing a small jolt to the solder, causing him to fall to the ground.

A solder managed to get Steam on his right arm. Steam hissed in pain as he held his arm. He narrowed his eyes at the solder. He then fired to electro shots at him, causing him to jitter and move speractectly on the ground.

The final solder then charged angrily at him. Steam just simply uses his web shooter and flung it out of his hand and decked the solder in the face. "Dumbass." Steam stated.

 _ **The Rock Stage**_

As he looked in the air, Spider-Punk wished that these mysterious soldiers would act like real men and faced them on the ground. Suddenly his sensor thing went off in his head. he looked to his left and saw two gilders heading towards him.

He then pressed a button on the back of his guitar and from the bottom of it, released two web shooters. He put them on and began to fire off a couple of web shots at the Gilders, blinding one of them.

The soldiers then jumped off their gilders and landed on the stage, one on the left and other on the right.

The band members attempted to help out their leader but the two solders fired of stun shots on them except for Spider-Punk.

Spider Punk looked to see soldiers on both sides of him., He held his guitar like a baseball bat. "Alright, Hope you pricks love heavy metal!" Spider Punk cried out. He then ran to the right side and did a few flips, dodging the soldiers firepower and took out a solder by bashing his head with his guitar.

One soldier tried to shoot him in the back but his spider sense warned him before he could shoot. He turned to fight the solder until he saw a cowboy dressed in his colours shoot him from behind, webbing the soldier up on the ground.

"Woah, thanks mate. You from around here?" Punk asked. "No, but that doesn't mean I just let guys like these terrorise people." Sheriff-Spider said as he swung his gun around his hand.

"Cool, mate. Say, you an...admirer or something?" Punk asked. while looking at his appearance. "Let's just say that we're somewhat alike." Sheriff said, hoping that he would soon understand the situation, although he himself is still trying to grasp his head around these events.

Spider-Punk just nodded in response "Cool. So, uh, who are these guys?" Punk casually asked. "They're basically underlings looking for people like...well, people like you" Sheriff-Spider answered.

Spider-Punk thought about this for a moment before saying. "So...they after Heavy metal bands?" Punk bluntly asked.

Sheriff Spider blinkerd for a moment. "N-no. Because for your...spider powers." Sheriff explained. Punk realized what he meant. "Oh, right my spider...thing." Punk realizing.

Punk then pointed to the other spiders. "Are those guys, including you, have the same power as I do?" Punk asked.

"Yeah. I can explain all this..." Sheriff said until Punk finished it for him. "Later, but right now we need to take these arsewipes down and talk about why you're here later." Punk finished.

Sheriff-Spider was silent for a moment. "I've been through this type of thing so many times, I'm surprised I didn't get a coupon by now." Punk simply said. Sheriff Spider shrugged "fair point."

Sheriff turned his head to see more gilders. "We got more of them, incoming!" Sheriff said as he reloaded his revolvers. Spider-Punk sighed picked up his guitar and amped it up. "Well, time to bring on the noise again."

Sheriff was confused by this "listen, I know you want to play your...heavy metal right now, but I think it's best if we just..." Sheriff started to say but Punk didn't listen as he continued to tune his guitar

"Alright. Time for a, little mega voltage." Punk said quietly. As the Gliders flew closer towards him, Punk then pointed his guitar at the oncoming flyers.

Ok, I don't think this is the time for..." Sheriff tried to say until Punk raised his hand in the air. He then slammed his fingers on the strings. At the tip of the guitar came out large soundwaves from the guitar, blasting the Gilders out of their range.

"Holy Shi...!" Sheriff exclaimed in surprise at the sudden guitar blast. Punk then turned to him. "Yeah, sometimes the crow can get a little bit out of control."

"Got another round in you." Sheriff Spider asked. Punk gave a huge grin at this under his mask. "I'm liking you cowboy, more and more." Punk said as he pointed as guitar and fired more waves and Sheriff firing off web shots as well.

 _ **Streets**_

Spider-Man was currently webbing up a few glider troops to the sides of buildings while Drifter got most of the people off the streets and Steam-Spider was off fighting his own battles.

Spidey noticed a gilder firing off at him but he began to do a few flips and turns while also throwing in a few quips. "You know My goblin was ugly and was a master at that gilder, makes me wonder what you look like under that mask there, buddy." Spidey mocked.

With the Gilders were currently being dividing to take more ground. The commander went into cover with another soldier who was giving him cover fire as he used his earpiece communicator. "Anyone have eyes on the targets!?" The commander said as he tried to get a good look from his side.

One of the other soldiers in the sky answered over the coms. "Sir! I have eyes on the western spider and a new one with spikes on his mask" The solder answered as it dodged fire from the guitar waves.

"Can you manage to take them both!?" The Commander asked as he tried to fire off some shots from his cover as did the solder with him. "Negative, the western spider is real impressive sharpshooter. He's managed to get a few of our boys of our Gilders and that rocker spider is using sound waves to disorientate the other rest of our men"

The Commander grunted and went into another com channel with his men. "Delta-42, do you have eyes on Drifter or any of the other spiders?"

"Yes, sir. Drifter is with the prime spider and the other spider from the world we just left. But right now they're in cover and we can't get a good shot on them." The solder answered.

The commander sighed in frustration in response. "We won't get anywhere if the get into cover out mauver us. We need a different strategy, if we could..." The Commander mused until he suddenly came up with a new solution.

He then went on the coms again and instead of talking with his fellow men, he instead went over to his command back at The Web. "Control? I need you to transport someone to me."

 _"Who do you want sending?"_ Control asked over the com. "The Tank." The commander stated.

Meanwhile, Drifter had managed to get the majority of people out of the streets. He then began to ran towards the Spider-Punk and Sheriff-Spider. Suddenly, two gilders was in his way.

"Well, as I live and breathe, Drifter." The solder said in a taunting tone. "Or is it Spider-Man? I just can't tell with you. You had so many identities" The other solder mocked.

Drifter then adjusted his grapplers to be converted into electro shots, similar to Spideys web shooters when it fires its own electro shots. He pointed them at the two but their already pointed their rifles at him first.

"Tell me, do your so called "team" know about..." The solder started to say until a sudden web line shot at the back of one of them and was immediately pulled back from his gilder and on the ground.

It was Steam Spider with a stern expression on his face. Drifter the used this opportunity to fire a couple of shots at his gilder, causing it to short out and fail.

The solder hopped off but Drifter then grabbed by the arm and flipped him over, knocking him out in the process.

The other solder was currently being held in a headlock by Steam, severely choking him in the process. "Next time when your fighting someone like me, always gfo for the kill and never dick around with me!" Steam quietly hissed at the solder.

"Steam! That's enough just let him go and be done with it!" Drifter scolded. Steam rolled his eyes at this. he then let go of the solder, only to punch him in the face as he got up, knocking him out.

"That was unnecessary. it would of been easy just to stun him." Drifter said sternly to the steam user. "It's better to send a message to the others, showing that when you fight them, you fight with all you have."

Drifter rolled his eyes at the comment and went to go and get Spidey. Suddenly, Steam called him over. "What was that solder about to say before I stopped him?"

Drifter was silent for a moment. "Nothing important. Now let's go find Peter and Sheriff and get that spider." Drifter ordered. Leaving Steam to ponder more and more about his so called leader.

 _ **The Rock Stage**_

Sheriff-Spider and Spider-Punk were currently covering behind a large amp system that fell to the ground. Sheriff went out of the cover to fire off a couple of shots at a few of them.

"They're almost going down. Just need to hold out a little longer." Sheriff said as he reloaded. punki played the guitar again, timing the right opportunity because the gilders are starting to dodge a few of them.

Suddenly, Drifter and Steam-Spider got onto the stage and went into cover with the other two. "'Bout time you two finally showed up here." Sherriff said as he tried to peek over his cover without getting shot.

"Excuse us, we don't have the luxury of being bodyguard." Steam sarcastically retorted. Sheriff rolled his eyes at the comment. "So where's the kid?" Sheriff asked.

"He's currently being an idiot out there and drawing attention to himself." Steam remarked. "At Least he follows orders." Drifter said. "I'll tell you what, when I respect you then'll follow your orders. But I don't see it happening." Steam said.

Punk looked at the two for a moment. "So, uh, who are you guys?" Punk asked casually. The two gave him a look of confusion. "Really? now you think is the best time for this?" Drifter questions. Punk just shrugged in response.

Drifter just sighed in defeat. "Whatever. My name is Drifter and am a spider like you and that over there is Steam Spider." Drifter quickly responded.

Steam gave him a look when he referred to him by that name. "I did not at any point agreed that my name is Steam-Spider." Steam sternly said. "Well, it suits you." Drifter said.

"No it does not. My name is the spider and nothing else." Steam finished. "Actually, Steam Spider sounds a hell of a lot more better than just the spider." Punk said.

Suddenly a rocket flew above them and hit the stage, The spiders already ducked as it flew past them. Spidey the leaped on top of the amp and went into cover with the rest of the spiders.

"Those guys to not let down easy!" Spidey exclaimed, breathing heavily after dodging a few missiles before. He regained his breath and greeted the rest of his team. "Hey Drifter, Sheriff, Steam."

Steam groaned in annoyance at this. "My name is not...Steam!" Steam hissed. Spidey then noticed That Spider-Punk was beside him. "Oh, hey! Names Spider-Man. Nice to meet you." Spidey greeted, gesturing his hand and Punk shaking it in response. "Nice to meet you. Nice design of your suit." Punk commpilmented.

"Thanks! you two." Spidey said back. Steam was baffled by this "I'm sorry are we fighting for out lives or having a tea party!" Steam said out loud. "Just trying to be civil." Spidey defended.

"Sometimes it's never a good thing." Drifter said s he got from hiss cover and fired a few rounds back at the Gilders. He then went back into cover as his shooter was currently recharging.

Steam sighed in frustration. "This is a waste of time. We should've left when we could've." Stream said.

"Well, we didn't we here to help Spider...Punk and help these people. It's worth the risk." Sheriff said. "Oh yeah, he's real helpful. Playing guitar loudly and defiling music. that certainly a valuable trait." Steam said, mockingly.

"I am right here. If you're going to insult me then atleast have the balls to do it in front of my face." Punk said a the gaslight user. "Oh I will. And while I'm doing that I will be pointing out what a waste of time this is!"

"Wow, do you even have any positive emotions?" Spidey joked. Sheriff rolled his eyes at the arguing, finding it to be pointless. His ears the perked up of the sounds in the background. He shifted his attention behinds his cover.

"Yeah well I think..." Steam started to say until Sheriff hushed them "Wait, listen." Sheriff said bu he ignored him. "I have had just about enough with this bulls..."

"Wait, shut up!" Sheriff interrupted. Steam got angered by this. "No, I will not shut up, you idiotic cowboy, you think..." Steam started until Sheriff hushed him again. "No, I'm serious, be quiet!" Sheriff quieted the gaslight user.

The other spiders, including Punk were confused by this. "What is it, Sherrif?" Spidey asked. Sheriff halted him with his hand. They were sitting there for a moment in silence before Sheriff finally said to the other spiders.

"They stopped firing" Sheriff responded. The spiders looked at each other at the response, causing Drifter to peak over the over and saw that the soldiers weren't in plain sight. "He's right. They stopped." Drifter confirmed.

"Is that...normal?" Spider-Punk asked. while getting up from his spot. "Armed gunman who have a great number of men decided to just give up? That sound plausible." Steam said sarcastically, with a hint of annoyance.

"Hey! don't get angry at me! I was just here to play a gig with me mates and suddenly we get attacked by a bunch of evils guys fighting people who look like me." Punk exclaimed. "Which, might I add I kinda like the look of some of you blokes." Punk added. "Uh, thanks" Sheriff said.

"No problem. Anyways, What's with that portal thing?" Punk asked, pointing at the portal. "What portal?" Steam asked. Punk then pointed to the streets. "That one there."

The spiders the gave their attention to the sudden portal. It was sparking from it and it was larger then before. "Do, portals usually do that?" Sheriff asked, worryingly, as he pulled out his revolvers again.

"I...don't know." Spidey responded. He then turned to Drifter "Drifter?" Spidey said, waiting for an answer. Drifter looked at the portal in confusion and wondering what was coming from the other side.

"They wouldn't call for Dark Web. They never had before, why would they do it now?. If it's not him, then who or what is on the other side of the portal?" Drifter wondered as he continue to watch the portal to spark up.

The remaining solders were currently in cover. the Commander then went over the coms. "Send the Tank." The Commander ordered.

Suddenly a large person who wore the same attire as the soldiers, except there were a large tube at the back of his body, connecting his head to his spine. Drifters eyes widen when he saw the large brute.

He looked left and right slowly a couple of times before finally noticing the spiders in front of him, in cover. His eyes scowled at the sight of them. He then pressed a button on his arm panel. There was a screen of his own vitals. He swiped one towards the top.

Suddenly his body started to twitch and his eyes started to twitch madly as well. The Tube at his back started to fill itself with a violet liquid, something which Sheriff-Spider found familiar.

"Oh, no. Not him." Drifter said quietly.

The brute then roared in the air. He then pointed his eyes in the direction of the Spiders. He began to slam his fist against the ground repeatedly, creating a huge dentage on the ground. "KILL THE SPIDERS!" The Brute snarled. He then ran towards them, hoping to take them down. "This might be a little difficult." Sheriff said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I should played something from Queen today." Punk said as the brute continue to run towards the spiders.

 **(Oh, boy)**

* * *

 **The song I used for this was called, Come and Feel The Noise by Slade.**

 **So, there's going to be a difference in this spider arc then the others. It will be limited down to two chapters, (This one included) I figure to save time with uploading less chapters.**

 **Next, Punk and the spiders will fight against this giant foe and see if they can make it out unscaved, all the while one of the other spiders makes a discovering involving another one of his own. This is Timeless Writer saying, thanks and see you around!**


	22. Sounding Suspicions

_**The Story's Shadow: Yep, Spider-Punk is one of the more creative of the spiders. Yeah, they don't like each other much. Sheriff's tactics are a little straightforward. When it comes to it, they can work well if they can. You'll find out soon enough.**_

 _ **Man285: Thanks. He's one of my favorite spiders in the Spider-Verse comics.**_

 _ **Noble Six: Thanks.**_

 _ **Aferus: Thanks. Drifter is more or less of a veteran spider as he as bean fighting Dark Web for a while now. I hope to hear more of what you think of soon. Dark Web does appear jokerish but as you read on there's a lot more to him.**_

 _ **I usually put these things at the end of a chapter but seeing as it relates to this hero. I saw Spider-Man Homecoming, and it's the best Spider Man film I've seen for a while. I really enjoyed it and I'd recommend it to anyone who wants to see a great Spider Man film.**_

 _ **Also, I've reached up to 10,000 views on my story and I would like to say thanks for the support.**_

* * *

 _ **Earth 281**_

The spiders, including Spider Punk watched as a new arrivement from the gilders came to destroy the streets he was on. The Brute huffed and gave a grunt the more of the violet liquid was being injected inside his body.

"What the hell is...that!?" Steam said in shock as he got up from his cover. "Yeah, what is it? something like the Super Soldier serum?" Spidey asked his older counterpart.

"No, but it's just as dangerous" Drifter replied in a serious tone of voice, as he prepared for the worse. "The guy looks as big as Tombstone, and probably by the looks of him, the same amount of strength and intimidation" Sheriff compared.

"That thing is an Enurta Brute." Drifter stated. "They're Dark Webs heavy hitters. They infuse themselves with a powerful serum that doubles their own strength and abilities." Drifter informed.

"They usually send them over for crowd control or either just a hand in taking down a spider. Not the brightest when strengthened but can still put up one hell of a hard fight." Drifter continued to inform. "Well, that's good to know. So we know what it is, but how do we take it down?" Spider-Man asked.

Steam Leaped from the cover. "Simple, like him in a nutshell. I've seen these types of tough guys all the time." Steam said as he prepared his gauntlets. He dropped from the stage and walked towards the brute while activating his talons.

The Brute roared at Steam-Spider. He tried to swat him away. Steam jumped over the hit and continue to stand where he was.

"Just need to hit the pressures points in the brain that renders him completely immobile." Steam said as he fired his talons at each side of the brutes head.

The Brute just stood there as his head violently shake around, out of control. The shots stopped, The Brutes head flung down, looking at the ground.

Steam gave a cocky smirk at this "Wasn't so tough." Steam said confidently. "I'm pretty sure you just gave that guy brain damage." Punk shouted from the stage.

"Luckily, I don't give a crap." Steam retorted. "I'm not the one feeling his medical reports."

 **(Good to know he has his priorities set straight)**

Steam continue to look at the Brute as he just stood there. "I don't see what the fuss was about. I took this idiot out easy and I don't see how he could be so threat..." Steam mused.

The Brutes head then quickly directed it at Steam, narrowing his eyes at the gaslight user. He then grabbed Steam with one hand, surprising him. "Argh!" Steam Steam grunted in pain, trying to escape from the brutes grip.

"KILL...THE SPIDERRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" The Brute roared has he flung the gaslight Spider into one of the alleyways near him. Steam fired his web shooter on one of the lampposts to try and stop the throw, barley slowing it down as he crashed into a pile of garbage.

"Argh...damn it!" Steam hissed in pain. Things were not going as well as he thought it would.

The Spiders watched in surprised as the brute just easily flung one of the spiders even after being jolted. "Woah, that was..." Spider Man said as he was about to make a pun until he stopped and thought for a moment. "Nah, that's too easy even for me." Spidey stated.

"Overconfidence. Not a good trait for you is it, mate?" Punk said. "S-screw you!..." Steam yelled from his spot. "Well, at least we know he's okay." Spidey remarked.

"Sheriff, get Steam on his feet while we mange to subdue the big guy." Drifter ordered. Sheriff didn't argue, just nodded in response and went towards the alleyway.

"The rest of us are going to try and take that Enurta brute down" Drifter told the two remaining Spiders. Spidey and Punk looker at each other for moment before Punk said to Drifter.

"Your you serious! you saw what that thing did to that Steam guy, what chance do we have!?" Punk questioned.

Sheriff saw that Steam was currently laying in a pile of garbage as he laced there, grunting in pain. Sheriff pulled a few of the debris from him.

He reached his hand out to Steam. He just glances at it for a moment before swatting it away and getting up himself. "I didn't need your help." Steam hissed.

Sheriff Spider just scoffed at this. Yeah right, you didn't need help. Just like you didn't need to act arrogant against that gigantic thug" Sheriff remarked sarcasticly.

Steam gave him a glare in response. Steam stood up and started to walk back to the streets. He then accused his wrist gauntlet and started to work out something within his steampack, but wasn't able to as it was sparking due to the throw he suffered.

"God damn it. Barely can work the thing cause that idiotic brute." Steam hissed in annoyance. "We should go to Drifter and the others so that we can we.." Sheriff tried to say but Steam stops him. "I don't need their help or yours for that fact." Steam interrupted.

He then activated his talons from his back. "I can finish this myself." Steam said. He fired a web line on one of the near buildings. "Not alone you can't." Sheriff Spider stated.

"We need to formulate a plan to take down that brute." Sheriff Spider told to the Steampunk spider. "Formulate a plan? Look at him. He's just a mindless drone." Steam remarked

"A mindless drone that manages to throw in the trash like nothing" Sheriff said to the steampunk spider who glared at him in response. "You make any more comments like my younger counterpart I swear I will end you here and now." Steam gritted.

Sheriff Spider rolled his eyes at the threat and just continued with the task at hand. "We need to work together so that Brute doesn't cause more damage." The western spider said.

Steam was dismissive at this "Team up with the other inferiors if you want, but I'm taking that thing down; on my own." Steam finished as he swung away to fight the brute on his own.

 _ **The Streets**_

Currently The spiders were trying their own at the Enurta brute with the best tactics they got. Spider-Man was currently swinging around the brute, shooting web shots at his eyes to blind him. Spider-Punk kept alternating between firing web shots and firing off his guitar waves at the brute.

Drifter on the other hand was currently trying to go for the tube connecting the head and spine. He had to find the perfect timing to disconnect the tubes so the Serum. inside him would flow out and would be reduced to his regular size.

Spidey then swung on top of a lampost for a moment to look for more options on his web shooters.

"Man, this guy just doesn't let up. I'm glad I have a few more web cartridges. Hopefully I don't run out soon enough" Spider Man mused. The web shooters were now reloaded and Spidey went back into the fray.

"He then turned to Spider-Punk and asked. "You think the soundwaves are making an impact?" Spidey asked. Punk continue to fire more soundwaves at the brute who flinched at the sounds it made at him.

"It's better then nothing, mate! at least with this it actual makes more of an impact!" Punk shouted over the sound waves.

"We only need to keep him distracted enough so we can snip his tubes" Drifter reminded, as he dodged a swipe from the brute who suddenly noticed he was behind him.

"Woah, that's a little too harsh. I mean I know where trying to stop him and he's evil and all that, but don't you think cutting those might be a little too far if we..." Punk started to say until he was interrupted.

Drifter groaned at the misunderstanding and corrected it quickly before he could continue. "Not those tubes, you moron! I mean the one that's connected to the back of his head!" Drifter corrected. "Oh" Punk said, understanding what he meant.

Spidey started to swing a short circle around the brute and fired quick electric webs at the brute. "Whats wrong buddy, got something in your eye?" Spidey taunted.

The Brutes anger increased more and more when it was getting shocked by Spider-Man, reminding him of his gaslight counterpart, which angered him more. He looked up, seeing the swing spider.

He then slammed his foot onto the ground. He then proceeded to rip the piece of the ground out and swung it around, building momentum. He then threw the piece of the ground at Spidey.

His spider sense went off and swung around the ground piece, barley missing it. "WOAH!" That was a close on. You know, you could of just done the thing that most people to and get angry and just talk about and usually miss me when they direct their anger."

The Brute growled at the spider. he was about to act at him until he was being fired at the side of his head by web shaped bullets. He turned to see Sheriff Spider away from him, firing his revolver at him.

"Are you trying to make him wanna kill you with more anger in him?" Sheriff asked as he kept firing at the brute.

"Ah come on, it's what I usually do." Spidey said as he jumped onto a side of a nearby building. A voice then rung out at him. "What? being an absolute jackass."

Spidey turned his head to the right to see Steam Spider. He seemed to look alright but he seemed to be holding his arm after the sudden attack from the brute.

"Oh, well you look alright after that whole underestimating the brute and him throwing you like a ragdoll" Spidey commented. Steam shot him glare after his comment.

He then made a fake smile and said "And if you make any more comments about my slight mishap, I'll be forced to shove my talon down your throat." He casually threatened. Spidey was quiet for a moment before shouting towards Drifter. "Hey Drift, are you sure he's a alternative version of me and not of some like Wolverine who just so happens to look like me?" Spidey jokingly asked.

"I'm busy right now!" Drifter shouted while dodging another strike from the Enurta Brute. Steam rolled his eyes at this. "Idiots, all of them." Steam mumblebed. He then set his eyes on the thing that caused his pain, The Brute.

Steam narrowed his eyes at him. "Well, it looks like that moron is going to need more volts to his pint size brain for it to finally go dead." Steam snarled.

Steam started to walk towards the brute until Spider-Man landed in front of him, stopping him from advancing. "Woah, man. That won't be necessary. Drifter has a different solution. We just need to snip the tube connecting to his neck." Spidey pointed out to the gaslight spider.

"So, you just gotta use one of your talon thingies and just slice the tube, making Mr Grumpy over there easy to beat." Spidey advised. Steam looked at the web-slinger for a moment.

"And what makes you think you can order me around." Steam questioned. "Because, were a team and teams work _together_ " Spider-Man said, putting emphasis on the word.

"I wouldn't call it a team. I call it a group of people forced to work together to stop something before returning back into their and then hopefully never seeing those people again...ever again" Steam said slowly.

Spidey was quiet for a moment before saying. "Yeah, something like that."

"If you two have a moment. Help us take this guy down!" Sheriff Spider yelled at the two as Sheriff dodged another attempted hit from the Enurta Brute.

The Brute kept trying to hit the western spider but had little to no chance in getting him. The cowboy spider kept dodging and firing web shots in the brutes face to distract him from seeing him or Drifter.

"Don't worry we'll be right..." Spidey started to say and turn to face Steam who was gone. "There." Spider Man deadpanned.

The Web-Slinger turned back to see Steam swinging away from him and going off to fight the brute, presumably on his own. Spider Man rolled his eyes at this.

 **(Starting to think he's going to do that a lot while he's here with us)**

Sheriff Spider reloaded again and continue to fire at the monterious brute. "KILL...THE SPIDERS!" The Brute snarled angrily at the Western Spider. "Yeah, Yeah, I get it already! You don't need to keep repeating it." Sheriff said, annoyed by the Brutes repeated chant.

"Damn, this guy's built like a goddamn monorail! Can't just go down in one swoop like all the other guys!?" Sheriff exclaimed. He ran out of web ammo again and rolled out of the brutes direction.

"Maybe you should leave it to someone who can actually fight" Replied a snarky voice. Sheriff turned to see Steam running towards them. "Says the guy who got..." Sheriff muttered but didn't finish because of Steam.

"You mention it or even say the word ragdoll and swear to god, I'll end here and now" Steam snarled. "Yeah, maybe do that later when we've taken this guy down." Sheriff said. then his senses lighten up he turned back to the brute fist heading towards him. He managed to flip out of his range but that didn't stop him from sending a barrage of attempted hits.

"We?" Steam scoffed then then swung over in front of the monterious brute. "Leave it to someone who can actually do damage" Steam said cockly. "I don't think the same tricks gonna work twice" Sheriff advised.

"Watch and try to comprehend." Steam said. The Brute then narrowed his eyes at the gaslight user angrily, remembering what he did to him earlier. "Okay you bigging freaking meathead. time to finish what I started." Steam snarled as he lunged forward at the brute, The Brute doing the same.

The Brute raised his fist and aimed it for Steams head, Steam used this to his advantage and used his ability and then slide under the fist. He then turned to his back and fired two shots to the back of his legs, causing the brute to kneel down in pain.

Steam activated his gauntlet and one his metallic talons extended. "Time to finish what I was about to..." Steam stated as he raised his talon to strike the brute down.

He then attempted to slash the brute with the talon. But surprisingly, The Brute grabbed the talon before it could hit him, as if he had his own spider sense. He then grabbed it with both hands and ripped it off, surprising the Steampunk Spider. "Oh for fu..." Steam started to say.

The talon was now ripped form the back plate. The Brute held for a moment from quickly and fiercely throwing it at Steams chest. Steam dodged out of the way but that didn't save much as the talon grazed his left arm. Steam hissed in pain as he held it.

"D-DAMN IT ALL, ARGH!" Steam snarled. The Brute was about to charge forward but as held back by two web cables caused by Spider-Man. "Don't worry Steamy, I've got your back. And luckily this guys as well" Spidey quipped, causing Steam to growl in irritation.

"Would you people just leave me the hell alone and let me take this damn moron down!?" Steam shouted in anger at the two spiders consent assisting him, which he kept insisting he didn't need.

 **(I think he might have a problem working with others. Not surprising, considering the constant threating and the declaration of him of him being better then all of us.)**

"You do realize you could of sliced the tube to his neck in stead of the guy instead, right?" Spidey said. Steam then proced to flip him off. "Here's my response you twat" Steam snarled.

"Charming" Spider Man said sarcastically.

Drifter, Sheriff and Punk then entered the scene, Sheriff firing his gun, Punk letting off guitar blast waves and Drifter using his shooters. "This could take all day and we won't be going anywhere!" Sheriff said as he fired off more rounds.

Drifter kept firing until his shooter was overheated. Drifter grunted in anger at this "Ah, damn. None of this is working!" Drifter said in anger. "We need to think of another way of distracting him so we can cut of his power." Drifter exclaimed in anger. Tired that the brute hadn't gone down yet. but he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"What usually distracts guys like these?" Sheriff asked while firing. "Usually, things that mess with their hearing. Like some sort of sound dissertation, because of the serum and it makes everything heightened. That'll amplify those as well"

Spider-Punk the got an idea on the top of his head. "Wait! I think I know how to get the big lug still" Spider Punk then fired his own web shooter and he starts to swing away from the spiders and back to the stage.

"Where are you going!?" Drifter asked outloud. "Just try and get the big guy back to the rock stage. I've got a plan to make this guys ears bleed like a gyser." Punk shouted over to the rest of the spiders.

Spider-Punk landed on the stage and started to look for something, something that could help him and the other spiders take down the giant from rampaging in the streets. "Come on, come on. Where is it." Punk mumbled as he looked around.

He then spotted it. "Ah, there you are!" Punk exclaimed. He walked over to a a large cord. He picked it up and connected it to his guitar. Punk started to tune it up so that he could get it right.

"Okay big guy, let's crank up the noise." Punk said with a wide grin on his face. He then shouted over to the spiders. "Guys! Try and get the big guy over to me." Punk yelled over.

Drifter understood what Punk was doing. "Everyone! Bring The Enurta Brute to where Spider-Punk is." Drifter shouted to the rest of his team. "I told you, I have it handled" Steam snarled holding his damaged arm.

"I don't think you know what those words mean" Sheriff said. The spiders then started to scatter near the stage. The Brute was confused at first but didn't care for too long as he needed to kill every spider he set his eyes on.

He ran to chase after the spiders and continue his primal instinct. He saw that one of them was on stage in front of him, just standing their holding his guitar. He charged towards the Punk Rocker in rage.

"Guys! Cover your ears, you might not wanna hear this!" Punk shouted to the rest of the spiders. They understood and covered their ears the hardest they could. "Can't say the same for the big guy" Punk muttered as he got his guitar sorted and ready for playing.

Punk then walked back a little bit putting his hand on a tarp behind him. "Okay big boy, I was saving this for the grand finale, but since you and your gilder buddies mesed up one of my big gigs; you're gonna face the music!" Punk exclaimed as he4 pulled of the tarp, revealing a large 20 feet tall AMP system. "FULL VOLUME! ASSHOLE!"

He raised hand in the air for a moment before playing the guitar with full force, causing the amp connect to the guitar and fired off a gigantic soundwave towards the brute.

The Brute held his ears in extreme pain. "ARGH KILL THE...ARRRRGH! NOISE...HURT...MY...LOUD...KILL...MUST...KILL...THE...AAAARRRRGGGHH!" The Brute screamed out to the top of his lungs.

Drifter saw the brute in pain and used this to his advantage. he reached for his pockets and pulled out soundproof earplugs to use. he then put them on and slowly walked the soundwave.

He managed to get within the sound barrier. He slowly walked behind the brute, the sound dragging him back as he was walking slowly. He then prepared himself for a leap.

He then leaped on the back of the Brute, who was too in pain to do anything about it. Drifter then shifted his shooter into a medium sized knife. "Time for the final." Drifter said. He then grabbed the tube firmly and swiped the fie against the tube, snapping it, causing the liquid from the tube to pour out to the ground.

The Brutes eyes greatly widen at this. He started to twitch and shake around violently. Drifter jumped off and motions Punk to stop playing. he compiles and stop playing. As the brute twitched and turn he also started to reduce in size, shrinking back to his normal size.

The now regular sized solder was panting in pain. "Urgh" The soldier grunted out before he collapsed to the ground. Spider-Man walked up to the solder and kneeled down, checking the body.

"Is he gonna be okay" Spidey asked, turning to Drifter. "Why the hell should you care? He tried to kill us" Steam asked. "We weren't trying to kill him, Steam. We were just trying to get him down." Spidey said.

"He's alive, just unconscious. He'll be out for a while." Drifter confirmed. Sheriff then asked "Where's his friends, shouldn't they be here?" Sheriff asked, indicting about the other soldiers.

"They must of left to regroup. I expect to see them very soon." Drifter said. Spider Punk then leapt off the stage and walked towards the spiders. "THAT WAS...AWSOME. DID YOU SEE THE WAY I PLAYED THAT!?" Spider Punk exclaimed happily.

"Oh man, haven't felt a rush like that in a while." Punk sighed. He then looked over to the knocked out solder on the ground. "Well, he looks like he won't be up for a while." Punk pointed out.

"So, now that this big guy has been taken care of, you mind telling me who the hell you guys are and why you came to my consert with these areholes?" Punk asked the veteran spider.

Drifter sighed at this. "It's a long story. I'll explain as best as I can." Drifter answered. "I think you'll need a second person to help you with that." Spidey said.

"Okay. Let's talk over to the stage then." Punk said. Drifter then walked with Punk to the stage. Spidey turned to Sheriff. "You coming?" Spidey asked.

"I will kid, I just need a minute. That fight was intense. Just need time to sort myself" Sheriff said to the young spider. "Okay, just meet with Drifter and me soon" Spider-Man said. He then left the gunslinger spider to go to Drifter to explain things to Spider-Punk.

Sheriff Spider deeply sighed for a moment. The fight with the brute practically drained him. A moment to breathe was all he needed.

Sheriff Spider was out of breath after the intense battle. "Damn, the guy reminded me of Rhino, if he didn't had the horn but was just as ruthless." Sheriff panted. He looked over to the brutes unconscious body.

"Hopefully, we won't encounter more guys like you when traveling through the.." Sheriff started to say until he noticed something he hadn't before. He looked upon the snapped tube, noticing that a violet liquid was dripping out of it.

"Multiverse." Sheriff muttered quietly as he looked at the liquid dripping out, finding the stuff to be, familiar. "He then moved closer to the unconscious brute, kneeling down to take a better look at the cord.

He reached his palm out so the violet liquid could drip on his hand. He examined the liquid and as he continue to look at it. He knew he seen this type of liquid before, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

As he looked at it, he slowly realised where he saw this stuff. He saw this stuff before. Back in his universe on the train when he was injured, Drifter used this violet serum on him to heal his wounds.

"What the hell?" Sheriff muttered into growing shock. Then he turned his head to see Drifter talking with Punk and Spidey. "I knew I had suspicions about him, but this..." He then noticed that Steam wasn't around.

Steam-Spider left when the Drifter was going to explain things to Punk and went into an alley. Sheriff Spider notices this and followed him to the ally, not gaining the attention of the others.

 _ **Alleyway**_

Steam was leaning his back against a wall and was breathing heavily and was in this ally to take his breath and calm himself. he looked down to his arm and it had a large scar on it. He touched the scar, causing him to hiss in pain.

"You might want to bandage that before it get's infected" a voice advised him. Steam looked up to see Sheriff Spider with his arms crossed. "I have a healing factor, this shit doesn't bother me at all"

"Yeah same here, but it doesn't make you invincible" Sheriff pointed. "And if your powers is anything like mine, then it does take a while for it to fully heal up" Sheriff Spider continue to advise his Steampunk counterpart.

"You know when I first got my powers I thought it was the scourge of the desert. Or at least another of a million diseases we have in the west." Sheriff Spider said, while remembering back to the day where he first got his powers.

Steam Spider said nothing in response. "The doctor was nearly convinced that I was going to die on that table then and there. But I guess I pulled through."

"What's your point?" Steam asked, wanting an answer out of the cowboy but not facing him. "My point is that I wasn't alone when this happened and that I had people to help me."

Steam rolled his eyes at this. "People are overrated." Steam stated. "And besides, I work better alone." Steam said, disinteresting in what Sheriff was saying. "Not when your working with a team." Sheriff pointed out.

Steam just chuckled at this "This isn't a team. This is just a group of people who are forced to work together. That's the way I see it." Steam-Spider said.

"It doesn't have to be forced if we learn to communicate." Sheriff said to the gaslight user.

"What are you saying you want to be friends" Steam asked sarcastically. "I'm not saying that" Sheriff said. "Listen, I know you don't like any of us but can you atleast pretend you do just so we can save our worlds from Dark Web?"

Steam rolled his eyes at Sheriffs attempts and continue to look away from him.

"What was her name?" Sheriff Spider asked. Steam looked up at him. "Who?" Steam said, trying to avoid the subject. "Connors mentioned you had a sister. What was her name?"

"It doesn't matter and he shouldn't of told you that, or even let you guys out" Steam snarled. "If he didn't, you'd be dead right now." Sheriff shot back.

Steam just there in silence for while, remembering the days when he was a boy. He just had an emotionless look on his face. "I'm sorry about what happened to her. I may not agree with your methods, no one should lose their relative like that." Sheriff Spider said sincerely to the gaslight vigilante.

"You wouldn't understand. To want to kill someone who caused every bad thing to happened to you" Steam said, sounding angry. He the walked away from the Cowboy. "I do" Sheriff Spider said, remembering the years he spent against many of his worst foes.

Steam then looked back at the Sheriff "I know what its like to want to take down a person who took someone special from you...and want to try and find and end the slime and burn everything he built for" Sheriff Spider said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"If you're trying to relate to me, then it's not working" Steam hissed, as he continued to walk away from his counterpart.

Sheriff Spider sighed in response in frustration in a quiet way. "Isn't there anything that you and I can agree on for once?" Sheriff Spider asked, hoping that there was at least someone that they could agree on.

Steam Spider gave the Sheriff a look before walking back to him "Even though I think your just a broken down lawman, there is something that you and I might agree on" Steam said.

Sheriff Spider slightly clenched his fist in response but continue to listen. "And what might that be?" The Cowboy asked, wanting to know what his shared thing in comm with the gaslight spider despite the fact the he was unbearable.

"Neither of us...trust him" Steam answered, pointing his finger into the direction of Drifter. Sheriff Spider saw this and looked back at the gaslight spider. "What do you think of him?" Sheriff Spider asked.

"For one thing, he's being incredibly vague about Dark Web" Steam said, leaning back against the wall. "We get the whole Dark Web stuff from the younger us and yet, it's Drifter who knows everything about him"

"That's what I thought when they came to my world" Sheriff said. "That means if Drifter knows so much about him, then there might be things he isn't telling us" Steam pondered. "And do you even know what his goal even is?"

"Apparently, Dark Web just wants to be the only spider in the multiverse" Sheriff answered.

"But how is he going to do that?" Steam asked. "We know that he's not just a madman, he has squadrons of soldiers following us and he has enough for an army" Steam continue to theorize.

"It mean he does have intelligence. And if the multiverse is so vast and infinite, then it would take him decades to get them all" Steam finished.

"I also found that the stuff that was flowing in that solder there is the same stuff that Drifter has. It was some kind of healing medicine. I think they're both the same."

And I think he knows someone he's not gonna tell." Steam said as if it were obvious.

"So, what should we do?" Sheriff Spider asked. "We make sure that Drifter is not just using us and find out more about him, even if he isn't willing to tell..." Steam said with a hint of threating in his voice.

"Are you suggesting that we spy on him?" Sheriff Spider asked, raising an eyebrow in response. "Yeah, him and the younger me" Steam said.

"And that's where I'm drawling the line. Drifter may have something that we don't know but why involve the kid in this?" Sheriff Spider questions, raising his voice a little.

"Because he was the first to met Drifter and I don't think he'd be onboard with this so we're keeping him out" Steam answered.

Sheriff Spider didn't think this was a wise idea. He wanted to know more about Drifter and see what he might be up to, but he didn't think that Spider Man couldn't be trusted. "No, I know for a fact that he knows as much as we do" Sheriff Spider said with assurance.

"Whatever. But if he gets in the way..." Steam started to say until Sheriff stopped him before he could continue. "He's properly knows as much as we do." Sheriff said, trying to not make too big a thing.

"Whatever" Steam deadpanned as he left the alley way to go to the stage. Sheriff just stood there for a moment before following him. "If he is hiding something, I'm goanna find out." Sheriff mused.

 _ **Rock Stage**_

"Man, this Dark Web guys sounds like a wanker." Punk said after hearing a full explanation of the situation from Drifter while Spidey was sitting on top of one of the big amps.

"That's...one way of describing him" Drifter said. He then noticed behind him that Sheriff and Steam had come back. "And where the hell where you two?" Drifter questioned.

"I'm not your lackey, Drifter" Steam grunted. "You don't order me around whenever you want to." Steam said as he leaned on one of the amps with his arms folded. "No, but I expected you to at least work with us and not go on your own." Drift3er said, raising his voice a little.

"I don't know if you really noticed something Drifty." Steam mocked, making Drifter eye twitched at the sound of the way he said his name. "I don't play well with other people, even If there're just some alternative counterparts of myself, if I can even call them that." Steam snarky replied.

"Well, considering that..." Spidey started to explain but was stopped by the Steampunk Spider. "Shut up. I don't want to hear it." Steam quickly snapped. "Let's just move on from this." Sheriff said wanting to move this along.

Drifter sighed and then turned to the Punk Rocker Spider. "Listen, right now we need your help with this. I know this sounds very confusing and complicated. But we need your help with this Peter and we..." Drifter said and was about to continue.

"Peter?" Spider-Punk said confused. "Your name." Drifter said, slightly confused. "My name isn't Peter, actually hold on for a moment." Punk said.

Spider Punk then reached for his mask and then removed it from his face, revelling an African American, 17 years of age, blue eyes and short brown hair "Hobie Brown nice to meet ya other me's" The spiders widen their eyes in surprise, they assumed that this would be a Peter Parker, but apparently not.

"Hobie?" Sheriff said in surprise. Seemly to be the only person there who knew who this man was.

Hobie looked at them confused "What?" Hobie asked. "Sorry, we just assumed you were...well" Spider Man tried to say but instead took of his mask as did the others. "Woah! Holy crap, you're all Peter Parker" Punk said surprised.

"You know us?" Steam asked curiously. "Yeah, here you you're one of the first people to help me out with my cause. Been with me ever since" Hobie responded in surprise in seeing his friend.

Steam then whispered over to Spider Man. "Do you even know him?" Steam asked. "Kind of, I think I remember when I attend Midtown. The kid in my English class, You?"

"Never seem him before in my life" Steam said.

Sheriff Spider moved closer to Hobie and shook his hand in response "It-It's good to see you again Hobie. I can't believe you're actually a spider here." Sheriff said in happy tone.

"You know him?" Steam asked, raising an eyebrow. "In my world, he's one of my best friends he helped me out on a lot of problems in the past" Sheriff Spider cheerfully on upon meeting his best friend again, in a certain way.

"Huh, you know I always knew you and I had a friendship" Hobie said to the cowboy. "Can we move on from this? I'm starting to hate being here" Steam said, cynically.

"He's right. We need to move on to the next world" Drifter said to all the spiders. he then walked towards Spider-Punk "Will you join us, yes or no?" Drifter asked.

Punk looked down for a moment, rubbing his chin in thought. He looked up. "I have a few conditions" Punk said. Drifter sighed in annoyance in response. "Okay, what are they?" Drifter asked, folding his arms.

"One. I bring my guitar with me so there will be awesome music and fighting stuff going on when we fight this Dark Web wanker" Punk requested. Drifter sighed, rubbing his head. "Fine. what else?"

"We should have a name for ourselves" Punk added. The spiders, apart for Spider-Man were confused by this. "What?" Steam deadpanned. "Yeah, think about it! if were a team of super hero spiders from the multiverse, then we need a kickass name for ourselves!" Punk exclaimed in excitement.

"Is he really serious or did we just made a huge mistake?" Steam said towards Drifter, who rolled his eyes in response at Steams criticism.

"We should have something like, The Universal Spider Fighters!" Punk suggested. "Um, properly not. Seeing, as it's...multiverse-al" Sheriff said. "Okay, well how about The Amazing Spider Squad" Punk continue to think of a name.

"Oh god no" Steam hissed quietly. "Alright, how about the Web Warriors?" Punk suggested. "Already taken." Spidey said.

Punk sighed in response in another name being taken "Okay, this might take a while but I'll think of something" Punk said, with his hand on his chin trying to think for a better name then the ones he listed.`

"Oh my god, I am almost tempted in letting one of those Gilder guys kill me so I don't have to listen to this crap" Steam mused in his mind.

Drifter sighed in response at this, knowing that time was being wasted and that he needed to get a move on. "Listen, time is essential to us and right now we need to go" Drifter said to the rocker.

"Okay, okay I get it. I'm in" Punk said with confidence in his voice as he put his mask back on. "Hope this Dark Web guys is ready, because the Spider Punk is going to rock their worlds sky freaking high!" Punk exclaimed in excitement.

The spiders looked at him for a moment before Steam spoke up "I'm already regretting this" The other spiders looked at him. "Luckily for us, your not in charge of you we recruit" Drifter said.

"If I was, It be a lot better then this" Steam remarked. "Yeah, by better you mean just you and only you and no one else." Spidey quipped. Steam just glared in response.

 **(See how he didn't deny that?)**

"Listen. There isn't anymore time we can waste. We need to move to the next world right now. So if you have anymore..." Drifter said to the Punk till he stopped him before he could go on.

"No, no. I get it, you need me for the whole saving the multi-something thing. Well, you can count me in! When do we go?" Punk asked enthusiastically.

"Right now" Drifter said as he pulled out the device to transport them. "What's that?" Punk asked. "The thing that let's us transport around different worlds" Drifter replied.

"Huh, would of thought you would need like a huge machine to do that or something?" Punk asked.

"Sometimes. but this is for quick travel." Drifter informed. He set up the coordinates and was prepared to activated the device to send them off to the next reality.

"Okay the, so are we all ready?" Drifter asked the rest of his team. Spider Punk nodded excitedly, Steam just let a grunt, Sheriff tipped his hat for confirmation, Punk just grinned excitedly and Spidey just nodded.

Drifter set in the coordinates preparing the teleporter, setting of spars around them. Sparks grew larger and larger until the bright light emerged, sending the spiders to the next world of mystery.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. This took a very long time to make and I am relived that it is now finished, it's also the longest chapter by far.**

 **So, Spider Punk has joined to the team and is ready to rock and roll out. Steam and Sheriff are suspicious of Drifter and one of them are going to keep an eye on him. Wonder how that will turn out in the end.**

 **Now before I finish up, I have to point out something. I, like most people have seen the series premiere of Marvel's Spider-Man. I've kept an opened mind about this new series and after watching it I have to say, it's not that bad. Infact, I actually think it's really good and I'm really interested to see where it goes.**

 **I will miss watching Ultimate Spider Man, but I would like to watch the current series now as it goes on. At first, it didn't really impress me but as time went on and I saw more of it, I grew to like it more and more. I like the of theme of science added into this. I can't wait to see more of this show.**

 **This is the Timeless Writer saying, thanks and see you around!**


	23. Ultron City 6

**_The Story's_** _ **Shadow: Thanks. I thought he was one of the best elements in the Spider-Verse. Steam doesn't really want to call it a team for various reasons. They're both naturally curious when it comes to people like Drifter. You'll find out soon enough about his secrets.**_

 _ **Noble Six: Thanks.**_

* * *

 _ **Earth 2314-Unknown Lab**_

Inside of an empty abandoned building, there was a deserted lab with robot parts everywhere, chairs and tables scattered around the room, tables with notes, vials and other engineering equipment.

Suddenly, a blue spark appeared for a brief moment. then it appeared again and created a blue portal. The Spiders then walked out of the portal. The only person out of the portal who was impressed was Spider-Punk. Steam and Sheriff have just gotten used to it.

"Holy...crap, do you guys transport to other worlds like that all the time?" Spider Punk said, shocked and looking at his new surroundings. "Yeah, pretty much." Sheriff Spider said while hold his hand to his head, feeling more adjusting to transporting to different worlds.

"Cool." Spider Punk said simply. He then continued to look around the abandoned lab. "Where are we?" Spider Punk asked. "It looks like a laboratory." Spider Man added.

"And it looks abandoned. Like it was left to rot for years and years." Steam said. "Doesn't look like any has been here." Spider Man added.

"Were in...Earth 2314" Drifter said to the rest of his team. "Okay, name of Earth established. So what do you know about it?" Spider Man asked. "Nothing." Drifter replied, not taking his eyes of the device.

The rest of his team then looked at him. He looked up and saw this. "What?" Drifter asked. "I assume there's more than just the name, Drifter." Steam said sarcastically.

"Probably." Drifter said, looking down on his device, not paying Steam attention. This annoyed the steam user. He then walked over to Drifter and snatched the transporter off him. "Give that back." Drifter said sternly.

"When you give more than just the name of this world I'll consider it." Steam said, holding the device away from him. "It isn't that simple." Drifter said.

"Why don't you enlighten me?" Steam suggested. "Don't you mean us?" Sheriff Spider said. "I know what I said and besides I don't consider you all as equals." Steam replied. "What a team player." Sheriff mused sarcastically in his mind.

Drifter sighed in response. "Listen, sometimes when we're traveling to a world it can have information on it or it doesn't and right now, we're going into unknown territory." Drifter explained.

"So how do you know we'll even find a spider here?" Steam questions. "Because most of the multiverse has one." Drifter answered. "And what if there isn't one here and were just wasting time?" Steam questions.

"Because, my device says that there is a signal on it, see?" Drifter gestured to his device. Steam then looked at the device and did the see the signal on it it was way far way and looked faint.

"Yeah, well even so, it looks faint and might not be in the best of shape when we meet this spider. So I wouldn't get my hopes up." Steam said as he threw the device back into Drifters hands. "Let's see if there's anything around here that can tell us this world's history." Spider Man ordered.

The team nodded in agreement, expect for Steam who just grunted in response.

 **(Huh, I guess I can be the boss of me...well, most of me. The one who doesn't is kinda obvious)**

The spiders looked around the lab to see if there were anything that can tell them about this world they were in. Drifter used his scanner to see if there was anything online, the rest would have to use their heads to find something.

"There has to be something around here" Spider Man mused. He then looked over to a workbench and walked towards it. He then saw that the bench at a massive pil of spare parts and broken robot design on it.

Curiosity got the better of Spider Man and picked up what was a robotic head. It had two large eyes, a large open mouth and two large antenna sticking out each side of the head. He looked at it and felt like it was something he had seen before. He picked it up and continue to look at it.

"This looks...familiar" Spider Man mused. He put the robot head pack down and continue to look. "I feel like I've seen this before. Put I can't put my finger on it" Spidey mused.

Punk and Sheriff looked over to one of the workbenches to the middle of the room. Punk didn't have the faintest idea what to look for while Sheriff was struggling himself a little but looked nevertheless.

Punk the leaned over to Sheriff Spiders side and asked "Do you have any idea what were looking?" Punk asked. "Were looking for clues and signs for information about this world and its Spider Man or Woman"

"What if its neither man or woman?" Punk bluntly asked. Sheriff Spider gave him a look. "Yeah, your probably right" Punk retracted ash he continued to look for more evidence.

"So, do you have idea what were looking for exactly?" Punk asked. "To be honest, I'm just winging it" Sheriff admitted. Punk continue to try and find something but found it difficult has finding something based on scientific equipment wasn't his department.

Sheriff looked art Punk and was slightly impressed at how calm Punk was, having just travelled to another world different to his own. "I'm surprised your calm about thisd" Sheriff-Spider said to the punk rocker.

Drifter and Spidey were looking at the boards on the wall, they were statics for a design of something. "What do you think this world might be like" Spidey asked.

"I don't really care at the moment. Right now, I just want to find our spider and get out of here as quickly as we can" Drifter quickly responded.

"Why are you so tense all the time. You know, it wouldn't hurt to leave a quip to your enemy once in a while, it makes it more fun when your beating them" Spider Man said, trying to lighten up Drifters constant mood.

"You would be tense too if all of the Multiverse was being threatened by a madman" Drifter said back, tensely.

"Listen, I know you really want to stop Dark Web. But I'm just saying, it isn't a bad thing to lighten up one in awhile" Spider-Man said.

"That may be, but when the threat of the Multiverse has ended and Dark Web and his army is but a memory, then I can relax but for now, I prefer to take things seriously" Drifter finished. He then started to walk somewhere else to look for more evidence of this world's history alone.

 **(Man, he really wants this guy down. Not that I blame him, but he is a version of me and I don't think he's made a wisecrack throughout this entire journey. That's like my whole thing with me)**

Steam was looking for evidence by himself. He prefered to do things on his own, not wanting help from the other counterparts. He then ripped a panel from the wall and saw there was medical supplies.

"I doubt this would be useful" Steam mused. He then closed the panel and went off into another direction to see if anything was useful, or useful to only to him.

"Hey! I think I might of found something" Punk shouted out to the rest of his team. The spiders then went towards Punk, who was holding a newspaper in his hands. "Look at this thing"

 **(Another newspaper that tells us about events to look for a spider? sounds familiar)**

Drifter picked up the paper from Punk's hands and read it outloud to the other spiders. "Local philanthropists and inventors, Tony Stark and Peter Parker have recently announced their new line of all new helping robotic drones"

The Spider continue to listen to this new development. "Drones?" Sheriff-Spider asked, confused on not knowing what the meaning is. "Basically, they're machines that can work or do other stuff." Punk explained to the western spider.

"Nevermind that! Keep reading that paper, I want to hear more about me being a philanthropist" Spider-Man said with a wide grin on his face. "Big ego much?" Punk said.

"I don't think that matters now" Steam said, annoyed at the banter between them all. "I think there's one thing that were missing and no one is pointing it out." Steam said in a "as a matter of fact way".

"And what's that." Punk said while leaning onto a table with his arms crossed. "This is a science lab." Steam said, pointing it out to all of them. Punk waited for Steam to continue, not nothing came yet.

Punk looked around for a moment before speaking again. "Yes, this is indeed a lab, it has test results, beakers and all sorts of science stuff around here." Steam rolled his eyes at Punk's oblivious attitude.

"What's your point?" Punk asked. Punk sighed at this. Did he have to explain everything to them? "Well, if this is a science lab, then were are all the scientists?" Steam asked.

The Spiders then got what Steam was saying. There was clearly no one in the lab when they arrived, and this lab looked highly advanced and their should be some security around.

"And the coin drops." Steam said. Sheriff Spider sighed at this and rubbed his temples. "Let me guess, there's going to be trouble" Sheriff asked.

"Isn't there always" Punk said with a grin under his mask. excited for the chance to fight someone or something different than something in his own world.

"Y'know, I'd like to go to a world to not have it as a fight my for life everytime we go to one." Sheriff sighed. "Well, I guess something's can't be avoided." Spidey said causally. "So now that we know that's there's going to be a good chance for a fight to happen, what should we do?" Spidey asked.

Drifter then spoke out to all the spiders "I'll tell you what we're going to do." Drifter said, interrupting all the talk at once. "We going out there and find our spider and he is out there." Drifter said, while looking at Steam who in turn gave him a look of scepticism.

"Let's move." Drifter ordered as he headed for the door, with the other spiders following him. "If this turns out to be a waste of time, then I'll be the first to say that I told you so." Steam said to the veteran spider.

As they all left the room to go outside to check the surroundings, a blinking light was left one of the devices, signalling something.

 _ **Outside The Building**_

The spiders left the building to explore around the new world they were in and hopefully will find the spider they are looking for, even though one of them thinks it's a waste of time.

The city they were in was advanced tecnology and had a similar appearance to the 2099 world where Spider Man visited, expect there weren't any cars flying in the air, the buildings appeared had no one in them, as did the streets as if it were a ghost town.

The spiders discreetly left the building and went to the streets. "Clearly, this world has a thing for machines as we can tell" Steam said, pointing over to a deactivated drone in the middle of the streets, why it was just left there, no one knows.

"Yeah, but nothing we found so far has indicated this world's spider is even around" Sheriff Spider added.

"Whelp." Steam said, while clapping his hands together. "This world's a barren wasteland. Let's leave." Steam said, hoping he would leave soon as possible.

"There's still a spider here." Drifter said, annoyed at Steams constant persistence to leave this world, even though there was a spider here could help the fight against Dark Web.

"Oh, come on Drifter!" Steam said in aggravation. "Have you seen this world? It looks like barely a cockroach can live here let alone a spider." Steam commented. "We've only just got here. We're not leaving because of your whining." Drifter said, causing Steam-Spider glare at the veteran spider.

"We're not leaving yet. We're going to find our spider and if we can't then we'll find something else useful around here that can help us" Drifter said. "Maybe, but have you even seen any people around here?" Spidey asked, gesturing the area around him.

"He has a point. When we teleported in that lab, there wasn't anyone there, not even an alarm when we entered" Sheriff added. "There should be at least few people around here and yet this is just a ghost town."

Suddenly, all of their spiders senses went off all at once. They turned above to the sky and saw three flying figures heading towards them. "Oh cool!" Spidey exclaimed. The other spiders expect for Punk looked at him with confusion and surprise.

"Three flying things in the sky are heading towards us and you think that's a good thing?" Sheriff Spider said, with a bewildered look on his face. "You really are an idiot" Steam commented.

"I don't know. I think those flying guys look kinda cool. There's this old guy that could do that and..." Punk started to tell until Steam stopped him. "I don't think any of us care of you life story so don't bother explaining it." Steam interrupted.

Spider Man rolled his eyes at Steams comment and countered it by saying "Listen, I think I recognize those guys"

Spider Man then pointed at the flying people "I think at least one of them is Iron Man and the other two...well, I don't know but I have a feeling that could be his friend War Machine. I think they just..." Spider Man then looked at them again before doing a double take.

 **(Wait a minute. Those aren't...oh no)**

He then looked more and more at the flying people in the sky and became increasingly worried. "Or maybe I could be one hundred percent wrong" Spider Man said.

The three figures landed on the ground in front of them and they all looked the same. these people weren't people, they were robots, and these robots were the metallic menace known as Ultron.

"Halt organics!" The head Ultron Drone ordered the spiders, as they stood in a row. "You are violation in entering Ultron City 6, you will be detained." The Drone commanded, emotionlessly.

The Spiders all stood in defences positions expect for Steam Spider who was strangely calm, albeit not at all intimidated by these drones. "Oh, its these things" Steam deadpanned. "Let me handle these nuances" Steam said as he walked over towards the drones. "Wait, stop!" Spider Man warned.

Steam looked back, annoyed at his younger counterpart "What is it?" Steam asked.

"You don't know what you're doing" Spider Man advised. "Don't I now?" Steam said sarcastically.

"You don't know what they are." Spider Man said to the steam user. "They're machines called Ultron, they..."

"I know what Ultron is" Steam quickly said to the wall crawler. Spidey was surprised by this, but was still confused on why Steam was so calm about it. "You do?" Spidey questions.

"Yeah, the worlds most popular servant droids" Steam deadpanned. Spider Man was very confused and surprised by this. "Listen, whatever you might think of them. Ultron is the most threatening things out there" Spider Man tried to warn.

Steam scoffed in response. "Really? these things?" Steam gestured, not believing what he's saying. "Starks, friendly servent bots are a big threat in your world?"

"Maybe in your world they're harmless, but in mine, he is one of the most deadliest things out there. He nearly took down the entire Avengers and took power away from Thanos!" Spider Man said, trying to convince him to back off.

"I don't know who that is, why do you assume I know who he is?" Steam said, confused by the name but not by the team name, knowing he heard of them before.

"I'd listen to the kid, they don't look like they're friendly" Sheriff Spider said, while holding one of his web shooters out and ready for anything to happen. "Yeah they look like they want to kill us" Punk added.

"Yeah...kill us or they might want to offer us some tea and hand us the daily times" Steam said sarcastically in a mocking voice. He continue to walk towards the drones.

"Steam, stop. Ultron in many and most worlds are the most threatening thing to come in any world." Drifter warned. "Ultron will stop at nothing to make sure that he is the only life there is" Drifter continue to warn, hoping that he could stop pestering the drones. but Steam ignored the wanderer.

"Steam listen, I think you should just..." Spider Man tried to say but Steam stopped him before he could try and warn him. "I'm not listening to you anymore. I know what I'm doing, so just shut up!" Steam finished.

 **(This version of me is bringing a new level of arrogance. I should know I've worked with Nova, Wolverine, Hawkeye. I might as well make a list about it.)**

Steam was in front of the Ultron Drones. "What do you want?" Steam asked, annoyed. "You will come with us immediately" The drone demanded. "Yeah right, listen I don't what master sent you but..."

"Ultron sent us" The drone answered quickly. "Which Ultron unit?" Steam asked. "The main one" The drone answered. Steam scoffed at this "There isn't a main one, there's just a string of Ultron's working on it's master, which is a human, mind you. Now leave us alone and go serve someone and..."

"You must be eliminated immediately" the drone finished. Steam then glared at the drone. "Okay, I had enough of this" Steam said. "Command clearance override Delta-204. Commence shutdown mode" Steam ordered.

Steams spider sense then went off "What the hell is it..." Steam mused until he saw The drones looked at each other before creating an arm cannon from their arms and pointed at this Steam.

"Ah, crap" Steam said outloud. They instantly fired upon the spiders. Steam did a couple of backflips, dodging their fire. Spidey, Drifter, Sheriff and Punk were in their fighting styles.

Sheriff shot off his revolver at the drones but they barley have an effect on them. Spider Man and Drifter fired electric shots and Punk used his guitar to fire off some sound beams at them and made some effect, but it wasn't enough to make a tint on their armor.

"I'm barely making a scratch" Sheriff mused, but he continue to focus on the drones. Steam used his talons to fire upon the drones but they didn't have an effect either. "Still think they want to offer you tea?" Spidey quipped at the Steam.

"Make another quip like that and I will break you in half" Steam hissed at Spider-Man. Spidey ignored the threat from his gaslight counterpart and retorted back "Come on, quips are like the foundation of a Spider!"

Steam sighed in frustration and readied his talons from his back "Yeah, well this spider is a lot different than any other!" Steam said as he leaped towards the drones.

"These things don't fall down easy, do they!?" Punk said while firing off more guitar sound waves, trying to ensure that it could do more damage the louder it was. Sheriff continue to fire off his web shoots until his guns were out of web bullets. He went into cover and went to reload.

"Were going to have to take them on using our fists" Drifter advised. "Will it make any difference?" Sheriff questioned while reloading his web shooter. "There's a chance, but firing projectiles aren't doing much. Let's move!" Drifter ordered.

The Spider then moved out of their line of cover and went to fight the drones. The Ultron drones then switched their arm cannons into blades and went for the spiders.

Punk used his guitar to bash his Ultron units head in. but the head was stronger and the constant bashing didn't even make a dent on it. Drifter used hand to hand combat against the drones and swiftly dodged their attempts of killing him with their blades.

Steam pressed on his gauntlet on his wrist and his talons were suddenly electrified as the cylinders on the back plate then went inside it as more electrify flowed through the talons.

He then proceed to slice the drones, making more of an impact then before. There was a large open tear in the chest of the Ultron drone, with wires exposed poking out of the chest.

Steam gave a cocky grin at this. "What's wrong? can't go and fix that?" Steam mocked the killer drone.

Suddenly the chest started to fix itself from the damage. The wires were being put automatically back into place and the chest was closed and fixed, like there was no damage to begin with.

"I think he did a pretty good job of fixing that and didn't your criticism to help" Sheriff shouted out while holding off a drone with his revolver. "Oh, shut up! I didn't ask an opinion from you, you dustout cowboy!" Steam snarled.

"And I don't need mouth from a psychopathic vigilante" Sheriff fired back. He then grabbed the drone by the arm and flipped him over and then proceed to slam his foot into the drones head.

"Your a vigilante as well!" Steam shot angrily.

"I'm a Sheriff!"

"Well, you look like a vigliante, either that or a bad dress up of Hallows eve!"

"Will you two stop flirting and just take these guys down!" Drifter shouted at them annoyed and angered by their constant arguing, causing him to lose focus in his own fight.

Steam Spider ignored Drifters shouting and Sheriffs criticism and continued to fight on his own. Steams senses went off again and saw from his left alone Ultron drone was flying towards him. "God damn it. When will this end!?" Steam grunted within his mind.

Steam-Spider used hand to hand combat he learned a while ago to fight the drone, the robot countered every hit attempt, not landing a single punch on the robot. The drone then stopped his hand in place and punched Steam in his stomach. "Ugh! when I see Tony Stark, hell, any version of Stark in world I will gut punch him the moment I see him!" Steam grunted, holding his stomach in pain.

Steam looked at the drone for a moment and made a unexpected move on the drones part. He grabbed the drone from behind and flipped it over, landing on its back. Steam used his talons to prices through the drones head, shutting it down.

"Anyone else wants take the Spider of London down!" Steam boasted to the sky, which in turn three more Ultron drones landed in front of him. "Okay fine, I'll take you all on!" Steam declared as he ran towards the robots.

Spider-Punk stopped using his sound waves from his guitar and instead used his web shooters. "Eat these ya evil toasters no one messes with the Legion of Spiders!" Punk shouted webbing two together and slamming them both into each other.

Sheriff looked up at Punk for a moment with his eyebrows raised "I'm sorry the what?" Sheriff said in confusion. "The Legion of Spiders. It's our team name. what'd think?"

"Well it's..kinda..." Sheriff tried to find the right word for it. "It's crap, that's what it is" Steam shouted from the other side. Punk sighed in frustration "Do you just criticise everything people say!"

"Only when they say something stupid or pointless, which is most of the time."

Sheriff rolled his eyes at this and went back in fighting the drone that he was against.

"Your attempts to survive the wiping out of humanity is all but pointless. Let your self be erased for the cause of..." The drone started to ramble on, annoying Sheriff to a degree.

"That's it. going for a different method now." Sheriff Spider said sternly. He then pushed the drone away and grabbed something from his back. A modified western style shotgun he carried with him when he went on the train on his world.

Held the gun, pointing it at the drones chest, he quickly fired the gun at the drone, causing a massive shot from the gun to the droid, causing it to be launched from Sheriff and launched it into a nearby car.

"Woah, you had that on you!" Spidey exclaimed in shock, causing Sheriff to grin at this. "Yeah, meant for rough patches when fighting guys like the Rhino or even Sandstorm."

"Well, why didn't you use that thing before the other times?" Punk asked.

Sheriff-Spider just shrugged. "Well I...might forgotten that I had it. To be fair, we were dealing with the girders, be locked up in Steams dungeon and fighting off that giant we fought earlier. I can you really blame me?"

Well..." Steam started to say but was stopped before he could make a comment. "That was rhetorical."

Spidey then flipped above his drone and fired two web cables to it's shoulders. launching in the air with him for a moment before slmmaing it into the ground. "And there goes twenty points for the wall-crawler!" Spidey exclaimed in excitement.

 **(Man, that felt good. Once we take down these tin cans We'll find our spider and...)**

Spider-Mans spider sense just went off then. He looked up and saw more Ultron drones heading for them. Spidey then hanged his head in frustration. "Why do I jinx things." Spidey sighed. Amazing that no matter what he said that was positive, a negative would happen in result.

"I don't think we have enough web fluid for the rest of them." Punk joked, while not taking his eyes off the killer robots.

"Drifter we can't beat these things. We need to find a way to get away from these drones." Sheriff-Spider said to his alternative version of himself.

"Are you kidding? These are just easy fodder. I can take them all down!" Steam said, cracking his fists. "I doubt you and your ego can handle all of them." Punk quipped.

"Well I don't see how we can..." Drifter tried to say to the spider until something happen to not only him, but for everyone there.

Suddenly, every spider sense went off at the same time. "Spider sense/Warning reflex/ Danger alert thing!" They all shouted out at the same time. Suddenly, a small ball rolled in the middle of the ground.

"That's never go..." Spider-Man started to say until the orb hissed open, letting a cloud of smoke engulf the Spiders and the Ultron Drones. Suddenly another group of blasters entered as they fired upon the Ultron drones, damaging them.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" A female voice commanded out.

The Spiders turned to see a group of people running towards them, while firing at the drones. "Who the hell are they!?" Spider-Punk shouted in surprise at these sudden people.

"Don't know, but they look like they know what they're doing." Sheriff said as he watched the people shoting down the drones, even taking a few off them offline. One of the soldiers came up to the group of spiders.

"You lot! who the hell are you and why are you just standing in the middle of a danger zone!" A man with a rifle questioned. He and the rest of the other people who had just arrived looked like rebels, wearing similar attire then Drifters.

"With us NOW!" The presumed leader ordered the spiders, despite just meeting them, Steam was not having this. "Hang on! who the hell are you to..."

"Don't argue, they buying us a distraction. Let's move!" Drifter ordered. All the spiders, including a reluctant Steam who wanted to take the rest of them on. The spiders ran with a few of these Rebels.

One of them went on their ear piece he had. "Control! We got the intruders! Ports us back, now!" The solder commanded. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded the spiders and the rebels, teleporting them out of place, a few of them not making it back, dying at the hands of the drones.

The drones looked at the scene in contemplation. "We shall inform Ultron." The drone spoke coldly

 _ **Unknown Base**_

The people were teleported into a unknown area, which looked to be n underground train station that looked to be abandoned. The spiders were confused about what just happened, seeing as it happened so quickly but were grateful that they were out of that situation.

"I'm sorry but which one of us said danger alert thing?" Sheriff asked, suddenly realizing what they all said earlier before being ambushed.

Punk raised his hand. "Uh, that was me. Yeah I didn't have time to think of a name for my...thing there, but I like the name spider-sense! Man, I should've used that before"

"I guess we know what type of world this is: a world controlled by one of the worst threats to humanity: Ultron." Drifter confirmed. Steam decided to make a comment to this. "It's a good thing we know this before we came here, oh wait, we didn't and we came here completely blind, that's a brilliant advantage to have." Steam remarked.

"Are you always this sarcastic?" Sheriff Spider asked. "Well I'm British so yes." Steam confirmed, not sorry at all for his attitude.

"Well, nevertheless we should really thank..." Suddenly, Spidey and the other spiders were currently being held at gunpoint. "Oh come on, I was giving a compliment!" Spider Man groaned.

Sheriff and Steam instantly then pulled out their revolvers/talons. "Who the hell are you people?! One of the solders demanded. "Watch it lady" Steam hissed.

One of the people with guns pointed his gun at Steams neck. "Watch yourself" The man threatened. "You better point that thing somewhere else before you lose that arm" Steam threatened back. The Man felt intimidated by Steams threat and how he was looking at him in the eyes.

"Don't make threats to my soldiers." The a voice spoke to the gaslight spider. The spiders looked above them and saw a control station. It was the leader of the group of rebels.

The woman looked to be in her twenties. She was African American, she was wearing a dusty old commander suit that was used in old wars like WWI. She had short curly black hair.

"And here's there leader" Drifter thought to himself, hoping he could work something out quickly so there wouldn't be an unnecessary fight.

"Were not here to fight." Sheriff Spider said, trying to calm the situation down. "Then put the guns down!" another soldier remarked as he pointed his rifle back at him.

"Listen we're not here to start anything" Spider Man tried to reason with. "Maybe not you." Steam muttered quietly so no one could hear.

"Then what the hell were you doing in the middle of the streets?" The leader questions. "It's like you want Ultron to kill you!"

"To be fair, we've only just arrived here and we barley know a thing, and the sudden killer robots, while looking kickass, still has us baffled" Spider Punk spoke out.

"We were just trying to find someone from around here" Spider Man responded. "Then answer me this. Why are you dressed up like Peter Parker, Spider Man?" The leader asked, curious and somewhat angered by these new strangers that suddenly showed up.

"Well I...wait, you know you Peter Parker is Spider-Man?" Spider Man asked, stunned that she knew he was. The other members looked at each before giving Spider-Man a strange look.

"He was one of the world's smartest men, he was a one of the world's best heroes..." The leader listed out to the spider. "Keep going, I'm sure you can boost his ego a little more" Punk remarked.

The leader then shook her head and focused on the spiders "Never mind all that. Who are you guys?"

Spidey then turned towards Drifter. "Should we tell them?" Spidey asked.

Drifter just sighed in frustration in response "We can't just reveal ourselves to every person we meet in the multiverse" Drifter responded sternly. "I for one don't want to reveal my name to a bunch of people threatening me." Steam added.

"Well how else are they going to believe us?" Punk asked. I don't know but we'll..." Drifter tried to say but the leader spoke out to them. "Hey, did you just forget who you're talking too?" The leader asked. annoyed by the spiders talking in front of her,

"Right, sorry. And you are?..." Spidey asked. The leader sighed at this. "My name is D, I run the resistance group we got here." D answered. "But that still doesn't answer my question. Who are you people, why are you dressed like spiders and why are you suddenly here now when Ultron didn't spot you before?"

Spidey gulped for a moment, finding this leader to be quite intimidating. One her her rebels however was completely baffled by this. "Boss! how are you asking these guys questions, we should just shoot them and be done with them!" The rebel hissed quietly.

"I want to know their intentions, these people are the first we've seen that held their own against those tin cans." D answered quietly so the spiders didn't hear.

"Look." Drifter said walking closer to the leader, causing the rebels to raise their rifles at them. "I know you don't trust us but we're here for a reason." Drifter said calmly.

"Were to to find the spider of this world and..." Drifter spoke, gaining the attention of the leader in particular. "What, do you...know him?" The leader asked quietly.

Drifter looked back at the spiders for a moment then back at D. "You could say that. I was hoping to have a talk with him."

D looked down at the ground. "I wish I could to." D said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Drifter took notice of this. "You lost him." Drifter said somberly. "Yeah." D said, Drifter also noticed that a few of the rebels had a few sad looks on them.

"You may not know it but, he was our...protector. He practically saved every single one of us here. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't off made it this far."

Drifter looked at her for a moment. "I'm sorry to hear about that." Drifter said sincerely, showing concern for the first time since he met Spider-Man.

"So what happened to the guy?" Punk asked. The leader then had a sad look on her face "He saved us all. He gave himself up so that we could escape and now he's...he's" The leader tried to say but was to sadden by the day.

Steam rolled his eyes at D's sadness. "Is he dead yes or no, you're wasting our time by stuttering and not telling us what happened" Steam remarked. The leader looked up and glared at the gaslight spider. "No, Ultron captured him and now they're doing god knows what."

Drifter then sighed in relief in response. As usual he was right about he intrinsics but the part where he was held prisoner was not good for him. "Okay, well, we came here for him actually" Drifter said to the leader.

"What for?" one of the other member asked suspiciously. "None of your business" Steam replied, irritated. "It is our business." D warned the Steampunk Spider.

"It's our business what you plan is with the one who saved us" The leader sternly said to Steam Spider. "We need him because currently there's an oncoming threat that could end not only your world, but all worlds" Drifter said to the leader with complete seriousness in his voice.

The resistance members then looked at each other, a few giving Drifter a few strange and intrigued looks. "What do you mean by other worlds?" The leader asked, cautiously. "You ever heard of the multiverse theory?" Drifter asked the leader.

The leader then sighed in response. "As a matter fact, we do" Drifter then had an intrigued look on his face.

"When this hell started, we tried so many ways to try and get of this world. We tried to transport ourselves to a different dimension, but Ultron found out our plan and destroyed our transporter. We would of been dead if it weren't for..."

"For the spider, yeah we get it. Can you just tell us where he is already so we can leave this god forsaken place" Steam remarked, annoyance. Spidey gave Steam a look.

"I'm starting to really dislike you" the leader said in agitation. "He has that effect on people" Sheriff said to the resistance leader. She then turned to Steam with an disapproving look on her face.

D just shook here head. "Why should we even trust you? we only just met you. You cloud be very very Ultron pretenders." D answered seriously. Drifter looked at her for a moment before turning to Spider-Man, gesturing him to show them his skill.

Spider-Man walked forward beside Drifter. SPidey took a deep breath for a moment and paused. Out of no way he fired two web cables to the ceiling and flung himself over the rebels and onto the control platform, surprising everyone expect the spiders.

"Ta-Da!" Spider-Man said gleefully. ""Amazing" Da said with her mouth wide open. "But wait I'm not done just yet!" Spider-Man the picked of a large generator and picked it up with one hand, surprising the rebels even further.

"I don't think any of us has seen someone with powers since Heroes Age." D said, not taking her eyes of the sight. She may have a feeling that she could possibly trust these people, knowing about powered metahumans from the stories she was told and the few she saw. D then turned to Drifter.

"So, this threat that you mentioned. His he even worse than Ultron?" D asked. Drifter "He's just enough dangerous." Drifter answered seriously. "And if we don't find the spider here, he might just kill everyone in the multiverse."

"Look, I know you don't exactly trust us right now, but we seem to be the best people in breaking out your spider right?" Spidey said, while walking back to his team. D thought about this for a moment.

"I'll think about it. I'm going to talk with the rest of my people to decide what to do. In the meantime, just...hang back here until we decide." D asked.

Spidey nodded in response. D then left the spiders to be back to the control platform, her people following her, expect for two who kept watch on the Spiders. "Well Steam-Spider looks like you owe me an apology" Drifter said while folding his arms.

"Don't call me that and no I don't." Steam quickly retorted. Drifter sighed at this, knowing that Steam will never say anything positive to them at all. "Not even going to apologize for not listing to us and agonising the drones?" Drifter asked rhetorically.

Steam just shook his head. "Not really no." Drifter just sighed at this. "Good to know you have your priorities straight."

"Whatever." Steam-Spider just shrugged. "So, what now were doing their dirty work?" Steam asked incredulous. "It's not even remotely like that at all Peter."

"Well, we'll need to work with them if we're going to find our spider." Spider-Man said, believing that he and the others can pull this off. "You sure we can do this." Sheriff asked. "We barely managed to take those bots out, do you really think that we might have a chance with whatever comes up with those rebels" Sheriff sincerely asked.

"Well, we are spiders and usually when things don't go as planned, we usually wing it" Spidey said with a wide grin under his mask.

 **(Hopefully they'll trust us. I don't want to end up being stuck here. I never even knew that Ultron could...do something like this. Well nevertheless, despite not being a world i live in or even know much about, I'm still going to kick that silver plated drones head off)**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. It did take longer then expected then I assumed. I guess things don't go always as planned.**

 **Also, while doing this Ultron saga I will also be looping in the heroes back at Peter's world, to see how they'll defend against the gilders.**

 **Well, the spiders are in a world controlled by Ultron, most of the heroes are gone, they've come across of group of survivors and the spider they are looking for is trapped.**

 **But the spiders are planning to break him out and free this city from Ultrons grip, will they be able to do it? This is the Timeless Writer saying, thanks and see you around!**


	24. Avengers vs Gilders

**_Man 285_** ** _: I don't have any plans for that type of spider or even that parring, sorry._**

 ** _Noble Six: Thanks._**

* * *

 _ **Avengers Tower**_

Currently, within the tower belonging to Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Currently within the briefing room, Was Iron Man analysing the portal in the sky with Iron Spider and Doctor Strange.

"Well, I got these analyst notes from one of the scientist from Shield" Iron Man said while looking at the notes. "Doctor Curt Connors, he was highly recommended from Spider-Man and I can see why" Iron Man said as he looked over the notes.

"This mans is quite the scientist. His theories on how the portal is tearing our world is really exemplary." Iron Man continue to speak about it. "Apparently the only reason why the portal has torn the entire sky out, is because that there must be something on the other side of the portal keeping it stable. For the life of me, I don't know what." Iron Spider explained to the others.

"We'll worry about that later, Mr Cho, what I'm more concerned about is what will come from the other side" Doctor Strange said to the armoured spider.

In the common room, the heroes were still talking about past endeavours. All except for one hero. White Tiger, as she watched from a window looking at gateway in the sky. This was somewhat new territory for not only her but for the rest of her team.

She could handle threats like the Sinister Six, Green Goblin and even other threats that would be considered out of this world. But a threat from the Multiverse was indeed new for her. Still, she was driven to defend this world from whatever would come from it. But, one thought did come through her mind that made her a little worried.

Her leader and friend, Spider-Man. what was hours ago felt like days for her. She knew that Spidey going with Drifter to find extra help throughout the Multiverse.

She knew that Peter could get the job done, despite her being annoyed by him for his attitude and jokes. But she had no idea what to feel about Drifter. True he was his doppleganger, albeit older and more mature. But she felt a strange feeling from the older spider, something she couldn't describe.

Nevertheless, she was going to fight these Gilder solders and if he were to come, fight Dark Web with the rest of her allies to defend the world. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it" a voice spoke beside her.

It was Captain America, standing with her, watching the gateway. "I understand if you feel under pressured by this. Who wouldn't?" Cap said while not taking his eyes off the portal.

"Well, you and the Avengers." White Tiger said quietly. "They don't call you guys Earths Mightiest for nothing."

Cap simply chuckled at this. "Yes I suppose so. But even we can feel pressured from time to time. Carrying the weight of the world isn't always as fun as it looks"

White Tiger looked at the veteran solder for a moment, finding his words to be quite wise as he spoke them. She the looked down at the ground. Captain America notices this.

"I can tell that your worried." Cap spoke to the feline hero. She instantly shot back up to face him. I'm fine, Cpa really. I know we can take these Gilders down and make sure Dark Web doesn't harm anyone here." White Tiger said confidently.

"I was actually referring to your leader." Cap said. White Tiger then felt softly for a moment. "Oh." White Tiger said quietly. She then regained her attitude. "I'm perfectly sure that he is capable of handling himself out there. he's done it before apparently." White Tiger responded respectfully.

"I don't doubt that, White Tiger." Cap simply responded. "If this, Drifter is anything like him, or any other the spiders they're gathering. Then I believe we stand a chance against this lord of the web." Captain America said with a small on his face.

White Tiger simply smiled. "I think so to, sir. I mean Cap." White Tiger quickly corrected herself. Cap chuckled at this. "It's fine White Tiger."

"And if I may say, I think your going to be a great leader like this" Captain America compilented.

Back at the conference room, the three were still theorising what the portal may bring. But then FRIDAY then alerted Stark's suits.

"Mr Stark, I have managed to find these Gilder solders for you" Friday spoke over the PA system. Stark clapped his hands together. "Great! i knew I would find them if I adjusted it to find any traces of the symbiote." Iron Man said.

"Then let's get moving!" Iron Spider said. "Right with you kid!" iron Man said with a smirk as his visor slid down. "I shall stay here to maintain defense at the tower." Strange said with his arms folded.

Back in the common room, Hawkeye as lazy pressed against the couch, twiddling one of his arrows while his partner was currently checking her electric sticks to see if they were combat ready.

"Man, I don't think I can wait any longer for one of those gilder guys to show up already." Clint said as he continue to fiddle with the arrow.

Black Widow rolled her eyes at her partners boredom. "Have you ever heard of patience is a virtue, Clint?" Black Widow asked.

"I have. But I prefer to to fight the knockoff goblin gilders who aren't really goblins and just skip straight to the point." Hawkeye shrugged. Black Widow just sighed in response at the archers comment.

"Okay everyone!" Iron Man shouted to everyone in the room, gaining their attention. "We got our first sighting of those Gilder Troopers. They've appeared to increase in number since they were last seen."

"Well, looks like you got your wish Clint." Black Widow remarked, causing Hawkeye to grin. "Finally, I was hoping I wouldn't just sit here and do nothing all day/" Hawkeye said while pulling out his bow.

Thor raised his hammer in the air. "Let these foes from the Multiverse face wraith of The Avengers and New Warriors! watch as they bellow in fear by our tremendous might of our power which will..."

"Sorry, goldilocks not interested in hearing the full speech. Let's go." Hawkeye interrupted and headed for the jet, while Thor just narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the archer, as he and the other heroes follow suit to the jet, the only ones opted to stay behind so that the tower wasn't completely defenseless was Doctor Strange Triton, Ka Zar and Zabu and Ant-Man.

Unknowing to the heroes, two pair of eyes were watching them for far away, from the coppes of a military grade sniper. The two solders that were ordered to spy on the heroes had just heard the entire conversation and are aware of their upcoming arrival. "Call Commander Lorne" the sniper said coldly. the other solder nodded in response.

 _ **New York Streets**_

The MHK were currently being stationed on one of the empty streets, only temporary as to set up their equipment for lasting out in this world. "Make those charged batons are in shape. We need them if we ever face off against something big" The captains voice spoke out as they moved equipment place to place.

"The sooner were fully operational the better." Lorne said to himself as he watched his men carried around crates full of weapons, computer tec, etc.

Captain Lorne suddenly heard a beeping from his gauntlet. "Which might be now." The Captain mused. He pressed the button and heard a voice from one of his men. "Sir, you're about to have company." The solder spoke through the com.

"The Avengers and those heroes we fought before are heading your direction." Faun said with a serious tone. The Captain was somewhat fazed about this. He knew at some point that he would eventually deal with this world's version of The Avengers.

"Thank you solder. You two keep at your position and wait for further instructions." Lorne ordered. "Yes sir." Faun responded. Lorne then cut off the communication and faced his men.

Captain Lorne then whistled, gaining all of their attention. "Men! get ready, were getting reports that the Avengers are heading in our direction!" Lorne said to his men, who were shocked about the early arrival.

"We haven't traveled this far to be beaten by earth's mightiest heroes." Lorne spoke as his men listen to their leader. "Originally, we were here to capture the spider like other worlds, but like certain instances before, we're facing off against one of the most powerful humans of this world, including those young heroes from before."

"I'll be brutally honest and say that we might not stand a chance. But we all know that's not the point. When they arrive, we will stand our ground and fight for our lord. FOR THE LORD OF THE WEB!" Lorne shouted at his men.

"FOR THE LORD OF THE WEB!" The MHK chanted.

"Now let's get these crates sorted before..." Lorne was about to order until he heard a sound. Suddenly the sound of an engine roaring in the skies got their attention. They all knew what was coming.

They all looked up in the sky to see the Quinjet, along with Iron Man, Thor, Iron Spider and Thor flying alongside it. The back of the jet opened and the heroes jumped out of it.

They all landed with swift precession and graceful landing. One of the solders was not impressed. "Oh great, they even got the hero landing dow, how original." One of the soldiers remarked sarcastically.

"The Avengers" The captain said, holding his pistol out. "so, who's the leader, Iron Man or Captain America?" Lorne asked as he looked at the two. Stark and Rogers looked at each for a moment before Captain stepped forward.

"I led the Avengers, and this is White Tiger, who leads the New Warriors" Cap guestered, who grinned behind her mask. "Although that may be truth I make the team look good" Iron Man remarked as he landed on the ground with his arms folded, as did the other flyers.

"A Stark is arrogant in any dimension" Lorne quickly pointed out, causing Hawkeye to quietly to snicker. "Well he's not wrong." Hawkeye mused.

Cap ignored the comment and spoke over to the solders leader. "This doesn't have to go down the way it has to. If you surrender now, you won't be harmed in any way..."

Lorne interrupted the super solder." Captain, your not the first to offer to surrender and you proberly won't be the last.

Thor then landed on the ground, pointing his hammer at the soldiers. "Verily, now vile severts of this lord of the web, you shall all taste the power of..." Suddenly Hulk punched Thor out of the way.

"Less talk and more smash!" Hulk shouted.

"Solders! at arms! The captain ordered. The solders then pointed their weapons at heroes and started to fire at them. "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE" Cap cried out as he blocked the blaster fire with his shield.

"NEW WARRIORS! FIGHT!" White Tiger cried out as well as her team followed suit. The two groups then clashed at each other, battling with their strengths at hand, fighting for the fate of their world.

White Tiger teamed up with Iron Fist against three of the solders. Iron Fist started off with with a jump and knocked one out with his glowing fist, he attempted to hit another but the solder predicted this and dodge out of the way.

The solder attempted to strike the marital artist but received a blow to the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. White Tiger used her claws on the solder. effectively taking the solder down. She then grabbed him by his arm and threw him aside.

Nova blasted a few solders down along with Iron Man. One gilder attempted to ram them but failed as Iron Man fired at the glider solider, knocking the solder off the gilder and onto the pavement. "That's why I never understood people who uses gilders, they always get knocked off the damn thing" Iron Man quipped.

Power Man, Hulk and Thor did their best as the heavy hitters. Thor using his hammer to knock a few down, Power Man punching them so hard, if caused them to be launched several feet away from them. As for the Hulk, he then leaped from his spot and landed back down to the ground, causing a massive crater on the streets and blasting a lot of the solders into various cars, buildings and even in the skies itself.

Iron Spider and Falcon would both use their technological knowledge and fired soundwaves at the solders, causing them to hold their heads in pain, while they were distracted he would fire his holographic flechettes.

"Nice!" Iron Spider complimented. "I'm curious how you made those hard light wings ever since you joined the Avengers. How did you get them to fully materlise?" Iron Spider asked. Falcon chuckled at this. "I'll tell you after we beat the bad guys"

Black Widow activated her electric sticks and used them to combat a few of soldiers, knocking a few to the ground, while her partner fired a couple of arrows at the solder. Scarlet Spider used his talons on the solders, even slashing their guns in half and throwing a few of them into cars and windows.

Miles used his camouflage skill and took out a few of the unexpected solders. He also used his venom on the blasts on one,causing him to yell in pain and causing him to collapse to the ground.

'Woah, I would say my bad, but you follow a guy called Dark Web, so I can't really feel all that bad" Miles quipped, his spider sense went off and he leaped away from the solder and away from the oncoming blaster fire.

Cloak and Daggers method to fighting them was simple, quickly teleporting themselves around the street and Dagger would fire her daggers at the solders. Squirrel Girl did what she did best, Used her army of her furry companions to get in the armors of the solders, eating through the guns as well.

"And here I think this wouldn't be fun today!"Hawkeye remarked. as he fired more arrows at the soldiers.

Captain America stood off against Lorne. The two Captains stood off against each other, waiting for one to move first. Lorne then spoke. "Captain." Lorne spoke professionally.

"This is actually my first encounter with you personally." Lorne said in a somewhat respectful tone of voice. He then pulled out something from his side. A sword that the previous captain before him had used before.

Cap raised his shield in defense. Lorne charged at the super solder, smashing his sword on the unbreakable shield. Cap blocked the hits from the sword each time. He then swiped under the captain, causing him to lose balance and fall.

Cap attempted to knock him out with his shield but Lorne pulled his sword in front of the shield, blocking the attempted knockout. "I won't..fail...my mission!" Lorne panted out. He pushed the Captain away and he swung his sword around, aiming for his head. Captain America dodged it but ducking under it. He then pcuhed the solder in the face and swiped his shield at the captains side, slashing it in the process.

"Argh!" Lorne grunted in pain as he fell to his knees in pain. Captain watched as the solder tried to keep his pain in check. Lorne looked up. "Well? Aren't you gonna finish me yet? Lorne asked with an angered look on his face.

"That's not what Avengers do. We don't take lives, we save them." Cap said, not about to stoop to his level. Lorne scoffed at this. "And that's how your gonna lose." Lorne said somberly. "Cause If it's not me, and trust me...it's not. Then it will be Dark Web, because he will never stop. Not ever!"

Lorne then pulled two things from his coat. He quickly revealed them to be grenades. "AT LEAST THIS WILL ENDS THINGS EASIER! Lorne shouted out before he rolled them towards the avenger and back-rolled out of the blast range.

"WATCH OUT!" White Tiger screamed as she leaped at the leader of the Avengers and pushed him out of the way. The grenades exploded away from the two. "Thanks, White Tiger." Cap thanked. "Not a problem Cap" White Tiger responded with respect.

 _ **Empty Store**_

Three of the solders, including the Captain went inside one of the abandoned stores and went for cover there. The Avengers and New Warriors were too distracted with the rest of the Gilders to notice them.

"Damn Avengers!" One of them snarled in pain, holding his arm as it was hit by an arrow by Hawkeye. "They'll pay for that! if not by us, then by our lord!" He continue to speak as his arm bleed, caused by being gashed by the archer.

"That doesn't matter now." The commander hissed. He turned back to see the Avengers were still occupied with their troops. "They're too occupied to deal with us now."

He turned back to the two gilders. "And that's why they won't know what you two are up too." Lorne spoke to his men. The two solders looked at each other for a moment, slowly thinking what he was planning.

"Sir, do you mean..." One of them asked. Lorne nodded his head in confirmation. The two were surprised by this. They knew their missions and what came from them, but they didn't expect this part of their mission to come this early.

One solder was sceptic and worried about this. "Sir, are you sure? we should at least..." Lorne stopped him from continuing. "This part part should've of come later, but that was for incase of any heroes coming to us. But now things have change." Lorne spoke professional.

He then moved over to the store counter and grabbed something from behind it. While they were packing up their storage, one of the solders put it there for safety. Lore pulled out a medium sized crate with a handle.

"You understand what to do?" The commander asked with tone serious in his voice.

The two solders nodded in response. The Captain then handed the crate to one of the solders. "Go and find the right point and use the crate there. It will make things a lot easier when your mission is complete"

The soldiers saluted at this. "Yes sir!" The solder spoke respectfully. They called their gilders to them. The hooped on and left their fellow solders to do their own task at hand.

Lorne then pulled out a single pistol, ready for combat against the heroes he was tasked against. Fighting till the last man.

 ** _Streets_**

As Falcon flew up in the sky higher then any of the gilders, he got a reading on his hud, informing him that two of the gilders were leaving the battle. "Hey Cap, it looks like two of the solders are leaving." Falcon informed the First Avenger.

The Captain was confused by this. They hadn't called a retreat, so why would two of them leave so suddenly? "I guess we might of scared some so hard they ran away" Agent Venom laughed.

"It can't be that simple" Black Widow commented. "You right and that's because it isn't." Captain said, as stood back and threw his shield at the solders, knocking a few down.

"Sam, I need you to follow those two, see if you can find out what they're up to." Cap ordered. "I'm on it Cap." Falcon said resentfully. As he flew off from the sky and started to flow the gilders.

"Captain." White Tiger said, gaining the veteran avengers attention. "I think it would help if Falcon had help from Iron Spider and Nova." White Tiger said. "Iron Spider is good at tracking people from a far distance so they wouldn't notice them and Nova can

"Captain America thought about this for a moment, thinking that it could help matters more if Falcon had backup. "Okay White Tiger. I'll let them tag alone." Captain said to the feline heroine.

Cap went back to his com. "Falcon, you don't a few tag along do you" Cap asked the Winged Avenger. "Sure, as long as they can take those guys like that before, then I have no problem with it."

White Tiger turned to her team. "You two go with Falcon now!" The feline hero ordered. Iron spider nodded in response while Nova groaned at this. "But I just got here! I could be blasting all of these losers and you want me to go after just one of them!" Nova complained.

White Tiger rolled her eyes at her teammates complaining. "Just do it!" White Tiger said sternly. "Let's just go. I promise, You'll blast the guy into the next universe when we have a chance." Iron Spider said as he blasted up into the sky.

"I'd better. because I don't want Web-Head getting all the glory cause he's traveling through the millitverse." Nova said as he blasted up the sky with him.

"Multiverse." the young genius corrected. "Whatever." Nova muttered, as they both flew in the sky, catching up with the winged Avenger. To stop any solder from harming any one else.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry if the fighting is not as detailed, I just wanted this chapter out the way so I can quickly move on the story. Well, The heroes are facing off against the MHK and they are no pushovers.**

 **Next we briefly return back to the spiders as they enact their plan with the rebels to free the spider of that world. This is the Timeless Writer saying thanks and see you around and happy holidays and a happy new year!**


	25. Breaking In

_**The Story's Shadow: D's plan will soon be understood. the gilders plans will be revealed soon. Yeah, that chapter was rather quickly edited and could've used more detail and might not be the best in the fighting area, I understand. Any advise is welcomed.**_

 _ **Noble Six: Thanks, you'll find out soon enough.**_

* * *

 _ **Earth 2314**_

Within in the Ultron controlled city was a citadel deal in the middle of the city. Told to be both a controlling station of the Ultron that controls the station and a prision of the spider that inhabits it.

The Spiders were currently residing on one of the buildings near by it with Drifter acting as a look out. They were all waiting for something to happen.

"Sooo...when are they gonna do it?" Punk asked, causing all the spiders except for Spider-Man to grain in response. "When they give us the signal." Drifter groaned as he did what he usually did and looked at his device.

"Christ do you have to ask that every time?" Steam asked with an irritated scowl on his face. "What's up with you?" Sheriff asked as he was leaning on annerby wall with his arms folded.

"I'm tired is what I am. We should have found our spider by now, but now were fighting someone else's war." Steam said as he rubbed his temples.

The spiders continue to Wait as time passed by. Waiting something to happen. "God, I'm bored." Punk sighed out. "We just need to wait." Drifter said to the punk rocker.

"It's been three hours." Spidey pointed out.

"How do we even know they'll pull it off?" Steam-Spider questions. "They've been doing this plan for years. I think they've got a handle on it." Sheriff answwered as he leaned over a wall.

"Yeah well, we'll see." Steam muttered as he and the other spider powered heroes continue to wait.

 **(Oh, hey. Bet your wondering what the team of spiders are doing on top of one of the rooftops watching over a citadel waiting for something. Well, it happened like this...)**

 ** _Three Hours_ _Earlier_**

The rebels and Spiders were currently standing by a holo desk, with an image of an Ultron controlled Citadel. Expect for Drifter and D as they agreed to talk in private. The rebels eyed some of the spiders, unsure about these people, claiming they can help them.

Sounds of steps were heard from all of them. They turned their heads to see D and Drifter walk side by side. They walked at one end of the desk. "Alright everyone, listen up." D ordered, gaining their attention including the spiders.

"People, I've been talking with Drifter, talking about our individual goals. And we've agreed on that we'll work together to shut down the citadel." D announced to her people, causing a massive amount of whispers among the fighters.

She had devised this plan a long while ago and with the recent help from Drifter, finally made come full circle. "We are going provide a distraction to lure some of the Ultrons to us, we'll be scattered around the city, speracticly and far from the prison that should give you enough time to find our guy" D explained.

Drifter walked back to his group. Spidey whispered to him. "You you manged to talk things through?"

"More or less" Drifter said, paying more attention to D's speech.

D continued to speak out her plan to all. "The Spiders are going to get inside the prison using the cloakers we finally managed to fix up."

"So were letting our rare tech go to the guys we just met." One skeptic member said to his leader. "These people show no trace of Ultron tech in them, they're certainly not shifters and they have spider DNA type powers, powers we haven't seen in a long time." D listed out.

"So like any prison, there should be a warden." Steam pointed out. "And that might be?" Steam said, waiting for an answer. "Ultron Gamma." D answered.

Then a image came up. It was Ultron, but his color plate was more golden and had a triangle shaped arc reactor in the middle of his chassis. "This drone is made up of Iron Mans strongest armors made. It's shell ain't gonna break easy."

"He is one of the many Commanding drones the original Ultron made to establish order in each city. This one, being New York is one of the most guarded because of Gamma." D explained.

"But we'll be focused on distracting them..." D then changed the image from Ultron Gamma to the Citadel. "And the spiders will be inside the citadel, freeing our guy out."

D then listed out the tasks the spiders will go through. "Drifter here, will be shutting down these Energy Pylons to take down the shielding holding him, Cowboy Spider will take down their defences by using the implosive bombs." D said while holding said device in her hand.

Steam then stopped D at the moment before she could continue. "How do you even though this will work?" Steam asked sceptically.

D looked down for a moment before saying to the gaslight spider. "Sometimes we just need to take risks, this is one of those times and I'm not about to..."

"So, blind luck. Here I thought that you were a competent leader and strategist. But looks like I was dead, right. No, your just a and idiotic idealist."

"Listen here, Mr tea and crumpets! We know what were doing" D's second in commanded remarks at the Steam-Spider. "Really? is that the best stereotype you can think up for?" Steam mocked.

"How original of you!" Steam faked smiled. "You trigger happy, fast eating, shit spewing, american...twat" Steam fired his own back at the solder.

Drifter put his hands up. "Alright enough! Steam, for once, is it at all possible for you to be quiet" Drifter scolded.

"There is, but with the amount of stupidity I'm surrounded by it makes it difficult." Steam snarky repiled.

 **(Makes me wonder how Connors in his world puts up with him while my teammates can barley stand me. Well, except for...)**

"As I were saying" D said, slightly agitated at Steams insult towards her. "while Drifter take care of the pylons and Sheriff the air fire. Once those are out of the way, you should be able to find the cell where our guy is being held. It will be up to Spider-Man to find the cell itself."

"Sure thing! My training at Shield can really make a difference." Spidey said proudly. "You work for Shield?" Steam said with an eyebrow raised.

Drifter then took over the last part of the plan. "While all that's happening, Steam-Spider will look out for any Ultron Drones that might figure what were doing." He then gestured to Spider-Punk. "Spider-Punk will help you with that."

Steam was alright with this..."Are you bollocking me, Drifter!?" Steam said in shock, causing Drifter to roll his eyes. "There's no way on earth I would ever work with that anarkist, or anyone for that matter." Steam protested.

"You know I am in the room right" Punk said, but Steam-Spider ignored him. "He does have a point Drift, I cause Riots and have a tendency to be loud as hell. stealthily stuff isn't really my thing."

"It'll be fine. Just follow Steams lead and you'll be fine." Drifter advised. "Right so, act like a dick to everyone I meet, think I'm better than everyone else and just be all around unpleasant?" Punk listed out, causing Steam to glare at him and a few of the rebels to chuckle in response.

"Do you really think they'll get him out?" One rebel asked his friend, Drifter immediately knew they were talking about the spider. "I hope so, I really miss having the guy around." His friend responded.

"After they get our spider out, we'll all regroup and finally take this city back from that metal bastard." D spoke all out, causing the rebels to chant in approval. "If we'll stay long enough that is" Steam muttered under his breath, no one could hear his comment.

"So then, lets get moving and save our guy!" Spidey said with excitement. D smiled at this, liking the wall crawlers enthusiasm.

"That table there has all the equipment you'll need." D pointed at a table that contained a arsenal of weapons made of destroying, disabling and shutting down an Ultron drone.

The spiders inspected the gear they were given, impressing Steam of all people. "You know, these people may be a bunch of idiots and inexperienced losers, but I'll give them this, their gear is the only redeeming quality about them" Steam said as he looked over the EMPS.

"I might even..." Steam said until he was stopped by Drifter "Don't even think about it, Peter." Drifter said sternly, looking up from his equipment. "By the end of this, your giving those back."

Steam scoffed at this. "What? like hell I am, these things are advanced then anything I've ever seen before. Why shouldn't take these?"

"Because this is not your world. Earth 936 is a world powered by steam not these." Drifter said, guestering the two emps he was holding. "You don't want to mess with the balance of the multiverse. Just don't take these into your world, clear?" Drifter asked, expecting a single answer.

Steam-Spider was quiet for a moment before saying."Fine" Steam huffed. He continue to load his belt with the equipment for the mission.

"Okay, people!" D shouted out. "Were heading out to cause a distraction. While that's happening, Drifter and his people will head inside the citadel, take down the guards, shut down the shields around the city and most importantly, free our friend."

The Spiders started to leave until one of them was called by D. "Hey, cowboy guy. Come over here for a sec. I want to talk to you." D shouted over. The Sheriff looked at his team for a moment before walking towards the rebel leader.

"What is it ma'am?" Sheriff asked. "I have something for you, don't tell your other teammates, just keep this to yourself for now."

D then gave Sheriff something in his hand. It was a circular object with a glowing blue centre. It was a power core. "Why are you giving me this?" Sheriff asked curiously.

"Because...it will be important once you find the spider. Trust me." D explained. Sheriff raised his eyebrow at her. "Why give it to me and no the others?" The cowboy spider asked.

"Because, The spiky spider is too reckless, that Drifter guy is a bit too suspicious, the one with the old classic suit is a bit off a showoff and I don't like nor trust that guy with the steam pack." D explained.

"Okay, the last I get but, is this thing here important or something?" Sheriff asked, gesturing the power core. D was silent for a moment before peaking up again. "You'll figure out soon enough." D said skeptically.

"Besides, you look like the type of person that guard something to his life" D answered honestly and respectfully. Sheriff then looked at the leader, hearing those words to him again for a long while.

D then went back to her rebels, readying themselves for the distractions they were about to bring.

Sheriff-Spider just looked down at the core given to him. Sheriff replayed the words spoken to him back in his mind. "Guard something to his life" Sheriff said somberly. "Apparently not good enough in my case." Sheriff mused as he thought back to his past and where it got him up till he met Drifter.

"Sheriff, were moving. Come on!" Drifter yelled over, causing Sheriff to regain his focus and put the core he had on away. He went to follow the rest of his team for the breakout of one captivated spider.

 _ **Present**_

 **(And that's how we got here. Hopefully our guy or gal should be alive when we get there. Just hope he'll be willing to come with us.)**

Spider-Man looked left and right at the moment before looking at the sky, thinking about his journey and how it affects not only him but his other lives.

 **(Y'know, I never got a moment to think about things until now. But, I used to think I had the whole multiverse thing figured out. But, in reality I have so much more to learn.)**

"I wonder how the others are doing back home. I bet they're doing great, with Ava leading them, I'm sure they can take down anything that comes across." Spidey mused.

Drifter in the meantime was checking his scanner over. He looked over the spider dna signal. The others didn't know it, but when he said that there was a signal, he lied when it was spider because in reality, he didn't know. There was a signal yes, but it was clear what exactly it was.

"I'm not getting anything, even if those rebels are telling the truth about the spider, my scanner doesn't pick up anything" Drifter thought to himself as he continue to look over the scanner.

"I still don't like those guys." Steam simply said. "Why, because they have opinions?" Sheriff replied snarky, still looking over the object he held.

"No because it's apparently taken them years to take down some servant bots."

"They're more deadly here then there, Peter." Drifter Reminded.

"Yeah. But when you think about it, It's like Star Wars!" Punk compared, causing Sheriff and Steam to look up in confusion. "Star what?" Sheriff asked in confusion, raising an eyebrow. "The hell is that?" Steam asked.

"Y'know, basicly space wizards fighting and all that. A rebellion against an empire. How is it not like that?" Punk explained. "I don't know what it is but it sound stupid and I instantly hate it" Steam scoffed as he turned away from Hobie.

"I see it more the lines of Terminator." Spidey whispered to Drifter as he continue to look over the scanner.

Sheriff, in the meantime was looking at the core that D gave him earlier. What was it for? and why give it to him of all people. Whatever the reason, he knew that it was important.

"Hey, you alright there cowboy?" Spidey asked beside him. Sheriff-Spider then got out of his thoughts, put the core in his pocket and turned his head to Spider-Man. "Yeah, kid. I'm just..fine." Sheriff answered his younger counterpart.

Spider-Man then noticed that Sheriffs tone of voice was sounding disinterested, as if he had other things on his mind. "You okay? You seem a bit...off." Spidey asked.

Sheriff looked up at Spidey for a moment then down again."To tell you the truth, I guess I'm feeling, a little overwhelmed by all this." Sheriff answered honestly.

"I mean different dimensions, other versions of myself, evil solders led by a guy with my powers and now evil robots that have taken over the world." Sheriff listed out, chuckling at the last on. "It's like something my old man would say when he was drunk, and trust me It'd happen often then you'd think."

"It's been years since something this strange has happened to me. And I'm trying my best to cope with it"

"You didn't bring this up before." Spidey pointed out, concerned about Sheriffs. "Cause I was trying to keep it all in. Now I see, it's a little...well, like some amazing fantisity."

Spidey just laughed at this. "Yeah, I guess you can put it like that. But, it's worth it to save lives like the rebels. You know, so no one can suffer again and make them feel safe" Spider-Man said to his wild west counterpart.

Sheriff thought about what he said. Knowing what he was saying and understanding the meaning. "Besides, You managed to beat Tombstone in the end. And he caused you to go into hiding."

"Tombstone wasn't the one who caused me to quit. It was someone...far worse." Sheriff said darkly. Spider-Man would've asked who until he heard Drifters voice to them.

"Guys! over here. I'm getting a signal from D." Drifter called out to the rest of the spiders. The walked towards the veteran spider. D's voice then came from the scanner.

"Okay spider guys, were about to give our distraction. When we do, you guys get inside and do your thing." D instructed. Out of all the spiders, Punk was the one to ask.

"How are we going to know what the signal is? The rocker spider asked. Before anyone could answer, a massive explosion occurred suddenly, the spiders turned behind them and saw that there were a number of random explosions at different parts of the city.

On top the of the prison/control tower a number of Ultron drones flew out of the top and head for the points of explosions. Drifter and the other spiders has activated their cloakers as not to be detected.

"Okat, that's our que" Drifter said getting up from his spot. "Finally time to wreck some skynet knockoffs" Punk said, cracking his knuckles.

"Good luck everyone" Sheriff said to his fellow spiders.

"I'm leaving now." Steam stated as he fired a web cable at the citadel and swung towards it. "Hey! wait for me!" Punk shouted as he followed the Steampunk Spider.

Drifter gave Sheriff a spare web shooter. "Sure you can handle this? Drifter asked. "I have a sold grip on it. I'll be fine." Sheriff assured. He then fired a web line headed for the citadel as did Drifter.

"Okay Spider-Man or something of this world, here we come." Spidey said as he webslinged towards the citadel.

 _ **The Citadel**_

Drifter got inside of the prison by climbing inside the venation shaft, not being detected by the drones. He crawled in the vents carefully. He looked at his map to see where the Pylons were. "And here I thought my days of crawling through vents were over. Guess sometimes I can get things wrong." Drifter mused as he continue to find the defenses.

Sheriff-Spider managed to handle the web slinger despite not being as skilled as the other web slingers. He entered through the vents. Instead of going through them, he went under them and entered into a metallic hallway.

"This shouldn't be too difficult. I handled worse I can handle going pass a few bots. Now to find those defences." Sheriff mused

He carefully walked around hallway he was in. hid in the corner as not to be seen by the drones. He then pulled out one of his revolvers out, in case if there was a fight coming. He reloaded them with special made emp bullets to take down any drones.

Suddenly his spider sense went off. He turned behind him and saw two pairs of Ultron drones about to head in his direction. He quickly hid at a nearby corner. The Drones walked past the cowboy. One of them stopped for a moment.

Looking around him. What is it Drone Unit#272123?" The other drone inquired. "Sensors indicate that there are no by organics" The drone responded. "Recommendation: Head for repairs." The drone said in a monotone voice. "Soon, The Organics will be history."

"Ultron Gamma will handle the situation and finally eradicate the organics in the city of New York." The drone said with a voice without emotion. Sheriffs interest was raised. "Sounds like this warden has other plans for this city. I'll let the others know when I get a chance. In the meanwhile..." Sheriff said to himself in his thoughts.

Sheriff-Spider looked and saw that the drone were out of sight. He then continue to sneak around, using a map he had to find the defences. "I would say I'm too old for this, but I'm about 27 years old now. I'm still young enough, just enough get myself out there and get to those defences." Sheriff mused as he watched walked away.

With Steam Spider and Spider Punk, they walked carefully around the area. Steam using a Ultron drone scanner in case if any got in there way. "Anything?" Punk asked.

"If they were I'd bell telling you by now." Steam remarked as he looked over the Drone detector.

"So, what are your interests?" Punk awkwardly asked. Steam just looked at him before turning his head in the other direction. But it was awkward for the pair as they just walked around the area in total silence.

"Got any friends?" Punk continued, Steam was silent. "What's your favorite band?" Punk kept going "How about your..."

"What are you doing?" Steam asked while an annoyed tone. "Just, trying to make conversation" Punk answered. "Why?" Steam rolled his eyes at him.

"Well, seeing as were working together, I thinks it's best if were learn more about each other so that we can kick ass together" Punk explained. "That's unnecessary."

"Why would that be..." Punk was about to say until Steam stopped him from going on. "Because I work better on my own, I find people mostly annoying and I find it best if I did things on my own because I don't need people like that idiot rebel leader or Drifter." Steam explained.

"That doesn't sound like a good thing to go by mate." Punk gave his thought to the steam-punk spider. "I don't want an opinion from an anarchy spider who plays loud music. I say music, its more like loud unpleasant crap" Steam remarked..

Spider-Punk was silent for a moment. "I can see why the others had a problem with you." Punk commented. "Well, if they can't handle me then they'll just..."

Suddenly, Steam and Punks spider sense went off at the same time. They both turned around to see three Ultron Drones staring at them. "You'll be erased from existence." The front drone called out.

The Drone then started to use his communicator. "Calling all..." But before he could, Spider-Punk quickly threw disc shaped emp at the drones, stopping the call. "Take that you dumb toaster!" Punk declared in pride.

"This is what happens if I talk to dumb people, bad things happen all the time!" Steam hissed, activating his talons and charged out at the drones. "Steam we need to use the..." Punk tried to tell but he ignored him.

Steam activated the claws and used them to slice the first drones chest, while two of his talons has driven through the chest plates of the other two beside him. He then pushed the other two away and used all four talons to drive through the chest. He picked up him the air.

Steam then gave a confident grin and pulled his talons far from each other, causing the drone to be ripped apart. "See I work fine on my..." Steam said as he turned back to Punk who suddenly threw something towards him.

It missed him and hit something behind the gaslight spider. Steam turned to see a hidden fourth Ultron drone that was about to blast him away. The drone then fell to the ground, deactivated.

"You missed one out." Punk pointed out, causing Steam to grumble under his breath. Punk then continue to decatviated the rest by implanting emp discs onto their faces, shutting them down.

"See! I just save your life. This is what happens when you put a little trust in someone" Punk said.

"I don't trust anyone" Steam said while walking away from the anarchist Spider to continue the mission and hopefully get this over with.

"Maybe you should." Punk spoke out to him. Steam turned his head for a moment. "If you had people beside you, it get the job done a lot quicker." Punk said to his fellow spider, who was quite for a few moments.

"Or it could be wasting my time, either way, let me do my own thing while you do whatever the hell you want." Steam-Spider quickly shot back and continue to walk away. Spider-Punk sighed. "Can never read that guy."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Well the spiders are preforming a prison break for the spider, hopefully they'll get him/her out of their without a hitch.**

 **I admit to myself, that this chapter could be improved more but I'll plan to put more effort into the rest of the chapters.**

 **Next, Nova, Iron Spider and Falcon continue chasing after the two solders that got away from the battle. But when they catch up to them, they find a strange discovery of their plans.**

 **This is the Timeless Writer saying thanks and see you around!**


	26. Island Battle

_**The Story's Shadow: Indeed. The rebels and the spiders have a strong chance because of their skills and powers. Yeah, those qualities about him makes Ultron one of my favorite villains in Marvel. You'll find out more about D soon. Well that's simple, Steam is usually a quiet vigilante and Punk is a loud rocker. He finds Punk to be nothing more then a juvenile rocker.**_

 ** _Noble Six: Thanks_**

* * *

 _ **Oceans**_

Falcon, Nova and Iron Spider continue to chase after the two solders that left the battle early for reasons they have yet to discover. All the while, one of them was feeling bored of flying contiunlessly. "Man it feels like we've been flying for hours" Nova whined.

"It hasn't been that long." Iron Spider. "Well it feels like it" Nova shot back.

Iron Spider groaned at Nova's childishness. He then turned to Falcon. "I apologize of my colleges behaviour. I'm sure that your doesn't have constant arguments like that"

"Nah, it pretty much feels like the same when I'm doing recon with Widow and Hawkeye" Falcon said, remembering the constant banter and bickering between the two spies.

"I can only imagine" Iron Spider said. "I when I saw the files of the original Shield Trainees, when I saw Spider-Man and Nova arguing. it reminded me of Hulk and Thor's constant competition" Falcon added.

Nova then grumbled something under his breath, so quiet that Falcon and Iron Spider couldn't hear it. Iron Spider was about to say something until his helmet suddenly showed him a signal where the gilders where heading to.

"Were coming up on their signature trace right now" Iron Spider informed, his armour reading the signals where to a nearby island. The three filers then sped up their flight to keep in touch with the two gilders.

 ** _Unknown Island_**

The two glider troopers manged to land on the island without getting shot down into the ocean by the three heroes that were following him. One of them was checking their scanner for something. His fellow comrade looked back and turned to the solder.

"Think some of there guys might've followed us?" The solder asked. "They're bound to. it's not going to be all of them considering they dealing with our captain. Atealst a few of them while figure out that some of us have left to do this task"

The solider then looked around the island he landed on. "So why did we come here?" The solder asked his partner in curiosity. "So, where to now on this island?" The solder asked.

"We need to find the right location if where to engage our plan." The solder explained. He then used his arm gauntlet to scan the area around. "Stat's show that there's a place where we can activate the device and then..."

A beeping came from the same gauntlet. He pressed it and it showed a map with three dots heading for the island. "Oh crap!" The solder said in anger. his partner looked at him "What is it?"

"Some of the heroes are following us." The Solder said. "We can't let them disrupt us with our work"

"Quick, into the the jungle! they won't find us inside their." his partner said to him who nodded in agreement. The two the got on their respective gilders on flew inside the the jungle to evade capture.

Only a few minutes after they left inside the jungle. Falcon, Nova and Iron Spider were nearing the deserted island. They all landed on the sand, looking around the area. "Anyone see where they might be?" Nova asked with his hands glowing, ready for anything.

"Iron Spider. You sure this is where they flew off to." Falcon asked the armoured arachnid. "I tracked their bio-signals all the way here. They should be here. But why here, I don't know" Cho answered as he looked at the statics in his helmet.

"Why would those guys even come here of all places?" Nova asked as he landed on the island, looking around him finding the area to be a familiar location. "Last I remember, this is the place where me and the others went to and met the Sandman for the first time." Nova explained.

"Flint Marko?" Falcon asked in interest. Nova nodded in response. He then thought of something in his head. "You don't think those gilders are out to recruit him do you?" Nova asked.

"Unlikely." Iron Spider said, still looking at the readings in his armour. "He was moved back at SHIELD Academy. Remember?" Iron Spider reminded. "Oh yeah, can't believe I forgot something like that."

Iron Spider continue to look at the scans of the island itself. It didn't look important. "There must be something on this island that the gilders would want." Iron Spider. "How do we know they weren't retreating?" Nova asked.

"Because these soldiers don't seem the type to abandoned their own men in the middle of a fight" Iron Spider said.

"Those two left the rest of their team for a reason. We need to find out why." Falcon added.

"Ah ha!" Iron Spider said with pride, Nova and Falcon looking at the armoured arachnid. "I've managed to find out where they are. Follow me!" Iron Spider instructed. He then started to hover before flying into the jungle, Nova and Falcon following him to find the two solders.

 _ **The Jungle**_

The three heroes flew through the jungle to find the solders. "Come on you gilder chickens where are you" Nova said under his breath, itching for a chance to fight the solders again. Iron Spider and Falcon were using their scanners indented in their armor to locate the soldiers.

Suddenly, two signals with the same signature trace of the other solders popped up on his visor. This indicated that the two that they were chasing were close. This caused all three of them to boost their velocity by tenfold.

They kept flying and flying, hoping to find the solders and stop them from whatever they were planning to do. After a while Falcon manged to see tow figure in black armor ahead of him, running on foot.

"There they are!" Falcon called out. Nova and Iron Spider looked up to see the gilder solders running on foot. The solders looked behind them and noticed the three heroes. "Oh crap, they found us!"

"Hold them in one place!" The solder commanded. He and his partner then pulled out their pistols and started to fire at the heroes. The three slid on the ground and hid behind the trees, knowing that those blasters packed a punch, destroying most of the bark of the trees.

Iron Spider fired his repulsor blast at the trees they were hiding behind In the hopes of knocking them down to revel them in the open, he hadn't yett mange to get a shot onto one of them as of yet, neither did Falcons wings or Novas blasts.

"YOU WONT GET A CHANCE IN GETTING US AVENGERS!" One of them taunted before shooting his pistol at them again. Falcon got from his cover and went in the middle of the blaster fire but Falcon used his hard light wings to block the laser fire.

"Man, these guys are persistent!" Falcon said as he stood, blocking the bolts. "Yeah, it took an EMP to take only half of their forces last time." Iron Spider added. "Think you can pull that trick again?" The winged avenger asked, still not averting his attention away from the soldiers.

Iron Spider shook his head in response. "It takes a lot out of my armor and it might not work this time, they might've upped their tech since then" Iron Spider explained.

Nova then flew bsides them. "We don't need some emp to take down two guys." Nova said arrogantly, causing Iron Spider to facepalm, knowing that there was a oncoming. "Here it comes." Cho said under his breath.

"It's just two guys. I bet I can take them out in one blast." Nova boasted. "No you can't. These solders have advanced armour and high tech weaponry. Also, don't say E.M.P that way."

"What, that's how I say it."

"Well that's not how most people say it" Iron Spider said with an annoyed tone. "It's E.M.P."

"Well I call it emp" Nova insisted. "No one calls it like that!" Iron Spider said with an agitated tone. "I know a lot of people who call it like that!"

"Guys. Lets just focus on the two gilders and we'll talk about name pronouncements later when this is all over" Falcon said, stopping the argument before it could continue any further.

"Okay then, now while they're distracted." The solder signalled his partner. The other solder nodded in response. He got up from his cover and activated his gilder. The gilder then engaged its weaponry and began to fire a chain of explosive on the ground, leading it up towards the three.

"WATCH OUT!" Iron Spider shouting, signalling the other two. The three then flew away from their spot. The second they left it, it exploded around the area. While they dodged the explosives, the soldiers took their escape on their gilders.

They managed to fly out of the jungle area and landed in a different part of the island. The soldiers found themselves in the middle of the large sand like area of the island. "Should we activate it here?" The soldier asked. "No, not with those guys still hot on our trail. We need to throw them off somehow."

"I think I can lead two of the young ones away." The soldier said, already thinking of a way of getting those two to follow. "Are you sure. Those two aren't exactly pushovers."

I've seen those two in battle. Looking at one of them and how he fights with his personality, I think I know how to throw him off" The soldier said with confidence.

They both heard the sounds of trees rustling and other sounds coming towards them. Falcon, Iron Spider and Nova managed to have caught up with them. "Okay! No more running, it's time to surrender" Iron Spider said with raising his hand, charging a repulsor blast.

His partner then turned back at him. "Go, I'll hold off the avenger while you take care of the package" The solder instructed.

The solder nodded in response. He then called for his gilder and hopped it "Good luck" The solder said to his partner. He then hovered more in the air. "If you two can even handle at least one of us, then I'll consider it" the solder taunted.

"Oh please, why would a profession hero, honorary guardian and all around badass would waste time with you" Nova said with an arrogant tone of voice.

The solder smirked at this. "Oh I'm sorry, you thought I was talking about you. That's funny. No, When I said the best hero I meant the best." The solder said with grin on his face. "You know, someone like...Spider-Man"

Nova then felt a string of anger in him as his left eye started to twitch slightly. "Nova..." Iron Spider said carefully. "I am...more than enough...for you. I'm a cosmic hero who fought with the Guardians of the Galaxy!" Nova gritted.

"...And it looks like a bucket because?" The solder mocked. This did it for the cosmic hero. "That does it!" Nova shouted. He then bursted towards the solder, who then in turn flew away from the area.

Iron Spider sighed at Novas anger. "I wish they paired me up with Iron Fist or someone less egotistical" Iron-Spider then turned to the winged avenger. "I'll make sure Nova doesn't go crazy, you alright handling this guy on your own?" Iron Spider asked. Falcon nodded in response.

"Don't worry kid. I've handle way worse than one solder. You just try and help your friend" Falcon assured. Iron Spider gave one last glance at the one solder in front of him before blasting up in the air and heading off where Nova was.

The solder looked up in the air and saw his partner leading the other two away. he then glared at the Avenger in front of him. "Your dealing with me, bird boy" The solder taunted. He the reached his arms out from side to side. Suddenly, blades extended from the arm glove. "Think you can take me on?"

Falcon just stared at the gilder solder before creating two flechettes. "I'm sure I got a very good chance." Falcon said with confidence.

The two stared at each other for the longest time, waiting for one of them to attack first. They circled around each other, waiting for the other to make the first attempt.

The solder was the first to try, suddenly lunging from his spot, heading towards the Falcon. Falcon then got his hands into an x position, blocking the blade in-between his own. The solder then swung the other blade towards Falcons neck but Falcon pushed it away before kicking the solder away.

The solder grunted in response. He looked up at him and stood into a battle position again. he then ran towards him, swing his blades left and right, aiming for the head of the Falcon while he would use his blades to block each attack. This fight would hold both of them off for a while.

The chase between the gilder and Nova and Iron Spider had gotten higher has Nova continued to chase him, still ticked off at the indication that his leader was better than him.

"Get back here you goblin gilder rip off!" Nova shouted in anger. "Nova, we need a strategy!" Iron Spider called from behind the arrogant, cosmic hero. "I HAVE ONE! I 'm gonna use my cosmic powers and blast that little bastard and watches as he falls to the ground!" Nova gritted at anger at the comment the solder made at him.

Iron Spider sighed at Novas anger at the blow to his own ego. "Ka Zar, Cloak, Dagger, Triton, heck, even Scarlet Spider would've done for me. But no, I'm paired with someone with as big as an ego as Spidyes" Cho muttered under his breath.

The gilder stopped in his place and turned to see Nova still blasting towards him. The solder grinned under his black mask. As Nova came closer and closer The so9lder grasped one hand back and forth while the other still grasped to the suitcase that he was given to carry out the plan, waiting for the right moment.

Nova was so close as to ram into him, until the solder swerved on is gilder, causing Nova to miss him and fly past him. he looked forward and saw Iron Spider blasting at him. He activated his own personal shield around him so that the shots would be absorbed.

Cho was surprised and amazed by this. "Okay I may need to step up my game up a notch!" Iron Spider mused, knowing it was going to be a long day. the solder fighting the Falcon looked up where is partner is, distracting the heroes the best he could.

"If were going to succeed today, then we need to pull everything we have against them. For the Lord of the Web"

"For the Lord of the Web" His partner thought as well as his partner, as he blasted at Nova and Iron Spider fighting for his cause.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I know it doesn't bring much, but I thought we'd see what was happening back with the heroes. More will be found out about the gilders soon.**

 **Well, the gilders have a few tricks up their sleeves. Next, we return to the spiders and their mission to rescues the spider of the Ultron controlled world. This is Timeless Writer saying thanks and see you around.**


	27. Robotic Revelations

_**The Story's Shadow: You'll figure things out soon. They can work together well, it's just that sometimes personalities do clash. I base Cho's character off the show itself. Right, thanks for the advice, I do tend to look over my work sometimes.**_

 _ **Noble Six: Thanks.**_

 _ **KorrieChan: Thanks.**_

* * *

 _ **Earth-2314**_

Back in the Ultron controlled world, D and the rest of her rebels were currently doing their job. Setting off distractions all around the city. This excited a few of them, getting the chance to mess with the things that ruined their lives.

"Hey boss!" One of them whispered to her. "You sure we can keep this up long enough for those spider guys to our guy out?" The rebel asked. "I'm sure." D answered with honesty in her voice.

"I know I just met them. But they're something about them that I can trust" D mused as she set up the next pair of devises. "Besides,when they meet our guy, things will change for sure"

 _ **Ultron Control Tower**_

Sheriff Spider was still walking through the hallways, his scanner hadn't told him there were any drones near him so he was good at the moment, But Sheriff was still careful for anything."Okay I manged to get away from those tin cans. Now to continue on" Sheriff mused as he continue to walk throughout the hallways.

"Okay, the defense room should be around here somewhere. If this place didn't look the damn same I properly would of found it by now" Sheriff mused as he continued to walk.

Sheriff then stopped in his tracks, looking at the door in front of him. He looked on his devise. "This must be the room" Sheriff mused to himself. "This should be relatively simple." Sheriff said casually, as nothing bad as happened to him so far on his part of the mission.

He opened the door and walked right into the room...and right into a room of armed Ultron solders, at least twenty of them. They stopped working and turned to see The Sheriff-Spider in front of them.

Sheriff looked up to see the robots look right in front of him. Sheriff causally sighed. "Typical Parker Luck." Sheriff sighed, remembering all the other times that he would point out something simple that would soon turn into something complicated.

"Okay then. Time pull the old western charm of this one. Assuming, it can work on bots" Sheriff mused. Sheriff then clapped his hands together and gave a huge grin on his face. "Howdy, my robotic compatriots! it's mighty nice to meet you all." Sheriff said in a happy tone.

He then started to walk through the room. "See, I must've got lost on my tour of the ol' conversion to the next generation of being a human such as myself, to very well tuned and shiny robonoid such as yourself" Sheriff gestured.

"It can get so gosh damn, confusing walking around these metallic hallways, wouldn't'a say?" Sheriff asked. "I mean it all looks so similar, I'm surprised I didn't get lost. I bet even the boss himself gets lost, I'm I right?" Sheriff asked before he found himself chuckling.

"Now I know you Ultron fellas have a somewhat hatred of us humans, but how 'bout you help a friend out in his time of need."

"I know, I know, we can be a little demanding but don't we all sometimes in this crazy world of ours?" Sheriff said. He then extended his hand to the nearest drone. "What'd ya say? help a friend out in a time of need?" Sheriff said to all of the drones who just stood there blankly.

The Drones just looked at the western spider for a few more moments, silence filling the room. Just then, they whipped their arms out, converted them into cannons and pointed them at Sheriff-Spider, who didn't even flinch.

"I'm guessing that's a no?" Sheriff-Spider jokingly asked.

 _ **Vents**_

Drifter continue to crawl through the vents, although he found the entire experience to very irritating. He remembering do tasks like these before in his old Spider-Man carrier. "I so wish these types of things were a lot faster to use"

"Y'know if there's one thing I don't miss about my carrier it's not the slander or the beatings from villians or the self doubt or even the constant undermining from others. its that I have to crawl through crap like these in tight spaces." Drifter mused as he continued to crawl.

He then manged to get to a nearby open vent below him. he looked down and saw the room he needed to be in. "Jackpot!" Drifter said with a small smirk. He then noticed that there were a few Ultron drones in the room, but they were larger and looked a lot more stronger then the ones he fought before.

"This might be tricky. Don't think I can take these on without them alerting any others" Drifter mused as he continue to look below him. "I gotta think smart about this one"

Drifter used one of the devises he had on hand to cloak his signature from the drones. He then used his spider strength to carefully lift the vent off. "Time for a little sneaking around." Drifter mused.

Drifter then leaped out of the vents and into the large room. He landed on one of the control desks without making a sound, He then made another leap to the wall and then to the nearest control panel.

He looked left and right before proceeding to place and silent EMP on it, disabling it. He kept going round the room, disabling each energy pylon one by one. Until, something caught his attention, in the middle of the room was the main pylon.

"That center control must be the one controlling all the other energy pylons. That'll render the drones useless once Ultron Gamma is down." Drifter mused. He fired his grapple hook to the ceiling and proceed to crawl on the ceiling, going towards the center pylon.

He looked down and saw that the controls were in front of two larger drones. Drifter then got the idea to grapple down behind those two and work on the controls. He attched the hook onto the ceiling and grappled himself down.

"Man I starting to feel like Obi Wan" Drifter mused as he continue to grapple himself down. Then a thought creeped into his mind. He then had a scowl under his rag mask. "I swear if I get killed after this by a robot with a black cape, I'll be so pissed"

Drifter manged to get on the ground, behind the larger drones. He then turned to the panel and proceeded to work on them. "Hmm, I can't turn them off without alerting the other drones in the room, but If I set a timer off, it'll still work and render Gamma useless when the time comes." Drifter mused as he continued his work.

Sweet came on Drifters brow as he quickly worked on the controls. "Just gotta set the timer here and...done!" Drifter whispered with pride. He then turned back to see the robots still keeping guard. "Okay, the timer is set for two hours, that'll be more than enough time to find the spider and take down Ultron Gamma."

"And that's the end of that." Drifter grinned to himself. "Good thing it wasn't too difficult. Just simply short" He then looked back up and used his grapple hook to go back to the wide open vent. He climbed back inside and proceed to crawl out of the vents and to the nearest hallway.

He then went on the coms to talk with the rest of the team. "Alright people, I manged to shut down those energy pylons." Drifter informed. "Were one step closer in freeing our spider and shutting down this station" Drifter continue

Drifter then went onto his com to communicate with the western spider. "Sheriff. How's thing on your end?"

 _ **Defense Room**_

Sheriff was leaning against the wall causally. "I'm here, Drifter. Defenses are offline and the sacks of nuts an' bolts are none the wiser" Sheriff said with a grin.

"Are you sure you got them all?" Drifter asked through the coms Sheriff then turned his head to the other side of the room. Ultron drones bodies were laid all around the area with bullet holes in their chest, head and so on, leaking out their fluids.

"I'm fairly sure" Sheriff said amusingly.

 _ **Vents**_

"Peter, it's your time to shine, the energy pylons and defenses are down. Get that info on where they're keeping our spider." Drifter informed his younger self.

"Once your done, rendezvous with us on the coordinates I've set" Drifter said. I'm on it" Drifter heard Spidey say on the other side of the com.

Meanwhile, Spider Man was currently crawling his way to the security room in the hallways, to find the security room using the map he had on his scanner..

 **(Hey guys Well, as you can see I'm just trying to get the info on the spider we're looking for, hopefully they won't be able to detect me in my stealth mode. Here's me hoping)**

His scanner made a beeping sound, indicating that he was close to the security room. He just needed to head north. He kept crawling and crawling until he manged to get to the door which was currently closed for the moment.

Spidey then leaped onto the ground below him, landing on all fours before standing. "Okay then, let's see what I'm dealing with" Spidey mused. He then used the scanner to scan the inside of the room.

He looked on the screen and saw that the main database and where they kept all the prisoners was in the end of the room. "Okay doesn't seem too bad. Doesn't mean it won't be easy" Spidey mused.

Spider-Man then pressed the spider symbol on his chest, activating the stealth mode, making the wall crawler instantly invisible. "Okay, the last time I used this mode it worked for a while, until it shorted out" Spidey said to himself, remembering when he took on The Wreckers.

"But at least with D's tech can make this thing last longer and become invisible even to the rust buckets." Spidey mused.

Suddenly his spider sense went off. He looked to the left and saw two Ultron Drones coming out of a hallway and towards the door, though they were unaware of the wallcrawler, indicating the tech he had worked.

Spider-Man instantly leaped at the wall behind him. He waited until the moment the two robots headed inside the room, so that he couldn't alert the robots in there. The first drone used his hand to activate the scanner on the door, causing it to open.

The drones walked inside the room. The door started to close but as it was closing Spidey leaped from the wall and to the ground and leaped over the drones and manged to get inside the room without alerting anyone.

He looked up from his spot with a small grin under his mask. "Nailed it!" Spidey whispered.

He then looked around the area he was in. He saw that there were a large amount of Ultron Drones in the room, there were more here then they were when he first arrived. He then looked up and saw a platform that held a large computer database.

That must be where I can find out where they're keeping the spider" Spidey pieced together. He looked behind and started to wall crawl. Trying to get near the database.

He was nearly on top of the ceiling to look at where he can find a place to get the info. Spidey sighed in frustration when he saw that he couldn't get near the database when he saw that it was completely surrounded by Ultron Drones.

"Ah damn. I should've known it wouldn't have been this easy. Typical Parker Luck." Spidey grumbled, cursing said luck. "It doesn't look like I can get through without causing everyone in the tower to hear it. There has to be something" Spider-Man said in his head, trying to think of a sound proof plan.

"Hmm. Maybe Spider-Punk and Steam-Spider are doing better then I am" Spidey mused.

 ** _Hallways_**

Currently the two spiders weren't too occupied, just standing around waiting for action. In the meantime, Spider-Punk was listing out team names to Steam, who in turn was slowly losing his mind.

"Webbed Wonders! no, that's crap as well." Punk said. He continue to think for more team names as Steam just leaned against a wall, with an irritated scowl on his face and a vane twitching on his face.

"Oh, Guardians of the Web!" Punk listed out. "Oh um, The Wondrous Web walls. Wait no, where does the wall fit in to that?"

"What'd ya think Steam" Punk then asked. "I don't know, I don't care and I've told you before, my name is not Steam." Steam gritted. Punk hummed for moment before continuing the names. Steam sighed "I swear, I'm gonna snap at any moment and kill someone, I swear." Steam mused as he rubbed his forehead.

 _ **Security Room**_

"Eh, they properly doing way better then I am" Spidey mused. He then looked back at the database, still surrounded by drones. He then decided to call for assistance.

"Drifter, I need a hand" Spidey asked over the coms. "What is it, Spider-Man?" Drifter asked on his end. "I manged to sneak inside the security room and found the database on where they keeping the spider" Spider-Man informed.

Drifter carefully proceed this info. "Okay, understood, but what's the problem?" Drifter asked. "The database is surrounded by a lot of Ultrons. I can't get near them without alerting the others even with my stealth mode on." Spidey answered.

Drifter sighed for a moment before speaking again to his younger counterpart. "Okay, that does sound difficult. But I think there is something you can do" Drifter said, Spidey paid full attention to Drifters words.

"If you can overload your EMP, you could effect every drone in the room." Drifter informed. "What about the database?" Spidey asked. "Well, if you can tune it to the same frequency as the drones, it might not be affected." Drifter said.

Spider-Man took the time to look over the amount of E.M.P.s he had on hand. "He then spoke over to Drifter. "Drift how many Ultron Drones can go offline with one E.M.P?" Spidey asked.

"D told me that it could take down ten at a time" Drifter said. Spidey then thought up of a crazy idea, so crazy that it could work. "What if I use all of them?" Spidey asked.

Drifter did a double take on that sentence."What?" Drifter said. "Would it work if I use all of them for a large amount?" Spidey elaborated on. "Well, I guess if you could...Spider-Man don't even!" Drifter started to say.

"Could it work!?" Spidey whispered yelled, carefully as not to alert the drones who have not yet noticed him. Drifter sighed in frustration at this. "Ugh!...Yes it could work. But Peter, if there's even a smallest chance if it not working..."

"Yeah, I get it. Drones find out I'm in the room, find out our plan and everything could fall apart. I'm very aware of that deadly possibility" Spider-Man listed out to his older self.

"Just...don't get killed." Drifter said. The coms then went off. Spider-Man took a deep breath before taking all the E.M.P.s he had on him in his hands, there was a fair amount enough for the drones in the room.

He set each of them on a frequency that was similar to the drones. "Alright Peter. You got one chance at this. If you mess it up, every drone in this city will be one you like a million moths to the sun...so no pressure" Spider-Man mused.

He placed the E.M.P.s in both hands, he waited a few seconds, taking in a deep breath before throwing the discs all over the room, before the robots could react, they all went off at the same time, shutting down their power, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Now!" Spider-Man said to himself. He then speedily leaped from the wall and landed right on the platform. He then proceeded to us his smarts and worked on the database. he went through all the files, from Information on the rebels personnel files to experimentations to finally prison data info.

Spider-Man then tried to decipher the information on the spider. The screen beeped, showing a row of numbers." These must be the codes to his cell" Spider-Man thought. Suddenly, a small data card popped out of the desk. Spider-Man picked it up

Spidey grinned to himself."Oh yeah, I am that good!" Spider-Man cheered to himself. He then saw one of the drones on the ground. "Okay, time to book it before these guys decide to play kill the spider." Spidey said. He then got off then platform and ran out of the room as quickly as he possibly could.

 _ **Hallways**_

Sheriff-Spider was the first out of all the other spiders to meet up at the rendezvous point. "Okay, I'm here first. That's a good sign considering..." But it didn't last long as Drifter, Spider-Punk and Steam-Spider came from the other hallways.

"I see you manged to handle yourself, dustball" Steam commented on. "Is that a compliment?" Sheriff asked. "No. Just observation. I'm surprised your not dead, considering your outdated weapons" Steam said bluntly.

"I don't think you understand how compliments work." Punk joked. "Stow it down" Drifter ordered. He looked around to see if Spider-Man was around. "He should be here by now" Drifter stated.

"Maybe he died" Steam-Spider said nonchalantly causing all the other spiders to glare at the gaslight spider, Steam noticed this." I'm being serious, that could've happened" Steam said without a care.

"I doubt it." Sheriff said.

"Maybe we should just move on. Honor his memory by continuing with the mission." Steam-Spider continued on, causing the other spiders to roll their eyes at Steam.

"Ah, I'm touched!" a voice called out to the gaslight spider. All of the spiders turned their heads to see Spider-Man swinging towards them. "I didn't know you care about you that much!" Spidey joked.

"Yeah, look at me I'm freaking delighted by the sight of me dressed in bright red and blue swinging around like a carefree dolt" Steam grumbled. "Ah, come on buddy, don't be such a sourpuss" Punk said.

"So how'd it go for you guys" Spidey asked the members of his team. "I hung out with my new best bud! talking about team names and that" Punk said with pride in his voice and a grin on his face.

Steam-Spider however had a look of disdain and beyond irritation on his face. "I'm considering murder at the moment" Steam gritted through his teeth.

"Defenses are offline." Sheriff said with a hint of confidence in his voice. "Is that...pride I hear?" Spidey said while grinning under his mask. "Who knew" Punk added.

"Well like I said, it's been a while but when I get back into the fight it ,makes feel like I'm nineteen years old!" Sheriff said while spinning his revolver. "Okay, okay. We're all caught up all with each other. Peter, do you have what we need" Drifter asks.

Spider-Man then pulled out the data card he grabbed and showed it to Drifter. "Good. Now let's move and finally free our guy before Ultron has a chance to figure out what we're doing" Drifter ordered.

The others nodded in response and went on the move, to head for the location of the spider.

 _ **Top of the Tower**_

While D and her rebels were dealing her distractions through out the city. A room filled with Ultron Drones were currently monitoring the situation and trying to defuse the situation, unaware of the spiders and their mission to free the prisoner of the tower.

"Ultron Gamma. The Humans continue their continue perseverance through out Ultron City 6: How should we proceed?" The Ultron drone asked his superior. Ultron Gamma just stood on the stand with his arms behind his back.

"These humans are nothing more but distractions." Gamma poke in a cold tone, sounding competently devoid of emotion. "They continue to prolonging their meaningless existence."

The Drone continued to listen to his superior. "Soon, once they stopped, I'll let their leader live long enough to see her solders die for a illogical cause. Then, I will remind her why Ultron is the superior life form and mankind was meant to be destroyed" Gamma finished clenching his fist.

Another drone spoke out to his leader. "Ultron Gamma. I've lost contact with the units in the center security room." The drone informed.

 _ **Hallways**_

The spiders continue to run thought the tower, heading for the prison where the spider was. "Okay, were almost to his location. We just need to keep moving." Drifter informed.

"Thank god, I want this robotic nightmare to be over and just get on with this damn mission" Steam said in relief. "Well, lucky for you, were about to free the man and stop Gamma." Sheriff said to his Steampunk counterpart. "if I care enough to stay long enough" Steam muttered, not gaining anyone attention.

"Up ahead!" Punk called out. The spiders saw to see that there was a large door with a combination lock on the side. "Oh hell yeah!" Punk said with excitement and pride.

"That's where our guy is" Sheriff pointed out.

The Spiders manged to get in front of the door. Drifter inspected the door and looked around it. He looked at the side and saw a padlock. "Peter, the card."

Spider-Man then threw the card at Drifter, he caught it in his hand without a problem. he then inserted the card in the padlock. This caused the door to slowly opened. Drifter the turned away from the door and and to his team.

"Alright men. Were about to come face to face with our spider. We need to make sure he or she is well enough to get out of here." Drifter told the spiders like a commander like tone.

"What if the guy or gal suffered too much damaged and can barely even lift a finger" Sheriff asked. "They'll just have to deal with it." Drifter said quickly. The doors opened all the way, Spider-Punk then took a look inside.

"Okay, so let's get on with this mission and help our spider out so we can..."

"There's nothing in there..." Punk interrupted. This caused all the spiders to turn to him with wide eyes and disbelief "The hell did you just say" Steam said with an eyebrow raised. "There's no one in here" Punk repeated. "Just offed bots..."

Drifter then pushed away Punk and looked in side the room, looking back and forth to see if there was anyone in there. But the only thing were larger Ultron Drones and a unique one on stand by with an open core.

"I...I...I don't believe it" Drifter stuttered with wide eyes and a open mouth. "There's no one in here. But my scanner..." Drifter said while looking at it. "Maybe it glitched out due to the Multiverse traveling it's been through." Spider-Punk suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Drifter snapped. "This thing isn't affected by anything it comes across. There has to be something else. there has to be." Drifter continue to look at the devise but all it showed was the same glitch.

Drifter then let out his anger "Damn it all!" Drifter yelled, throwing his scanner to the wall "There's no one here!" Drifter said in anger as face palmed. "D must of tricked us" Drifter sighed.

"i...don't believe it" Spidey said in shock. "This is...wrong" Sheriff said while looking at the ground.

 **(But I thought...none of this makes sense. Why would D trick us like this? She wanted this more than we did. Why would she lie to us like this?)**

Steam took this well. "THAT BITCH!" Steam screamed. "She lied to us!" Steam gritted as grasped his hands, as they turned red along with his face as it looked like one of his eyes was about to pop a blood vessel. "She got us here just to do her dirty work, only to sell us out! and now were going to get caught by those god damn washing machines!" Steam snapped.

"Oh this is just brilliant! why not. WHY FUCKING NOT!" Steam yelled at the top of his lungs. "When I get my hands around that lairs neck!..." Steam snarled.

"Hey calm down." Spidey said while raising his hand "that's not going to help anyone" Spidey trying to bring calmness among the group.

"Oh shut up you prick! It's because of you those drones are going to find us!" Steam snapped. "Lay off him! he just did what he was meant too" Spider-Punk defended.

"Well what a shame, BECAUSE HE FUCKED IT UP!" Steam shouted. "You know what, I'm tired of you..." Spidey started to argue. "You all are acting very childish! We don't have time for..." Drifter added into the argument.

As the group was arguing among themselves, Sheriff in the meanwhile was the only one thinking things over. Why come all the way here to find something who isn't even here? There has to be more to this somehow.

"D doesn't seem the type to manipulate others for her own benefit. So has to be more to this. Nut what am I..." Sheriff thought to himself until...

He then put his hands in his pockets, he then felt something within them. He pulled out the power core he was given earlier. He then remembered the words D spoke to him earlier. _"It'll be important when you find the spider"_

Sheriff Spider then looked into the prison room and at the main robot in front of him. He then got a new idea on the top of his head. "Hope this works." Sheriff said softly.

He walked into the the room while the others continued their argument. he grabbed a nearby step ladder and used it. He was right in front of the drones core. "Okay, let there be light!" Sheriff said. He then slammed the power core right into the chest.

Suddenly, a power surged within the robot, gaining the attention of everyone there. "What the hell!" Steam said in surprise. "Sheriff what the hell did you do?!" Drifter said. "Where'd you get that!?"

Sheriff-Spider slowly walked away from the robot and back to the group. "From D, she gave it to me before we left for the mission. And I think I know why now!" Sheriff answered as he continue to stare and the powering up machine.

 _ **Top Tower**_

Suddenly an alarm rung out the room. The drones looked at their screens to see something they never expected to see in their infinite lifetime.

Ultron Gamma just looked around the room, at the red lights. Suddenly one of the other drones flew up towards him. "What is Happening!" Ultron Gamma demanded to know.

"Ultron Gamma. Reports show that the prison room has been opened at the Unit inside it has been activated." The drone informed its leader.

If Ultron Gamma had a face, it would've have been scowling intensely. "The rebels were distractions." Gamma figured out. "To let those spider meta humans free the corrupted unit."

Gamma flew away from his stand and decided to leave the room. "A Fact I Will Soon Correct!" Gamma said with no emotion but darkly as he walked out of the room to deal with the situation.

 _ **Prison Room**_

The spiders continue to watch as the robot assemble itself. "I can't help but feel that this might not end well" Spidey said as he continue to watch with his fellow spiders.

"Systems Online! Repair Process Engaged!" The Robot spoke in a deep robotic voice. One by one, each limb reattached onto the torso automatically. The robot shook around as power surged through it's body.

The robot then pulled itself of the cables it was attached to, ripping them off as he landed on the ground with a large thud.

The drone then looked up from the ground and at the spiders in front of him. He then proceeded to walk out of the storage and walk right in front of the spiders, with it's large appearance looming over them "I feel like somethings gonna happen" Punk said with said uneasiness in his voice.

Steam-Spider then turned his glare to the Sheriff. "Why the hell did you give that Ultron drone the means to be alive. He's about to kill us!" Steam hissed at the western spider.

Sheriff however, was remaining calm about all this. "No, he aint." Sheriff said with certainty. "How can you be so sure?" Spidey asked, not taking his eyes off the nearly full to power robot. "Because Hobie was right from the beginning."

Punk looked up at this "I was?" Punk said in surprise.

"Yeah, because we weren't looking for a man or a woman. And so did D" Sheriff said. Spider-Man then turned his head to the large drone, realizing what the cowboy meant. "And I don't think he's an Ultron Drone at all"

The robot looked similar Spider-Man's old Iron Spider Hulk Buster armor he wore a while back. Expect, it was all gray with the spider symbol was silver, It's chest didn't have a cockpit so it was slimed over, It's eyes were large and glowing blue, it lacked the talons and it lacked most of the bulk.

The robot eyed each of the spiders one by one. It then glared at Spider-Man in the middle. After a few seconds of glaring the robot finally spoke its first words after being offline for so long in the captivity of one of the worlds worst villains.

"Hello!" The robot said with an extremely happy tone of voice. "My Name Is Spider-Drone: Unit 1600. It's a pleasure to meet all of you!" It said with a cheerful tone.

If they didn't have there masks on, they'd all had a dumbfounded look on their faces. "What?" Steam said in a exasperated tone of voice. This was certainly not what they expected.

* * *

 **Well. The spider of this world has been revealed to be none other than a drone...Spider-Drone, and quite a happy fellow.**

 **I'm glad I'm finally getting to write this character now. How will this robot fair our against the Ultron Drones? and what relationship does he have with D? All these questions with be answered soon.**

 **Next, we continue on with the spiders mission, along with more Information about D and the backstory of Spider-Drone. This is the Timeless Writer saying thanks and see you around!**


	28. Spider-Drones Adventure

_**The Story's Shadow: Even though some of them are the same person, they do have different ways of doing things due to their enviroments. But yeah, they to tend to be egomaniac. Punk feels like a name would really benefit them. Thanks, Spider-Drone isn't quite like the other spiders you've seen before.**_

 _ **Noble Six: Thanks**_

 _ **Jack Montero: Good, I'm glad your really enjoying it. I'm also hopping what you think of certain new characters your going to see. Drifter is a very mysterious character. Dark Web isn't like anyone you've seen. Yeah Sheriff does leave that impression. I try to make the worlds of the different spiders a lot more unique. Glad your enjoying it.**_

* * *

 _ **Earth 2314** _

A few moments have occurred since Spider-Drone spoke to the spiders. "Um, hello Spider...Robot" Spider Man said awkwardly.

 **(I have to say. I did not expect this at all! I thought it would've been like an older version of myself, I mean even older than Drifter! Like a full grown beard, one eye missing and a robot arm to top it all off)**

"Spider Drone. Unit 1600." Spider-Drone repeated. "And a hello to you too, stranger who looks, acts and sounds like Spider-Man aka Peter Parker" Drone greeted.

Drifter then remembered something. He then looked at Sheriff with a glare. "Sheriff-Spider, why didn't you tell me you had that power core with you all this time?" Drifter said, demanding an answer.

"D trusted me with that power core because she said I was the type to be trusted" Sheriff answered.

"Well, it worked out. Didn't it?" Punk said as he walked up closer to Spider-Drone. "'cause now we got this large badass killer robot on our side!"

"And look at him!" Spider-Punk said, guestering Spider-Drones size and strength "He could tear those lousy bots in half!"

"Your remark about my size and apparent strength is appreciated."

Spider-Man then spoke to the robotic spider. "No offence, but you don't seem like any other drone we met before. Your a lot more...chipper"

"I'd like to think because I was designed to be a friendly type of robonoid than other models that exist." Drone answered. "Great, so now we have a large killer drone on our side." Steam said, unimpressed of the events that occurred.

"Y'know this information would've have been a lot more helpful if D had told us from the beginning!" Steam said in an angered tone.

Spider-Drone perked up at this. "D? was she the one who sent who? Is she all right?" Drone asked, desperate to know.

"She alright." Spider-Man assured. "She's causing distractions all round the city, just so we could get you free."

"Was this her plan?" Spider-Drone asked the web slinger. "I turned myself in of my own free will to save her." Drone said, causing Steam to scoff. "Well, I guess killer war machines are hard to come by." Steam said sarcastically.

"Not really. Considering that Ultron has major control over this city, his drones are very strong to take down an entire military force." Drone replied, unaware of Steams sarcasm.

Steam just had a bewildered look on his face at Spider-Drones comment.

Spider-Drone then took the time to take a good look at himself" Hmm, it appears my systems still needs recalibrating. Please hold on for a moments while I complete my scans"

The Spiders just stood their waiting for Drone to quickly finish. Punk then made a quick joke. "Let's hope he doesn't run on windows, otherwise we'll be here for ages" Punk chuckled.

Sheriff-Spider and Steam-Spider just gave the rocker spider confused looks. "I-It's a joke" Punk explained.

"Is it?" Sheriff said uncertain.

"Jokes are usually funny, that just doesn't make sense" Steam said.

Spider-Punk just sighed at this. "I feel like this is gonna be a long term of events" The rock spider mused.

"Ah, this is interesting" Spider-Drone said as he finished scanning. "Your all Peter Parker!" Drone said in an amazed tone, he then looked at Spider-Punk "Expect you, Your Hobart Brown"

The spiders were slightly surprised by this, though not to much considering that they've already reveled their identities to each at one point.

"I have to say, you look well for a man over sixty and also deceased." Spider-Drone complimented in his own way. "Um, Thanks?"

 **(It's really good to know that I'm dead in this world.)**

"How did you know how we were?" Steam asked. "I used my advanced scanner on you five to make sure your not Ultron Interrogation Units" Drone answered honestly.

"Fair enough. Been asleep for so long might need to make sure your aren't being tricked" Sheriff said, agreeing with the robotic spider.

"Strange." Drone said in a thinking tone. "I don't recall Peter Parker making any more clones of himself during or before Ultron took over, I don't remember Hobie Brown making himself younger after being violently incinerated by Ultron Delta" Drone said. This caused Punk to look at the drone with a panicked face under his mask.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Punk said, slightly panicked at of his counterparts gruesome fate.

 **(Yeah you and me both buddy)**

"Your all from the Multiverse!" Drone finally came with an answer, in a somewhat intrigued and excited tone. Spidey looked at Drone for a moment. "Ho...How did you know? I didn't even tell you that yet" Spidey asked.

"When I scanned you, I saw that you all have a different energy signature compared to the Peter Parker that created me." Spider-Drone answered. "Therefore, that would conclude that your all from individual Earths!"

"I must say, this is very exciting for me. I've always wondered what the multiverse was like and this is the first time that Earth 2314 has had visitors from different realities."

"Glad we could make it worth your while" Drifter said.

"Through, I must ask, why did you travel to Earth 2314?" Spider Drone asked. "Did you want to see what this Earth is like? Well, I must say, you have defiantly picked a very good Earth for your travels!"

"Did we really?" Steam said syntactically with his arms crossed. "Oh yes!" Drone said excitedly. Steam raised his eyebrow at Drone not recognizing his cynical attitude. "Okay, do you not get sarcasm or are you messing with me?" Steam asked, getting quickly annoyed at Drones chipper attitude and oblivious.

Drifter then spoke his intention to the robot. "We're here for you" Drifter said with a dead serious tone.

Drone tilted his head at this. "Me?"

"There is a threat plaguing the Multiverse, a man whose powers are similar to a Spider but so much more. He threatens to end all spider life as well as any life. Me and the other spiders here are gathering an army to take down this threat. And we need you, Spider-Drone."

"Hmm, that sounds very..." Drone started to speak. Suddenly, an alarm rung through the room. The Spiders looked around at this. Drifter grunted at this "Ultron must of caught wind of what we were doing."

"It was bound to happen." Sheriff pointed out. "Ultron would've eventually found out we're doing from the moment we freed Drone."

"You have a point. Alright everyone let's moved" He then turned his eyes to Drone "You too Drone, we need you with us"

"Are we going on an adventure?" Drone asked, similar to a child's tone. Steam had a look of confusion, annoyance and anger "What the hell, no we're..." Steam was about to say until Drifter interrupted him.

Uh, yes we are! were on an adventure to stop Ultron Gamma." Drifter answered.

"Well then, let's go" Drone said running past the spiders, causing them to follow the robotic spider. The continue to run thorough the tower, ready for any of the Ultron robots to come at them.

"So where to now?" Sheriff asked.

"We're supposed to meet up with D after we got Spider-Drone out" Spider-Man answered the western spider. "I just messaged her now" Drifter said to the others. "She said she'll meet us here as soon as she can."

"So, were still on this mission even though D lied to us" Steam questioned while running. "Gamma still a threat to us."

"If we take down Ultron Gamma, his grip onto this city would be loose, therefore the drones would be left into a blank state without a leader to guide them" Drone explained.

"Okay, where to first" Punk asked. "I suggested the top of the tower, it's a broadcast system that allows Gamma to controls the rest of his drones, which his connected to." Drone.

"That is if he doesn't kill you all first" Steam said with a snarky tone. "and won't die because..." Spidey asked. "Well, let's just say that I'm good at surviving"

 **(What a team player)**

"Steam, enough. We're not going to die. We are all expert fighters and with Drone with us, we have a larger chance at winning."

Spider-Drone was confused when he heard this and took the time to ask. "What would I do?" Drone asked in a clueless tone. Steam rolled his eyes again at the robot. "Do a song and dance number! What the hell do you think!?" Steam said sarcastically.

"I may be able to do that. But I don't understand how that would help you" Drone said absentmindedly. Steam growled at this, feeling the need to pull his hair out. "I swear to god..."

"look Drone I know you just got back online, but we need you to fight with us..." Drifter said

"But I can't fight" Drone responded.

The Spiders then stopped in their tracks after what Drone said. A few moments of silence occurred in room before Steam spoke up. "What the hell do you mean, you can't fight!?" Steam said incredulously.

"It means that I have no skills in the act of self defence or assault" Drone answered. "But, I don't get it...why" Spidey tried to think of what Drone meant

"Robot, what exactly are you designed for?" Steam asked, knowing he was going to regret the answer.

"Maintenance" Drone answered causally. The Spiders looked at the robot in disbelf. "Oh boy..." Sheriff said looking down,"What?" Punk said. "Ah damn." Spider-Man added.

Out of all the spiders, Steam was the most quiet out of all "Excuse me a moment" Steam said in an unusually quiet tone. He then walked away from the spiders and went to the other side of the room.

A loud banging then occurred. The Spiders turned to see Steam banging his head against a wall, and didn't stop, he just keeps bashing his head against the wall "OOH MY GOOOOOOOD!" Steam yelled in anger throughout his body.

"I'm...sorry if I caused a problem" Spider-Drone said with sincerity in his voice. "Oh no you didn't cause a problem at all!" Steam yelled in a sarcastic tone, still angered at Drones apparent function.

"Then why are you banging your head against a nearby wall?" Drone asked.

"BECAUSE THIS IS THE ONLY THAT MAKES FEEL ANYTHING RIGHT NOW!" Steam yelled.

Spider-Man took the time to ask. "So, just to clarify, your not a web slinging fighting robot, but instead your..."

"I am designed for fixing any faulty equipment, fixing and maintain any structural building scientific experiments and occasionally calming down any super villains as a form a therapy" Drone listed out his functions.

"Well this ain't good to hear" Sheriff said. "It doesn't matter right now" Drifter insisted

"We need to get Spider-Drone out of here" Drifter said. This caused Steam to stop banging his head and turned to the veteran spider. "Why! Why do we even need him!?" Steam questioned, guestering the large robot.

"He just pointed out every reason why he can't do shit!"

"He's still a spider" Drifter argued. "By name!" Steam countered. "How useful his he really gonna be!? We are risking our lives of a...a...Maintenance Drone!"

"Ultron locked him up for a reason. He must be very important if he had so much security for him."

"I can tolerate the anarchist, actually no I can't every time he speaks I want to lobotomize the moron at any given chance. But this is where I draw the freaking line!"

I'm still here by the way" Punk said.

Steam then turned to the western spider. "Tell me at least you have a problem with this?"

"I thought you didn't value me opinion" Sheriff joked, causing Steam to growl. "I happen to agree with Drifter

Spider-Man sighed at Steam-Spiders outburst. He then turned to the robot spider. "Drone, are you sure you don't have some kind of web cannon or web shooter or...I don't know a missile pack that fires a giant net the size of New York?"

"I'm sorry, but I am designed for fixing machines, solving problems and try to talk down psychological criminals" Drone. said. "But if it helps, I can help your Gaslight effesinct counterpart with anger management I have in my systems"

"DON'T TEST ME ROBOT! I WILL END YOU HERE AND NOW!" Steam shouted, pointing his finger at him. "That's it. Let all that anger out of your system." Drone said peacefully like an anger management instructor.

"Don't worry. It'll all be fine, you have friends you care for you" Drone said softly. He proceed to give Steam a gentle pat on the head.

If looks could kill, all the spiders would be dead by Steams cold glare. "Did you just fucking pat me on the head!" Steam hissed. This caused Sheriff-Spider to cover his mouth as he chuckled.

The spiders looked at him in response. "I-I'm Sorry" Sheriff tried to say but found it hard due to his laughter getting in the way. "But this guy really cracks me up"

 **(He's right. It's too much but it's funny to watch Drone treat Steam like a pouty child. It's just to fun to watch)**

"I swear to god I'm about to have a mental breakdown at any second" Steam said quietly but his voice was full of ice.

Suddenly, all of the spiders senses went off at once. They stopped and looked ahead of them and heard the sound of drones coming towards them. a group of Ultron Drones flew into the hallways, landing on the ground and aiming their arm blasters at them.

"Great, as if fighting these things weren't hard enough, we also have a larger drone than them and he can't even fight them" Steam said, still angered at all this.

He then activated his talons and lunged at them. "Okay bots. I need a stress relief and I'm hoping there's more than enough to handle me" Steam mused as he started to thrash and stab the drones.

The rest of the spiders expect for Spidey followed Steam into the fight. "Okay, Drone how about you just stand back and observe?"

"Oh, record this fight in case of any future skirmish's and evaluate the results" Drone said. Spider-Man just shrugged "Um, yeah sure." Spider-Man then web-slinged towards the fight.

 **(He may look cool, but he seems...dense)**

Drone just stood there watching the fight. "This is will be a interesting spectacle" Drone said as he crossed his arms, watching.

The drones fire apon the spiders, but they used their agility to doge the blaster fire. Sheriff used his revolvers to bat against the drones, Punk was using guitar in a similar manor, Spidey flipped up to the air, jumping on the heads of the drones before attaching two cable webs on two drones beside him and swing them towards him, crushing their heads against each other.

Steam threw one against a wall before plunging his talon into its back. He then turned to see Drone still watching the fight. If he had a face, it would be an invested look.

"Just standing there like a pissant and just do nothing?" Steam taunted, hoping it would spark something. "Yes, I am observing for research purposes. I am also a robot, not a ant covered it's own urine"

Steam just gave him a scowl under his helmet. "I hate you" Steam said harshly. "I do not care what happens to you today"

Drifter grabbed one drone by the arm and threw it to the ground. he proceed to rip off the arm and fired an electro dart from his web shooter.

He looked at the fight before him. Drifter sighed in frustration. "We don't have time for this!" Drifter said as he threw away one of the drones that charged at him. "Punk! hand me an EMP" Drifter ordered. Punk then threw one at the veteran spider after bashing a Ultron drones head with his guitar.

Drifter then grabbed hold of the device and started to amplify it with another devise he had on hand. "This'll take this rust buckets out and move on."

Drifter manged to recalibrate the device. He then called over to the rest of his dysfunctional team. "Everyone, back away now!" Drifter ordered. The spiders then lunged back away from the group of droids.

Drifter then threw the EMP in the air. He pressed a button on the switch he had. The EMP went off, still in mid air as it created a ring of electricity. Effecting every drone in the room, including Spider-Drone, who for some reason wasn't too much affected by it like the others as they were shaking around and the lights in their heads were being bursted out.

All the drones then fell to the ground as they were shut down. Suddenly a clapping sound was heard, coming from Spider-Drone. "That was an excellent display!" Drone complimented. "I found your display to be a very good show of your individual power and ability"

The Spider just looked at the blunt robot. "It's not to late to get rid of him." Steam said as he looked at the veteran spider.

"Let's just get moving" Drifter ordered. He then walked away from the drones on the ground and continued with his mission, the rest of the spiders followed as well.

 **(I wonder things will get more chaotic)**

"Come on, Drone. We got a mission to complete." Spidey said as he followed his counter parts.

"Right there with you Spider-Man from a different dimension." Suddenly for a brief moment, Drones blue eyes blinked to red for a split second. He shook his head in response. "Hmm, must from the EMP. Oh well, I'll theorise on that later, now I will help my new friends" Drone mused he then ran to his new team, to give his assist in taking down Ultron Gamma...as well as he could.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! I hoped you liked how I introduced the new spider. Also, I'm curious what you guys think of Spider-Drone, I'd like to see what you think of him.**

 **Also, before I finish off, I saw the premiere of Avengers: Infinity War. And I have to say, It was one of the most epic, grand and adventurous films I have ever seen and I highly recommend it to anyone who thoroughly enjoy these movies.**

 **Anyway, Thanks for reading this chapter and see you around!**


	29. Drone Unleashed!

**The Story's Shadow: Yeah, Drone is more of a service bot then he is a fighter, as for why, well you'll find out soon. Yeah, Steams frustration has fun to write on my part. The reunion will be...interesting to say the least. Well, hopefully you'll see the film soon. As for the name, well, it'll be revealed possibly near the end of the story.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

* * *

 _ **Earth-2314-Control Tower**_

The Spiders were still continuing their mission with their latest recruit, Spider-Drone, even though he wasn't much of a fighter. "Move it Spiders we still have a mission to complete"

"Yes, let's help the group of people who lied to us" Steam said.

Drifter ignored the gaslight spiders comment. "Stop it with the comments, Peter" Drifter said. "It's not a total failure" He then guestered to the large robot. "We have the spider we needed." Drifter said.

"Yeah, all we have is a giant shield with us" Steam snarky said.

 **(I know it's a let down. But I still think Drone could be helpful. He may have a bit innocent personality but I feel like there's more to him...)**

"So where are we headed to now Drift?" Punk asked.

"There's a landing platform, three floors above us. We'll be meeting the rebels there." Drifter responded.

The Spider kept running and running, so far they haven't ran into any more Ultron drones thus far. The Spiders continued until they reached the end of the room they where and at the end of the room was a closed door.

Drifter walked up to the side of the door and started to hack into the panel. The Spiders stopped in response and prepared themselves for whatever was on the other end of that door.

Sheriff reloaded his revolvers and shotgun, Steam pressed the buttons on his arm and adjusted his harness, Punk tuned his guitar and Spidey changed the settings on his web shooters.

Drone watched all of the spiders and their unique take on their own version of web shooters and other items. He found the spiders to be very interesting, wanting to know more about them considering they were from parallel earths.

"I must say, even though you all will no doubt have a difficult time fighting against Ultron Gamma, I feel as though you may fair a great chance against him with your combined force" Drone said to his new team.

Steam-Spider scoffed at this. "Yeah, well Ultron won't stand a chance when he meets me" Steam said boastfully, still adjusting his spider arms. Drone tilted his head when he heard this. "Why's that?" Spider-Drone asked.

"Because he has an ego the size of this city" Sheriff muttered, still working on his web guns. Steam shot the western spider a glare at the statement, while Spidey and Punk just slightly laughed at Sheriffs comment.

"Well he hasn't hade the chance to fight me yet!" Steam insisted.

"Well, technically Ultron drone are but a small extension of him." Drone explained. "Doesn't matter." Steam shrugged off. "When he meets the Spider of London, he'll wish he'll be dismantled"

"I'll hold you to that" Drifter joked to the gaslight spider. "Almost done here..." Drifter said as he was finishing off the last set of codes for the door.

The Spider prepared themselves, except for Drone who just stood there. "Let's hope this won't be to difficult and there won't be a room filled killer bots in there." Spidey said hopefully.

Spider-Man then realised the words he just said. "Oh no I didn't mean!..." Spidey tried to say, hoping to try and not to jinx the group.

The door opens to reveal a room full of Ultron Drones, pointing their weapons at the spiders. "Ah man! I have got stop saying things that won't happen, cause chances are, they will exactly happen" Spidey remarked.

"Great, more rust buckets" Punk said, before realizing what he just said and turned to Spider-Drone. "Uh, no offence mate" Spider-Drone didn't look that offended, considering he doesn't have a face to express. "I found no offence in that statement. Considering I can never rust nor am I a bucket." Drone said simply.

Steam just took a deep breath and just sighed when Drone spoke that. "One day..." Steam muttered.

"It appears that these spider powered organics have indeed released Spider-Drone: Unit 1600. Presumingly on behalf of the ongoing resistance" One of the drones stated.

Drone looked up at the speaking drone. "Ultron Unit. I would highly advise your current course of action. These organic beings have power based on the original Spider-Man. And as you and Ultron Gamma would know, he was one of the many people to survive against Ultron Himself"

"You forget, that Peter Parker died..." The robot reminded.

 **(Oh trust me, I don't think I'll ever forget with it being constantly being reminded to me)**

"And Gamma has ordered these organics, along with the human resistance to be eliminated." The robot said emotionlessly. He then pointed to Drone "While you Spider-Drone: Unit 1600. Will be dismantled for future Ultrons"

"Doubtful he'll be useful, unless you want him to fix up your housing." Steam remarked.

"KILL THE ORGANICS!" The head drone ordered. The drones then charged at the Spiders.

The Spiders went into their fighting styles. "Let's take 'em down spiders!" Sheriff-Spider said as he span his revolvers. Sheriff-Spider, Steam-Spider and Spider-Punk then went into the fray of attack.

Spider-Drone attempted to enter the fight but Spider-Man and Drifter hanged back to make sure Drone wouldn't follow. "Drone, hang back. We don't need you hurt during this" Drifter ordered as he was prepared to fight the robots.

Drone stared at the veteran spider "I may not be able to fight, but I can still be of help" Drone insisted. "Drone, you can't fight like we can and we don't want you getting risked in being destroyed." Drifter said to the robotic being.

Drifter looked back at the fight between spiders robots and went to join and help his counterparts. He ran towards the fight before turning to Drone. "Just stay there, that's an order." Drifter instructed.

Drifter fired his web shooter on a platform of the room. He leaped onto the platform and punched the first robot he saw and proceeded to fight the rest of the killer robots. One robot tried to kill him with a blade, but Drifter ducked under it and threw the bot off the platform and into the ground. He then used his web shooter and fired at the two robots in front of him.

Spider-Man and Spider-Drone watched as Drifter fought against the robots. "Cool" Spidey simply said. Spider-Drone looked ahead of him and saw the drones fighting the spiders. He then walked away from Spider-Man and attempted to join the fight.

Spider-Man saw this and ran towards the spider powered bot. Spidey got in front of him, "Woah, woah, woah. Drone you heard Drifter, you gotta sit one out" Spider-Man reminded the robot.

"I know. But I am choosing to ignore Drifter. Because I believe that his order is wrong." Drone said.

"Drone, you can't just disobey orders like that." Spidey said. "Why? have you obeyed orders that you found illogical?" Drone asked, curiously.

Spider-Man said nothing in response. he was trying to think of a time when he didn't disobeyed an order from Fury or even White Tiger, finding both of them to be terrifying when he did so. "Listen, this is different Spider-Drone." Spidey insisted.

"And why's that?" Drone said.

"Because you said it yourself, you can't fight. It's just not in you. You could get hurt or even destroyed."

"Spider-Man. I may not be a fighter or a much of any kind of hero, but I do not want to just stand immobile doing nothing while other risk their lives for me." Drone said with determination in his voice.

"During the years Ultron has took control over the world, I have seen people who have helped me and whom I consider to me close friends to die because I couldn't do anything." Drone continued. "I may not be able to fight, but that doesn't mean I won't try."

Spider-Man was surprised and impressed by Drones declaration. He understood why D and her rebels would risk their lives for him, because he would of done the same for them. But he couldn't let him get hurt by the evil robots.

"Look, Drone I know you want to help, trust me I do, but if you get damaged, you won't be able to help D and the rest of the other rebels you fought for. This mission will have been for nothing if your destroyed."

Spider-Drone looked down for a moment. Thinking about the web-slingers words carefully. "Your statement is logical" Drone concluded.

"I will stay out of the fight and let the rest of the spiders to fight the Ultron Units" Drone said. Spider-Man sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you. Trust me Drone, this will be better, I promise" Spidey said.

He then left the robot and swung to the other side of the room to join the fight. drone just stood there, watching the fight. "I wish I could do more like..." Drone said quietly. "Well, I might as well go over and try to recalibrate my files. Hopefully this'll be useful to the spiders"

Steam-Spider and Drifter teamed up together to take down a group of them. Drifter provided cover for the Steampunk Spider as he charged towards the robots, slashing them with both his spider arms and the claw gauntlets.

Steam then took the chance to use his spider arms to fire energy bolts from them and shot at the robots, although it didn't take them down immediately, it still stunned them. Drifter then ran and jump over the Steampunk Spider and ran towards the drones. He then uppercutted the one in front of him and side kicked the other of the platform.

Spider-Man took on two larger Ultron drones. One tried to hit hit him to the ground, but Spidey jumped over arm and jumped onto the robots shoulders."They're a lot stronger then before" Spidey pointed out.

The other drone was about to hit the spider, Spidey saw this coming and jumped of the head and onto the ground. The drone then knocked the other robots head off it's body, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Woah, talk about friendly fire!" Spidey joked. Spider-Punk then called from the other side of the room. "Yeah, I know. What a team killing fu...woah!" Punk couldn't finish his sentence as the drone with blade arms attempted to stab him.

The one drone then tried to use the same technique from before and crush Spider-Man. But the wall crawler fired a web cable from the side and flung himself from the other side of the room.

He landed on a wall before thinking on how to take the tall robot down. "Hmm, there has to be something I can..." Spidey then had an ingenious thought. "Well time to reenact a scene from one of my favorite films" Spidey smirked under his mask.

Spider-Man then leaped off the wall and websligned towards the robot. he then started to swing around the bot while also dodging its hits from it. He then got lower and swuno his web line around its legs, slowing weaving them together. This caused the robot to move dizzy and eventually fell to the ground. Spidey jumped in front of the robots head. Spidey fired two web cables to the head and proceed to tore the robot head off, causing the body to spark.

 **(And that's how you take down large killer robots when your a spider, you use the scene from Empire to bring them down. Man I love that film!)**

Out of all the spiders, Punk had it easy as all he had to do was bash couple of robots head off, it was rather an enjoyable experience for the punk rocker spider. "Oh hell yeah!" The spider exclaimed in excitement.

I've never felt so alive!" Punk said as he rammed his though the face into another robot. "I am so glad I said yes to this. I am having the time of my bloody life!"

Sheriff Spider was currently in the middle of a shoot out as he took on two blaster drones on a platform above Drifter and Steam. This current instance reminded him of the frequent bar fights he endured in his world.

"Well, even this is a different world, I can't help but feel this scenario is any different. Man Hobie shouldn't off pissed of the doc like that." Sheriff mused as he reloaded his web-revolvers, while also remembering past events in his world.

Sheriff peaked his head over the cover and saw that the two drone were now getting closer to the western spider. Sheriff then went over the arsenal he had on hand.

"Okay, revolvers, barley a starch, Shotgun, possibly not much..there has to be something that I..." Sheriff mused as he suddenly saw something on his belt. an emp grenade he had on him.

Sheriff then grinned under his bandana. He quickly got up from his cover and threw the emp grande up him the air. before the drones could do anything, Sheriff then fired his gun at the bomb that was close the bots and shot it, causing the two drones to spark up.

Sheriff-Spider then jumped from his cover and used his two web revolvers and fired upon the two, causing the robots to fall from the platform. he span his guns around.

Suddenly, his spider sense went off unexpectedly. Sheriff looked up above him to see Ultron Snipers by the columns above him, aiming at him and the other spiders. Sheriff Spider quickly moved out of the way, dodging the line of fire aiming for him. He manged to take cover at a nearby collum. "WATCH OUT! WE GOT SNIPERS"

All the spiders took notice of this and saw where said snipers were at. Suddenly the snipers fired all around the spiders, causing them to scatter around the room expect for Drone.

Shooters like Sheriff, Drifter and Steam tried to fire at them but the robots had their own personal shield on them. Drifter grunted in response. "Damn, they heavily shielded, we won't be able to get through them"

"I would also watch out of that Superhuman Suppressor Unit" Drone advised. The Spiders gave the robot a confused look. "What suppress..." Spider-Man didn't have time to finish the sentence as a new drone in the middle of the snipers row suddenly arrive.

Unlike the others, this one was slightly larger and had a yellow energy outline. It also sported a large cannon in its torso. It looked like it was charging it self for something.

"Oh! come the hell on!" Steam said in anger and irritation.

The drone turned to where Steam and Drifter were. There eyes widen at this. Steam-Spider then took the time to make a remark. "Well this would't be a problem if the robot if had were..."

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR SHIT STEAM. MOVE!" Drifter exploded as he pushed the british spider and himself off the platform. The blast obliterated the platform they were on, sending pieces of it on the ground as the two spiders landed on the walls , missing the debrie.

"Pissing shit buckets!" Steam swore as he ducked his head under.

Sheriff tired to do something to help but if he was even a little bit out of cover, he would surely be fired at. "We have to do something. Otherwise we'll be corned to death" Sheriff said as he tried to point his gun out.

The robot charged another blast, this time it was an electric blast. It aimed at Spider-Man. Spider-Punk called out to the web-slinger. "Watch out Spider-Man!" Punk called at the top of his lungs.

Peter saw what was happening as he currently stood on a platform. "Oh boy" Spider-Man muttered. The drone then launched its electric blast towards the web slinger. Spider-Man ducked under the blast, missing him in the process. Unfortunately, it was heading for a standing Spider-Drone.

Spider-Mans eyes widen at this. "Drone! watch out!" Spidey called out. Spider-Drone looked up, stopping file searching to see the blast heading towards him. Drone couldn't do anything as the blast went straight through Spider-Drone, sending an electric surge through his body, Causing Spider-Drone to fall to the ground.

"Shit! Drone!" Spider-Man called out in worry. Suddenly his spider sense went off. He turned and suddenly a Ultron robot tackled him off the platform and into the ground below him.

Drone was found kneeling on the ground before standing up. Sparking were flying off his head as it twitches "I don't feel as if I-I-I-I-I-I.." Drone started to sputter out.

 **(Damn it! D is gonna kill me. I can't let drone die now!...I just need to get this guy off me!)**

Spider-Punk tried to help his fellow spider but was suddenly surrounded by Ultron drones. "Okay, you want a piece of me you rusts buckets!"

The other spiders also founded themselves to be in a tight bind as the drones ganged up on them.

Spider-Drone was still kneeling on one knee, holding his head and shaking it as his systems were going haywire.

"Sy-Systems...ktzz...I-I...Systems are...ktzz" Drone repeated as his heard started twitching and his inner systems were glitching. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I" Drone repeated over and over. Suddenly, Spider-Drones eyes turned from blue to red in a millisecond. He stood up properly and stood in a solder like stance.

He then looked around the room at every single Ultron Drone in the room. "TARGETS ACQUIRED" Drone spoke, but this time it was more of a deep metallic voice. He then walked up to the robot that was trying to strangle Spider-Man. "BATTLE MODE ENGAGED"

Spider-man was currently fighting off a killer robot that attempted to strangle him. "You are all inefficient for the world of metal" The drone said to him, not taking his hand of his throat as Spidey struggled to get free.

 **(Man these drones are just pretentious. I wish they could just shut up!)**

"This world is now Ultrons. The only thing left in the world will be met...ARGH! Suddenly, a large hand bursted through the robots chest. "What the hell!" Spider-Man said in shock and very large amount of fear.

Spidey saw that it was Spider-Drone who did the brutal act. Drone the lifted the Ultron bot in the air. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS UNFIT FOR THIS WORLD" Drone said in a metallic voice.

Drone then grabbed both sides of the Ultron Unit and tear him in two, holding both parts. "Holy shit!" Spidey said in shock. He then proceed to slam the torn bot to the ground over and over.

Drifter looked behind him and saw what Drone was doing and was very surprised by this. "Holy shit! Drifter muttered.

Drone was just about finished with the robot. He then turned to see the robots surrounding him.

"ACTIVATING WEB CANNONS" Drone spoke. Suddenly, Spider-Drones arms turned to 20mm cannons for each arm. He then pointed them at the drones and proceed to fire web pellets...in the style of a machine gun.

The web bullets were so strong that they easily through though the robots bodies, rendering them into scraps pieces as the fell to the ground. One by one each killer Ultron was quickly being decimated by the former friendly robot.

The three spiders manged to get the drones off them. They would've continue fighting if not the sudden shootout that they noticed. "What the hell?" Sehriff said raising his eyebrow. "Is that...Drone!?" Sheriff said in realization.

"Woah!" Did not expect that" Punk said in surprise as the other two just watched. "Well, Drone forgot that mention that he is a literally war machine" Steam remarked.

Suddenly, Drone started to fire near the three. Sheriff-Spiders eyes widen when he saw this. "Hang on..." Punk said in a worried tone. "Does he realize his about to aim at us?" Before that question could be answered, Sheriff then grabbed Punk and Steam. "HIT THE DAMN DECK!" Sheriff yelled as they all snapped to the ground as the web bullets missed them.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye all of the drones from the ground were all destroyed. Spider-drone looked up and saw the snipers and the Suppressor drone all firing at him. The shots just bounced off the robots chassis.

The web cannons the shot out the empty ammo shells out of them and reloaded a different ammo."WEB BOMBS ACTIVATED!" Drone spoke.

"Did he just say..." Spidey wondered in fear. Drifter then shouted."EVERYONE DOWN!" Drifter shouted. This caused all the spiders, including the arrogant Steam to duck under a nearby trench, that was made by Drone.

Drone fired the first shot at the other side of the room, where the first pair of snipers appeared, causing a large explosion to occur. Spider-Drone then proceeded to fire a hellstorm...or webstorm at the robots, causing explosion after explosion after explosion.

The Spiders kept their heads down at the ongoing chaos. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING OUT THERE!" Punk yelled.

"WHAT!?" Sheriff said. "I SAID WHAT THE HELL IS..."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!?" Steam chimed...yelled in.

Spider-Drone continued his rampage at the killer drone, nearly destroying the entire room in the process. The platform falling down, fires brewing and even the entire floor the snipers were on being completely devastated.

Drone then put his arms down. Suddenly the suppressor unit fell from his point and crashed onto the ground. It struggled to get up as it's chassis was highly damaged. Just barely surviving the onslaught.

Suddenly, its head was being grabbed by Spider-Drone himself, with his red optics staring at him. "You..will not..survive Ultron...Gamma" The drone glitched out. "You... -spide...ers...the...rebels...all of you...will be replaced...by metal" the Suppressor drawn out.

Drone just stared coldly at the Ultron Robot. "I FIND YOUR STATEMENT TO BE..." Drone said slowly.

Spider-Drone then rammed his fist straight through the robots chest, grabbing his power core in the process. "HIGHLY UNLIKELY" Drone said coldly.

The Suppressors eyes were blinking rapidly before slowly turning offline. Drone then pushed the Ultron body to the ground. He then took a brief look at the power core before crushing it in his hand, with a liquid source pouring out of it before Drone tossed it aside.

The Spiders got up from their cover to see what Drone had just done. if you could see under their masks, it would be the biggest looks of shock, surprise and fear you have ever seen in a lifetime.

Suddenly Drones eyes started to shift color again. Spider-Drones eyes then switched back to blue. He stood up straight and his cannons transformed back into his hands. He shook his head and turned to the spiders. "Apologies, it appears that I, what you humans would call, blacked out." Drone said in his normal voice.

The spiders said nothing in response, not even Steam. They were still shocked, mouths agaped at the onslaught to the drones that had just occurred.

He scratched his head. "Did something interesting happen while I was..." Drone asked until he turned around and saw the aftermath of the rampage.

"Oh" Drone said simply as he looked behind him, seeing the robot bodies, fires in the corners and falling pieces of the room. He then turned to the spiders. "I had one of my rampages didn't I?"

The Spiders were still silent at this point until one of them finally snapped out and said what was on his mind. "WHAT THE FU...!" Steam said until a piece of the platform fell to the ground, startling the spiders.

"Well...not so much useless now is he?" Spider-Man chuckled nervously

 _ **Streets of City 6**_

The Rebels were currently under the sewers of City 6 that was currently unfilled with Ultron Drones. D then went to speak to her rebels just after receiving a message from Drifter saying that his team managed to free Spider-Drone

D took a deep breath and spoke to her fellow rebels. "Okay people! I just got a message from Drifter, they managed to free Drone!" D called out, causing the rebels to cheer in excitement and joy.

"Alright, alright calm it down guys!" D instructed her people, while trying to hide her smirk, happy to hear that her friend was finally free. "Now that we got those toasters to get distracted, were heading for the tower to finally take down that gold plated bastard."

They all cheered in response

"Come on people! Let's move it!" D commanded. D then proceed to run through the sewers, her fellow survivors following her. She then went onto a communication device. "Carson, we need a lift to the control tower, we've done distracting those rust buckets"

"I'm on my way boss" The pilot said on the other line.

One of D's rebels then decided to ask about something on his mind. "D, don't you think you should've told those guys about Drone?"

"Who cares!" One of them said. "One of them was a dick. I bet he's having a breakdown now" The rebel laughed, imagining the brits reaction. "We weren't sure about them, so if drone scanned them, he'll know if there human or not"

"And what if they find out about his...other ability" The rebel asked nervously.

D had a grin on her face. "I think they'll take it pretty well" D said.

 _ **Control Tower**_

"What the hell was all that!" Punk asked in surprise as he continued to walk with him and the other spiders, leaving the devastated room.

"What?" Drone asked, confused.

"That!" Punk shouted. "The whole massive shoot out? you ripping those guys in half, part and crushing them into small balls of metal!" Punk exclaimed dramaticly, waving his arounds around.

"Don't get me wrong, it was awesome to see that chaos. BUT JESUS MAN!" Punk yelled. "Alright we get it, you don't need to burst my eardrums." Steam said, wincing at the yelling.

"I didn't expect you to shoot all those bullets" Sheriff said

"Actually, those weren't bullets" Drone started to explain. "They were the same pellets as the ones Peter Parker of Earth 2314 created." Spider-Drone explained

"They still busted through those bots chest like hell!" Punk yelled.

"Spider-Drone, who exactly made you to do all that?" Drifter asked with his arms crossed. ""I was made by the greatest minds." Drone said.

""Peter Parker, Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Hank Pym, Bruce Banner..." Spider-Drone listed out.

 **(Okay, I understand that I guess...But I don't understand where all that artillery came from. Who thought to give drone a hell load of weapons...)**

And General Thunderbolt Ross also known as the Red Hulk for additional support" Drone finished.

 **(Okay, now that makes a lot more sense)**

Steam then sighed in frustration when he remembered what the robot spider said before. "But you said you couldn't fight. You told us you were a maintenance bot" Steam-Spider pointed out.

"I still am." Drone said to the spider.

"Well, excuse me for ask but, WHEN DID MAINTENANCE INVOLVING FIRING A HELLSTORM LIKE THAT!" Steam yelled.

"I theorize that I must of had that inside me and Ultron must of erased my memories of even having those and locking those protocols down so I wouldn't use them." Drone explained

"The shockblast I received must of somehow unlocked them and now I am able to fight!" Drone said in a happy tone, glad that he has a way to finally help.

"If you could do all that, then why did Ultron bother locking you up?" Steam asked. "My programming is highly different than any other drone in this city." Spider-Drone explained.

"It doesn't fit in with any other Ultron unit in the city, or anywhere else in the world for that matter" Drone said. "But' couldn't Ultron get into you and Just rewrite your own personality" Sheriff asked. "He doesn't have one, he's a robot." Steam countered.

"He did try that, yes. But he couldn't find a way to get through my systems. So he decided to lock me up and put me in stasis until he found a way to corrupt me."

"It doesn't matter now" Drifter said to his fellow spiders. "We still need to met up with D and the rest, we'll...figure this out later" Drifer ordered as he and the others started to follow, though they were still shocked at what just occurred.

Spider-Drone then took the time to talk to Spider-Man. "Know I can finally help out" Drone said in a happy tone. Spidey laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah...are you gonna do that whole red eye shoot out thing again?"

Drone shook his head in response. "Negative. i will be in full control of myself and will limit my potential. An instance like that happens on...rare occasions" Drone said. he then tried to caught up with the rest of his new team.

 **(I swear, this is going to be a long day.)**

The Spiders then continue on with their mission and go to the helipad where they would meet the rebels and possibly end the threat of Ultron Gamma.

 _ **Top Tower**_

Back in the control room. Gamma has ordered the robots that were in the city to continue their search for the ongoing rebel threat.

Suddenly a drone walked in front of Gamma" Ultron Gamma. I have a report from the lower levels" The drone said. "What do you have to report?"

"Response Unit 12 has all been destroyed." The robot reported to his leader. "Not only that, but file footage show that Spider-Drone Unit 1600 has unlocked his battle protocol and destroyed level 20 entirely. We shall send more units to incapacitate..."

Suddenly a tow cable shot through the robots head before he could finish his sentence. The cable came from Ultron Gammas hand. He pulled his subordinate towards him. "That will not be necessary. No other response team will be able to deal with this infestation.

He then threw the drone aside. He got down from his pedestal and proceed to leave the room.

"It's time I handled this situation myself" Gamma said coldly. Before leaving the room to deal with the spiders and rebels once and for all.

* * *

 **Well, Drones power has been revealed and fair to say there was a reason why Drone was in lockdown.**

 **Also, in case if anyone didn't know. I would also like to thank one Jack Montero, current writer of Vanquished Remnants for including my character Drifter into his story. He did a really good job in writing for him, even his design of him is better then what I wrote. I highly recommend reading his line of story work.**

 **Well, next chapter will finish off the Avengers vs Mega Hero Killers, at least to a point as something sinister will happen.** **This Is the Timeless Writer saying thanks and see you around!**


	30. The Spike

_**The Story's Shadow: Well, I based it of Bastion from Overwatch, as for Evolve Hunter, I've never played it, but I did see the video you were talking about. It was funny! It's true that drone is a force, but you'll find out more about his character soon. Yeah Gammas gonna be a tough foe to beat and it won't likely be easy**_

 _ **Noble Six: Thanks, I'm glad your enjoying it so far.**_

 _ **Guest: I will try to work some Ava and Peter relationship, though it might be difficult considering they both apart from each other.**_

* * *

 _ **New York Streets**_

Back within the main universe, The Avengers and New Warriors were still in the streets fighting against the Gilders, for the exception of the ones who could fly, taking their fight to the skies above.

Heroes like Hawkeye, Kid Arachnid, Black Widow and Agent Venom provided support and with Miles providing electro shocks to any solder that tried to get the jump on them. "Oh yeah! take that you Goblin rider rip offs!" Agent Venom boasted.

Thor harnessed by power of lightning and channeled his through his hammer and aimed it at the street below, causing the MHK to scatter wildy. Iron Man was chasing after a gilder trooper who was shooting at him.

The First Avenger himself was handing a group of solders all on his own. One solder attempted to hit him, but he saw this coming and grabbed the fist and flung him towards a nearby car. He threw his shield at another solider nearby a car and got indented in it.

Cap then jumped above one solder before kicking him from behind. He looked ahead and saw there was another solider charging at him.

Power Man grabbed two solders at once and bash their heads together, knocking them out. He was about to head to the rest of his team until he saw the Captains shield intend in a car.

"Hey Cap!" Power Man called out to the First Avenger. Said Avenger turned to see Power Man holding his shield. "Catch!" Power Man said before throwing his shield towards him.

Cap grabbed the shield and swung it at the charging solder, knocking him to the ground. He turned to the young hero and gave him a thumbs up and a smile. "Thanks son"

Cap looked around him and saw the various heroes fighting against these gilders. Hopefully they'll beat and them and their leader without causing major harm to the city. Cap then went on his ear com to speak with Stark.

"Iron Man, have you gotten a word with Falcon yet?"

Iron Man, who was currently firing a repulsor ray at an oncoming solder managed to respond. "Not at all" The Iron Knight responded. he then ducked his head, dodging blaster fire, before firing at the gilder again.

"I haven't heard from him since you sent him off to get those other two solders" Iron Man responded.

Captain America looked down from the sky and tried to find someone in the crowd. He saw White Tiger in the middle of her own fight.

"White Tiger!" Captain America called out, suddenly grabbing his shield as it flew back to him. "Got any word from Iron Spider or Nova?" The first avenger asked.

Said heroine, had just pinned down a solder and clawed the armour off him, before striking him in the face. "I haven't heard anything from them since we sent them away!" White Tiger said.

Suddenly a fist from one of the solders nearly hit her but she moved swiftly away from the punch. She then grabbed the solder arm and flipped him over. "I'm sure they're fine. Cho can handle any situation given to him" White Tiger assured.

Iron Fist used a technique to disable the joints in the gilders arms. "And what of Nova" The zen hero asked calmly.

White Tiger was silent when he asked that. "I think he'll be...fine? White Tiger said with uncertainty in her voice. She then turned to see more solders coming towards her. She drew her claws out in response and lunged at the solders.

The heroes continued their effort to drive back the forces of Dark Web.

 _ **Battle Island**_

Back on the island, Falcon was still having a blade on blade battle with the solder he was fighting against, meanwhile Nova and Iron Spider were still chasing after the gilder that bad mouthed Nova, causing the cosmic hero to chase after the soldier in anger.

The Gilder kept leading the two young heroes away from his partner, in the hopes that he would complete his mission. He just need to deal with or at least evade the two that was following him.

Nova fired randomly around the gilder, mostly hitting trees and barley hitting the Gilder, making Nova more and more agitated at his own constant misfire. "Oh come on! just fly still for one second!" Nova said in an aggravated tone.

The Gilder grinned, knowing that the angered hero wont get a chance to get him, though he wasn't sure about the other one. He seemed more focused and level headed.

"COME ON!" Nova shouted. "Just stay there and let shoot you!" Nova gritted.

"Sam"

"Just stay still for a couple of seconds..."

"Sam"

"So that I can shoot your ass, out of the sky..."

"Sam!" Iron Spider yelled.

"WHAT IS IT CHO!" Nova yelled at the armoured spider. "Could you...let me try?" Iron Spider said calmly. Nova sighed in frustration. "Fine, give it a whirl" Nova deadpanned.

Iron Spider then increased his speed, zooming past Sam. He got in line of the gilder and put up his arm to fire, putting his power in one hand.

Iron Spider waited for the right moment to fire. He squinted his eyes under his helmet and waited for the perfect opportunity to fire.

"Bam" Cho said simply with a smirk and fired a repulsor blast a the gilder. The shot successfully hit the gilder, causing it to spew fire from its engine.

"oh shi...!" The solder tired to keep his balance on his gilder but found it difficult to keep focus. Eventually, the solder failed to keep his stance and eventually fell of his gilder, causing the solder to stumble into the jungle ground, landing on to a tree.

Iron Spider and Nova landed in front of the injured soldier. Nova had a huge smirk on his face. "Guess the big bad gilder guy couldn't handle some of shields best" Nova said arrogantly.

The soldier decided to push it even further. "What? is Spider-Man around. Because I don't see any..." A fist then collided with the solders face, knocking him to the ground. Nova shook his fist around while Chos face mask lifted up showing a face of annoyance.

"Was that really necessary?" Iron Spider asked.

Nova just shrugged in response. "He was basically asking for it" Nova defend himself. Iron Spider rolled his eyes in response. His facemask went down again and Cho went to grab the solder from the ground. "Give me a hand here"

Back with the Avenger, Falcon was still in the midst of fighting the bladed solder. The two locked their blades together and glared at each other, eye to eye.

"Y'know, I never actually killed an Avenger before" The soldier taunted trying to gain the upper hand. "Sure, I've taken down a few supers or mutants on my own before and even handled a few spiders. But your going to be the first Avenger I kill"

Falcon then bused the solder away, he then fired the hard light wings at the soldier, causing him to dodge them and run around Falcon. One of fletchtesmanaged to grazed the soldier's arm.

The solder hid behind a tree and hissed in pain. "Looks your not going to be killing anyone one with that arm" Falcon joked as he started to walk near the tree he was hiding behind.

The solder sharpened his blades together as he fought through the pain. He then went out of hiding and jumped onto a tree and tried to slice Falcon from above.

Wilson put his arms into an X-position, blocking the blade that was inches away from his face. The solder persisted and tried to kill the Avenger with determination.

Falcon then got an idea at the top of his head, thinking of a solution to this where it could work for him. Falcon used his wings and flapped the solder away from him.

"Redwing! Now!" Falcon said. Then, his backplate shot out a metallic drone and circled around the solider, before he could react the drone fired a small laser at the back of the solder.

"Ow dammit!" The solder grunted.

Falcon then took a quick swipe at the soldiers blades, cutting them off. The soldier saw this but couldn't react as Falcon delivered the finishing blow to his face, knocking him to the ground.

Falcon took a sigh of relief. The solder tried to get up but Wilson fired a flatchete at the solder, snagging his shoulder. Falcon then went on his wrist com. "Falcon to Iron Spider, do you read?"

"I hear you, Sam" Iron Spider spoke over the com. "I've just finished up with the solder here. How about you?" Falcon said as he looked at the solder sitting by a tree.

"We managed to get his partner and were bringing him to you." Iron Spider informed. "Good, we'll interrogate him soon. Falcon out"

The solder just leaned against a tree he was sitting by, out of breath and energy, unable to do anything. Falcon saw the case of the ground. He went to pick it up but couldn't be able to open it.

"Don't bother. it's only coded to me and the other gilders" The soldier said in a mocking tone,

Falcon then turned to the solder. He then placed the case onto the ground. "Shield will be here soon to pick you and your partner soon" Falcon informed the Gilder Trooper. "Then you'll be interrogated in why your here."

"Oh, I know why we're here.." The solder said quietly. Falcon looked down at the solder when he said his words. "We are here because our lord commands it" The solder said as if it was the most obvious thing to say.

"When we travel to a world, we always conquer it. And Dark Web always take the spider of that Earth out...always" The solder said, still out of breath. "You Avengers are just a sildline to him. He's beaten versions of you before, so many times that he didn't keep count."

Falcon just stared at the beeten solder. "Well then this'll be a new experience for you." Falcon jokes."The Avengers have taken down tougher foes than you"

The solder just laughed in response. "You Avengers...you faced foes like the Red Skull, Loki, Ultron and even Thanos. But when...Dark Web faces you, you'll find yourselfs on the ground, breathing your last breath as my lord kills you all"

"If this Dark Web is has big and bad as you say he is, then why isn't here now?" Falcon said. "Is he afraid"

The solder just scoffed "No...he's just waiting."

Before Falcon could say anything back, Iron Spider and Nova landed on the ground in front of them. Nova had a wide grin on his face as he was restraining the solder he caught with Iron Spider.

"Look at what we caught right here" Nova boasted while Iron Spider rolled his eyes at The cosmic hero. "One soldier ready to interrogate."

Falcon was impressed by this. "Nice job guys" Falcon complimented.

"Nah, it wasn't a problem really" Nova exaggerated. "It's just some people don't understand what a Nova Corpsman can do, like this guy didn't know that he couldn't beat all this awesomeness!"

"Alright then, lets see if you could say more than your friend here" Falcon said as he walked up to the second soldier. The solider just scoffed at the winged Avenger. "What would I know? I'm just a simple solder" the gilder remarked in a sarcastic tone.

Why don't I believe that." Falcon remarked.

The solder near the tree looked up from the ground and saw that the suitcase was still there. He turned to see the other heroes were still interrogating his fellow solder.

"I'm going to finish my mission...one way or another." The solder mused

He used this as the perfect opportunity to complete the mission he was assigned. He then grabbed onto the flechte and pulled it off him, drawing blood in the process. He then moved away from the tree and started to crawl near the bag. he moved quickly as possible towards the case.

The three flyers were too distracted talking to the solder to realise what was happening, his partner saw this and grinned. He managed to reached the case and opened it and grabbed something inside it. He held a spike like object in his hand, it had a purple glowing energy source in the middle of it.

Iron Spider eventually saw this and called out to the winged Avenger. "Falcon! watch out!" Iron Spider called out. Falcon turned to see the soldier holding the spike. He then ran towards the solder and tried to get the devise out of his hand.

But they were too late, the solder slammed the spike inside the ground, causing a purple flash to occur the ground, causing a large tremor in ground.

 _ **New York**_

The heroes were still in the mist of fighting their foes. "Keep it up, solders" Cap yelled. "We're driving them back more and more" Cap said. Iron Man kept firing at the solders from above. "At this rate, they'll be down in no time!"

Hawkeye fired arrow after arrow at the solder, knocking a few down."There's no way they can beat us at this rate..." Suddenly, everyone, even the solders felt a tremor in the ground below them. "Sweet Christmas!" Cage called out as he felt the ground under him shake. "What in the name of god was that" White Tiger said in surprise.

"Stark..." Hawkeye said uneasy, as he watched the ground briefly had a purple streak across it.

"Friday! What the hell was that!?" Iron Man asked his AI. "Unknown, Mr Stark. It appears that a large amount of unknown energy has just surged New York, possibly even the entire globe."

The commander of the MHK then looked on his scanner to see of the earth they were on suddenly had a purple outline around it, indicating that something not good for the heroes. The Commander just grinned under his mask when he saw this.

He turned to his solders. He nodded at them and they did so in response, signaling their retreat. He then threw a grenade like object on the ground. It then exploded a cloud of smoke around them.

None of the Avengers of Warriors could react in time to realize what was happening. White Tiger could see a glimpse of the solders making their escape. "They're getting away!" The heroine called out.

Some of the New Warriors attempted to try and capture the solders, but when the some cleared up, they were already gone. "W-where'd they go!" Miles called out.

"I don't know" Captain America said. He then looked down at the ground below him. "But I'm more worried about what's happening now."

 _ **Earth 2314**_

Within the Ultron controlled world the spiders were continuing their mission to met with D and end the Ultron threat to this city.

"...Does that sound like a good name to you, mate?" Punk asked the robotic spider. "It does have a certainty to it, though I do have to question on how we would be on fire considering the name to be, the flaming spiders" Drone spoke to the punk rocker spider.

Drifter ignored the conversion and instead focused as the task at hand and hopefully the mission in this world will be over before...Suddenly Drifters scanner was beeping a different sound then before, it was deeper then before. Drifters eyes widen when he heard the noise.

Drifter had a worryingly feeling inside him. He turned to the rest of his team. "You guys continue on, I'll continue on in a minute" Drifter called to his team.

They all looked at each other with confused looks. "I just need to check if the scanner is still working, don't want to see if it was damaged during the fight." Drifter lied.

They looked at each other for a moment before shrugging it off and counting on, knowing that he wont be far behind. "Just dont hang back, okay Drifty" Spidey called out. Drifter gave his younger self a wave off.

Spidey nodded and went back to his spider team.

Now that they were out of his range, Drifter quickly grabbed his devised and went to see what was going on. He scanner showed an image of Spider-Mans Earth, except it was covered in a purple outline.

"Oh no...!" Drifter said, his voice filled with dread. "They did it too early...Damn it!" Drifter gritted with deep anger in his voice.

"I need stop this robot right now! And hurry with the mission. I need more time and soldiers, if there's any hope to stop Dark Web" Drifter said as he gritted his teeth.

Drifter put his scanner away and went to join the rest of his team. "I can't let another one fall into the hands of Dark Web. I will stop him!" his voice filled with determination, in the hopes he may have a chance to stop the Dimension War.

 _ **Battle Island**_

The three heroes were shaken at what just occurred while the other two solders just stood there with satisfaction behind their masks. Falcon then grabbed the solder and lifted him up from the ground, grabbing him by his collar, coming face to face with the winged avenger. "What did you just do?!"

The solder Just grinned under his torn mask. "It's too late, even if you do beat us...He's already claimed this world as his own." The solder coughed as he laughed at the avenger.

"Looks like your the ones losing" The other gilder mocked.

Falcon then turned the solder around, putting cuffs on the solder. He then turned to the armoured arachnid. "Iron Spider, scan to see what they did and if it's dangerous." Falcon ordered.

Cho nodded in response and used the scanner in his visor to see the scans. Iron Spider used his scanner to see what exactly entered the ground. "I can't tell" Cho said.

"They didn't put like a bomb in the center of the Earth did they?" Nova asked in a worried tone. Cho shook his head at this. "No, it doesn't have a capacity to due so. Its designed for something else. What it is, I haven't a clue."

Iron Spider then turned his head towards Falcon who cuffed the other solder. "I'll need to head back to Stark Tower and analyse this even more to figure it out more about what just went through the ground"

Falcon nodded in response. "Maybe Stark or Strange can make heads or tails of this." Nova then spoke up. "Well we should definitely take these two jerks to the Triskelion first, in case if they have any more tricks."

"Your right let's go" Falcon agreed.

Falcon then activated and flew up in the sky while carrying the solder with Nova and Iron Spider following him with the other solder. Leaving the island and heading back to New York

 **New York**

The MHK managed to slip through the heroes and found a place in an abandoned factory as a hideout. The solders that weren't to injuried, helped out their allies by tending to their wounds or fixating their equipment.

Even though they couldn't defeat the likes of The Avengers or New Warriors, they still had a victory in their own right. The Captain just smiled under his mask. "Well, looks lie things are about to get more interesting."

The Captain then turned to one of the solders. "Inform Dark Web that manged to activate a spike on the Earth." The Captain ordered. "And call for more men and supplies, this fight is about to get a whole lot more challenging form him" The Captain said darkly with a grin, feeling that they have already won...like thee rest of the times before.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, even though it wasn't the best, at least in my opinion. I could've done a lot more with this, but I needed to get this arc finished as soon as I can. I promise, things like the fighting and atmosphere will be improved. The New Warriors and Avengers sub plot will be better.**

 **Well, Falcon, Nova and Iron Spider manged to defeat the two soldiers but they manged to go ahead with whatever they were planning. Could it mean danger, is there world even more at risk than before? We may never know...well expect for me, because I'm the writer.**

 **Well, next couple of chapters will finish of the Ultron City Arc and move on to the next spider and the rest of the story.**

 **Also, saw Deadpool 2. Even more funnier then before! I recommend it to anyone who enjoys the character. This is the Timeless Writer saying thanks and see you around!**


	31. Catching Up

_**The Story's Shadow: That's good advise, when I'm done with a chapter, I'll double check it. The solders have been trained for any situation given to them. Drifter knows the type of people he fights so he would be worried what they do. Drifters devise scans the world he's own to monitor what happens to it**_

 _ **Noble Six: Thanks.**_

 _ **Jack Montero: Iron Man and the others can help in a matter of things, I have to say if there was a romance in the show, it wasn't set up well. I'm glad you like him, he's one of may favorite characters writing, Sam Elliott sounds like a good choise for him, I would also see Troy Baker as him, like in Return to the Spider-Verse. I'd also imagine Sam Witwer as Drifter. The Multiverse is a great concept to explore, to see what could've been or that never were.**_

* * *

 _ **Control Tower**_

The Spiders were heading off to the nearest elevator so they could go up the helipad to met up with D.

"Oh come on! that one was screaming of awesome!" Punk yelled dramatically.

"Hobie, the name, Spiders that kick ass around the world, is not now or ever a good name." Steam said, growing more and more annoyed by the rocker spiders suggestions.

"Plus, it's a little wordy." Sheriff added.

Spider-Man just listened to the endless suggestions of names and even Steam muttering under his breath about murdering...possibly unrelated to them, maybe just Punk. "Punk, I think we'll have time for names after we meet up with the rebels and take down Gamma" Spidey said with assurance.

"Good." Steam said simply. "i'm hoping to get out of this universe as soon as possible."

"Though I wouldn't put it as bluntly as that, I agree with Steam" Spidey said.

 **(I can't wait for this to be finished soon. Hopefully, when we take down Gamma we can move on soon enough to go back to my world)**

Spider-Man turned back to see Drifter following up. But something was off about him, he was walking slowly and he looked as if he was disturbed by something. "What's up with him" Spidey mused, curious about his olderself state.

When Drifter came up to him, Spidey stopped him and spoke to him. "You okay, Drift? Spidey asked, noticing Drifter looked a little shaken. Drifter looked up at him. "Y-yeah, I'm fine" Drifter said.

"What was that about?" Spider-Man asked, guestering to Drifter hanging back. "Nothing, just some...interference with the teleporter. I managed to fix it." Drifter said with a different tone in his voice.

Spider-Man wasn't convinced and thought Drifter was distracted by something, he just didn't want to say. "Right...you sure" Spidey asked.

"Yeah, it nothing lets just move on" Drifter insisted, but Spider-Man kept asking, knowing something was wrong with the multiverse travilver. "Drifter...we're working together as a team and I can tell that something is wrong" Spider-Man said.

"If there's anything wrong, I sure we can..." Drifter then raised his hand to stop him from talking. "I'm fine Peter! let's just keep going!" Drifter said slightly raising his voice.

"I know, but you seem really shaken up..." Spidey tried to say but Drifter lost his patience. "I SAID I'M FINE!" Drifter yelled in response, causing Spider-Man to step back slightly. "Let's just meet up with D, stop gamma and finally leave for what we came for!" Drifter shouted.

He then walked away from him and went to the rest of the spiders, leaving Spidey there with a concerned feeling inside him that something was wrong with Drifter.

 **(Okay, something is definitely up with him. He's obviously worried about something. Maybe it's something with Gamma or even Dark Web.)**

"Kid! come on. We're meeting up with D. Don't want you left behind!" Sheriff called over, getting Spider-Man out of his thoughts. He was unsure on what Drifter was so shaken up about, but there was an immediate threat right now and that needed to be stopped.

 **(...but I'll focus on that later. Right now, I'm gonna save the world!...man that sounded corny)**

Drifter and Spider Man manged to catch up with the rest of the other spiders, they were standing by an elevator with Drone guestering it. "We can access the helipad from that elevator from there" Spider-Drone guestered to an elevator near the spiders.

"And is that where we'll meet up with D?" Sheriff Spider asked.

Drone nodded in response. "Indeed. This helipad is currently unguarded and is free for any aircraft to land"

"Good. now lets get a move on!" Drifter said as he quickly got in the elevator first.

"I don't I have time for your smartass comments now shut up and get in the damn elevator!" Drifter yelled at the Steampunk Spider. The others spiders looked at Drifter with some surprise expect for Spider-Man.

Steam-Spider said nothing as he just glared at the older spider. He then walked inside the elevator with him, just looking straight ahead away from him.

"Not gonna lie, I expect Steam to punch him after what he said" Punk muttered to Sheriff, who nodded in response. "Maybe Steam is being the mature one and just wants to finish the mission" Sheriff suspected as he and the others stepped inside the elevator.

"When he least expects it, I'm punching him in the face." Steam thought in his head as he stood there next to Drifter.

As the rest of the spider went inside the lift, Drone pressed a button on the side, causing the elevator doors to close and ascend up to the helipad area.

If only the elevator was faster, otherwise it wouldn't be so awkward. The Spiders stood in the elevator in silence as it slowly ascends up to the helipad.

 **(A entire city full of Ultron; upgrading things to the extrame, practlly ateemingting mass genocide of the entire human race...and this elevator could lose a race to a slug)**

Spidey looked around and saw Drifter had his arms folded waiting patiently Punk was twiddling his thumbs, Steam was check his gauntlet, Drone was looking off the stats in his mainframe and Sheriff was blowing dust in the air.

"So how about..." Spidey tried to say until he was stopped by Steam. "Don't make small talk, it'll only make it worse" Steam quickly said, causing Spider-Man to shut his mouth.

"He's kinda right. talking will just make more things awkward" Spidey mused.

 **(I hate it when things get awkward in an elevator...is this elevator still moving, what the hell?)**

The elevator continue to move, slowly as possible. The Spiders wished it could move as fast as possible so they could achieve their goal on time.

"God damn this lift..." Steam muttered.

"I thought you said" Punk attempted to say.

"I said no talking!" Steam suddenly said. A dinging noise went off, singling that the Spiders have reached the helipad. "Oh thank god" Spider-Man said under his breath, relieved from the awkward silence.

Spider Man then proceeded to leave the elevator, the rest of the spiders follow suit to get to the helipad to met up with the rebels.

 _ **Helipad**_

The Spiders found themselves outside of the the tower and onto a large helipad. "Okay, we should be meeting D here." Drifter said. He then looked around the area and found no drones at the pad, but more importantly there should of been an aircraft here. "She should be here by now"

"Maybe she had to find another group of people to lie to" Steam said. "Do you ever stop?" Sheriff asked, getting annoyed by his counterparts cynical attitude.

"Both of you be quiet!" Drifter commanded, causing the pair of them to stop them from speaking.

Sheriff-Spider was curious about Drifters sudden hostile attitude. "There's clearly something going on with him. I should talk to the kid about this" The Cowboy Spider mused.

He then walked towards his younger counterpart. "Kid" Sheriff said to Spidey, gaining his attention. "Does Drifter seem a little off to you?" Sheriff asked.

"Oh, so you noticed" Spidey said.

"It wasn't that hard to see." Sheriff pointed out. "What's up with him?" Sheriff asked, hoping he would know what was up. "He's...just a little worried about Dark Web, that's all." Spidey explained, that didn't convince Sheriff-Spider.

"Kid, what I saw earlier didn't sound like a man who was worried, but a man who was barking orders like a commander." Sheriff said. "You spoke to him before, anything that might've ticked him off?"

Spider-Man tried to think of a response to his answer, but couldn't think of one. Before he could say a word, a metallic roar was heard, The Spiders lifted up their heads to see a large, battered but functioning gunship. "And here comes the liars" Steam said in a cynical tone.

Drifter ignored Steams snarky tone, but agreed with him on that they shouldn't have lied to him.

The Aircraft landed on the pad carefully. The Spiders then proceed to walk towards the craft. D and her Rebels climbed out of the aircraft, all wearing new metallic armor, presumingly for the fight against the Ultron Drones and as a defense against Gamma.

D walked forward with her people following behind her. Drifter walked until they bot met, face to face again. "Drifter. It's good to see uoi again" D said. "It's nice to see you and the other Spiders weren't taken down by Ultron" D said to the veteran spider.

Drifter however said nothing in response to the rebel leader, as he folded his arms and had a stern glare under his rag mask. D was initially confused by this but continued on speaking.

"Well...now that we're all here, we can continue with the rest of our plan." D said. "You got our guy right?" D asked in a hopeful tone. "Oh, yeah we got him. He's quite a handful" Drifter said in a passive aggressive tone that D picked up on.

"Okay, Drifter is there something..." D tried to say, but Drifter beat her to the punch. "You lied to me!" Drifter accused at her.

 **(Oh boy...this isn't gonna end well)**

"Wait what!?" D said in shock, not prepared for the sudden outburst. "What are you talking about?" D said.

"You know what I mean. D" Drifter said with the same narrow look on his face. "We know what your spider really is." Drifter said.

D then knew what he was talking about and understood why he was so upset. "Is he okay?" D asked in a concerned voice.

Steam Spider then took the time to respond. "Oh yeah, he's doing great for a killing war machine who literally destroyed an entire room of Ultron Drones." Steam said. D sighed at this. "Look, Drifter I know your upset."

"I don't take well being lied to!" Drifter continued.

"Hey you can't talk to the boss like that!" On of D's rebels shouted at the spider, not happy with the way his talking to D. "I think being pissed at your shitty leader, gives him every right." Steam shot back, surprisingly at the defense at Drifter, though it may be because he shares with his anger at Drones identity.

Spider-Drone got out of the elevator, just having finished his final diagnostics. "All systems ready. I'm so glad I finally got all these finished before we..." Drone then looked around him and saw that his fellow spiders weren't around him.

"Hmm... were are..." Drone then looked ahead of him and saw the Spiders on the helipad area, with an aircraft that Drone recognised. He knew it as one of the rebels ships. "Oh, the Rebels are here!" Drone said in his own happy tone as he could.

He the proceed to walk towards the Spiders and Rebels to met with them. "I wonder if they talking with the Alternate Realities Spider Men. I think they becoming good friends!" Drone thought to himself.

"Screw you! ya dick!" One of the Rebels yelled at Steam-Spider. "Go to hell! you vextating moron!" Steam shot back.

Sheriff-Spider then got in between the spiders and rebels, trying to act as the voice of reason. "Guys we have other matters that are more important right now!" Sheriff tried to get everyone focused on the threat at hand.

"She doesn't need to explain herself to a bunch of strangers!?" Another rebel shot at the spiders.

"And yet...she still trusts us to do her incredibly risky mission?" Punk pointed out.

Sheriff turned his head at the rocker spider. "Your not helping, Hobbie!"

"Look, I know you guys are pissed at me! I understand, but I have my reason for this, you have no idea what me and my people have gone through to..." D stopped talking when she saw someone behind the spiders. It was Spider-Drone.

The Rebels stopped talking as well, looking at Spider Drone in surprise, relief and happiness. "I don't believe it..." One of them said quietly. "He's here. He's actually here!" One them said, with a small smile on the other rebels face.

"It's good to see you people interact with each other. I hope you have a lot in common" Drone said.

"Oh yeah, tons!" Steam remarked.

Drone looked at the Rebels first. "It is so great to see all of you again! I am glad you are still here with..us" Drone then looked down and saw D in front of the rebels.

Spider-Drone then walked closer to the Rebel group to met with D, who both haven't seen each other for a long time. D walked slowly closer to Drone, unable to find her words as she faced her old friend.

A few moments of silence was filled until Drone spoke. "I've seen you've grown since we last met." Drone commented simply. He continued to look at his former leader. "I'm hoping you haven't been ignoring your dietary needs, even though I was captured doesn't mean you don't have to keep track of your personal health." Drone siad in a instrutor like tone.

Suddenly before he could continue on speaking, D the ran towards Drone, wrapping her arms around the metallic robot in a hug, tears coming from her eyes. Drone return the hug in response.

 **(Oh, well...that was rather...nice)**

The Spiders didn't say a word at this, not even Steam. They didn't realise that D had more of a personal relationship. "I guess they know each a lot more than 'ya think" Sheriff said, smiling at the scene before him.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you again, you big lug" D said softly as she continue to hug Drone. "It is good to see you as well D."

D then departed with the hug, taking a closer look at Drone and just smiled. "It is really good to see you in one piece." D said.

"You know I can detach my limbs for storage use, remember?" Drone said simply, causin D and her fellow rebels to chuckle at this.

"It's so good to see you Droney!" A member of the rebels said to him.

"Man, it's so good to see you" Another one said.

"It is good to see every one of you all." Drone said to all of the rebels in a glad tone.

D was then met with a slight glare by Drifter. "You know, it would've helped if you had told us that the person we were looking for was in fact a robot" Drifter frowned.

"I know." D sighed. "But I wasn't sure I could trust you guys with that info." D said simply.

"And yet you gave Sheriff the power core to activate him?" Drifter pointed out.

Spider-Drone tried to defuse the upcoming situation. "Drifter, I understand you maybe upset by this. But D never meant to harm you and the other Peter Parker's. She had the best intentions."

Drifters eyes widen after Drone blurted out their identities outloud. D was confused at first but then she remembered when Drifter spoke about the multiverse and the other spiders and their powers and suits.

D had a look of shock and surprise on her face when she heard that name. "Wait, you mean...your Peter Parker!?" D said in shock, her rebels with the same expression.

Spider-Man felt awkward to say until, Steam growled slightly as his identity had just been outed to a group of people, Sheriff was whistle in response and Drifter was indifferent to this.

Spider-Punk then raised his hand in the air. "Um, I'm not." Punk confirmed. "I'm Hobie Brown." Punk said simply.

D then folded her arms together. "Well, it looks like I'm not the only one keeping secrets" D said.

"I had my reasons!" Drifter defended.

"So did I!" D said back.

Steam-Spider then decided to argue as well. "Yeah. Risking our lives for some annoying drone." Steam said cynically.

"Okay, back off, brit. Y'know your not as tough as you believe to be" D shot back, having enough of Steams arrogant and jerkish attitude.

"Yeah? well how about this!" Steam said. He then punched D's arm, but instead of her, Steam yelled in pain after his action. "Argh!" Damn it!" Steam yelled as he held his hand. "My pissing hand!" Steam hissed.

"Karama much?" Sheriff joked, causing Steam to send a glare as he held his hand in pain. "Shut up" Steam snarled as he held his hand. "It's what you get for hitting a girl with armor on." Sheriff said, unimpressed at his bluntness

"I didn't know her armor was like that!" Steam snarled as he held his hand.

"Okay, were getting off task." Drifter said, defusing the argument. He then turned to D. "We're all caught up with the plan as we explained." Drifter said, with D nodding in response. "I'm assuming there's more to it?" Drifter asked.

"Oh yeah." She then guestered to Spider-Drone. "With the help of Drone here. Gamm will have no chance." D said with a prideful grin on her face.

"Oh yeah?" Steam said, standing back up but still holding his hand. "And how's that?" Steam asked.

"Because I have this." D said. She then held a what looked like a hard drive. The Spiders didn't know what it was except for Spider-Drone who was surprised to see it. "The Carron Virus?!" Drone said in a monotone surprise.

"Yep" D said with a grin.

"And for those who don't know what a virus is?" Sheriff asked, not knowing what that card was. Spidey explained it to him. "It's basically a devise that can end any computer system."

"That's right!" D said to the Web-Slinger. "Before Drone was taken by Ultron, He and I were working on a virus that could end Gamma and the rest of his entire army." D explained.

"Drone was working on one half the virus while me and my tech support group worked on the other half." She then pointed at the top of the tower. "If we gain access to the radio tower we will be able to broadcast the virus to every bot in New York."

"We would've have been able to finish the rest of it, But by that time Ultron found the Rebels and I gave myself up to save them." Drone said.

D looked down when she heard that and remembered that day. Drone noticed this and comforted her. "And I would do it again if it meant saving you." Drone said softly. D looked up and smiled at the metallic spider.

"And your sure this virus will be able to take down every trace of Gamma?" Drifter asked to confirm the info. D and Drone nodded in response. "All we need is a computer station to complete it." D further explained.

"Okay." Drifter sighed, calming down after his anger rant. "We'll make sure the towers secure while the rest of you complete the virus and take down Gamma."

D nodded in response. She then turned to her fighters "Okay people! We got Drone back, but that ain't the end of it, we gotta finish that virus and finally take down that metal bastard once and for all!" D shouted.

Her Rebels cheered in response. "Then let's move! Come on Spider-Drone!" D ordered. "We will save the day!" Drone shouted in glee. D, Spider-Drone and the Rebels then left to the elevator next to the one the spiders were in, to complete their mission.

"Thank god I don't have to deal with that simple robot" Steam said in relief. Drifter ignored Steams comment. "Okay, guys we'll Drone and the others are working on that virus, we need to make sure that tower is secure enough to broadcast the virus."

Drifter then walked towards back to the elevator with the other spiders followed him to head for the tower, with an unknown floating figure watching them from behind with red, glowing eyes. The figure the flyed up in the sky.

 _ **Elevator**_

The elevator was heading up for the tower as the spiders waited for the doors to open. Drifter then advised his team. "Guys, you better load up every web cartridge and otherwise. because if my feeling is right, we might in for trouble."

The Spiders then went to their web shooters and other types of gadgets to reload their ammo.

"And for those who haven't faced him before?" Sheriff asked. Drifter turned to see that Sheriff was referring to him, Steam and Punk. Drifter thought about it for a moment. He then spoke again.

"Think about the strongest fighter you ever faced against." Drifter said simply. The three spiders looked at each other when he said this. "Ultron...is nothing like what your thinking, because he is a thousand times worse."

Steam-Spider scoffed amusingly at this. "You don't need to try and scare us, Drifty" Steam said with his arms folded. "I'm sure we can handle one bigger robot."

Drifter wasn't impressed by Steams arrogant attitude. "This isn't like the common street brawlers you face against or even the super powered villains." Drifter warned.

"So what, his about as worse then this Dark Web bloke you keep mentioning?" Punk asked. A moment of silence then occured, Drifter saying nothing in response, just deep in thought.

Drifter then spoke but in a quiet but dark tone. "There's no one in the infinite worlds, that is even remotely like...him." Drifter said darkly.

The Doors opened, Drifter was the first one to get out so he could finish the mission. "No one..." Drifter muttered that last words under his breath.

 _ **Control Point**_

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal that they were at the very top of the tower and in front of them was a set of controls. "huh, don't know why but I expect it to be a lot smaller" Punk said.

"Let's shut down the controls and move on" Drifter affermied.

Drifter handled the controls himself while the Spiders kept guard. "I just need to shut down the defenses enough for the virus and then Gamma will lose control of his army." Drifter said as he went over the console.

The Spiders kept guard of Drifter while he worked on the console. "So after you done your work there, Ultron will be done with?" Punk asked, to confirm his question.

"In this city, yes. But D need to finish the rest of the virus with Drone. And then after that, Gamma will be offline." Drifter answered, while still working on the tower.

"What about the rest of the city?" Sheriff asked.

"Not our concern." Drifter said. "After this, we're taking Drone and leaving." Drifter said with a serious tone of voice. Steam just shrugged at this. "Fine with me"

"Huh" Sheriff shrugged. "That was easier than expected." Sheriff casually said.

"What! NO!" Punk suddenly shouted at the western spider.

Sheriff-Spider was confused by Punks outburst. "What's the problem?"

Spider-Punk then started to explain. "Every time a guy says something like that, immediately after a dangerous threat happens and we get bonded!" Punk

Sheriff Spider was skeptical and unbelieving of this. "I think your thinking about it too much." Sheriff said. Spider-Man then added his opinion. "I kinda agree with Hobie, It does tend to happen with me and a few others" Spidey said.

Sheriff rolled his eye at this.

"Okay, I'm nearly done!" Drifter called out. "Just a few more moments and I'll be done!" Drifter said as he continued to work.

Spider-Man sighed in relief, the pan going off without a hitch. But then he noticed something that he should've before. There were no guards on the helipad or at the tower. "Don't you guys think this was a little too east?" Spidey asked.

"What'd you mean?" Punk asked.

"Well what I'm saying is that the moment we got Drone out, Gamma knew we were inside his complex, and only dealt with a few squarderns of Ultron bots. And now that we got Drone and were on the tower there's nothing. It doesn't sit right with me."

"That's not...entirely wrong" Steam said.

"You may have a point there" Sheriff added.

Drifter did take his younger counterparts words into consideration. They're should've been guards here and at the helipad. But he didn't have time to think for long as he was nearly done with the coding.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm nearly done shutting down the defenses and after that, we wait for D and the others to give us the rest of the virus." Drifter said as he concentrated on the monitor.

"Okay, so then when D comes here with the virus, everything will be all right" Punk said.

"That's right." Drifter confirmed.

 _"Except for one fact"_ A metallic and cold voice spoke out to the spiders. They all froze up at this after hearing that voice, all of their spider sense suddenly going off.

Thye all turned and looked up to see a robotic figure floating in the sky. The Figure then landed on the ground and looked at the spiders with a cold calculating glare.

"Your extinction." The figure said, who turned out to be the ruler of Ultron City 6, an extreme human exterminator and the warden of Spider Drone. Ultron Gamma.

"I'm guessing that's Ultron" Sheriff said, pulling out his revolvers out of instinct "Yup" Spider-Man said nervously. "Oh shit!" Drifter hissed as he tried to continue his progress.

Gamma looked at each and every one of the spiders, examining them. "Curious. I would've assumed that all spiders dna powered individuals were all terminated during the years of my conquest."

"Were just a bunch of hermit spiders." Spider Man joked. "We gather every five years...talking about hermit things."

"Your humor is a defense for your own weak willed emotions. A weakness I do not possess." Gamma said coldly, talking down to the Web-Slinger. "Your very full of your self" Sheriff pointed out.

"I only speak fact." Gamma stated coldly. "Metal is stronger than flesh." Gamm said. He then started to power up, red lights glowing from his palms.

"I think you'll find that we are a lot more stronger than you'd think!" Sheriff said said, pulling out his revolvers and spun them, Steam activating his talons, Punk amping his guitar and Spider-Man using his Web-Shooters

"Then you'll be the next organics to die!" Gamma spoke coldly, as he approached closer to the spiders as their flights would began.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I know this didn't leave much, but it was all build up for the spiders toughest fights they faced as a team.**

 **Once again, I apologize for taking so long with this. I had so much free time I spent most of it being lazy.** **But I'm focused on this story and will continuing to finish the Arc.**

 **And for the people requesting me to continue with my crossover story,Blue Spider Lantern, I will continue it after I finish the Spider-Drone Arc as soon as I can.**

 **Next the spiders will square off against one of the strongest foes in the Marvel Universe. How will they fair out? find out in the next chapter soon. This is Timeless Writer saying thanks and see you around.**


End file.
